


The Fall

by sweeterthanthis



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Fucking, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Light Angst, Love Triangles, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, breath play, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 92,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: When Tommy takes Genevieve home to meet his parents for the weekend, she didn't expect to be so taken with a certain man with a panty-dropping grin and a set of deep chocolate eyes that captivated her. It's only a matter of time before the lines are blurred and she finds herself doing something she never thought she could.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan/original character
Comments: 161
Kudos: 102





	1. Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first time posting on Archive of Our Own and my first time writing a Negan fic. I've been obsessed with them recently and I just needed to get this down in words instead of having it float around my head all day long. Be kind, I've never written Negan before and that is not an easy task to get right. Any comments or kudos would be welcome. It definitely spurs me on to continue. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Can you pass me the water, baby?”

Genevieve was snapped out of her trance as she turned to take in the beautiful view next to her. Tommy was everything a girl could want. At six foot, he towered above her five-foot three frame. His chocolate brown hair complimented her dirty blonde waves perfectly. His full lips and hazelnut eyes a sight to behold as her icy blues stared back at him. A soft smile crept on her lips as she reminded herself how lucky she had been to run into him that day at the gym six months ago. At twenty-two years old, this had been her first dalliance with romance. Sure, she’d been with a few guys along the way, but she had never been one to settle and commit to anyone less than what she wanted or deserved.

“I’m nervous. Tommy, what if they don’t like me?” Genevieve sighed, passing him the water bottle from the passenger side footwell. He laughed at that, clearly amused by her nervousness.

“They’re gonna love you, babe. Just like I do. Trust me. I can’t wait for you to see where I grew up. Maybe then you’ll understand why I’m so chill all the time.” He laughed again, lifting the bottle to his lips with one hand on the wheel, Genevieve fixated on his throat as the water bobbed down past his adams apple. Unconsciously running her tongue along her bottom lip, she could feel that all too familiar warmth spread between her thighs. Reaching up with her hand she grazed his pulse point with her fingernails, feeling him shudder softly at her touch.

“I think you should pull over, baby.” Genevieve cooed wantonly. Reaching for the hem of her red summer dress, she dragged the skirt up over her thighs, all the while grazing her fingers along his neck. Hearing him moan desperately, she spread her legs and placed the palms of her feet on the dashboard. Her fingertips tracing circles across the damp fabric of her panties.

“Jesus baby, you’re killing me here. We’re already running late as it is. God, I want you right now. I promise you we’ll get this family cookout out of the way and then I’ll show you my tree house, huh?” Tommy winked, batting away her advances. Genevieve huffed, lifted her legs up off the dashboard and threw the hem of her dress back down in annoyance.

And there you have it. The one thing missing from their seemingly wonderful relationship, spontaneity. She had always been the type of girl to run on gut feelings and impulses. Her job teaching dance at a local community centre had been a passion of hers for a long time. One of her biggest insecurities about her relationship with Tommy was that their backgrounds were polar-opposites. Tommy, a young man raised in a pretty normal family, wealthier than your average person and no baggage. Genevieve on the other hand was raised by her mother in a small one-bedroom apartment in Alabama. Her father had quite literally gone out for a pack of smokes one day and never returned. She was eleven. What a cliché’, huh? Her mother worked three jobs to feed her and put her through school, unable to function without pain pills and white wine. The day her father walked out was the day she knew that she had to be different. Different to him and different to her mother, who she had truly loved dearly.

Genevieve left that one-bedroom apartment the day she turned eighteen. Dance had been the release she’d needed throughout her younger years and with time, she became very good at it. Her mother had always told her that she was going to be a star someday, but that’s what mothers are supposed to say isn’t it? She had attained a dance scholarship at a college in Georgia but when her mother became ill, she had no choice but to forgo it and move back home to take care of her. It had been almost three years to the day since her mother had passed and she felt that loss more and more as time went on. Taking the insurance money she received, Genevieve decided to up sticks and move back to Georgia permanently. She had no family left and the few friends she did have, she had met during those few months at college working locally in a family-run diner.

Her boss, Carol, had offered to rent out the apartment above Carols for a generous monthly rental fee and Genevieve had snapped her hand off. It wasn’t much, but after a makeover of shabby chic proportions it was hers and she adored it. She worked the graveyard shift a couple of times a week along with her job at the community centre and things just seemed to level from there on out. She was content with her small town life and the relationships that she had built.

“Don’t pout baby, you know I love you right?” Tommy asked her, taking her away from the thoughts inside her head. She grunted softly in defeat and smiled as he squeezed her thigh affectionately.

“I love you too.” And she did. She really, really did.

As they pulled off the main straight and down a narrow dirt road, she could feel the butterflies flitting around her stomach. Tommy had shown her photographs of his parents ranch a million times, but they bared nothing in comparison to the sight before her. The large one storey farmhouse in the distance painted a romantic shade of red, surrounded by a white picket fence brought warmth to her belly. A real family home, like the ones in the movies. The acres of land that surrounded it were green and flourishing beautifully in the warm Georgia summer.

“Look babe, over there.” Tommy gestured to the field to the right of him, half a dozen horses dancing around each other as their manes rippled in the gentle wind. Jet black, palermo and pie bald. Two of each. And he had never seen her smile so wide.

“Tommy, its just beautiful…” Genevieve trailed off as she caught site of the lambs in the next field over, remaining awestruck from her surroundings.

“Yeah, growing up here was pretty awesome. I can't wait to show you around. A little picnic in the meadow maybe. Sound good, baby?” He asked her, breathing in every last bit of her joy.

As they reached the end of the dirt road and pulled up in front of the red farmhouse next to the black Chevy Colorado parked in front of the gate, Tommy removed the keys from the ignition and took hold of her hand reassuringly. He knew how nervous she was to meet his parents. His mother had been asking to meet her for a couple of months now. Lucille had one child and she adored him. Tommy was the apple of her eye. Lucille had always longed for a daughter and Tommy was sure she was lining Genevieve up to be part of the family.

Genevieve climbed out of the passenger seat and set her sandals down on to the gravel and began to straighten out her summer dress, creased from the journey. She leant down to look in the passenger wing mirror to tame her loose, dirty blonde braids, twiddling the stray strands by her ears to try to make herself look as presentable as possible.

“Babe, you look gorgeous.” Tommy took hold of her hand and gently tugged her in the direction of the farmhouse. Genevieve had never done this before. The meet the parents bullshit had passed her by over the years. She leant into Tommy as they reached the porch steps. Almost to the second that Genevieve’s feet touched the wood, the front door flew open in front of her.

“Tommy!” The woman cried as she threw her arms around her son.

Lucille was beautiful. Her chestnut hair flung up into a ponytail, smooth skin and not a wrinkle in sight. She didn’t look a day over thirty. Her figure was wrapped in a snug yellow maxi dress and she was barefoot.

“Hey mom, I missed you. There’s somebody very special that I’d like you to meet..” Tommy trailed off as he gently nudged you towards her.

“Oh my goodness, you are just a picture aren’t you! Its so lovely to meet you, Genevieve. Call me Lucille, please.” She beamed as she pulled Genevieve into a gentle hug. Genevieve smiled softly and reciprocated as she felt the feeling of warmth prickle at her skin. She hadn’t had a mother’s hug in years. There was nothing quite like it.

“Its lovely to meet you too, Lucille. Tommy showed me photographs of this place but pictures just don’t do it justice. Its stunning. Thank you for welcoming me into your home.” Lucille motioned for the two of them to follow her inside.

Walking over the threshold, Genevieve sniffed the air as the smell of freshly baked goods hit her nostrils. The farmhouse was cosy and well furnished. Cherry wood floors and expensive-looking soft furnishings adorned it. The lounge ran through to an open plan kitchen and dining area.

“Your father is out back, Tommy. Why don’t you go give him a hand with the grill and I’ll get Genevieve a drink!” Tommy planted a kiss on Genevieve’s forehead and followed his mothers instruction.

“What would you like to drink, Genevieve? I’ve got iced tea, juice, beer or wine?” Lucille offered kindly, pulling open the large refrigerator.

“Oh, a cold beer would be amazing, thank you. And please, call me Gen.” She smiled, thanking the heavens that she had nothing to be nervous about after all.

“It’s a very pretty name, sweetheart. So, people will be arriving any minute. I'm looking forward to introducing you to everyone.” Lucille smiled, hanging Gen a cold bottle of Budweiser.

“Everyone?” Gen involuntarily stuttered as a fresh wave of nerves hit her.

“Don’t worry, its just family and a couple of close friends.” Lucille reassured her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the back door and onto the decking. The garden, if you could even call it that, was large and perfectly kept. Rose bushes and apple trees dotted around the edges and a steaming hot tub sat to her right. This was a life that Genevieve had never experienced and it did nothing to ease the nerves in her belly. If anything, it made her embarrassed to have to ask the inevitable questions that would follow once everybody sat down to eat.

“Oh, I see how it is, she gets a beer and your one and only child doesn’t?” Tommy teased.

“Oh, my poor baby” Lucille mocked him gently, bringing a laugh from Genevieve’s mouth.

“Dad’s just gone to the barn to fetch some more charcoal, he’s insisting it tastes better that way!” Tommy laughed, pointing to the unused electric grill sitting covered up in the corner of the decking.

“He’s right.” Genevieve shrugged, taking a sip of her beer.

“You stay right there and get comfortable, honey. I’ll take my boy here into the kitchen and get him his sippy cup.” Gen laughed at that, enjoying the sight of a mother and son so comfortable in each other’s company. The two of them walked back inside and Gen was alone.

Taking another sip of her beer, Gen basked in the sunlight as it beamed down on her lightly bronzed skin. She had been blessed with the ability to tan evenly and quickly, a trait she got from her absent father. One of the only things she could really thank him for. In that moment, she remembered being seven years old again. Her mother and father seemingly madly in love. The weekends the three of them used to spend in the park with the grass between their toes, eating fresh watermelon and doing cartwheels until the sun went down. As beautiful as the memory was, it wasn’t her reality anymore and she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Gen took another sip of her beer and set it down on the table. Removing her sandals, she stood up and walked down the decking steps to the sea of freshly cut grass. As her toes sank into the earth, she closed her eyes and smiled, remembering how much she loved the feeling of it. The child in her rose to the surface as she let herself just feel for a moment. Lifting her arms above her head, she threw herself sideways effortlessly, her palms flat on the cool grass as her legs raised over her head before planting back down onto the ground. Shit, she forgot how good that felt.

“Well, I gotta say, I didn’t think the little shit could pull it off…” The voice brought Gen out of her daze as she brought her eyes up to meet the man in front of her starting from the boots on his feet, up past his jean clad legs to his torso. It was covered by a tight black t-shirt, the top two buttons open to reveal a slight amount of dark chest hair beneath and the slight peak of a tattoo on his chest whilst another adorned his right forearm. Gen raised her eyes to meet his and smiled softly. He was a very handsome man.

Actually, fuck that. He was positively gorgeous. Dark hair slicked back, a salt and pepper five o’clock shadow covered his jawline and deliciously dark eyes that bore into hers. There was something intense about his gaze that she couldn’t place.

“Hi, I’m Negan. You must be Gen, right?” He beamed, a wide shit-eating grin forming on his face that she was sure could drop the most stubborn of panties to reveal a practically perfect set of pearly whites. Gens breath hitched in her throat momentarily, like inhaling had become a chore somehow. Snapping herself out of her stupor, she reached her hand out to meet his. His hands were big and clearly marred with more than a hard day’s work, but his skin was soft and warm as it encased her own.

It was easy to see why Lucille was so damn happy. And even easier to now understand where Tommy got his good looks from.

“Yeah, I’m Gen. Nice to meet you, Negan. This place is absolutely gorgeous.” She replied. His hand held hers for a second more than she felt it should have before releasing her and bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck with his palm.

“This ranch is my life so I’m fucking glad to see that the hard work is paying off.” Gen was startled slightly by the ease he was displaying. It felt good to talk to someone who didn’t censor their thoughts. Someone who just said it how it was and if you didn’t like it, well then fuck you right?

“I saw the horses as we pulled up. They’re so beautiful, it’s really peaceful out here. It’s like the world doesn’t really exist outside this place.” Gen felt the ease of talking to him calm her completely. Negan shoved his hands in his jean pockets before responding.

“You ride?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“A little. Haven’t for a long time though. Its probably like riding a bike though, right?” She smiled as her cheeks flushed slightly, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.

“It sure is doll, I’ll take you out tomorrow if you want. Lucille and Tommy have never been keen. The animals are more my kinda thing. Lucille keeps the house ticking over.” Beaming on the inside at his offer, Gen nodded encouragingly. Regardless of the handsome man in front of her, horses were just so calming and majestic. Accepting his offer was a no brainer.

“I’d love that, thank you.”

“Uh, I’d better go get that coal or we won’t be eating until next week. Really fucking nice to meet you doll.” Negan grinned, turning away from her and walking back towards the barn. She couldn’t help but watch him as he swaggered away.

The tight denim of his jeans encasing his impossibly perfect ass. Gen brought her hand to her lips. The hand that he’d held. She couldn’t quite work out the mix of feelings inside her. Such a short encounter but it felt like there was something profound about the way he’d interacted with her. They’d barely spoken but there seemed to be an understanding of sorts.

“Hey gorgeous, miss me?” Tommy appeared at the side of her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek bringing her back down to earth with a thud.

Tommy’s father. Tommy’s dad. Lucille’s husband.

Rationalising with herself, Gen came to the conclusion that he was just being welcoming. Her nerves were making her overthink everything. That’s what she told herself. And that’s what she would keep telling herself.

Throughout the afternoon, Gen had been treated to tales of Tommy’s childhood. All embarrassing of course. They ate ribs and drank beer. They listened to music and told jokes. It really was the kind of family that Gen could get used to. Lucille couldn’t do enough for her guests and Negan was just simply an enigma. Gen found herself entranced as he spoke about the simplest of topics. She got to know Tommy’s extended family. Aunt, Uncle and family friends. They were truly charming. As the sun started to set, Gen felt a trembling chill rush through her body. Tommy wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight to him.

“You cold, babe? I can get you a blanket if you want?” He offered. God, he was so nice. So why had she spent the evening eye fucking his daddy across the table?

“No, I’m fine thank you. I thought I might help clear up in the kitchen. Can’t expect your mom to do everything.” Gen spoke, excusing herself from the table more abruptly than she’d meant to.

“Well honey, I think I could get used to this. I have an early start tomorrow so may just accept your offer and turn in for the night.” Lucille stood up from her seat, swaying softly from the beer she’d consumed and leant down to kiss her husband. As her lips touched his, Gen couldn’t help the niggling feeling that ate away at her insides.

Tommy stood up and enveloped Gen in his arms, pressing his chin to the top of her head. Almost as if he could sense the tension radiating off her. It had been a long day.

“You mind if I take a shower, babe? I feel gross from the car journey. Sure was hot today, huh?” Gen nodded into his chest as she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around him. Her beautiful Tommy. He had never done anything to make her doubt his devotion to her and here she was, daydreaming about what his father’s lips tasted like while stood right next to him. She was a horrible person and she didn’t deserve him. The sooner this weekend was over with, the better.

Gen and Negan cleared up in silence, sneaking slight glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Gen simply couldn’t understand why someone she’d only just met was having such a strong effect on her. She could feel the warmth between her thigh as she watched him reach up to put the clean dishes away. Was it odd that they weren’t talking?

“You’re quiet tonight. Tired? I know I fucking am. Lucille’s had me up since six o’clock this morning preparing for your arrival. You’re like fucking royalty, princess.” He grinned, running his tongue along his top teeth. Gen blushed, trying to hide it by turning away from him and wiping down the counter top.

“I’m okay, I’m just used to less people I guess. I worked the graveyard shift at work last night, so I didn’t really have time to catch up on much sleep ya know?”

“Where’d you work, princess?” He asked her, sounding genuinely interested.

Princess. Harmless. Totally harmless. Nothing wrong with that. Right?

“I teach dance to kids and work at the diner a couple nights a week. You know, the one down the road from Tommy’s apartment? I live above it.” Pausing for a moment before he spoke, Gen wondered what was going through his head. Did he feel the tension too? Was she just tired, tipsy and imagining the whole thing?

“He take good fucking care of you?” Negan asked, leaning back against the countertop opposite, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Yes, he’s wonderful to me. You raised a good man, Negan.” Feeling the tension in the air start to creep in once again, Gen set the hand towel down on the countertop and prepared to excuse herself. She felt him before she saw him as he brushed past her, his bicep brushing against the bare skin between her shoulder blades. She shuddered momentarily at the sensation it caused.

“Well, its been good getting to know ya today doll. I gotta go tuck the horses in. You still up for riding tomorrow?” He asked her. She blushed again as she thought of the double entendre that could be taken from his words.

“Yes, absolutely. I’ll see you at breakfast I guess? Goodnight Negan.” Gen offered him a soft smile before taking herself off to Tommy’s childhood bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom door, she took a moment to shake herself out of whatever it was that she was feeling. Pressing her forehead to the chilled wood, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The heat between her thighs was unbearable. She could feel her panties clinging to her soft flesh, sopping wet from the sight of her boyfriend’s exquisite looking father in front of her all evening. She needed release. She needed Tommy to make her feel good and take away the ache she felt in between her legs. Twisting the doorknob, she pushed the door open. The sight before her summoned more anger than it should have.

There he was, a towel wrapped around his waist, fast asleep on top of the covers. She was being irrational and she knew it, but she was so goddamn angry in that moment that she couldn’t think straight. It had been days since they had made love and right then and there, all she wanted was for him to pound her into the mattress and make her forget all about those delicious brown eyes that stared her down in the kitchen just moments before. Pressing her thighs together to try and suppress her urges, Gen screwed her eyes shut and balled her palms into fists, her fingernails putting pressure on her flesh. The sexual desire running through her veins needed an out. Pulling the door to, she backed out into the corridor and headed for the bathroom.

Closing the door and locking it behind her, she closed the lid on the toilet and hopped up onto the cistern. Spreading her thighs wide, she dug her heels into the sides of the toilet seat. Gen reached down and pulled her panties to the side, the cool air hitting her intimate flesh. She ran a fingertip up and down her slit to find that she was utterly drenched. Moaning softly at her discovery, she took her bottom lip between her teeth and began to trace circles over her engorged clit. She imagined Tommy and all the glorious things he could do to her body. The way his lips grazed gently against her breasts when she fucked him, the way his cock would pulse inside her as he filled her up. She desperately tried to stop other thoughts from entering her mind, but she lost the battle and gave in.

Her movements quickened as she began to imagine him pressed between her thighs. What the weight of his cock would feel like in her palm, how his lips would feel on her neck, the way his stubble might tickle the insides of her thighs as he devoured her with his mouth. Sliding a finger inside her soaking wet flesh, she tried to suppress the moans that escaped her mouth. Adding another finger, she lost herself in the thought of him filling her up. How her pussy might have to stretch to accommodate him. Two fingers circled her clit with one hand while the other slid three fingers briskly in and out of her pussy. Her back arched at the feeling of nearing complete bliss. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror. Instead of blushing, she admired the sight. She looked out of control, her desire driving her to fucking herself in her boyfriend’s parents’ bathroom.

Reaching in further with her fingers, she hit that sensitive spot that made her see stars. Feeling her body shuddering under the weight of her climax, Gen cried out softly, panting and eyes wide. Her legs went limp and she threw her head back against the bathroom wall with a gentle thud. Taking a moment to come back down to earth, she closed her eyes and tried to forget about the forbidden thoughts in her head. Pulling her panties back into place, Gen lifted herself up off the cistern and straightened herself out in the mirror. It was no use really. Anyone with half a brain cell could work out what she’d been up to simply just by looking at her. Her chest was flushed red, as were her cheeks. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin and she simply didn’t have the energy to wipe it away. Negan was right, it had been a very long day.

Deciding that that was as good as it was going to get, Gen opened the bathroom door and made her way back to Tommy’s bedroom across the hall. She heard Tommy’s parent’s bedroom door click shut as she let herself into his. Closing the door behind her, she stripped off and climbed into bed next to her boyfriend. Resting her arm across his toned stomach, she snuggled up against him and closed her eyes as he reached to pull her in closer to him instinctively. Pretending all the while that the sounds of Lucille’s pleasure ringing through the air while her husband fucked her next door wasn’t depriving her of any sleep. Nope. Not at all.


	2. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen makes a bold move that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. I have a vague idea of where I want the plot to go, but I'm more than open to any ideas you may have to spice things up a bit! Comments and kudos are always welcome. Enjoy.

“Tell me what you want, princess.”

Leaning back on her elbows, she gazed down between her thighs and relished in the sight of his face buried against her sensitive flesh, his hot breath against her making her squirm as his strong hands caught her hips in a vice-like grip, preventing her from moving out from under him. Throwing her head back in pleasure as his facial hair grazed her skin while he nipped gently at her inner thigh with his teeth, she desperately tried to push her hips down to meet his mouth. 

“You’re fucking soaked, princess.” He groaned, blowing softly on her clit. Her spine arched up off the bed as she silently begged him to devour her. Her breath quickened at the sound of his dirty words.

“Please…I need…” She cried, her fingertips caressing her soft, pink nipples as he laughed against her inner thigh.

“You need what? Tell me what you fucking need.” He demanded as he spread her thighs wider, giving him a full view of her pussy. Gen felt her muscles clench at the sight of him licking his lower lip, desperately aching to know what it would feel like pressed against her clit. 

“I need you to put your mouth on me, Negan.” She begged, not caring that her cries were bordering on desperation.  
“Fuck, all you had to do was ask princess…” 

Gens back arched voluntarily as his tongue delicately flicked at her clit, causing an illicit moan to escape from her lips as the bedroom door opened. Wait, what?

Gens eyes flickered open to the sight of him stood in the doorway. He looked like a goddamn dessert, dressed in faded dirty jeans, an oil stained white t-shirt and motorcycle boots, leaning up against the door frame with one foot crossed over the other.

“Fuck princess, you were out for the count. Brought you some coffee.” He held up a steaming hot cup, scratching his salt and pepper stubble with his free hand. A late realisation that she was completely naked under the bedsheet made her cheeks blush a soft shade of pink and she couldn’t do anything but stare at him. Clearly amused by her sleepy stupor, he grinned and stepped forward to place the coffee cup down on the bedside unit. 

“Morning. What time is it?” Gen asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She sat up in bed slowly, assuring that the thin fabric covering her remained tucked around her. 

“9.30. Fucking beautiful day out there. Thought you might want to go for that ride before it gets too hot? Tommy headed out with Lucille this morning. Said you didn’t sleep too good so didn’t wanna wake you. Tossing and turning all fucking night apparently.” He shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, that glorious shit-eating grin still plastered across his face. “Meet you in the kitchen in 20.” With that, he winked at her, turned on his heel and walked away out of sight. 

Gen threw herself back on the mattress, bringing her hands to her face as she silently wished the ground would swallow her up. She had no idea how long he’d been stood there attempting to wake her. Her thighs still moist from the previous night’s events, she clenched them together and willed the thoughts of him waking her up with more than a cup of coffee away. She had known the man less than twenty-four hours and she couldn’t get him off her damn mind. Awake or asleep. Taking a moment to clear her mind, she sat back up in bed and reached for the coffee cup. Bringing it to her lips, she sipped at it and enjoyed the feel of it warming her throat. She would get through this morning without sliding off the saddle of a horse if it killed her. She’d think of Betty White naked if she had to. She was not letting her body or mind betray her heart. Again. 

Gen threw on a pair of blue denim jeans and a red chequered sleeveless shirt, tied at the waist. She pulled on her Timberland’s and fixed yesterday’s dutch braids, pulling at small strands here and there to make it at least look like she was going for the dragged through a hedge backwards look. Throwing back the rest of her coffee, she made her way to the bathroom. The flashback of her splayed out on the toilet cistern flooding back as she brushed her teeth was enough to make her stomach flip. After rinsing out the sink and splashing some cool water on her face, she was as ready as she’d ever be. 

Making her way to the kitchen, Gen flooded her mind with thoughts of Tommy. She would ride with Negan in the morning and in the afternoon when her boyfriend got home, she would shower him with affection. She would wrap herself up in him and remember just how good it felt to be loved by him. She would make him take her to his treehouse just like he’d promised and he would fuck these dirty thoughts right out of her head.

“Look at you, country girl. You gonna belt out a classic for me? Lookin’ like Carrie fuckin’ Underwood over there.” He laughed, gesturing for her to follow him. 

“And that’s a bad thing? Have you seen that woman?” Gen retorted. 

“Oh I’ve fucking seen her, doll.” He turned around winking at her as he walked out the front door. 

“Careful what you wish for, get a couple of tequila’s in me and I can belt out any tune you like. Don’t expect me to actually sound like Carrie Underwood though, otherwise you’ll be bitterly disappointed.” She laughed, grateful for feeling herself ease in his presence. Following him in the direction of the stables she took in her surroundings once more, still stunned by how peaceful it was. 

“So, where’d you grow up? You don’t like a big city kinda girl, I gotta say. Spent all morning yesterday praying to the fucking lord that you didn’t have stick up your ass.” Gen laughed loudly at that. 

“No, definitely no stick up my ass. Alabama. Its not all that different in Georgia, easy to get used to.” Negan opened the large stable doors, greeting all six horses. 

“Hey ladies, I got a treat for you today.” He spoke so affectionately to the animals that it made the smile on Gen’s face grow even wider. A beautiful Palermo mare trotted over to greet her, towering above her small frame and nudging her shoulder with its nose. 

“Hey girl, aren’t you a pretty thing. What’s her name?” Gen asked, running her palm down the mare’s nose. She had always loved horses. They were so in tune with human emotions, Gen couldn’t help but feel calm around them. 

“Gypsy. Well, I guess that’s the first question answered. She’s yours today, princess. You remember how to saddle up?” Gen nodded, still besotted with the animal nuzzling her shoulder. She took the reins from Negan and attached them swiftly realising that it felt like yesterday since she’d last performed the task. Securing the saddle, she took hold of the reigns and gently tugged them, walking with the horse towards Negan and his steed. 

“Put this on. You crack your head and Tommy will fucking kill me.” He said, tossing her a black riding helmet. She caught it and rolled her eyes. 

“He’d wrap me up in cotton wool twenty-four hours a day if he could get away with it.” She scoffed, surprised by her own honesty. It was true, Tommy did have a habit of treating her like a china doll a lot of the time. Gen pulled the helmet on her head, a perfect fit. “Could you?” She asked, holding the chin strap out for him. He moved towards her, his frame seeming taller than it did the day before, her face level with his chest. 

“Yeah, my boy has always been a worry wart. Gets it from his mother I’m sure.” Negan smiled, lifting his index finger to her chin and tilting her head up for better access. His eyes met hers as he adjusted the chin strap. She had no idea how she’d managed to suppress the chill that ran through her at the slight feel of his touch. “There, perfect fit.” His fingers lingered for a little longer than necessary against her skin before he pulled back. 

“You need some help getting up there? You’re fucking tiny doll, gonna start calling you Thumbelina.” Gen rolled her eyes again, secretly loving the comfortable exchanges between the two of them. He offered up his hands to give her a boost and accepted the offer. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she placed one foot in his entwined palms and felt her fingertips slip beneath the neckline of the white t-shirt covering his torso. His skin was warm and soft, just as she thought it would be. She wondered if she was having any effect on him at all as her jean covered ass levelled inches from his face as she threw a leg over the horse, getting herself comfortable in the saddle. 

“You good, princess?” She nodded and he mounted his saddleless horse effortlessly. He looked like something out of a movie in that moment. Taking the reigns in one hand, he turned the horse around and Gen followed, digging her heels in gently. 

“You prefer bareback?” Gen asked, the heat rising to her cheeks as soon as she realised the innuendo behind her question. She couldn’t bare to lift her eyes to meet him, so utterly embarrassed by the question that she chose to keep her eyes straight ahead. 

“Fuck, princess. You are a little firecracker. Shoot from the hip and all that. Yeah, crushes my balls when I sit on one of those things.” He replied honestly. “So, the answer to your question, yes. And yes.” Her head whipped sideways, mouth open slightly as he flashed her that gorgeous smile once again. 

“I’m just fuckin’ with you, princess. But it really does crush my balls.” 

For what seemed like hours, they rode side by side through the acres of land surrounding the farmhouse. There had to have been a twenty-year age gap between them at least, but their common interests meant there was plenty to talk about. She felt completely at ease in his company. And there was something about his brutal honesty that she just found refreshing. She asked him about his life, where he’d grown up and where his love for animals had come from. And she had listened to each and every answer like she was studying him. 

“You wanna stop for a while? My ass is sweatin’ like fuck.” Almost every time he opened his mouth, she laughed. And if she wasn’t laughing, she was enthralled in what he had to say. 

He climbed down from his horse and held out a hand to help her off her own. Lifting her leg out of the stirrup, she swung it round to meet the other. She felt his hands rest on the bare skin between her shirt and jeans as he supported her frame and felt her flesh prickle. It wasn’t an overly intimate touch, but her body was betraying her once again as she felt the ache between her thighs return. Stepping her foot out of the other stirrup, she jumped down and landed on the ground beneath her. He stood behind her as she loosened the girdle on the saddle slightly, giving the horse a light relief from it. Gen could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she stroked the horse’s mane away from its eyes. She was almost too afraid to turn around, worried that the proximity of their bodies would spark something that she couldn’t control. Turning her head slightly to meet his, she looked into his eyes and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw desire. He stood to the side of her and reached in the unclip the chin strap on her helmet. As he lifted it off her head, Gen sighed at the relief. She didn’t even want to know what her hair looked like in that moment. 

Negan sat himself down in the grass, patting the spot next to him. Resting her legs out in front of her, Gen lulled her head back, closed her eyes and inhaled. There was something about the country air that pacified her. 

“Thank you for this, Negan. I really needed it.” She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, but she couldn’t place the meaning of it. There was something deeper in his gaze. 

“Anytime, princess.” He lay down flat on the grass with his hands behind his head. Gen desperately tried to ignore the sight of his surprisingly taught stomach as his t-shirt rode up above his bellybutton, a trail of dark hair leading down beneath his jeans. Gen instinctively licked her lower lip at the sight of his bare skin. She lay down next to him, at a safe enough distance that she could trust herself with. 

“I’m just gonna say this ‘cause I got no fucking filter, doll. Sorry if we kept you up last night. When Tommy said you didn’t sleep well, I kind of figured we didn’t help shit.” Gen froze, the embarrassment of the turn of conversation washing over her as her eyes widened. 

“Don’t fucking do that. You’re not a shy person, I can tell. You’re an adult, princess. You know what adults do. And I’m just apologising if we disturbed you.” Gens mouth fell open slightly at how open he was in her company.

“I know what adults do, Negan. If only someone could remind Tommy.” The words fell out of her mouth so easily, she hadn’t the time to filter them. It was so easy to forget who she was talking to. “Fuck, I’m sorry. That was out of line.” 

“Don’t fucking apologise. Its honest. And I fuckin’ love honest.” 

“You know, I expected Tommy’s parents to be different.” Her head fell to look at him as he raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. “This is better. I spent all fucking week panicking about making a good impression. If you were any more chilled out Negan, you’d be six feet under.”

“Ha! Princess, I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” Gen sat up, taking a sip of water from her bottle. She picked at the daisies growing in the grass, the makings of a chain wrapping around her hand. 

“So, my son not stepping up to his duties?” Negan asked, raising that damn eyebrow again. His tongue pressed up against the back of his teeth, waiting for her response. 

“Negan!” She shoved his shoulder playfully, shaking her head in mock disappointment. She set the finished daisy chain atop her head like a crown and lay back down in the grass.

“I’m just sayin’, if you need me to teach him about the birds and the fucking bees, all you gotta do is ask.” 

“Oh my god, I cannot talk about this with you. You’re impossible, you know that?” She laughed. She knew deep down that she shouldn’t feel so at ease. This wasn’t normal. Discussing her sex life, or lack thereof, with her boyfriend’s father was not normal. But in that moment, she didn’t give a single solitary fuck about being normal. 

“Princess, no woman alive should have to relieve themselves in the fucking bathroom while their boyfriend sleep’s next door.” Gens cheeks turned a shade of crimson as the mortification set in. “Don’t worry, doll. Your secrets safe with me. Gonna be hard to take a piss in there without thinking about it though, I won’t lie.” 

“I…sorry…how?” Gen was rendered speechless. 

“Jesus Christ, stop fucking apologising. Listen, maybe this is weird for you, I don’t know. But I say it how I see it. Always been this way, always fucking will be this way. I won’t apologise for it.” Gen sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Shit, you look fucking adorable doll.” 

He sat forward, one arm behind him supporting the weight of his body. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable, princess?” He asked her, reaching out to fix the daisy chain on her head. She thought about his question for a moment. Did he make her uncomfortable? No. Did the niggling feeling in her chest make her feel uncomfortable? Absolutely. 

“No, you don’t make me uncomfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable.” She shrugged, offering him a soft smile. Negan stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it and once on her feet gulped at her water, her throat now bone-dry. 

They rode back to the stables in comfortable silence, neither one of them wanting the morning to end. Coming back to the house to find Tommy and Lucille preparing lunch in the kitchen brought them back down to earth with a bump. 

Gen spent her afternoon lazing on the loveseat reading ‘Flowers in The Attic’ on the porch while Tommy lay his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair thoughtlessly as she enjoyed her favourite book all over again. Occasionally she would glance up and see Negan working outside the barn and her heartbeat would quicken to find he was looking straight back at her. She tried to concentrate, but it was no use. She gazed up again trying to remain inconspicuous as he brought the hem of his t-shirt up to wipe the sweat from his brow. She just wanted to bury her fingertips in his chest hair and press her lips to his skin. And the thought made her feel like shit. Tommy’s hand ran the length of her thigh sweetly as she fantasised about his dad fucking the shit out of her over his workbench. 

Evening came and there was a small reprieve from the tension Gen was feeling. Every Saturday night, Negan would play poker with his buddies. Lucille, Tommy and Gen enjoyed a dinner of salmon, potatoes and greens over a couple of bottles of wine. During dinner, Gen found herself wondering if Negan had ever been unfaithful to Lucille. She was so fucking sweet, it made Gens teeth hurt. It almost didn’t seem real. Nobody could be that happy all the damn time. She asked Gen about her childhood, to which Gen had swiftly changed the subject around to Tommy instead. 

An hour or so passed, along with a couple more bottles of wine. Lucille excused herself and took herself off to bed. Gen could tell the alcohol had gone to her head, swaying gently as she stood up. Tommy caught her in his arms as she stumbled slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist securely. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to take a shower with me?” Gen asked seductively, reaching up on tip toes to nip at Tommy’s earlobe. She cupped his cock through his shorts as pussy silently clenched with need. 

“Babe, these walls are like paper. The bathroom’s right next to my parent’s room. You go shower, be quick and I’ll be waiting for you.” Gen felt the all too familiar feeling of disappointment before turning on her heel and marching to the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she seethed as she felt rejected all over again. They’d never been overly adventurous in the bedroom, but it was enough for Gen for a while. She had wanted to feel loved and he had given her that. But now she wanted to feel wanted. 

She took her time showering, letting the hot water wash her cares away. She forced all thoughts out of her mind as she lathered herself up and rinsed. Turning the faucet off, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, securing it under her armpit. Combing her wet hair through, she looked in the mirror and wondered if she was really enough for Tommy. And indeed, if he was really enough for her. With every rebuttal, she lost a little confidence in herself. Resigning herself to the fact that she probably wasn’t going to get her way tonight, she made her way back to Tommy’s room. Opening the door, she found the all too familiar sight of him passed out on top of the covers. She couldn’t find it in herself to be surprised. 

Reaching out to close the curtains, her eyes were drawn to the truck parked on the drive a couple of dozen feet away from the window. Dressed in black combat trousers, boots and a leather jacket, Negan leant on the hood, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigar to his mouth. She wanted to remember him just like that. She was sure he could see her. And he was just standing there, smoking his cigar and letting his eyes wander over her. Her wet hair hung over one shoulder, exposing her neck and clavicle on the other. She wet her lips with her tongue, wondering what was going through his mind right in that moment. She felt the moisture begin to gather between her legs and fought the urge to pleasure herself right then and there for him to see. Baby steps.

Without dwelling on the thought for too long, Gen reached for the knot in the towel and made a choice. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she loosened the towel and let it fall at her feet. Her nipples hardened as the cool air hit her skin, the water droplets from her hair dancing their way down across her breast. 

Turning slowly, she exposed her bare back to him. Looking over her shoulder, she could see his gaze travel to the curves of her ass and smiled. In that moment, she’d made a decision that would change everything. If Tommy didn’t want her, she sure as shit wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity for a little harmless teasing. Because that’s all it would be, right? Blowing a kiss to him over her shoulder, she sauntered to the bed and out of his sight. Her last thoughts before sleep took her back to the meadow. Her wearing nothing but a damn daisy chain around her head as he fucked her naked, wanting body into the ground.


	3. Head Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen and Negan talk about her bold move. Can she resist the devil on her shoulder?

The next morning, Gen woke just as the sun was beginning to rise. Stretching her arms above her head, she enjoyed the silence surrounding her. Tommy was still fast asleep and by the sound of it, the rest of the house hadn’t woken just yet. Pulling on a pair of high waisted denim shorts over simple cotton panties, Gen’s mind travelled back to the night before. She didn’t regret her actions. The vision of him leaning against his truck with his eyes fixed on her was something she wouldn’t forget in a hurry. After pulling on an old Stevie Nicks tour shirt that once belonged to her father, she threw her hair up in a high ponytail and pulled some strands loose to frame her face. 

Quietly making her way into the kitchen, Gen put on a fresh pot of coffee and poured herself a cup before slipping her boots on and stepping out onto the porch. She settled on the front step and sipped on her coffee. Listening to the birds sing, she let her mind run away with her. But Tommy was nowhere to be found inside her head. She thought of Negan again. 

She wondered what he thought of the bold move she’d made last night. Maybe she’d read the signals wrong, but she just couldn’t bring herself to regret it. When he looked at her, he made her feel like a different girl. No, not a girl. A woman. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her. And she revelled in it. Perhaps he was just toying with her. He had a twenty-year strong marriage under his belt and she could only assume that they hadn’t lasted all that time by screwing around behind each other’s backs.

So much had changed in thirty-six hours. She’d arrived feeling completely satisfied with Tommy. Or so she’d thought. She’d thought that nobody would ever be able to turn her head away from him. And then she met Negan. And even though she still loved Tommy as much as she ever had, getting to know Negan had made her realise that it wasn’t all about being secure and loved. She was a woman who had always known what she’d wanted. But until that moment, she hadn’t realised just how much she craved a lover that made her feel sexy. Someone who would light a fire underneath her and make her want to give in to all her innermost desires. And how bittersweet it was that the very man who’d brought it out in her was the one man she could never have.

With Sunday morning quite literally dawning on her, a part of her was relieved that the weekend would be over soon. They would be heading home that evening and she would go back living her ordinary life. Another part of her never wanted to go back to feeling like that girl all over again. 

“Stevie Nicks, huh? Good fuckin’ choice, doll.” 

A slight shiver ran down her spine, unsure if it was because of the cool chill of the morning air or his voice, husky and deep from sleep. 

“She’s a queen, no doubt about it.” Gen replied, taking a delicate sip from her cup. Hearing his footsteps padding towards her, she turned her head to meet him as he sat down next to her on the porch steps. Dressed in a pair of ripped denim jeans and a white vest, she took him in. Leonardo DaVinci couldn’t have painted a better picture if he tried. His impressive arms resting on his thighs as he breathed in the morning air. They sat there quietly in each other’s company, drinking coffee and watching the sun come up. 

“We gonna talk about that little show you gave me last night, doll?” She knew it was coming, yet she still hadn’t prepared an answer for why she’d done it. She just knew that she wouldn’t take it back, even if she could. Gen shrugged, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth thoughtfully. He nudged her gently, his bicep brushing against her shoulder. She looked up at him then and swore he couldn’t be human. His eyes were so dark and mysterious, she craved to know what he was thinking. He flashed her a smile, throwing back the rest of his coffee and setting the cup down next to him. Standing up in front of her, he held out his hand for her to take. 

“Come with me. I ain’t gonna get a straight fucking answer out of you while we’re sat here. I can see your brain working at a hundred miles an hour.” He was right. They were too close to Tommy and Lucille for her to let herself be honest with him. Gen set her coffee cup on the step and reached out to take his hand as she rose to her feet. Something about the way his hand encased hers calmed her nerves. She had known that she would have to explain herself at some point.

“Where are we going?” She asked furrowing her brow, slightly confused.

“Somewhere you’ll have no choice but to calm the fuck down, princess” He told her, never once letting go of the tips of her fingers as they walked towards the stables. Gen looked back at the house, wondering what Lucille would make of the sight outside her kitchen window. And once again, she couldn’t bring herself to give a damn. Her fingers slipped out beneath his as they reached the stable door. “You’re gonna help me feed the girls and then you’re gonna tell me what the fucks going on in that pretty little head of yours.” 

Gen helped Negan fill the food trough with oats, filled the hay racks and replaced the old salt lick. All the while thinking about what the hell she was going to say to him. Could she just tell him the truth? That since the minute she’d first seen him, she wanted to lick him all over? No, maybe a slightly more subtle approach would do. She watched him release the horses into the neighbouring field and realised that the moment was upon her. He sat back on a bale of hay, his elbows resting on his knees, and looked at her expectantly. Gen hopped up onto the workbench opposite him, the distance between them painfully large. She could feel the electricity in the air as he stared her down. And then she spoke.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Negan. Its been a really weird couple of days to say the least.” She offered, kicking her legs nervously in front of her as she figured that honesty was the best policy. He took a moment to take in her words before responding.

“Understatement of the fucking century, princess. Let’s start at the beginning. I couldn’t believe my fucking eyes when I saw you cartwheelin’ across my lawn. You looked peaceful as shit. Almost didn’t wanna disturb you, but I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled that smile at her and she felt her insides turn to mush. “Your turn.”

She was silent for a moment, contemplating the right words to use. The birds singing in the distance offering a distraction from the deafening quiet between them. 

“You surprised me, Negan. I had all these expectations of what Tommy’s parents would be like and then you appeared out of nowhere and blew it all out of the water.” He nodded thoughtfully at her words.

“Tell me about it, princess. Look, I don’t wanna make things awkward between us but I kinda got an image of you in my head now that I can’t fuckin’ shake. You can tell me to go to hell if I’m wrong, but the tension yesterday in that meadow damn near blew my balls off.” Gen threw her head back laughing, loving that no matter what the subject, Negan was still Negan all way through. “Then I come home from my poker game, minding my own damn business, and there you are in that fucking window…”

“Minding your own damn business? Is that what you call it? As I recall, you were already looking through that fucking window when I walked in the room.” She raised an eyebrow at him, proud of her rebuttal. Running his tongue along his teeth, he shrugged knowingly, unable to deny it.

“And then you dropped that towel and I swear to god, I couldn’t fucking breathe doll. Why’d you do it?” She took a moment to contemplate before he spoke again. “I don’t want some bullshit, formulated answer. I want you to be fuckin’ honest with me.”

“I don’t know why I did it, but I don’t regret it.” It was the most honest answer she had in that moment. He smiled at her, clearly appreciating her truth. “Maybe its because my boyfriend could barely notice that I have a vagina these days, let alone make any move to touch it. Maybe its because you’re walking around here like a hot fudge sundae and I can only take so much. Or maybe its because I’ve simply got no shame and wanted you to feel the way I’ve felt the past couple of days.”

He just stared at her and she wondered if she’d shocked him with her answer. A part of her hoped she had, the thrill of their conversation heating her blood in the most delicious way. He stood up and shoved one hand in his jean pocket, the other reaching around and rubbing the tension away in his neck. Her eyes followed him as he paced slowly, processing everything she’d said.

“I want answers now too, Negan. I want to know if I’m barking up the wrong damn tree and just imagining the chemistry we seem to have. I want to know what was going through your head when I dropped that towel.” She told him, her bravery growing by the second.

He was just a few feet away from her now as he spoke.

“Before I say anything else, I want to make it fucking clear that I’m speaking to you as me, a man and you, a woman. Not you, my son’s girlfriend and not me, Lucille’s husband.” Gen simply nodded, eyes wide and hanging on every word. “I’ve been married a long fuckin’ time, coming up twenty goddamn years. I love that woman to death. But you walked on in here like an ice-cold beer on a summers day and I can’t get you out of my damn head. I saw you watching me yesterday with my son’s head in your lap and I felt like an asshole for thinking the things I did. You got any idea what you looked like sat in that meadow yesterday with that fucking daisy chain on your head? Fuck princess, you looked like something out of a fucking fairy tale. I was standing outside that window last night waiting for the lights to go out so I’d know I could walk around the house without running into you, swear to god that’s the fucking truth. And then there you were…” He trailed off, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Everything around her ceased to exist in that moment. There they were, being so brutally honest about what was going on in their heads and Gen could barely remember how to breathe. Negan closed the gap between them a little more before opening his mouth to speak again.

“I’m glad you did what you did. Proved that I wasn’t going fucking crazy over here while you were none the wiser. But now I can’t forget what I saw. You got any idea how fuckin’ hard you got me? Solid as a fucking rock. You’re the closest thing to perfect, doll. And now I don’t know what the fuck I’m gonna do next time you head up here.” 

Gen just gawped, speechless. She knew there was tension, that couldn’t be mistaken. But to know she’d driven him just as mad as she had been all weekend, that had surprised her. 

“This is a whole other level of fucked up, huh?” She muttered, laughing humourlessly. Wringing her hands together, she avoided his gaze as she stared down at her feet. He was right in front of her now but she daren’t look up. She didn’t trust herself. Negan gripped her chin softly between his fingers and lifted her gaze to meet his. She could have melted into a puddle right there on the floor. 

“It’s fucked, princess. I don’t know what to tell you.” His fingertips lingered on her face as she dared herself to keep eye contact. 

“You call all the girls princess?” She teased, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. She could feel her panties dampen as he gave her that enigmatic smile once again. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“Why? You jealous?” He cocked one eyebrow, teasing her right back. Her lips parted instinctively as he tilted his head to one side, his hands settling on the upside of her bare thighs. 

“This is bad, Negan…” She whispered, almost as if she was trying to convince herself, not him.

“You keep whispering my fuckin’ name like that and it will be.” His fingertips traced up and down her thighs softly, setting her skin aflame. Her neck craned instinctively, her body completely at his mercy. Their lips were inches apart as he leaned forward to step between her thighs, his jean clad crotch pressed right up against hers. 

“Negan…” She whispered again placing the flat of her palm against his chest, a half-hearted attempt to put some space between them. He leaned in close to her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck, her blood pumping rapidly through her veins. His nose grazed against her earlobe as he whispered to her.

“Forget everyone else for a second princess and answer me this…” Gen thought she would burst into flames as his lips brushed against her pulse point. “You thought about what it would feel like to kiss me? Because shit doll, have I thought about kissing you.”

Gen gripped the workbench, her knuckles turning white as she desperately tried to keep herself together. He brought one hand up around her throat affectionately as she whimpered softly, the other resting on her waist as she basked in the sensation of his touch on her skin. 

“I bet you taste fuckin’ glorious underneath these clothes. You wanna know what I’d do to your body princess?” He teased, catching her earlobe between his teeth gently. Gens thighs spread wider as he played her whole body like an instrument, his hand now trailing down from her waist and dipping underneath her shirt. He gripped her firmly at the hip and pulled her forwards so that her ass rested on the edge of the workbench, her chest flush with his torso as he towered over her. 

“Oh god…” She groaned, feeling her pussy throb, soaking wet with anticipation. 

“Can you feel that? Feel what you fuckin’ do to me?” He whispered, his erection pressing against her stomach through his jeans. All she could do was nod open-mouthed as his fingers traced figures of eight along her ribcage. “I bet your sweet little pussy is dripping for me right now, huh? Fuck, I wanna spread you wide right here on this workbench and eat you up. Put your hands on me.”

She knew it was wrong. She knew somewhere behind the cloud of insatiable lust that she shouldn’t be there. His hands shouldn’t be on her bare skin, he shouldn’t be whispering dirty words in her ear and he definitely shouldn’t have his cock pressed up against her. But she didn’t care. Nobody existed in that moment except the two of them. Gen’s hands raised from the bench beneath her and found the hem of his shirt, her palms pressing against his firm stomach as the hair beneath her fingers tickled her skin. Sliding her palms up his torso she reached his chest, raking her fingernails through his chest hair and fondling his warm flesh.

“Shit, we’re going to fuckin’ hell princess…” Bringing one hand up to cup her jaw, he wrapped her ponytail around his fist with the other, he yanked her head back slightly. Her cheeks flushed pink and her breathing was laboured. 

She had never felt lust like it. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you until you fuckin’ ask me to.” He told her firmly, staring her down for a response as he kept a firm hold on her hair, forcing her to look up at him. 

“I…please…” She begged. A smirk spread across his face as her helpless cries rung softly through the stables. Negan cupped his hand around her throat, their mouths barely apart.

“Ask me to kiss you.” He told her again with urgency. Gen licked her lips subconsciously as she prepared herself for the fireworks. 

“Kiss me, Neg…”

“Negan, honey! Is Genevieve with you? I’m making pancakes!” Lucille’s voice snapped her out of the moment completely, as if the weight of what they’d just done hit her like a punch in the gut. She slammed her palms into his chest and pushed him away from her, his face displaying his surprise at her strength as he stumbled backwards slightly. 

“Princess…” He spoke, attempting to calm her. 

“No, don’t fucking call me that. I’m not your princess and you’re not my...anything. I don’t know what came over me. We can’t…we just can’t.” She jumped off the workbench and flew out of the stable doors, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran to the back entrance of the farmhouse. 

Quietly entering through the back door, she made it to the bathroom before crumbling. She sank to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut. The wetness between her legs seeping through her underwear as she sobbed into her palm.

In one swift moment, she had fucked up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and let me know how you're finding this story. I'm loving every minute of writing it.


	4. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their encounter in the stables has Gen full of emotions that she can't handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the first three, but I just felt it come to a natural end and didn't want to prolong it for the sake of it. 
> 
> Next update probably later on today. Thanks for the reviews and the kudo's.
> 
> Enjoy x

“Would you like some orange juice, sweetie?” 

Breakfast was awkward as shit, but Gen seemed to be the only to notice the tension. Tommy was happily wolfing his pancakes down and Lucille was as sweet as a jar of honey. Negan sat quietly reading a newspaper at the other end of the table. 

“No, thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m feeling great.” Gen offered with an awkward smile. 

Tommy slid one arm around her waist compassionately as he continued eating with the other. She felt sick. Physically sick. Having barely touched her pancakes, she continued to push the food around the plate with her fork. She daren’t look up at Negan, too afraid of the intensity of his gaze. 

“All that wine we drank last night, huh?” Lucille laughed, sipping her sweet tea. “I’m headed to the store any minute, so I’ll pick up something for your head.”

“Yeah, probably. I think I’m just gonna go lie down for a while. Thank you, that’s really kind.” Gen stood up from the table, placing her hand’s on Tommy’s shoulders and leaning down to kiss him on the top of his head. 

Gen made her way back to Tommy’s bedroom, grateful for the privacy as she stripped herself of her clothes. She couldn’t wear them knowing that his hands had been all over them. She wasn’t disgusted. Quite the opposite. She could still smell him on her, and it made her want to weep. Partly because it was a reminder of their betrayal, but mostly because it reminded her of her desperate desire to feel him all over her. Sitting cross legged on the end of the bed in nothing but her still-damp panties, Gen stared out of the window. 

She couldn’t help but wonder where it all went from here on out. Would she go home and pretend nothing had ever happened? She certainly wasn’t about to make a big confession and rip a whole family to shreds. Catching sight of Negan and Lucille out of the window, she craned her neck to get a better view. Watching them as Negan kissed her goodbye and affectionately patted her rear, she felt an unjustified pang of anger hit her. Nothing about his body language suggested that Negan was even mildly uncomfortable about the morning’s events.

“Hey babe, whatcha looking at?” Tommy asked her, walking towards the window to get a look himself. “Ugh, gross.”

Gens eyes remained trained on Negan and Lucille as they embraced each other on the driveway. 

“Why don’t you stop watching Mommy and Daddy and look at your girlfriend?” Gen snapped childishly. 

Tommy held his hands up in mock surrender as he walked towards her. He watched as she raised to her knees, her breasts and toned stomach a sight to behold. Reaching out, she gripped his belt buckle and pulled him closer.

“Fuck me, Tommy.” She whispered seductively, lifting his shirt up over his head. He truly was a gorgeous specimen. “I need you to fuck me.”

“But…” She cut him off before he could finish.

“No buts, please. I need this. I need you. Please.” She pleaded, and she really did. 

Cupping her face in his hands, he brought his lips down to meet hers and kissed her softly. But Gen didn’t want soft. Running her fingers through his hair, she deepened their kiss, her tongue in his mouth as she poured her all into him. Her nipples brushed against his chest as her hands gripped his shoulders. The fire in Tommy began to burn a little more as he lifted her off the bed, gripping her ass tight. Gen wrapped her legs around his waist as one hand travelled up her back and into her hair. Pushing her up against the nearest wall, he ran one hand down her stomach and dipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

“Baby you weren’t kidding, you’re wet already.” He whispered in her ear as she kissed and nipped his neck. Flinching slightly at the hidden truth behind his words, she felt his hand move her panties to the side as he slid his fingers between her folds. He pushed her up against the wall, her legs still entwined around him as she freed his rock-hard erection from his shorts. As she threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as he peppered her neck with soft kisses. 

“Please, Tommy…” Gen begged. She just wanted to forget everything expect the two of them, but she couldn’t. As her eyes flickered open, she caught sight of his eyes outside the window. He was staring right at her as Tommy pushed her panties to one side and lined himself up to meet her wet slit. 

Gen’s eyes prickled with tears as Tommy entered her in one firm thrust, her eyes never leaving Negan’s as he just stood there and watched her. She didn’t know who she was trying to punish, Negan or herself. With each thrust that Tommy slammed into her, Negan’s eyes darkened. A solitary tear ran down Gen’s cheek as she gripped Tommy’s shoulders for dear life. The mixture of feelings inside her was too much to bear. Her body no longer responded to the way Tommy touched her. 

“Harder…” She whispered, wanting to feel the pain of him pounding into her. Anything to feel something. 

Tommy groaned in pleasure as his pace quickened. Gens eyes never left Negan’s and he didn’t move a muscle. His gaze never once landed on Tommy as he fucked her into the wall. Negan remained rooted to the spot, his hands clenched into fists as she wept silently. 

“Shit baby, I can’t hold it…” Tommy whispered into her ear. She felt his body shake as her body remained as far from release as it could possibly get. A few more strokes in and out of her and he was done. 

“Fuck, I love you so much.” Tommy moaned as his head rested against her chest. Gen clamped her eyes shut and buried face in his shoulder as she willed the sight of Negan away. She wanted the ground to open and swallow her up. The tension in her head was making her dizzy and she felt sick to her stomach. Gen opened her eyes. He was gone and she could breathe again. 

Tommy relaxed his grip on the backs of her thighs, and she slid down the wall to her feet. She daren’t look him in the eye so she kept her forehead pressed against his chest as he stroked the back of her head sweetly. They stayed there for what seemed like forever before Gen pulled away. Snatching her shirt up off the floor and pulling it over her head, she spoke. 

“I’m gonna take a shower. I love you.” Gen kissed him chastely between his shoulder blades and stepped out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind her. 

She couldn’t get to the bathroom fast enough, desperately wanting to avoid any kind of contact with Negan. Gen turned the faucet and let the hot water run as she removed her shirt and panties. Stepping into the shower, she let the piping hot water run over her, feeling it sting her skin. Unable to differentiate between water droplets and tears, Gen just sat on the shower floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and sobbed, hoping the sound of the water hitting the porcelain would mask her cries.

She sat there for a while just staring at the wall, letting it all out as she wondered how things had changed so dramatically in less than forty-eight hours. Going over and over the events in her head, Gen desperately tried to find something to blame but there was only one thing that sprung to mind, and that was her. She had done this to herself. She had let herself get swept up in the moment and now all she could think about was Negan’s touch.  
The way he fixed her daisy chain in the meadow, the way his fingers brushed her cheek as he fastened her riding helmet, the way he pressed himself up against her quivering body in the barn and the way he practically begged her to ask him to kiss her lips. Gen had always been physically attracted to Tommy. He was perfect to look at. His smooth skin felt like silk against hers, but she had begun to crave the roughness of Negan’s stubble on her neck and his tough, working hands on her body. 

She couldn’t wait to get in Tommy’s car and get as far away from him as possible. Out of sight, out of mind. That’s what she kept telling herself. Lathering the flannel with body wash, Gen scrubbed her skin red raw, needing every last bit of his touch washed away. She tried to get the vision of him out of her head as she scrubbed, rinsed and repeated. When her skin couldn’t take anymore, Gen shut the water off and stepped out of shower onto the fluffy bathmat. She looked in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy. She looked like a shadow of the woman that had arrived on Friday evening. What had he done to her? And the answer to that question really was nothing. She had been the one to change everything but even now, after everything, she still wouldn’t change a thing. She was a sucker for punishment. Losing her mother at such a young age had taught Gen to seize the moment, because there may not be a tomorrow to wait for. 

Wrapping herself up in a towel, Gen opened the bathroom door and made her way back to Tommy’s bedroom. She could hear Tommy’s voice coming from the kitchen as she locked herself in and gave herself a moment to compose herself. She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling until she was dry and then slipped on a yellow sundress over her underwear. Applying an even covering of make up to her face to cover her tear-soaked skin and fixing her hair into French braids, she looked like herself again. 

Gen plastered a smile on her face and decided to fake it through the rest of the day, until that evening when she was finally back at her apartment. She wouldn’t have to hide anything from anybody then. Throwing her plaits over her shoulders, she went to find Tommy in the kitchen.

Negan was leaning against the breakfast bar talking to Tommy. She went straight to the refrigerator, feeling his eyes on her. But she refused to look back at him. 

“You’re free a couple of weekends from now right babe?” Tommy asked her as she poured herself a glass of juice. 

“Um, I think so. Why?” She replied, her eyes trained on the glass in front of her as she waited for his response.

“Mom and Dad’s anniversary party, I want you to come. So does Mom, so you can’t say no.” Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her ear. “So, you’ll come right?” 

Did she have a choice?

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” She smiled sweetly and picked up her juice. “I’m going to get some air, I’ll leave you boys to it.” 

Gen kissed Tommy on the cheek and turned on her heel to walk out the back door. Her eyes met Negan’s for a moment before she looked away, determined to put a brave face on. And looking at him would not help her one single bit. Planting herself on the loveseat on the porch, she lifted her legs up to rest on the cushion. 

Now she knew when she would see him again, and she couldn’t say whether the butterflies in her stomach were from nerves or excitement. One thing she did know, she would be prepared this time. She would smile and she would raise her glass to their happy marriage, and Lucille would be none the wiser that her son’s girlfriend had been moments from fucking her husband one quiet Sunday morning in the stables. 

Everything was going to be fine. 

Right?


	5. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight into Gen and Beth's friendship and Gen plays a dangerous game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content. Please don't read if this isn't your kinda thing.

“So, what time is Tommy picking you up?” 

Gen was sat cross legged on her bedroom floor doing her make up whilst her best friend Beth curled her hair. It had been two weeks since her first encounter with Negan. That day on the shower floor she had promised herself that she would forget all about him when she got back home. That plan couldn’t have gone more wrong. 

Most nights since she’d been back in her apartment, she’d spent her time touching herself at the thought of all the things Negan could do to her body, all the noises he could make come out of her mouth and all the dirty things she wanted to do to him. 

“About an hour. Thanks for helping me get ready, I appreciate it.” Beth was a fellow waitress at Carol’s and like the sister that Gen had never had. Long, flowing white-blonde hair adorned her pretty heart-shaped face. She was slim and petite and wouldn’t have looked out of place on the front of a country and western album. 

“You’re letting me use your apartment for the night, it’s the least I can do. God, I haven’t seen Daryl since he last came through here a month ago. I swear, I might just eat him alive!” Beth laughed. Daryl was a trucker who came through their town most months and was seventeen years older than Beth. Gen used to wrinkle her nose at the thought of being with someone so much older. But now? She totally got it. 

“Beth, can I ask you something?” Beth nodded and Gen chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of an inconspicuous way to ask the question that was burning on her tongue. 

“You know we have no secrets, chica.” Gens stomach knotted a little because she knew damn well that they did. And Gen had no intention of spilling hers.

“You’ve been with younger guys as well, right?” Gen asked. Beth nodded before Gen spoke again. “What’s the difference? Like, sexually?” 

Beth giggled, amused by Gen’s curiosity. She pondered her answer for a moment. 

“Younger guys are cool and all, for stamina purposes. I mean yeah, they can go all night if you want them to, but let’s face it; sometimes it’s like being screwed by the Duracell bunny. Older guys just know. They know how to move, how to get you to move and all the right spots to hit. They get off on getting you off and honey, that shit is hot.” Beth grinned, daydreaming about her own experiences. “And if you can find an older guy that knows his way around a woman’s body and go all night, you will never settle for anything less. And as the late, great Aaliyah once said, age ain’t nothing but a number honey!”

Gen found herself thinking of Negan again. She had no doubt that he knew his way around a woman’s body. He was too confident to be anything other than a master of the female form. 

“Everything okay with you and Tommy, G?” Beth’s question snapped her out of her lusty trance. 

“Oh, yeah. We’re good. Just not spending a lot of time together lately. He works a lot, I work a lot. We don’t get much private time.” I would also much rather lay in bed alone and pleasure myself whilst thinking of his Daddy. She left that part out, of course. 

“There, all done!” Beth squealed, running her hands through the dirty blonde curls cascading down Gen’s back. Gen applied a slick of red lipstick to her lips and fanned her eyelashes as the glue set. She hadn’t dressed up like this in a long, long time. She had shaved, primped and preened to within an inch of her life. 

“If you don’t wear that red dress, you are missing a trick honey.” Beth pointed to the scrap of material on Gens bed and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Gen threw her head back and laughed, launching a cushion playfully at Beth’s head. Gen looked at the dress and wondered if she could pull it off. It was a cherry red, backless spaghetti-strap dress with a plunging neckline and a slit up the right side. 

“You don’t think it’s too slutty for my boyfriend’s parents wedding anniversary?” 

“Absolutely not. And Tommy will lose his damn mind when he sees you in it. I expect you’ll have to stop along the way somewhere…” Beth winked suggestively, giggling. 

She thought about Negan’s reaction to her wearing such a revealing outfit and in that moment decided, fuck it. Snatching the dress off the bed, she grabbed a plain red g-string from her underwear drawer and headed to the bathroom. Beth hadn’t been wrong. Gen looked incredible and she knew it. She admired the bare curve of her back, the way the dress sat mid-thigh and the way the slit in the material flashed the flesh of her upper thigh. Her breasts were perky enough for her to not have to wear a bra, but full enough to fill out the material. Yes, this was the outfit. Of that she was absolutely certain. Beth appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and her jaw dropped. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I would screw you myself. Move over, Kylie Jenner.” 

Gen howled with laughter before grabbing her black stilettos from her wardrobe and sliding her feet into them. She added a pair of gold hooped earrings that Carol had bought her for her birthday and did a playful twirl for an astonished Beth. 

“You really ought to get that body out more often, I swear.” 

Gen felt comfortable, but that was in the surroundings of her own apartment. She prayed to god she had the confidence to pull it off in a room full of people. And if not, she would just have to call up her friend tequila to give her some dutch courage. 

“Stop thinking, you look gorgeous. Come on, have a drink with me before you Tommy gets here. You look like you could use it!” Beth grabbed hold of her hand and led her towards the kitchen. 

Beth grabbed a bottle of Tequila from the cupboard and two shot glasses. She may as well have been a mind reader. Thank god she wasn’t. Pouring two generously sized shots, she held one out for Gen and raised her own. 

“Cheers to you blowing everyone at that party away and to me, because I’m about to get fucked into next week!” Beth squealed. Gen clinked her glass against Beth’s and took the shot down in one, the liquid burning her throat on the way down. Sticking her tongue out, Gen did a little dance on the spot as the burning eased. 

“So, where’s the party?” Beth asked, hopping up onto the countertop. 

“Tommy’s parents house. They’ve got like a zillion acres of land or something. Tommy said they were setting up a marquee. DJ, food, all that shit.” Gen replied, filling her glass up again. 

“Fancy. Pour me another. I’m trying something new with Daryl tonight, I think I’m gonna need more tequila.” Gen raised an eyebrow at Beth’s confession, filling her glass up to the rim.

“Spill…” Gen urged, necking back her second shot. She let it sit in her mouth for a moment before she swallowed it in one. 

“Four words. Anal and a leash. And if you judge me, I swear to god…” Beth replied, swallowing her drink down. 

“I take it you’ll be the one on the leash? Dirty girl…” Gen laughed, shoving Beth playfully. 

“You know what its like when you just can’t keep your hands off them, you just want to do everything all at once. I just like pushing my boundaries every time we’re together. And I trust him, so I know I’m safe. You get it, right?”  
Beth clearly had a different view of her relationship than she did. What was she seeing that Gen wasn’t? Oh yeah, the fact that Gen could care less about pushing the boundaries with Tommy. The only boundary she wanted to push was committing adultery with his hot Dad. 

A loud knock at the door made them both jump and then burst into fits of giggles. The tequila shots had gone straight to their heads and they were like a pair of giggling schoolgirls. Beth clapped her hands together excitedly as she fiddled with Gens hair, scrunching it between her fingers. 

“Oh my god, he is going to die!” 

“Yeah, yeah. So you keep saying! Can you let him in? I need to go grab my overnight bag.” Gen darted to her bedroom, double checking she had everything she needed before taking one last look in the mirror. Beth was right, she looked like a snack. She adjusted the hem of her dress before making her way back into the kitchen. 

And if her heart could have fallen out of her ass, it surely would have.

There, leaning up against her kitchen counter with his back to her, was Negan. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as her brain tried to comprehend why the hell he was standing in her kitchen. She caught Beth’s eye and realised she must have looked like a rabbit in the headlights. Mentally shaking herself, she held her head up high and sauntered into the room, knowing exactly what the hell she was doing. 

He turned around then, and his eyes nearly fell out of his damn head. His stubble was longer now, and he looked absolutely delicious in a pair of black slacks, a white shirt unbuttoned to the chest and an undone bow tie hanging around his neck, half ready for his own anniversary party. Yet there he was, in her kitchen. He took her in, from the tip of her perfectly pedicured toes to the top of her immaculately styled head and the look he gave her made her want to rip that shirt right off his back. 

“Well, look at you…” He gave her that shit eating grin that she loved so much as she dropped the overnight bag at her feet. 

“Where’s Tommy?” Gen asked, a genuine look of confusion on her face. 

“He’s still helping Lucille, I had to get out of there. Said I'd come get you. Its like the fuckin’ Queens coming to town or some shit…” His eyes never stopped roaming over her body as he spoke. She simply nodded and walked over the counter where the bottle of tequila sat. 

“Could you grab my bag for me, and I’ll meet you downstairs?” Gen asked nonchalantly. She wouldn’t show him what his presence did to her. Not here. And most certainly not in front of Beth. 

“Sure, doll. Was nice to meet you, Beth. I’m sure you’ll see me around sometime.” He winked and Gen felt a pang of jealously as Beth’s cheeks reddened. Picking up the over night bag, he swung it over his shoulder and walked out of the front door. The second it clicked shut, Beth gripped her forearm. 

“You did not tell me that Tommy’s Dad was a fucking hottie. Forgive me father, for I desperately want to sin…” She swooned. Gen rolled her eyes, hiding her jealousy behind a laugh. She poured herself one final tequila shot and downed it in one. 

“Okay, I only have one rule for tonight, you horny monster…” Gen trailed off, grabbing her black clutch purse from the kitchen counter. Beth looked at her expectedly. “Change the sheets when you’re done.”

Gen winked at her, kissed her affectionately on the cheek and made her way downstairs to Negan’s waiting truck. He was leaning against the hood, hands in his pockets and still, he couldn’t take his god damn eyes off her. And she was enjoying every last second of his attention. She swayed her hips from side to side a little more than she needed to as she made her way over to him. A low whistle escaped his mouth, his tongue running along his teeth.  
Gen walked straight past him, looking over her shoulder to catch him staring at her ass with his bottom lip between his teeth. She smirked, knowing full well that the three tequila shots she’d had had made her braver than usual. 

“Happy anniversary, Negan.” Gen drawled, opening the passenger side door of the truck and climbing up into the seat. Buckling herself in, he climbed up into the driving seat and took one more look at her before starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot. 

“You didn’t mention you had a roommate. She’s a fuckin’ hoot.” Negan laughed, one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the armrest next to her. 

“She’s my best friend, not my roommate. My apartment is her sex den for the evening. Anal is on the menu.” Gen replied bluntly, her face deadpan as Negan’s mouth dropped open. She loved shocking him with her words. She got a thrill out of it. 

“Well, shit…” He muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. The journey to the ranch took around an hour, and Gen intended to make every second count. 

“Yeah, she’s been seeing this guy. He’s thirty-nine. She’s got this idea that older guys know how to satisfy a younger woman. She says that they get off on getting their girl off. What do you think about that?” She asked him, a naughty glint in her doe-like eyes. She heard him exhale deeply as his hand gripped the steering wheel. 

“Fuck, doll. I can’t speak for all of us, but I can tell you that I fucking love makin’ a woman squirm. But you already knew that, didn’t you doll?” 

“What, not gonna call me princess today?” She asked, her face expressing mock disappointment as she crossed her legs one over the other. Her dress rode up and his eyes wandered to her lap for a moment before he carried on looking at the road in front of him. 

“Thought you didn’t like it? You're not my princess, remember? You change your fuckin’ mind again? You kill me.”

His words rippled through her, but she refused to let down her resolve. He had driven her damn near crazy that morning in the stables and now it was her turn to have some fun. 

“You know, I’m not sure she’s right. I mean, I get fucked pretty good on a regular basis.” Gen ignored the fact that she was talking about his son and trained her eyes on his face as he bit down on the inside of his cheek in frustration. 

“Really? Didn’t look like it from where I was standing, princess…”

Her cheeks flushed red as the feelings from that afternoon hit her like a train, yet still she refused to let them take her over. She had spent a fortnight fantasising about the man next to her and wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to be alone with him. Placing her hand on his thigh, she leant over, her lips inches away from his ear.

“You think you could give me a better ride, huh?” She cooed, the smell of his aftershave almost intoxicating her senses. 

“Careful…” He warned her, a naughty smile spreading across her face as he did so. She traced her fingertips up his thigh, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles tensing under her touch. 

“Beth says she feels safe with him. Says she loves to push her boundaries with him each time they fuck. I wonder what that’s like. What do you think, hmm?” She whispered, her red lips brushing against his earlobe. He groaned, adjusting himself. Gen could see his erection beginning to grow beneath his pants. 

“I’m about to crash this fucking car, princess…” She ignored him as she continued her erotic tirade against him. 

“I mean, I’m a good girl as far as fucking goes. I wonder what its like to be with a man that can teach you how to be bad. You think I’d be good at being a bad girl, Negan?” Gen bit down gently at the skin just below his ear and he hissed, the outline of his hard cock now visible through his pants. 

“I think you’re doing a fine fucking job of it right now, princess. Jesus fucking Christ, you trying to kill me?” She brushed her hand across the crotch of his pants and felt him pulse beneath her touch, the red g-string beneath her dress soaking more and more by the second. 

“You’d be no use to me dead, Negan…” 

Gen took his earlobe between her teeth and sucked gently, emitting a pleasure-filled moan from his lips. Her nipples hardened at the torturous noises coming from his mouth as she toyed with him. Bringing one hand up to her chest, she caressed her bare skin softly. 

“And where do you think I’d be most useful to you, princess? Fuck, be careful what you say next…” He warned her, instantly making her want to push him even more. Sitting back, she arched her back against the seat and parted her thighs. Running one finger up her right leg, he watched out of the corner of his eye as her hand rested upon the damp fabric of her underwear.

“Right…here…” She moaned, cupping her pussy with her hand. 

“Fuck, princess. You asked for this…” He told her, pulling over on the roadside, engine still running. “Get your tight little ass in the back seat. Now.” 

Gen couldn’t pin-point exactly what she felt in that moment. Scared, anxious, excited and sexually frustrated to the point of eruption. Her body obeyed him before her mind did and she found herself unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the passenger door. Noticing that he wasn’t moving, confusion hit her. 

“You’re not joining me?” She asked, her red lips pouting at him. 

“Oh no, princess. Just you. Backseat. Now.” He smirked, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the passenger side headrest. She did as she was told, climbing up into the backseat and shuffling across to the middle. Placing her palms either side of her on the leather interior, she waited for further instruction. 

“Take your panties off.” He demanded, pulling back out onto the road and eye-fucking her in the rear-view mirror. Gen’s mouth fell open slightly as her pulse quickened. “I said, take your fuckin’ panties off. Now.” 

She shuffled in her seat, hooking the string of her underwear around her thumbs as she pulled them down to her ankles, unhooking them from her stilettos. They were absolutely drenched. 

“Give them to me.” He held his hand out and she just looked at him like he was crazy. But the whole scenario was so fucking hot, it made her pussy throb with excitement. She dropped them into his palm and watched as he brought them up to his nose and inhaled deeply, groaning as the scent of her hit him. Clenching her thighs together, she desperately wanted him to join her in the back seat of his truck and pound the ever-loving shit out of her. But that clearly wasn’t in his plan tonight. 

“Take your shoes off and put your feet flat on the headrests.” 

Gen knew that if she did what he’d demanded of her, her wet pussy would be on full display. And the thought of that just made her even more moist. She slipped off her heels and shuffled her ass towards the edge of the backseat, leant back and raised her legs up. Placing a foot on either headrest, she pulled her dress up around her waist and waited for him to take her in. She kept her eyes fixed on the rear-view mirror as his eyes raked over her sensitive flesh, darkening as his hunger for her grew to unbearable heights. 

“Fuck, princess. Look at that…” He whispered, one hand still on the wheel while the other clenched her panties tight. “Touch your pussy for me, the way you do when you think of me.” 

Gen raised one eyebrow at his arrogance but did as she was told. Tracing circles down the bare flesh of her stomach, she reached lower and began to rub her clit with two fingers. The feeling of his eyes on her only intensified the pleasure running through her veins. 

“How’s that feel, princess?” He asked her huskily, his eyes on the road. 

“Real good…” She cooed, running her finger up and down her soaking wet pussy lips. He glanced at the sight in the mirror and chuckled.

“Put your fingers inside that tight little pussy and fuck yourself.” 

Throwing her head back against the seat, she did as she was told and slid two fingers straight inside herself, her sensitive flesh welcoming the sensation as his voice drove her to the point of insanity. In and out, in and out. 

“Good girl…” 

Gen cried out softly at his praise, adding a third finger and stretching herself out for him. 

“I wanna see those perfect tits, princess…”

With her free hand, she pulled the top of her dress down below her breasts and arched her back to give him the best view possible. Rolling one nipple between her fingers, she continued to slide her free fingers in and out of her pussy as she whimpered with pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re already a bad fuckin’ girl. Another finger.” 

She slid a fourth finger inside herself, stretching her pussy even further as her thumb rubbed at her clit. Her body was completely under his command as she lay there, splayed out against the black leather. She could feel the walls of her sex begin to contract as she got closer and closer to sweet release. 

“Stop.” Gens eyes snapped up to meet his in the mirror, she halted her movements and waited with baited breath for him to tell her what to do next. “Slide your fingers out of that sweet pussy and taste yourself for me.” 

Gens chest was heaving now as her breathing became more and more laboured. She couldn’t deny him a single thing. He could have asked her to do anything in that moment and she’d have done it. Bringing her glistening wet digits up to her mouth, she snaked her tongue across the tips of her fingers, tasting the salty-sweet liquid that coated them. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she wrapped her lips around them and sucked from knuckle to tip. 

“Sweet fucking Jesus, I’m as hard as a fucking rock. You are something else, princess…”

Squeezing her breast with one hand, she dipped her fingers back into her pussy as she squirmed against the leather seat, her juices beginning to pool beneath her as she fucked herself for him. 

“I think I’m gonna…” She moaned incoherently, the pleasure washing over her.

“You gonna fuckin’ come princess? Come all over those fingers for me. Show me how that pretty face looks when your pussy shakes.”

Gen could feel the coil begin to tighten in her belly as she furiously slid her fingers in and out of herself, curling them up to hit that sweet spot that no man had ever been able to find. Her hooded eyes hazy with lust as she looked at him, desperately wishing it was his cock pounding in and out of her instead of her fingers. 

“Negan…” She cried, throbbing with a climax that would hit her at any second. 

“Come on princess, let it fuckin’ go. Such a good girl…”

Hearing his dirty words only intensified the feeling inside her as she pumped her pussy with her fingers. Her pleasure crashed over her like a tidal wave as her muscles contracted and her body caved. She cried out in ecstasy as he groaned with frustration in the driver’s seat. Her mouth formed a perfect o and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her pleasure threatened to drown her as it continued to wash over her, before she collapsed in a heap in the backseat. 

“Fuck…” She whispered, her thighs soaked. He hadn’t even touched her, and it was the hottest sexual encounter she’d ever had. 

“No fucking shit, princess. You feel good?” He asked her, that gorgeous smile plastered across his smug face. All she could do was nod as he admired the view of her overwhelmed with her own hedonism. “Yeah, you look like a fucking work of art.”

She smiled at that, removing her feet from the headrests and planting them back down on the floor of the truck. Pulling her dress back up over her breasts, she adjusted the spaghetti straps and pulled her dress back down, lifting her ass off the leather as she did so. 

“Can I have my panties back, please?” She asked, holding her hand out. He laughed at her then, shaking his head and tutting at her.

“Oh princess, not a fucking chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else need a cold shower?
> 
> Please review and let me know how you're finding this story so far. I am loving it, I have to say. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	6. The Same Deep Water As You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen meets a kindred spirit and hits a relationship-changing milestone with Negan. 
> 
> Once she's had a taste of him, will she be able to stop herself from falling into him completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a minute. Sorry for the delay. I must have deleted it and rewrote it a thousand times over. 
> 
> Happy reading x

“You’re gonna make me walk around all night with no panties on? I’m wetter than an otter’s pocket, Negan!”

He threw his head back and laughed out loud at her outburst. “Fuck, you are hilarious when you’re angry!”

Gen on the other hand was not amused one little bit. Huffing, she slid her shoes back on her feet and reached for her overnight bag to grab a spare pair. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, princess. I want you walking around that marquee tonight still dripping. Fuck, the thought of that is hot as shit…”

Leaning forward, she rested her forearms on the seats and looked down to see him adjusting his raging erection through his pants.

“Looks like you’ve got a little problem. Well, from what I can see, a big problem…” Gen cooed in his ear as he drove. They couldn’t have been too far away from the ranch now. “You like watching me play with my pussy for you, hmm?”

Negan shuddered slightly as her fingertips stroked the nape of his neck, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Gen smirked, revelling in the effect she had on him. 

“You’re god damn right, princess. And I’ll get my kicks knowing that you’ll be thinking about my dick filling you up all damn night…” He teased, making her pussy tremble. 

“That’s what you’re gonna be thinking about at your anniversary party? You’re so bad.” She whispered, clenching her thighs together as she struggled to contain her desperate need for him.

“Says the girl who just fucked herself in front of her boyfriend’s daddy…” He smirked, turned his head to look at her for a moment. 

Where was the pang of guilt? The shame? The regret? The simple answer was, there was none. No other feeling but lust ran through her veins in that moment, and it appeared that Negan didn’t feel an ounce of guilt either. If anything, he seemed to be as happy as a pig in shit at the private show she’d just given him. 

“Is it wrong that I don’t feel bad?” Gen asked him, getting serious for a moment. Negan contemplated for a minute before answering her, rubbing his beard-like stubbing with his palm.

“Honestly, I ain’t got all the answers princess. What I do know is, you feel good right?” He asked her, his eyes meeting hers in the rear-view mirror. Gen nodded without hesitation. “Well then, fuck it. Don’t complicate it, just go with what makes you feel good.”

She nodded again, slower this time, taking time to process his words. Taking her compact mirror out of her purse, she reapplied her lipstick and fixed her hair. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say that she hadn’t just been spread-out for all to see, writhing her bare ass against the leather interior of his truck. 

“You look good enough to fuckin’ eat.” He told her, licking his bottom lip. 

“Well, now I know what you’ll be thinking about all night long…” Gen purred, winking at him as he looked back at her. 

“You ready, princess? Let’s get this show on the fucking road.” 

Negan turned off of the main road and down that familiar dirt track. Gen could see the twinkling of fairy lights in the distance as she sucked in a breath. The thought of seeing Tommy made her a little anxious, but she pushed the feeling down as he pulled up in front of the farmhouse and took the keys out of the engine. Stuffing her red G-string into his pocket, he looked back at her. 

“I’ll put your bag in the house. Relax, go get yourself a drink, find Tommy. He’ll introduce you to everyone. Lucille is waiting for me inside. And remember, you look hot as fuck so own that shit.” 

Smiling at his pep talk, she grabbed her clutch purse, opened the door to the truck and climbed out. She adjusted her dress, pulling it further down her thighs as the cool air hit her bare pussy, making her shudder. 

“Holy shit, can you believe that’s my girlfriend…” Tommy’s voice came from behind her and she turned to look at him. He looked handsome, dressed in a pair of navy-blue slacks and a black, long sleeved dress shirt. His hair was perfectly in place, sweeping slightly across his forehead. Gen smiled a genuine smile as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her bare back.

“No son, I really fucking can’t!” Negan laughed as he made his way into the house. 

Gen watched as the door closed behind him and looked up at Tommy. He looked so in love with her in that moment, and she needed another drink before the all too familiar feeling of guilt hit her.

“Come on, parties already started. Let’s go get a drink.” Tommy took hold of her hand and led her towards the large, white marquee situated at the side of the house. It was adorned with gold fairy lights and rose garlands. The sound of old-school RnB filled her eardrums as she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m guessing you had something to do with the music?” She teased, knowing full well that he would have slipped the DJ a list of songs that didn’t originate in the 1970’s. 

“Yeah well, nobody wants to get down to Fleetwood Mac anymore, you know?” He replied, earning a playful slap on the shoulder for his rebuttal.

“Hey, I love Fleetwood Mac and you know it!” 

“Sure, sure Gen. You’re like a middle-aged woman in a smoking hot body.” He laughed, and so did she. She was relieved to find that she felt at ease in his company as he walked her into the marquee. There were at least sixty people already present and Gen guessed that you could probably fit another sixty with room to spare. There was a bar at the far back of the lit-up dance floor, a DJ booth in the corner and waitresses serving champagne and canape’s to arriving guests. 

It was decorated like something out of The Great Gatsby with plumes of feathers sitting in crystal vases along each side and silk draped across the ceiling. It was truly a beautiful setting. 

Tommy led her to the bar where a perfectly dress bartender stood waiting to serve. 

“What do you want, baby?” Tommy asked her as she looked around, taking it all in. 

“Gin and lemonade, thanks.” She muttered, her eyes landing on a couple at the end of the bar. A woman with beautifully golden skin, long dark hair that flowed over one shoulder and a spectacular body stood with champagne glass in one hand and a shot glass in the other. 

“Rosita!” Tommy called out over the music. The woman turned around at the sound of her name and squealed in delight. Throwing back the shot, she slammed the glass on the bar and made her way over to where they stood. 

“Oh my god, I haven’t seen you since that shit show that they called a high school graduation. How the fuck are you? And who is this? This is not your girlfriend, she is way too hot to be your girlfriend!” Rosita laughed, punching him playfully in the ribs. Gen liked her immediately. 

“You haven’t changed a bit and I’m stoked to see you, but what the fuck are you doing here? How do you know my mom and dad?” 

“I’m screwing your dad’s friend.” Gen choked on her drink, taken aback by Rosita’s brutal honesty. Tommy’s mouth hung open. “Your fucking face, man!” She laughed, finishing off her champagne.

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised, but I’m really not. I missed you. This is Gen, my long-suffering girlfriend.”

“Suffering sounds about right! Nice to meet you honey. You wanna take a shot with me?”

“Absolutely. Hey, can I get four tequilas please?” Gen called, waving for the bartender. 

“I fucking hate tequila, no thanks.” Tommy told her with a look of mock disgust on his face. 

“I didn’t say any of them were for you…” Gen stuck her tongue out at him and pushed two full shot glasses towards Rosita as she took one in each hand for herself. At that moment, Negan and Lucille walked into the marquee to a sound of applause and cheers. 

Gens eyes rested on him for a moment longer than she had intended. His shirt was buttoned up to the collar now, the black bow immaculately tied around his neck. Every time she looked at him, her body cried out to be touched. 

“Babe, you mind if I go see mom and dad?” Tommy asked her, nuzzling her cheek. She rolled her eyes and Rosita cocked an eyebrow, noticing Gens attitude immediately. He kissed her red lips and dashed over towards them. 

“So, what are we toasting? The happy couple?” Rosita asked inquisitively. 

“You know anyone that’s happy after twenty years of marriage? Please…” Gen raised both shot glasses in the air. “To tequila and great sex!” 

Rosita threw her head back and giggled before necking her shots as Gen downed both glasses, one after the other. 

“You’re my kinda girl. I thought tonight was going to be boring as shit, turns out I was wrong.” Rosita hopped up onto the barstool opposite Gen and took another flute of champagne off of a nearby waitress. 

“So, who’s your guy?” Gen asked her curiously. 

“You see the big ginger behind me talking to that bunch of boring pricks? Yeah, that's Abraham." Gen leaned a little to get a look. She wouldn’t have put him with Rosita if she’d had to guess. “I know what you’re thinking, but trust me, guys got a dick like a tree trunk!” 

Gen howled at Rosita’s blunt admission, loving her more and more every time she opened her mouth. Gens eyes caught Negan’s for a moment before she tore hers away and continued her conversation. Knowing full well his attention was on her, she played up to it tenfold. She hopped down off the bar stool and with her back to him, she flicked her hair over her shoulder exposing her bare back and the curve of her ass. 

“Tequila makes me want a cigarette. You’re coming with me.” Rosita declared, grabbing Gens hand and leading her across the dance floor straight past Negan. Lucille was too busy greeting her guests to notice Gen, but Negan watched her every move. She swayed her ass from side to side, fluttering her eyelashes at him as she went. He raised his eyebrows at her as she oozed confidence and blew him a kiss. 

“God, I’m so glad I found you here. Most of these people wouldn’t know a good time if it jumped up and bit them on the ass!” Rosita cried, causing Gen to toss her head back and laugh. She didn’t look back at Negan, but she could feel his eyes on her as she was led out of the marquee by Rosita. 

Hours passed by as Gen and her new friend drank, danced and laughed until they cried. Gen barely saw Tommy as he spent the evening with his aunts and uncles, and she really couldn’t say that she cared all that much. Rosita was a breath of fresh air in amongst all the stuffiness of the event. Gen could honestly say it was the most fun she’d had in a long, long time. She had barely spoken to Lucille and had managed to maintain a safe distance from Negan, although she could feel him eyeing her from time to time throughout the night. 

His eyes had been on her as she’d danced with Tommy, grinding her ass into him as she’d locked eyes with Negan. She knew that he was thinking of her naked, wet pussy as he watched her. He looked positively mesmerized as sipped his drink at the bar, unable to tear his eyes away from her hips as they moved from left to right. And she had loved every second of teasing the shit out of him. 

By the end of the night, Gen found herself lounging on the rattan furniture set outside the marquee with Rosita and her big ginger while they waited for their cab to arrive. Tommy was nowhere to be seen and she suspected that the copious amounts of whisky he’d drunk had him laid out in the house somewhere. The DJ had packed up and left and only a few guests remained as Gen made herself comfortable, kicking off her stilettos and resting her legs out in front of her on the garden furniture. Rosita had planted herself in her lover’s lap as the three of them sipped brandy and talked shit. The conversation soon turned to the happy couple.

“I’ve known Negan a long fuckin’ time and I’m tellin’ you…” Abraham paused, taking a swig of his brandy and a puff of his cigar. “…that man is my best fuckin’ friend. You know what I mean?” 

Gen and Rosita burst into fits of giggles, amused by the level of his intoxication. 

“My fucking ears are burning, old man!” 

Negan walked down the porch steps of the house and over to where the three of them sat. Gen took him in. He looked absolutely fucking gorgeous and more relaxed, with his bow tie now gone, his shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He walked towards Gen and sat himself down on the furniture next to her, their thighs inches apart as Negan rested his ankle on the opposite knee and rested his arm on the back of the sofa. 

“I was just telling these two spring chickens here how long we’ve been friends. Twenty-five fucking years, man.” Abraham stated, tossing a Cuban cigar in Negan’s direction. He caught it effortlessly, cut the tip with his cigar cutter and lit it. 

“Yeah, I’d get less for murder...” Negan chuckled, taking a sip of his whiskey. 

“Where’s the woman of the hour?” Rosita asked him, readjusting herself on Abrahams lap. 

“Hit the hay, doll. Too much to drink, like mother like son. Tommy’s passed out on the couch.” Gen kept her eyes on the firepit in front of her but could have sworn she saw Negan’s gaze on her in her peripheral vision. 

“See man, this one keeps me on my toes. Keeps me young. She’s been dancin’ and drinkin’ all fuckin’ night and she’ll still fuck me five ways from Sunday when I get her home.” Abraham laughed, as did Negan. Rosita punched him in the arm gently before hopping up off his lap and slipping her shoes back on. 

“You got a lot to prove old man, take me home and make me change my mind about getting a younger model…” Rosita winked, pulling Gen in for a tight hug. “You’ve got my number honey, let’s get together soon.” 

Gen watched them walk towards their waiting cab and thought about her best friend and her new friend. Older men were becoming a bit of a regular theme. And Gen found herself wondering if she’d been missing something in her adult life. Negan left her on the sofa while he waved off the remainder of his guests and as the last cab drove off down the dirt track, she saw his shoulders loosen and his head fall back slightly. Any tension of having to be the perfect host slipped away as he made his way back over to her. 

“Looks like its just me and you, princess. Come and have a drink with me.” It wasn’t a question. He held out one hand for her to take as he took a puff on his cigar with the other. 

Gen placed her hand in his, slipped her heels back on and walked beside him in awe of the sheer masculinity that oozed from in that moment. Negan led her to the empty bar inside the marquee and she hopped up onto a bar stool, crossing her legs and placing her hands delicately in her lap. And it was then that she realised, she was nervous. There was something different about the way he looked at her and she couldn’t put her finger on what had changed in his eyes. 

“Brandy okay for you, princess? Had some thirsty fuckers here tonight…” He trailed off, gesturing to the bin overflowing with empty bottles at the end of the bar. Gen simply nodded as she watched him pour her a drink, and then one for himself. Handing it to her, she took it, her fingertips brushing against his. 

“You’re quiet. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He asked her, resting his elbows on the bar as he sipped his drink. She took a moment to contemplate her answer.

“Somethings missing, Negan.” He looked at her confused as she took a large swig of her drink. “I don’t know what it is but being here tonight, its just made me realise that I’m missing out on something. I just haven’t figured out what it is yet.”

“Is it your panties?” He asked her, grinning wide and pulling them out of his trouser pocket. Dangling them on the tip of his index finger, he held them out to her. 

“You’re fucking hilarious…” She muttered, rolling her eyes dramatically and snatching them from him. She uncrossed her legs and leant down to put them on. 

“I don’t fucking think so, princess. I gave them back, I didn’t say you could put them back on.” He said confidently, swigging the rest of his brandy. Placing his empty glass on the bar, he pulled his shirt sleeves up and made his way out from behind the bar. 

“You know, it’s becoming a bit of a theme tonight. My friends getting fucked by experienced, older gentlemen friends…” Gen cooed, crossing her legs and giving him a brief flash of what lay between them. 

“Is that so, princess? Maybe that’s what you’re missing.” He breathed, placing on hand either side of her on the barstool. She could do nothing but gaze up at him as she felt his breath against her face. She waited with bated breath to find out what his next move would be. “But I’m not fuckin’ you tonight. You’re tipsy and I’m not an asshole.”

Gen couldn’t hide the disappointment as it flashed across her face. She bit her lip as he advanced further towards her. Negan placed his palms on her thighs and his touch made her shiver. 

“No, princess. When I do fuck you, when you beg me to fuck you, I want you to feel every single touch…” He trailed off, pulling her thighs apart and positioning himself between them. “When I fuck you, I want you to remember the very first thrust. The thrust that stretches out your sweet pussy and makes your fucking eyes roll back in your head.”

Gen trembled as he placed his hand on the nape of her neck firmly and held her eyes to his as he uttered his dirty words. She could feel the warmth between her thighs as his crotch pressed up against her, her pussy dampening at the sensation. 

“When I fuck you, I’m not rushing. Oh no princess, I’m gonna take my time on your hot little body, from your head to your fucking toes.” Negan brought his other hand up to cradle her neck as his eyes wandered over her pouting, wanting lips. Gen could feel her heartbeat quicken as he deliberately brushed his erection against her clit causing her to bite her bottom lip and hold back a moan that threatened to escape her mouth. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move. She was rooted to the spot, losing herself in the moment with him. 

“When I fuck you, I won’t stop until you’re trembling and screaming my fucking name. Until your body is exhausted and your pussy is quivering around my cock. Maybe then, just maybe…I’ll stop.” 

Gen gripped the hem of her dress in her hands as she desperately tried to keep composure, her fingertips grazing his erection as she did so. The feeling of his hands around her neck, his stiff cock rubbing her clit through his trousers and his breath on her skin was intoxicating. She looked up at him with lust-filled, hazy eyes and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. 

“Shall I tell you what I will do tonight, princess?” He whispered, their lips almost touching. Gen swallowed as she felt her mouth run dry and nodded for him to continue. “I’m gonna kiss those pretty lips, but I’m not moving a fucking muscle until you ask me to.” 

Gen planted her palms on Negan’s chest, hoping that he would take that as a yes. She could barely form a single word, let alone an entire sentence. 

“Don’t make me fucking beg, princess…” 

She gripped his shirt between her fingers and pulled him a little further towards her, their cheeks touching as her breath tickled his ear. 

“Kiss me, Negan…” 

His hands remained affectionately around her neck as he brought his eyes to meet hers once again. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers softly before pressing his lips to hers. His lips lingered on hers for a moment before he pulled away. Moving his hands to cup her jaw, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him as his lips met hers once again. Goosebumps rose on her skin as two weeks of utter frustration poured itself into him as she kissed him back, her hands linking around the back of his neck. 

Winding one arm around her waist, Negan pulled her closer to him, her chest flush with his. She opened her mouth slightly, snaking out her tongue and running it along his lower lip. Deepening the kiss, he thrust his tongue in her mouth gently and massaged it with her own. Gen could feel the warmth between her legs as his hard cock pulsed against her. He pulled away again slightly, their open mouths breathing against each other. 

“Fuck, princess…” he whispered softly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth delicately and sucked. A moan fell from her lips as she let the pleasure of the moment wash over her. Her eyes remained closed as the kiss intensified and the bristles of his beard scratched against her skin as she came to terms with just how perfect his lips felt on hers. He kissed her like no boy had ever kissed her. He kissed her like he would never see her again and she melted. 

His hands tangled in her hair as she lifted her ass off the stool slightly, desperate to get as close to him as she possibly could. Negan’s mouth worked against hers as her hands gripped his shoulder blades, clinging on to him for dear life. He groaned softly, low in his throat, as he lifted a hand to her chin and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathless, their chests heaving as they studied each other’s gaze. 

Gen wanted to moment to last forever, to be eternally replayed in her mind for years to come. In her whole life, nobody had ever made her feel so desired. So craved. The way his hands couldn’t stop touching her set her skin ablaze. He closed his eyes and smiled as she kissed and nipped his bottom lip. As he pressed his lips to hers for a final time, she ran her fingers through his hair and savoured the taste of him. 

“I gotta stop now princess or I’m not going to be able to restrain myself. You’re driving me fucking crazy…” He breathed against her lips. She audibly whined when he pulled away from her, her lips swollen and wet. “If I could remember you in any way, it would be like this. Right here, right now. You look fucking heavenly.”

Leaning into her, he caressed his lips against her cheek, inhaling the scent of her hair as he did so. 

“Goodnight, princess…” He uttered, mesmerized by the sight of her all hot and bothered. Forcing himself, he walked backwards slightly, flashing her a wide grin and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Bringing a hand up to her lips, she pressed her fingertips to them gently, tracing where his lips had been moments before. Her stomach did somersaults as her mind raced. He turned on his heel and disappeared out of sight. And she was left there wondering how the hell she could ever settle for anything less than the kiss he had just given her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I wanted their first kiss to be soft, slow and honestly, romantic. At the end of the day, regardless of the sordidness of their affair, they are two people that are discovering each other for the first time. We'll be ramping up the passion from here on out and I cannot wait to write it. To all of you hanging on for the smut, I promise its coming! But I do love a slow burn! 
> 
> Please leave me a review and/or kudos and let me know how I'm doing with this story. 
> 
> Hope everyone's staying safe out there! 
> 
> Until the next chapter...


	7. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie Nicks, coffee and a foot massage...

“And then I swear to God, I came all over the bed. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer!” Beth squealed as she took two plates from the serving station. “Don’t worry, I put a towel down and changed the bedsheets!” 

Beth winked at Gen and walked out to the diners seating area with the plates. It was ten o’clock on a Wednesday evening and Carol’s was practically dead. The only customers, a couple of truckers, sat in the corner tucking into the food that Beth had just served them.

She skipped back towards Gen like Tigger and hadn’t stopped smiling since she’d arrived for her shift four hours previous. Gen polished the silverware whilst listening to Beth gushing, no pun intended, about her night with Daryl.

“Honestly, I just can’t understand how I was ever satisfied with anything less than that! You need to get Tommy on that kinky shit.” Beth suggested, rolling the silverware up into white napkins.

“I don’t think so, Beth. His favourite position is missionary, and I don’t think he even knows what a cock ring is…” 

Gen polished the last of the silverware and straightened out her knee-length sunshine yellow waitress dress and bent down to tie the laces of her white converse trainers. She thought about her sex life with Tommy as she re-braided her hair, pulling the long French braid over one shoulder. The sex she had with Tommy had never been adventurous. They had never introduced toys or sex aids, and she had never worn lingerie for him. He had never asked, and she had never offered. She couldn’t imagine Tommy whispering filthy words in her ear, not like his father had done that past Saturday night.

“That’s a damn shame, G. You’re missing out on the good shit.”

And didn’t she know it. She had been reminded of it constantly, ever since she’d first laid eyes on Negan. The kiss they had shared just days before was still at the forefront of her mind. Tommy had stayed the night with her on Sunday and she just couldn’t bring herself to be intimate with him. She had blamed her lack of interest on her time of the month, knowing full well she wasn’t due for over a week. He hadn’t even questioned her on it, just kissed her on the forehead and tucked her into bed with a hot water bottle. Sometimes she just wished he wasn’t so nice. 

Was that the problem? Did she need somebody who could put her in place? Someone who would call her out on her bullshit? 

“You mind if I clock off, honey? I’m beat.” Beth huffed, loosening her ponytail. 

“Sure, they look like they’ll be done soon anyway.” Gen replied, gesturing to the two men in the corner whilst wiping down the countertop. Beth planted a friendly kiss on her cheek and grabbed her purse from under the counter before making her way to the door. 

“I’ll see you on Friday? And whatever it is that’s going on in your head that you’re not ready to tell me yet, I’ll be here waiting when you need to talk, okay?” Beth was out of the door before Gen had a chance to reply. 

She hadn’t realised it was that obvious. That her troubles had been written all over her face the whole time. Gen sighed and shook her head, forcing the difficult thoughts out of her head as she busied herself with cleaning. The two truckers left shortly after Beth, leaving a generous tip before telling her goodnight. Locking the door behind them, Gen cranked up the music and began to turn down the diner for the night. As the sounds of Stevie Nicks filled the room, Gen lost herself in the music. Her childhood had been shaped by her voice and every time she listened to it, she felt lighter. Gen sang along to the lyrics as she swept the floor.

“And you were right…when I walked into your house…I knew I’d never want to leave.” 

She emptied the dustpan into the bin and pulled the trash bag out of it, tying it in a knot and placing it by the door. 

“Give to me your leather…take from me my lace….” She sang softly, switching off the coffee machine and turning down the lights. Only the blue glow from the neon sign hanging in the window filled the room as she turned on the dishwasher, hoping they wouldn’t mind if she left it for them to empty in the morning. 

Shutting off the music and gathering her jacket and purse, Gen fumbled with her keys as she walked out of the door and locked it behind her, all the while still singing along softly to the lyrics she knew so well. 

“But that time I saw you…knew with you to light my nights…somehow I’d get by…”

Readying her apartment key, Gen hopped down the steps, checking her phone for any messages. 

“That’s a mighty fine voice you got there, princess.” 

At the sound of his voice, Gen heard her keys rattle against the pavement as she dropped them in shock. Snatching her keys off the ground, she looked up to make sure she wasn’t imagining things and sure enough, there he was grinning at her, like the cat that got the cream. 

“What are you doing here?” She breathed, her pulse quickening at the sight of him. Dressed in jeans, his leather jacket zipped up to his collar, arms crossed and leaning against the driver’s door of his truck. Gen wondered if she would ever be able to look at him without feeling like a thousand tiny sparks were shooting through her veins. 

“On my way back from a cattle market a couple of towns over, thought I’d stop by and say hi. Was gonna come in but I was having too much fun watching you in there. You look cute as fuck in that uniform, anyone ever tell you that?” He ran his tongue along his teeth as he eyed her up and down. Gens cheeks flushed at his compliment as she bit her lower lip and shifted her feet a little. 

“You gonna invite me up for coffee, princess?” He asked her, tilting his head in the direction of her apartment. 

“Coffee?” Gen questioned, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Negan laughed as he walked towards her. 

“Coffee. I’m fucking tired. If you want me to get home in one piece tonight, I’m gonna need some caffeine.” 

Somehow the thought of him in her apartment, alone with her, made the whole thing more real. As if everything that had happened between them thus far had been a twisted, ecstasy-filled dream. 

“Way to make a girl feel bad, huh? Come on up…” Gen walked up the steps at the side of the diner, Negan following close behind her. Unlocking the door with her key, she silently thanked herself for cleaning up before work.  
He closed the door behind them as she threw her purse down and hung her jacket up. 

Making her way to the kitchen, she put a fresh pot of coffee on as she heard him unzip his leather jacket and set it down. Gen couldn’t bring herself to turn around and look at him for fear of melting into a puddle at his feet. She wondered if he knew the kind of effect he had on her body. She settled with yes. He had to know. 

“So, Stevie Nicks. Spill…” He urged, resting his elbows on the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the lounge area. 

“What’s there to spill?” Gen asked him, setting two mugs down on the countertop. 

“You’re what? 21? Most girls your age have shitty taste in music. So, what’s the story?”

With anyone else, she might have lied. But she just couldn’t bring herself to try. 

“My Dad loved Fleetwood Mac. I remember hearing them all the time when I was a little girl. As I got older, I just fell more and more in love with her voice. It’s an escape for me.” She finished quietly, pouring him a cup and sliding it across the counter towards him. 

“What you escaping from princess?” He asked her, following her over to the couch as she flopped down onto it cradling her own hot beverage. Placing it down on the side table, she began unlacing her converse before answering him.

“That’s a story for another day. I am exhausted.” She sighed, kicking her shoes off, and resting her head on the cushion behind her. Negan took a sip of his coffee and placed the cup down on the coffee table before pulling her aching feet into his lap. She smiled as she recognised the normalcy of the scene. Looking from the outside in, nobody would bat an eyelid. Just a man and a woman enjoying each-others company over a coffee after a long day at work.

“Careful, you don’t wanna get too close to my feet right now.” Gen groaned as he pulled her socks off her feet and tossed them to the floor.

“I shovel horse shit daily, princess. I think I can handle it.” He chuckled lowly, pressing his thumbs into the arch of her left foot. 

“Oh my god…” Gen exhaled, savouring the feeling of his fingers working their magic on the soles of her aching feet. 

“You’re so fucking tense, princess. You need to relax a little…” His hands caressed her ankle softly before kneading the ball of her foot, his touch firmer there.

Gen lost herself in the feeling of his hands on her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled as he lifted her foot to his chest and ran his fingers gently up and down her shin. The mood between them, she had learnt, could switch in an instant. From soft and tender to urgent and lustful in a matter of seconds. 

“Negan…” She uttered, desperate to ask a question that threatened to ruin the moment completely. His hands massaged her calf as she spoke. “Are we ever going to talk about the fact that I’m dating your son and you’re married? You know how fucked up that is, right?”

A long pause filled the air as neither of them said a single word. It felt like forever before he finally opened his mouth to speak. 

“It’s fucked up princess, I’m not gonna lie to you. Its more than fucked up. But answer me this…” He trailed off, caressing the back of her knee with his knuckles. “Do you want me to stop?” 

The answer was on the tip of her tongue before he’d even finished his question. 

“No…”  
Negan’s eyes were hungry as they raked over her, her uniform rode high on her thighs as she squirmed at the feeling of his rough hands on her leg. 

“Shit, I don’t know. When we’re alone, just me and you, you don’t have to talk about that shit. Whatever’s going on in your relationship, or mine, we don’t have to talk about it. I enjoy you, princess. You make me feel real fucking good.” 

Gripping her thighs, he pulled her roughly towards him, her landing right on his lap with one leg either side, straddling him. His hands travelled under her dress and rested on her bare hips. 

“How do I make you feel, princess?” He whispered, raising a hand to tuck a strand of her hair back into place behind her ear. His fingertips rested on the shell of her ear, he looked up at her.

“You make me feel dizzy, Negan.” He laughed softly at that, one hand resting on her shoulder while the other caressed the skin of her hip. “You make me want to do things I never thought I could, and I don’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse.” 

“And what do you want to do? Tell me…” His hand moved to her waist and held her in place against him. Gen whimpered as she ground her hips down onto him. “What do you fucking want?”

The sensation of his hands on her flesh made her pussy ache for his touch. She planted her palms onto his stomach and wound her hips back and forth, moaning at the sparks that shot through her clit as only the thin material of her dusty pink panties separated her from the fabric of his jeans. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her as she ground herself against him. He grasped both hands on her naked hips forcefully and held her still, staring up at her like a lion stalking its prey. 

“Answer the fucking question, princess…” He growled, gritting his teeth as he desperately tried to remain composed. She knew he wouldn’t do anything to her unless she asked him to, and it made her respect him and hate him all at the same time. 

“I want you to touch me.” Gen whispered, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as his mouth formed a smirk.

“Show me where…” 

Feeling the brazenness build inside of her, she raised her hands up to the collar of her dress and undid the top button. A hint of dusty pink lace peeked up over the neckline as she slowly undid the next button, watching the fire in his eyes grow with every one she unfastened, down to her bellybutton. Leaning back slightly, she gripped the material between her fingers and pulled it open to reveal herself to him. Her breasts were heaving as her blood ran through her veins at lightning speed. His eyes wandered over her naked flesh before he reached around and pulled the dress from her shoulders in one fluid movement, tossing it to her floor. 

“You want me to touch you here?” He asked her, his index finger tracing up her ribcage, running along the lace fabric of her bra. Travelling across her sternum, he traced a figure of eight just below the front clasp, looking up at her with a glint in his eye. “Here?” 

Gen moaned as he leaned forward, reaching around to unhook her bra clasp, her chest inches from his face. She felt his salt and pepper beard tickle her skin and she shuddered, losing herself in his embrace. Gen shrugged her bra straps over her shoulders, and he leant back to take in the sight of her writhing around on his lap, enjoying every, last detail of her.

“You want me to touch those perfect tits, princess?” 

Gens mouth fell open as he slipped her bra off, a moan rumbled low in Negan’s throat at the sight of her nipples puckering as the air hit her skin. Bringing his hand up to cup her breast, the other still gripping her waist, he brushed his thumb against her achingly sensitive nub. As he pinched it between his fingers, she instinctively moved her hand to cup the other breast, mimicking his movements. 

“You fucking like that don’t you, princess? Touching yourself for me?” Negan rasped, planting one hand on her lace covered ass cheek with a strong, vicelike grip. As he squeezed her peachy flesh, she thrust her chest into his face, whimpering as she silently begged him to put his mouth on her. 

“Damn, your body is so fucking perfect…” Negan mumbled, his hand travelling up to trace the elegant curve of her back as she leaned into him, her nipple grazing his lips. Closing his mouth around her, she gasped as she felt the warmth of his tongue on her skin. He breathed against her skin as he sucked her tightly beaded nipple between his teeth torturously.

“Fuck…” Gen murmured, running her hands through his hair as she undulated on his lap like a kitten. She pulled his mouth away from her breast as she gripped his hair between her fingers, crashing her lips to his and kissing him with urgency. He hungrily pushed back against her, his tongue pushing past her lips as he worked his mouth against her. His hands were everywhere, and she desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers. 

Gen tugged at the hem of his t-shirt as she breathed open-mouthed against his lips, panting wantonly as he thrusted himself against her. His impossibly hard cock was visible through his jeans as she ran her fingers up his bare abdomen, raking through his soft dark chest hair. 

“Please…I want to feel you…” She breathed, in little gasps that made his cock twitch beneath her. Negan lifted his arms above his head, giving her silent permission as she pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Her eyes widened as she took in the muscles of his chest and tightness of his abdomen. Gorgeous, mouth-watering, and impossibly male. Her hands rested on his bunching muscles of his shoulders as she met his mouth with her own once again.  
His chest hair tickled her breasts as he wrapped her up in his arms, his palms splayed out on the naked flesh of her back. Gen could feel little beads of sweat begin to travel down her spine as she moved against him. Hot, wet, and abandoned.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Negan groaned, digging his fingers into her shoulder blades as she nipped and sucked at the pulse point in his neck, the salty taste of his sweat on her tongue. 

His hands travelled south as they gripped her ass, his fingertips finding their way underneath the lace material of her soaking wet panties.

“Shit, you’re practically melting all over my fucking fingers.” Dipping his index finger beneath the crotch of her panties, she pulled in a lung full of air, feeling him graze the slick wetness of her excitement. “You feel that princess, you’re so fucking wet for me.” 

As his finger ran the length of her, she trembled as he swiped his fingertip across her swollen clit. Instinctively, she began to rock against his hand, her juices coating his digits as she threw her head back in ecstasy. 

“You feel like a bad girl now, princess? Fuck, you definitely look like one…” He trailed off, his mouth on her honey soft breasts. 

“Negan…” She whispered with a ragged sigh, her body entering a state of euphoria that clouded her head. Pulling her panties to the side, he looked down at her tight, pulsating pussy. 

“Look at that pretty pink pussy. You want my fingers inside of you? Tell me…” Negan urged, teasing her.

Gen planted the palms of her hands on his knees behind her and leant back, looking down and shuddering at the sight of his finger drawing circles on her clit. She was glistening with perspiration as she immediately arched against his hand, holding his gaze. 

Negan wrapped her long, golden French braid around his free fist and held her to him forcefully, groaning as she whimpered again. 

“Tell me what you fucking want. Now.” Lifting her knees slightly, she licked her lips delicately and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“I want your fingers inside of me, like I fucked myself for you in the back of your truck…” 

“Fuck, listen to you…dirty girl.” 

She didn’t have to ask him twice as he slid two fingers inside her soaking wet core, stretching out her sensitive flesh as she gyrated against his hand in slow, insistent circles. Adding a third, he reached out with his free hand and gripped her jaw firmly between his fingers, lifting his lips to hers as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth.

“That’s it princess, fuck yourself on my fingers. Shit, you’re so tight…” Negan added a fourth and final finger as her brow furrowed and her mouth fell open. Gen’s rhythm increased, lifting her body, and then delving down onto him, crying out with wild abandon as he curved his fingers to hit her sweet spot. The intense discomfort of her pleasure wracked through her as he pressed his fingertips firmly onto her swollen g-spot, his thumb rubbing her slippery clit and sending her wild. 

Gripping the roots of her hair, she wound her body back and forth, left to right, leaving him to revel in the state of her. She was a woman possessed, completely uninhibited, and he loved it. 

“Negan…” She hissed, quickening her pace as she rode him. Feeling the walls of her pussy pulse around his fingers, he thrust his hand up to meet her as she crashed down onto him, her breasts bouncing freely as she did so. 

“You’re going to come all over my fingers, princess. You got that?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, feeling the burning sensation in her belly starting to grow as she slid herself up and down on his fingers. Her head grew hazy, his free hand roughly holding her waist, pulling her down onto him with force. 

“Fucking come for me…” Throwing her head back, his thumb pressed down on her clit causing an explosion of ecstasy to run through her. Her pussy contracted around his fingers as her eyes clenched shut. “Shit, look at you…”

“Oh my god, Negan!” Gen bellowed, her legs shaking and her head lulling forward. Forehead to forehead, they stayed that way for a moment before either one of them spoke. Her breasts flush against his bare chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered gentle kisses along his jawline as her pussy continued to pulsate. Withdrawing his fingers, Negan held them up to look at them, all slick from her pleasure.

“Fuck, princess…” He groaned, the sight of her in her post-orgasmic haze making his cock cry out for attention. Sitting herself back on his lap, Gen wrapped her hands around his wrist and brought his fingertips to her lips. She held eye contact with his dark, enigmatic eyes, snaking her tongue out to lick her own juices from his hand. Wrapping her lips around all four of the digits that had been stretching her sensitive flesh, she sucked firmly, the taste of her climax and his skin mixing on her tongue. Rolling her hips onto him again, she sucked his fingers from knuckle to fingertips, releasing them from her mouth with a popping sound.

“What a bad fucking girl you are, damn...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review and/or kudos! x


	8. How Soon Is Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs no summary. Enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest apologies that it took me so long to get this chapter out. Work has been insane. This chapter is the shortest so far, but no matter how many times I tried to lengthen it, it just didn't work. So because of the nature of the chapter, I've decided that quality outdoes quantity in this case. Hope you enjoy.

Gen lifted herself to her feet before sinking to her knees before him. Placing her palms on his denim covered thighs she shuffled forward, sighing lustfully as her nipples grazed against the material. Her nimble fingers reached for his zipper while she looked up him through hooded eyes. 

“What are you doing, princess?” Negan asked her, a glint in his eye as his tongue ran along his teeth.

“Showing you just how much of a bad girl I can be…” Gen purred naughtily as Negan lifted himself up off the couch slightly, allowing her to pull his jeans out from under him. Not breaking eye contact for a second, she yanked the denim roughly until it rested around his ankles. The outline of his rock-hard cock through his black Calvin Klein’s made her mouth water and her eyes widen. Tentatively, she reached out to touch him through the cotton material.

“Shit…” Negan hissed as she squeezed him through his underwear. “You’d better get that fuckin’ mouth on me soon, I swear to shit…”

Gen smirked, raking her fingernails over his rigid abdomen. Her long braid hung over one shoulder, tickling his naked thigh, and causing him to shudder. Grasping the waistband of his underwear in her fingers, she freed his full throbbing erection from its constraints and stared in awe of him. He was by far the largest she had ever held in her hands, the tip of him seeping with liquid want. 

She licked her lips instinctively as she wrapped her hand around him, and then another. Gens elbows rested on his thighs as she just sat there, taking in the glorious sight of his swollen manhood. 

“You like what you see?” He asked her, staring her down as she simply nodded unable to speak, as if she was in a trance. Negan gently wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her further towards him, shivers running through him as her breath hit his naked tip. 

Gen ran her hands up and down his impossibly hard cock, feeling him grow ever harder in her palms. Bringing her mouth to him, she locked her eyes with his as she blew gently across the tip of him. Snaking her tongue out, she tasted the liquid leaking from him and felt his grip on the back of her neck tighten. Her eyes never left his as the musky scent of him hit her nostrils. 

“Fuck, open wide princess…” 

She did as she was told and parted her lips wide, tongue out and flat against her bottom lip. Guiding her mouth onto him, he let out a satisfied groan as his cock glided against her wet tongue. Wrapping her soft lips around him, she pumped him in her hand as her mouth worked him. Negan bucked his hips up slightly, desperate for her to take more of him. As his cock hit the back of her throat, she let out a silent gag. Her throat contracting for him had him tangling his other hand in her hair, gripping for dear life as she went to work.

“Shit. Fuck, more…” He moaned through gritted teeth. Her saliva trailed down the length of him as she drove him to the back of her throat over and over, removing her hands to give herself better access. There was nothing slow or sensual in the way she devoured him. She wanted all of him, and he was only happy to give it to her, driving his hips up forcefully to meet her throat. Gens fingernails dug into the flesh of his thighs as she sucked him from base to tip, releasing him with a pop. His cock pulsed as she took a moment to catch her breath. She lifted the back of her hand to her mouth as if to wipe herself clean before he gripped her wrist in his palm. “Fuck no, princess…” 

Allowing the wetness to drip down onto her chin, she gripped him in her palm and lay her tongue flat against his balls, sucking them between her lips one after the other. For the first time, Negan tore his eyes away from her as his head fell back in pleasure, one hand gripping the back of the couch whilst the other caressed the top of her head.

“Fuck!” He cried as he clenched his jaw, her tongue running the length of him. Gen could feel the wetness between her legs intensify, taking in the sight of him falling apart at her doing. Negan couldn’t take any more. Bringing his hands down to grip her face, he pulled her lips to meet his roughly. “I’m sorry, princess. I gotta…”

Her brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what he was apologising for but before her brain could kick into gear, he dragged her up his nearly-naked body and settled her in his lap. The feeling of his thick manhood pressing directly against her core made her want to weep. Negan cradled her cheek with one hand while the other splayed out against the slick skin of her back. His thumb traced little circles on her face as her doe eyes ran over his face, desperately trying to figure out what he was thinking in that very moment.

“Sorry?” Gen repeated, confusion clear to see in her eyes. 

Negan smiled up at her, catching the tip of his tongue between his front teeth. She couldn’t help but to touch him, her hands roaming his impressive chest as she rolled her hips against him.

“Remember what I said, princess? If I had my way, I’d spend all fuckin’ night exploring you…” 

Tracing lines up and down either side of her ribcage with his rough hands, he revelled in the sight of her once again losing all coherent thought on his lap. His touch lit her on fire, a touch that she couldn’t possibly compare to anything else. 

“I all but fuckin’ promised you that I wouldn’t fuck you until you begged me, and now here I am…” Negan murmured those last few words, captivated by the way her eyes darted deep into his. “…and all I wanna do right now is sink your pretty pussy right down onto my dick.”

With the last syllable of his sentence, Negan nudged her swollen clit with the tip of his cock, now slick with the wetness of her warm, pulsating centre.

“Oh god…do it…please…” Gen garbled, desperately trying to line herself up with him with her hips. 

“I don’t wanna fuck and run, princess. I can’t stay.” Negan muttered, bewitched by the fluidity of her hips winding as her pussy coated the length of him. 

“I don’t care…” 

And she didn’t. All Gen cared about in that very moment was him filling her up. All she wanted was for him to finally show her just what she had been missing. 

“Shit…are you uh…you know…protected?” Negan stammered uncharacteristically. He knew it wasn’t the hottest thing he could have said to her in that moment, but realistically, unprotected sex wasn’t a wise move when you were about to do the unthinkable and sink your dick into your sons girlfriend. 

“Pill…god, please…” Gen moaned, her hands gripping his thighs behind her as she waited in anticipation for his next move. Their eyes met as he shot her a crooked smile, his eyes full of wonder as they travelled across her sweaty, naked flesh. 

Bringing his hands up to cup her face tentatively, Negan held her in place. She stilled on his lap, raised up on her knees either side of him. His cock throbbed uncontrollably as it stood to attention, centimetres away from her slick heat. 

“Fuck, princess. Here goes nothin’…” 

With that, Negan thrust his whole length inside her. As he bumped her cervix, Gens eyes rolled back inside her skull. Her mouth fell open as her pussy stretched to accommodate his girth, and he didn’t move a muscle. He physically couldn’t in fear of blowing his load in all of five seconds. She clenched around him as he gritted his teeth and his head fell back, almost disbelieving of how fucking perfect she felt. 

“Oh my god…” She mewled illicitly, slowly rolling her hips back and forth. The neatly preened patch of hair that sat at the base of his cock tickled her clit as she moved, sending little sparks to her core. His hands gripped her waist roughly, but his thumbs caressed her skin with a certain softness that she couldn’t bring herself to think on. With each movement of her hips, her pace quickened. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect around my dick.” Planting his feet firmly on the floor, Negan thrust his hips up to meet hers, hitting her in the most delicious spot each time. “So wet…” 

“Negan..” Gen purred, her fingers losing themselves in his hair as she rested her forehead against his, their mouths open and touching, breathing into each other. 

Lifting herself to the tip of him, she kissed Negan desperately as she slammed her pussy back down onto him, balls deep, crying out in pleasure. Over and over she slid herself down onto him, the wetness from her pussy almost cascading down onto his thighs. 

“How does it feel princess? As good as you hoped it would?” He asked her, his eyes watching her breasts bounce beautifully as she rode him. 

“Better. Fuck, so much better.” 

Taking control of the moment Negan gripped her thighs and flipped her onto her back, her ass hanging over the edge of the cushion as he rested her legs over his shoulders, connected the entire time. The way he filled her up from that angle had Gen clawing at the fabric either side of her, her back arching up and her breathing laboured. Negan brought a hand to her soft flesh, caressing her swollen clit with his knuckles while he drove himself in and out of her soaking wet, pulsating pussy.

“Damn, that’s the prettiest pussy I ever saw…” He crooned, his free hand clawing at the flesh of her hip, pulling her roughly to meet him with every thrust. Gen ran her hands up her torso, kneading her breasts as she watched the pleasure rock Negan to his very core. 

As his thrusts became harder and faster, Gen could feel a familiar burning sensation begin to flood between her thighs, the ecstasy of the moment making her dizzy with lust. The sound of his flesh hitting hers rang in the air. Gen watched as Negan’s gaze travelled between her legs, admiring the sight of her cunt hungrily taking him in over and over. 

“Come for me princess…” 

A handful more hard, rough thrusts and Gens body was more than willing to oblige. Every muscle in her body clenched as the endorphins hit her brain, rolling over her like waves, so intense that its almost frightening. Her legs began to tremble as the explosion inside of her hit its peak, the walls of her pussy collapsing around his impossibly hard cock. 

“Fuck!” Negan roared, the sensation of her throbbing around him too much to bare. Grabbing at everything and nothing, Gen let out a thunderous howl as he thrust himself into one final time, with more force than she had ever felt from a man. And it was delicious. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me…” He shuddered, emptying himself into her, eyes closed and mouth agape. 

Gen couldn’t bring herself to move, her giddy state overtaking her conscious thoughts. She just lay there, her legs entwined around her waist with his softening cock still inside of her. Eyes closed, she lay there basking in the warmth of her post-orgasm bliss. Negan couldn’t do anything but chuckle, clearly amused at her vegetative state. 

“Well shit god damn, so that’s what I’ve been missing…” He huffed, carefully placing her legs back on the couch and pulling his jeans back up.

“Mmph…” Gen sighed, curling up on the couch with a smile. “Sshh…sleep.” 

She felt his strong arms lift her and before she knew where she was, she found herself cradled in his arms against his chest. Looking up at him confusedly, she raised an eyebrow as if to ask him a question.

“I feel like a real prick but I gotta go princess. Least I can fuckin’ do is tuck you up nice and tight first.” 

Lulling her head against his bare chest, Gen let herself feel his skin against hers as he carried her to her bedroom. Kicking the door open with his foot, Negan set her down on the mattress softly. She held back a whimper as his touch disappeared, chewing on her bottom lip instead. 

Grabbing the faux fur throw from the end of the bed, Negan covered her naked form and brushed the stray hairs framing her face back behind her ear. Gen felt his lips on hers and opened her tired eyes, enjoying the feel of his beard tickling her skin once more. What she wouldn’t give to be wrapped up in him while she slept. But she knew he had to go. And she knew that him staying would only complicate things further. 

Pressing his tongue into his cheek, Negan looked into her eyes and laughed humourlessly. 

“What’s wrong, Negan?” Gen asked, a yawn escaping her mouth. 

She fought but her eyes closed involuntarily. She was exhausted. The last thing she heard before sleep took her was his footsteps as he left her bedroom, followed by a simple sentence that, due to her tired stupor, she didn’t register. 

“We’re fucked, princess. Really fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did their first time together justice. I'm sure in a perfect world they'd have made love on a bed of roses, but when you gotta screw, you gotta screw. It wasn't perfect, but then neither are they. I think we can all agree that someone's definitely catching feelings here...
> 
> Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	9. Near Wild Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 95% smut right here. Nothing more needs to be said. 
> 
> Because YOU deserve it.

“See you on Monday, guys! Remember what I said, practise makes perfect!” Gen hollered cheerfully, waving off her dance students for the day. One thing was for certain, she absolutely adored teaching those kids to dance. It was her passion and when she danced, she forgot. 

Any troubles that she may have had outside of that studio dissipated when she moved across the floor. Gen had picked up a few styles along the way; Latin, street, contemporary and a little bit of ballet. She ran three classes each week, one for young children, one for slightly older and one for teens. Gen’s classes were a popular fixture in the town and a sure-fire release for parents everywhere with classes being affordable and close by to the local school for swift afternoon drop off. 

As cliché as it sounded, Gen really didn’t do it for the money. Of course, without the gig she would be screwed financially. Luckily, her students were loyal and aplenty. Each class ran at capacity and for two hours a time. She pocketed around $200 per class and that would do her just fine along with her job at the diner. 

“Bye Miss Littlewell!” She heard from across the room, smiling as she took in the sweet sound of the little girl’s voice. Turning to meet her big brown eyes, Gen smiled and waved her off. 

“See you next week, Celia! You be good for you Mommy, okay?” Gen chuckled to herself as she watched the little girl roll her eyes, stick her tongue out playfully and follow her mother out of the studio and into the car park. 

Checking her phone, Gen opened a message from Tommy. 

‘Hey babe, still down for dinner at mine? 7.30?”

It had been two weeks since her last encounter with Negan and part of her was glad he hadn’t popped up again. It made it all the more easy to pretend that everything was normal with Tommy. She had wrapped herself up in her relationship in those two weeks, almost forcing herself to believe that sex with Negan was a one-time thing, that he’d had his fun and he wouldn’t be back to ravage her again. 

Another part of her was disappointed. Gen had known what she was letting herself in for, and she could honestly say she didn’t regret a moment. However, that didn’t stop her from hoping that maybe, just maybe, he’d have come back to her for round two. Her self-esteem was generally pretty high, but lately she’d found herself laying in bed at night wondering if she’d been a disappointment. That maybe she hadn’t been good enough and Negan’s expectations were higher than what she was able to give, and that shit hurt. 

Gen replied to Tommy’s message swiftly and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Splashing water on her face, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn’t been sleeping well but she refused to put that down to Negan, she was just tired. Being busy all day and consistently restless at night-time wasn’t the best combination to ensure she got enough sleep. 

Pulling her grey yoga pants snuggly up over her hips and readjusting her matching sports bra, she sighed and shook her head, as if that would rid her of the thoughts rattling around inside her head. Wiping her hands on her pants, she headed back out to gather her belongings and head over to Tommy’s for the night. 

Before she had even entered the studio, she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her midsection and she panicked. 

The bare flesh of her lower back was pressed up against leather as the all too familiar feeling of that salt and pepper beard she adored so much brushed up against her ear, and she relaxed instantly. She knew that scent. Earthiness. The smell of a hard day’s work. Manliness personified. 

“Your ass looks fuckin’ magnificent in those pants princess.” Gen felt him smile against the nape of her neck as he bent down to press a soft kiss to her skin. She couldn’t help but blush, bringing her hands up to hold the arm wrapped around her. 

“You know, you could just ask for my number and stop scaring the shit out of me…” Gen laughed, nudging him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. Turning on her heels as he relaxed his grip, she looked up at him and couldn’t help the warmth that instantly ran through her as she took him in. “What are you doing here?”

Negan’s eyes travelled from her head to her toes and then back again, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he smiled at her. He had the ability to turn her to jelly at the click of a finger. And she loved it. 

“Just passing, couldn’t resist. You miss me?” His mouth formed a smirk as she rolled her eyes. 

“Nope” She threw back, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking right back at him. 

Negan laughed out loud then and shook his head, closing the gap between them once again. Bringing his hands round to cup her ass, he squeezed her peachy flesh firmly before whispering in her ear. “I think you’re fuckin’ lying, because I sure missed this ass.” 

Gen felt her knees knock as she leant into him, breathing in the scent of leather and earthiness from his jacket as her cheek brushed against the material. 

“Negan, we can’t do this here…” She mumbled, desperately trying to keep her resolve as his palms massaged her ass, his fingers tracing the parting of her cheeks through her pants. 

“Relax princess, I locked the door behind me…” 

Running one hand up the curve of her spine, he gripped the nape of her neck in his palm and brought his lips to her ear. His breath made her shiver as he nibbled at the patch of skin behind her earlobe. Her mouth fell open, and as if by magic, his lips found hers as his tongue fought hers for dominance. All coherent thought left Gens head, she simply couldn’t resist him. Snaking her arms up around his neck, she stood up on her tip toes to gain better access to his warm, wet mouth. 

His kiss flipped a switch in her that, until recently, she hadn’t known she had. Her hands grabbed at his collar, pulling him into her as she writhed against him. The feel of leather against her heaving cleavage made her hot with need. Negan chuckled into her open mouth, his hands squeezing the backs of her thighs as she moaned wantonly against his lips. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes…” Gen purred, unzipping his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders and to the floor behind him. Clenching the material of his black t-shirt between her fingers, she pulled him back into the back room away from any prying eyes outside, her lips not leaving his for a second. 

“Fuck, someone’s a little riled up huh?” Negan teased, lifting her up onto the table in the middle of the plainly decorated room. Pulling her sports bra over her head and tossing it aside, Gen leant back on her elbows, her ankles locked together around his waist, and caught her breath. Her gaze wandered down to his crotch, the outline of his rock-hard cock making her pussy ache with need. “You want this dick, princess?” 

Negan yanked her to the edge of the table and began peeling off her yoga pants, painstakingly slowly. The feel of the cool air against her bare thighs made her shudder as his hands caressed the backs of her knees. Negan splayed his palms out against the flesh of her inner thighs and spread them wide.

“Hold them open. Do not close them, do you understand me princess?” 

Gen nodded enthusiastically. She loved it when he let her know who was in charge and she would likely do anything he asked, at any time. Doing as she was told, she wound her forearms up under her thighs and parted her legs as far as they would stretch. 

Negan pinched the waistband of her simple white cotton panties and pulled them up towards her belly button, the friction of the material against her throbbing clit making her cry out illicitly into the air. Her taut pussy lips enveloped her panties, the soaking wet gusset almost see-through from her desire.

“Holy shit, you are fuckin’ drenched…” Grinning from ear to ear, the tip of his tongue trapped between his teeth, he towered over her as she exposed herself to him completely. Crouching down between her legs, his face inches away from her wanting flesh, he let out a teasing breath. Gen jerked her pelvis towards him, the desperation in her almost unbearable. “What’s the matter princess? You look a little frustrated.” 

“Negan…” Practically growling at him in frustration, her pupils burning into his, Gen dampened her lips and rolled her hips, silently begging him to touch her. He chuckled at her display of need, forming his fingers into a perfect v shape and running them up and down the crevice of her labia. “Please god, touch me!” 

“I am touching you princess.” Negan taunted, his index finger brushing her engorged clitoris through her panties. “Use your fuckin’ words. Be. More. Specific.” 

With every word he spoke, his fingertip nudged her sweet spot causing her to whine in despair. Dipping his fingers beneath the fabric, Negan collected her juices and slowly ran his hand up her stomach, between her breasts, before finally resting two fingers on her plump bottom lip. 

“Open.” 

Gen didn’t hesitate. Mouth open half-way, she lapped at the sticky residue on his fingertips, her tongue winding its way around each one hungrily, eager to please him.

“You fuckin’ like that don’t you? Dirty girl. Suck…” Negan pushed his fingers further into her mouth, resting the tips of them on her tongue as his other hand stroked her over her panties. Gen’s muffled moans vibrated through his hand as she sucked feverously, rocking her hips against his hand as hers held her thighs open wide for him. “Good girl.” 

Her pussy visibly quivered at his praise and it didn’t go unnoticed. Pulling his hand away from her mouth, he ran it teasingly back down her torso leaving a glistening trail of saliva in its wake. Negan pulled her panties to the side and took in the sight of her bare, sopping centre with a lustful groan. “You fuckin’ love it when I boss you, don’t you?” 

“Shit, please…” Gen nodded keenly, whimpering, her thirst for him at its peak. As she writhed against his hand, her hands slipped, legs falling together slightly. Negan’s palms slapped against the bare skin of her inner thighs, stinging her skin. The painful sensation sending sparks through her blood as her core throbbed intensely. “Fuck…” 

“Didn’t I say keep those fuckin’ legs open princess?” He warned, her flesh tingling as he ran his palms gently over the sensitive spots. Negan took the opportunity presented to him and yanked her panties off in one swift motion, tossing them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. 

Gen nodded again, speechless at his demeanour. She had never been treated so subserviently, and she was revelling in every second of it. It was such a contrast to their first encounter that it shocked her slightly. Grabbing at the flesh of her thighs, she pulled them wide open once again, every single inch of her spread out before him. “Fuck me, look at that…”

Negan stood back on his heels, drinking in the vision of her splayed out before him, naked and panting with need, her chest heaving as she waited for him to make his next move. 

“You are fuckin’ loving this aren’t you? What do you want princess? Tell me…” He urged, tickling the backs of her thighs with his knuckles.

“I want…your mouth…please.” She begged, panting wantonly, not caring how pathetic she sounded. Swiping his thumb across her clit, he brought it up to his lips and sucked the tip swiftly. Negan closed his eyes and savoured the salty-sweet taste of her. Gen watched him with wide eyes as he sank to his knees between her legs. 

“Luckily for you princess, I’m fuckin’ starving for this pussy…” Allowing her reprieve, Negan swung her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs. Gently biting the flesh above her clit, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Leaning back on her elbows, Gen locked eyes with him as he flattened his tongue against her and lapped one languid, incredible stroke from her perineum to her clit, the delectable warmth of his tongue sending her to new heights as he repeated the motion. 

“Shit…” Gen cried, his mouth sucking her swollen clit between his teeth. His tongue flicked against her wildly and she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. Her back flush against the wood of the table beneath her, she gripped her dirty blonde locks between her fingers, winding her hips against his face unashamedly. 

Negan lapped up everything she had to offer, sucking, nibbling and kissing her hot flesh until she was shaking. 

“So fuckin’ tasty…” He breathed, slipping two fingers inside her. 

As his tongue continued its assault on her sensitive flesh, her back arched up off the table as her vision started to haze. Something about the pleasure he gave her made her want to fly. Feeling like she could explode at any moment, Gen reached between her thighs and gripped the back of his head with her hand, bucking her hips up to meet his face, his beard roughly grazing her cunt as she did so. 

“Oh my god, fuck!” Gen yelled, the back of her head hitting the table with a thud as she lost control of her limbs. Feeling her begin to contract around his fingers, Negan withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he smirked up at her. She looked wild, desperate and furious as she realised that he withheld her release from her intentionally. 

“What’s the matter princess? Pussy got your tongue?” Negan rose to his feet, her ankles instantly locking around his waist and yanking him snuggly up against her crotch. “You look so fuckin’ hot when you’re mad…”

“Damn it, Negan…” She raged through gritted teeth, rubbing herself against the denim of his jeans, trying to find any way at all to bring herself over the edge. 

“Patience, princess.” He scolded, unbuckling himself and letting his jeans fall around his ankles. Gen licked her lips at the sight of his hardened bulge beneath his underwear. As she reached out to touch him, he slapped her hand away and tutted admonishingly. “You’ll get yours, don’t you worry about that.”

Pushing his underwear down around his thighs he took his cock in his palm, pumping it slowly in front of her, the tip of him nudging her entrance torturously. Grabbing at his black t-shirt, she slammed herself against him, coating him with her slick need.

“What’s the magic word, princess?” He asked, grinning at her once again. He was enjoying making her work for it, and she couldn’t say that she was against it one bit. 

Bringing her mouth up to meet his, she kissed him with every bit of frustration she had running through her. The taste of her on his mouth urging her on even more. Gen nipped at his bottom lip, breathed open mouthed against him and whispered. “Please”.

With such force that she gripped his forearms for dear life, he plunged himself into her, every nerve inside her walls set on fire at the sensation. Negan pulled out to the tip and slid himself back inside again, slower this time, the contrast of the thrusts melting her. The way he stretched her from that angle felt like heaven and hell, all at once. 

“I can feel that sweet fuckin’ pussy squeezing me, princess. Fuck!” He growled through clenched teeth, maintaining a steady rhythm of rough and smooth, pumping himself into her urgently and then slowly as he reached down and grabbed at the flesh of her breasts, using them as leverage to pull her towards him with each thrust. Her legs over his shoulders, the skin of her thighs rippling against his chest as she clawed at everything and nothing.

“Yes, yes, yes…” She mumbled incoherently, the pressure inside her belly building with each stroke as his shaft dragged along the walls of her pussy. Gen pulled herself up, fisting his shirt in her hands as she touched her nose to his, her forehead bumping against his slightly as he upped his pace. 

“You wanna come princess?” He asked her, reaching down between them to rub circles on her slippery clit. 

“Yes, fuck yes. Harder.” She purred, gripping the edge of the table so hard, her knuckles whitened. He groaned watching her breasts bounce freely as he fucked her, each thrust sweeter than the last. 

Feeling her orgasm blossom inside of her, Gen lifted her ass up off the table, the new angle allowing his cock to well and truly fill her completely. Every single nerve ending sang with pleasure as she braced herself on the table with her palms beneath her. Looking up at him, she couldn’t help the feeling that flooded her chest. The passionate abandon plastered all over his face was enough to make her want to cry out, to tell him that nobody had ever fucked her the way he was fucking her right then and there. Words failed her as she rocked against him, his hand reaching up to wrap around her throat. Pressing his thumb against her jugular, he looked deep into her eyes, the intensity of them stirring up a mixture of fear and euphoria inside of her.

“Come on princess, come all over my fuckin’ dick…” 

The pressure he placed on her throat made her feel like her head would explode while his other hand expertly worked her clit. As she cried out for God, her body shook from head to toe, the waves of her climax rushing over her, making her skin prickle and her heart race. 

“Fuck yes, ride it out for me…” 

Gen’s muscles spasmed while her pleasure wracked her to the core. If she could feel this and only this for all eternity, she would take it. Negan felt his balls tighten as her pussy quivered around him, his own climax overtaking his thought process. A few more short, sharp stabs into her and she was full of him. Attacking her mouth with his own, he poured every ounce of his rapture into her, their tongues slick against each other as they came down from the edge together. 

All Gen could do was gaze up at him through hooded eyelids, her body numb from the intensity of her orgasm. He grinned at her, admiring the blush of her cheeks. She looked like a god damn goddess, and he would get down on his knees and pray if it meant she would be satisfied. 

“Jesus, you know how to fuck a girl…” She laughed, stretching her arms out above her like a cat as he pulled out of her. She welcomed the feeling of his come seeping out of her, she welcomed all of it. 

“Well thank you, princess. You ain’t so bad your damn self.” He retorted, flashing her that shit-eating grin once again. 

Negan fastened his jeans as she redressed, stuffing her panties straight into her bag, too damp to even bother wearing again. Fixing her hair back into a neat ponytail, she wiped the thin layer of perspiration on her skin away with her gym towel. Taking herself off to the bathroom to give herself the once over in the mirror, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt knowing that she was about to spend the night with Tommy. Pushing it away, Gen went back to find Negan with her phone in his hand. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“Figured you wanted my number, stop me from scaring the shit outta you. Although I gotta say, I think you enjoyed it…” He crooned, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips and handing her phone back to her. 

“Whatever gave it away?” Gen laughed, shoving her towel and phone back into her bag. 

“Gotta run, princess. Call me.” Negan grinned, winking at her as he swiped his leather jacket up off the studio floor and disappeared out the door. 

Gen found herself smiling at nothing at all as her phone buzzed in her bag. Shaking her head at her own daydream, she pulled it out to check the message. 

‘You get my message babe? 7.30. Don’t be late, I got plans here ; )’

Gen wanted to die on the spot thinking of the potential meaning behind his words. She locked up and jogged the short distance up the street to her waiting apartment, knowing full well there was no way she could go to Tommy’s with his daddy’s come still dribbling down her inner thighs.

She was a terrible person. But fuck, if she wasn’t loving every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Out of interest, would anybody like more insight into Gen and Tommy's relationship or should I just leave it as the big, fuck-off elephant in the room? Leave me a review and let me know.


	10. Carnival Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight into Gen & Tommy's relationship, Beth's onto something and a risky tryst in a back alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that anyone wondering why Beth is so OOC, its because I always hated the way she was so shy and unsure of herself. I wanted to make her a little more fun in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The carnival was a yearly tradition in their little town. It was something Gen looked forward to each summer, an excuse to get everybody together and just let loose for a weekend. Local businesses shortened their opening hours so that everyone had a chance to enjoy the festivities and focus on what was important. Family and community spirit. The main street running through the town was shut off from late afternoon through until the early hours, lined with fairground attractions, food stalls and various performers to entertain the locals. The sound of children laughing filled the air, the smell of candyfloss and hot dogs wafting through the window of Gen’s apartment. Her stomach growled in response to the scent hitting her nostrils. 

“Someone’s hungry…” Tommy chuckled, nuzzling his nose in her wild, golden mane as it splayed out across his muscular chest. 

“Hey, I spend the whole day in bed with you and I can’t be a little peckish?” She huffed, nipping at the skin of his abdomen with her teeth playfully. 

It was in these moments that Gen felt content and fulfilled. They reminded her of the reason she fell in love with Tommy in the first place. They were easy together. Being in each other’s company wasn’t difficult, finding conversation wasn’t a chore and even when there was nothing to say, they were comfortable in each other’s silence. 

“Oh, so you’re not up for round 4?” Tommy teased, rolling her onto her back and settling in between her aching thighs, his bare chest brushing her peaked nipples. Bringing his lips down to meet hers, brushing them together softly, Gen arched into him. Tilting her head to the side, she peered up at the clock on the wall over his shoulder. Letting her head fall back onto the pillow with a soft thud, she groaned.

“Its 4.30. I promised Beth I’d meet her. Daryl’s in town, I haven’t met him yet.” Running her fingertips up and down the expanse of his smooth, chiselled back, she placed a soft kiss on his collarbone before edging out from underneath him and sitting upright on the side of the bed. 

“Is she still screwing around with him? Its weird if you ask me. Isn’t he like, old enough to be her dad?” Tommy scrunched his face up in mock disgust. And it was in moments like these that she remembered why they weren’t perfect for each other. Gen had ignored Tommy’s inability to accept things that weren’t typically ‘the norm’ and when she couldn’t ignore it, she often made excuses for it. 

“Its more than that, Tommy. I think she really likes him, and if what she says is anything to go by, he likes her too. I think its sweet.” 

Sitting up on his knees behind her, Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and settled them on her stomach, placing soft kisses across the base of her spine. She couldn’t say she was entirely satisfied from their three encounters that afternoon, but she wasn’t frustrated. Spicing up the sex in their relationship had never been a priority, and Tommy didn’t seem in any hurry to change that fact. 

“You love a good fairy tale, don’t you babe?” Tommy laughed. 

“Fuck yeah, I do. She’s my best friend, she deserves it.” Gen smiled thinking of all the times Beth had been there for her. Listened to her bitching about work, cried with her when she’d been missing her mom, drank with her when a boy broke her heart. Beth was the sister that Gen had always wanted, and she’d give anything to see her happy. 

Gen made her way to the bathroom, turning the shower faucet and stepping under the hot water. She relished the way it eased her muscles as she stood under the shower head, head tilted back so it coated her hair. 

“Oh babe! I forgot to tell you. I spoke to Mom today…” Tommy trailed off, his voice almost inaudible as she waited for him to continue. “She loves a good carnival, says her and Dad are heading up this way tonight!” 

Gen couldn’t help the mix of feelings she felt in that moment. She felt shameful and excited all at the same time. She hadn’t seen Negan since that afternoon in the dance studio over a week ago. Gen hadn’t bothered to call him like he’d told her to. In truth, she hadn’t a fucking clue what to say. 

‘Hey, had a real good night after you left! Had to fuck your son too so he wouldn’t suspect anything was wrong! Luckily, I had time to go home and shower first!’

No, somehow, she thought it better to leave well alone until life pushed them together again. She was proud of her ability to keep her feelings under wraps when it came to Negan. That was until he was physically in front of her. Then, she was a goner. She simply couldn’t help the way her nervous system reacted to his presence. Her body had betrayed her every damn time they’d been face to face, from the very beginning. 

“Cool. Great!” Gen shouted back, trying to sound enthusiastic at the prospect of spending the evening with Negan and his wife. She was so fucking nice, it made Gen feel all the more awful and also quite frankly, uncomfortable. All her life, Gen had dealt with people who couldn’t let their façade slip and she had the ability to see through it instantly. Nobody was untouched by this world, not even the most content of housewives. Life fucks everybody from time to time. 

Of course, what Lucille didn’t know was that life was fucking her right now. Or rather, her husband was fucking someone else. A very big, shouldn’t-be-fucking someone else. 

Scrubbing her scalp clean with her fingertips, Gen thought of all the ways she could avoid having to be in their space for longer than necessary. It was a big street, she would say hello, be polite, have a drink and then she would go and find her friends. And she would not give him the chance to eye-fuck her to the point of insanity, no sir.

Gen hurriedly dressed herself in a pair of denim shorts and a simple, black halter neck. Fixing her hair in two large, imperfect buns either side of the top of her head, she blasted the hairdryer at her roots, boosting the volume a little and spritzed her parting with a little bit of hair glitter. She had always worn her hair this way for carnival, so had Beth. It was their thing. 

“Well, don’t you look cute. Ass doesn’t look too shabby either…” Tommy crooned, giving her a sharp smack on her left cheek. Gen felt tense. Her demeanour had completely changed, and she did her very best not to show it.   
Lacing up her white converse, she wondered when enough would be enough. When would she put her foot down and end this ridiculous fantasy? Did she even want to? Something would have to give eventually. 

Stuffing a couple of twenties in her back pocket, Gen locked her fingers with Tommy’s as they headed down to the street below. There were a fair few people out already, although generally it tended to get busier after sundown. Less kids around, more adults out partying while the local babysitters rallied to make sure the children were safe and sound and give the parents a night off. Walking through the hustle and bustle, she looked around at the contented faces of happy children, faces full of candyfloss and arms laden with soft toys that they’d won on the amusements. 

Gen could remember a time when she was that carefree. For the short time that her father had been in her life, he had spoilt her rotten, which made it so much harder to swallow when he upped and left her. She had never understood it and her mother had never explained. She had loved and respected her mother more than anyone on the planet, but Gen couldn’t pretend that there wasn’t an undertone of resentment below the surface at her complete nonchalance when faced with the subject. 

“Oh, my little G…” She would say, a sickly-sweet smile on her face as she would roll her eyes. “He’s long gone, don’t think on it for another moment.” 

As if it was as simple as that. Done and dusted. Never to be thought of again. And now she was gone, nobody else alive that she knew of to tell the tale, the real truth of it, no matter how harsh it may have been to hear. 

“Gen!” She heard the unmistakable sound of Beth calling her from across the street. Whipping her head round, Gen waved at her best friend and dragged Tommy over to greet her properly. “Thank god, thought I was gonna be the only one walking around here looking like the long-lost member of the Spice Girls!”

Gen threw her head back as she laughed heartily at Beth’s admission. Her hair identical to Gens, glitter adorning her middle parting, Beth looked adorable. Dressed in black shorts and a red tank top, teamed with a pair of white sneakers. 

Pulling Beth in for a hug, she sneaked a look over her shoulder, taking in the sight of her lover. 

Daryl was a little taller than Beth, but not by much. His brown, shaggy hair framed his face and his icy blue eyes twinkled a little in the sunlight. He was built well, his sleeveless shirt showing off his impressive biceps and forearms. He wasn’t Gen’s type, but she could certainly see the appeal. 

“Daryl, this is my ride or die, Gen.” Beth said, withdrawing from Gen’s friendly embrace. 

“Hey, heard a lot about you.” Daryl held his hand out for Gen to take, but she had other ideas.

“Pshh, I don’t do handshakes. Nice to meet you Daryl.” Gen gave him a quick hug, sensing that he wasn’t really a huggy person. Pulling away, she continued. “And boy, have I heard a thing or two about you.” 

Gen winked in Beth’s direction as her friend’s cheeks began to redden slightly. Daryl looked amused as his lips cocked up into a smirk at the corner, a satisfied grunt escaping his throat. She hadn’t seen Beth this into anyone in a long time. Ever, actually.

“Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Tommy.” Daryl shook his hand firmly, eyeing the younger man up and down. Gen wondered what he was thinking, because his face wasn’t giving anything away. 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Tommy smiled, and Gen was thankful he had reigned in his earlier attitude towards their relationship. 

Daryl wound a protective arm around Beth’s waist as the four of them headed to a nearby hot dog stand. They ate, chatted and drank beer out of plastic cups as they basked in the glorious weather. Gen had learnt that Daryl grew up not far from where she was born, so they had plenty to talk about and before long, the three of them were getting on like a house on fire.

Tommy was noticeably quiet, bordering on rude as he sat glued to his phone for most of the conversation. She was exasperated by the stark change in him. He had been so sweet, so loving, all afternoon. But whenever he was around her friends, he just closed off. He simply wasn’t interested. 

Tommy’s phone pinged, the message he’d received causing him to finish off his drink swiftly.

“Hey, mom and dad are here! I’m gonna go find them, okay?” Standing up from the wooden picnic bench, Tommy planted a kiss on Gen’s cheek and nodded his leave to Beth and Daryl. 

“So, he’s a chatty Cathy huh?” Daryl grunted, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Yeah, he’s not so good with…” Before she could finish her sentence, Beth cut her off. 

“Having an actual adult conversation?” 

Gen smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her best friend had never been overly supportive of her relationship with Tommy. She had made it clear on more than one occasion that Gen deserved better, more, but she kept her mouth shut most of the time, because she loved her. 

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the night? Having a crack at karaoke later back at the diner, Beth? You heard this one sing, Daryl? Voice of a fucking angel!” Gen beamed, hamming up her friend whilst watching her groan and roll her eyes. Every year, they would take the party back to Carol’s, a bring your own beer kind of affair, with a heavy dose of laughter and karaoke to boot. It had always been the perfect way to end carnival weekend. 

“Yeah, I can make her sing alright…” Daryl cooed, kissing the spot just behind her ear as he did so. 

Gen felt a sudden pang of something she couldn’t quite figure out. Jealousy? Maybe. But only in the sense that Gen envied his confidence to show the world that Beth was his woman. He hadn’t stopped touching her since she’d met him an hour or so previous. He was clearly extremely attracted to her, and Gen couldn’t help but feel like she was missing that in her relationship with Tommy. Of course, she knew Tommy was attracted to her. He had more than shown her in bed that afternoon, but still Gen came away unfulfilled. Again. 

Gen found her thoughts roaming to Negan, and the way he made her feel when they were alone. They way he touched her, claimed her as his and left her more satisfied than she had ever been in her life. She wondered what life would be like if he could sit next to her, right there in public, and pepper her skin with kisses, whispering dirty nothings into her ear while her friends simply looked on in awe. 

But that would never happen. Could never happen. 

“Well fuck me sideways, it’s fuckin’ Baby Spice!” Gen whipped her head around to see Negan stood a few feet away from her, holding three plastic cups filled with what she assumed to be beer. He looked absolutely fucking edible with his dark hair slicked back, his perfectly groomed beard twitching as he smirked at her. Dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans, a short sleeved black t-shirt and motorcycle boots, he was mouth-wateringly handsome. And it was at that point that Gen realised she really ought to lift her jaw off the ground and say something back. 

“Nah, she was a natural blonde. And way too innocent to be anything like my G!” Beth piped up, getting her own back for Gen’s embarrassing quip earlier in the evening. Negan laughed heartily, shrugging in agreement at Beth’s quick wit. 

“Tommy’s looking for you. Where’s Lucille?” Gen asked him, guilt seeping from every pore as her lover’s wife’s name fell so easily from her lips. God, she just wanted to drag him away from prying eyes and lick him. And from the look in his dark, almond eyes, he wouldn’t have minded one little bit. 

“She’s spending some time, and money, on her best boy. You should know those two by now, princess. Thick as fuckin’ thieves. I hardly get a look in.” He grinned, placing the cups down in front of her. “Saw you sittin’ here, thought you and your friends could use a top up.”

“Well, thank you very much Negan! You can stay!” Beth chimed tipsily, raising her cup to him in thanks. 

“Actually doll, I can’t. Gotta go find the wife before she cleans me out.” 

The wife. Gen’s stomach twisted at his words. 

“Walk with me, princess?” Negan nodded his head sideways as he leant back slightly on his knees, motioning for her to follow. 

Grabbing her cup, she stood and leant down to hug Beth with her free arm. Whispering in her ear, quiet enough for nobody but her to hear, she uttered a sentence that made Gen’s muscles tighten. “Princess huh? Looks to me like Daddy wants a piece, G.” 

All Gen could do was roll her eyes dramatically and playfully slap her friend on the shoulder, silently dismissing her suggestion. And failing miserably at doing so. Beth was a lot of things, but stupid she was not. But it was a conversation for another time and another place. 

“Nice meeting you Daryl. See you at Carols later? I’ll get her up on that mic if it kills me.” 

Daryl laughed and took a long swig of his beer. “Sure thing, Gen. I’m sure between the two of us we can convince her. With the help of a little more of this.” He chuckled, gesturing to the drink in his hand. 

Walking side by side with Negan slowly, Gen took a moment to breathe before she spoke, Beth’s words still spooking her slightly. “You can’t talk to me like that in front of my friends…” 

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he heard her. Looking down at her next to him, he took his tongue between his teeth, grinning wide. “Force of habit, princess. Can’t fuckin’ help myself. You know how fuckin’ cute you look right now? Shit…” 

Gen felt her cheeks redden, wondering when the day would come that such a simple compliment wouldn’t affect her the way it did right then. She felt her skin prickle as his bare bicep brushed against her shoulders, his warm skin a welcome sensation having been deprived of him for over a week. 

“Besides, I got a fuckin’ bone to pick with you. Well, two actually.” Gen’s eyes widened as she stared up at him. Negan shot her a wink, chuckling to himself as he watched her body react to him so easily. 

“You didn’t fuckin’ call me, princess…” Leaning down to whisper in her ear, his breath on her skin making her own hitch in her throat. 

Gen clutched the plastic cup in her hands, staring down into it hoping to find some kind of answer hidden within the golden liquid. She hated that she was so nervous around him. She wished she could be more confident, as confident as she’d been when she’d begged him to fill up her pussy that first time on her couch. 

“What do you want me to say, Negan? I’m so fucking confused right now, I can hardly tell my ass from my elbow.” She muttered through gritted teeth, disbelieving that someone could be that calm and collected in such a fucked-up situation. 

“What’s there to be confused about, princess? You wanna call me, call me. Especially if you want me to come fuck that tight pussy, fuck have I missed her.” 

Gen shot him a warning look, the fire in her eyes visible for him to see as she glared at him. But the warmth that flooded to her crotch countered that very warning, her pussy trembling at the thought of him pounding into her again. She craved it, more than she wanted to admit to herself. And more than she would ever admit to him. As they walked through the growing crowd of people, she felt his hand brush hers and she tensed. He was pushing it now.

“Negan, what the fuck are you doing?” She seethed, desperately trying to push down the growing feeling of arousal growing inside her. 

“I ain’t gonna lie to you, princess. I fuckin’ want you. I can’t stop thinking about that beautiful cunt wrapped around my dick, so I’m gonna put it out there. You come find me when the sun goes down, and I’ll show you just how much I missed you.” 

It was in that moment that Gen did something so stupid, so reckless, that she hardly recognised herself. Slinging her half empty cup into a nearby trash can, she wrapped her tiny hand around Negan’s wrist and yanked him off the main street and into an alleyway, away from the eyes of everyone she held dear to her. Peering around Negan’s dominant form to make sure nobody had seen them, she gripped his black shirt in between her fingers. Looking back up at him, her eyes travelled over his face as he smirked at her with a hungry look. 

He knew he’d won. 

Throwing her arms around his neck, she leant up on her tiptoes and crashed her lips to his. Negan’s hands immediately began to grab at her waist, breasts and shoulders as she sank her tongue into his mouth, caressing it passionately against his. A mewling sound fell from her open mouth as his fingers pinched at her hardening nipples beneath her top. Leaning against the wall behind him, Negan parted his legs and pulled her in between them, his hardening cock pressed up against the flash of bare skin that appeared as his hand found its way underneath the material of her shirt. 

“Fuck, you’re a little firecracker. I can’t get enough of you…” He careened, his mouth open against hers. 

Gen pulled back to look at him, the severity of her actions beginning to hit her. He could see it in her too. Cradling her jaw with his large hands, he held her gaze as he spoke. 

“Stop. Fucking. Thinking.” 

And she did. The smell of his woodsy cologne making her dizzy with want. One more cautious look down the alley and she pressed her lips back to his. Negan’s palms gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them at the ankles. Pressing her up against the rough brick, he yanked up her top and took her breasts in his hands, his tongue running a slick path from her left nipple to her right, and back again. 

“Fuck…” She whispered through gritted teeth, desperately trying to keep her voice down. The roughness of the wall behind her scratched at her lower back as she writhed against it, his mouth still worshipping her heaving breasts.

“Holy fuck, these are the most perfect tits I’ve ever seen, you know that princess?” He groaned, suckling them into his mouth over and over, releasing each one with a definitive pop, leaving them swollen and aching in the most pleasurable way. 

“This is so wrong.” She moaned, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as his mouth travelled back up to hers. He kissed her until she was breathless, palming at the peachy flesh peeking out from beneath her shorts as she rolled her hips against him, legs still locked securely around his strong form. 

“So fuckin’ wrong…” Negan retorted, pinning her arms above her head with one hand as he reached down the front of her shorts with the other. “Oh baby, you’re raring to fuckin’ go.” 

As he pulled his hand up out of the waistband of her shorts, he brought his fingers to his mouth, devouring her sopping need on his fingers, his eyes voluntarily closing as the taste of her hit his tongue. She practically purred at the sight of him lapping at her juices, unwrapping her legs and setting them back down on the floor. 

“Fuck, they should bottle that shit up and sell it, princess.”

Suddenly, it was Negan up against the wall as she took the control back. Looking up at him with greedy eyes, she smirked, undoing the button on his jeans before sinking to her knees in front of him. Just the sight of her there, ready, willing and fucking desperate to suck his dick, made him want to blow his load all over her pretty little face. The way her tongue snaked out across her bottom lip when she took his rock-hard cock out of his trousers, a mix of an angel and the devil all laid out before him. 

Gen gawped at the sheer size of him from that angle. Long, impossibly thick with a slight curve in the middle and a prominent vein running the length of the underside of him; he was perfection. Her breath wisping across the tip of him made his dick twitch, gently nudging the tip of her nose as she stared up at him. Negan sucked his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of her on her knees, mouth open, eyes full of wonder; she looked so fucking innocent. 

“Come on babygirl, wrap those lips around my dick.” 

Her eyelids fluttered as his husky words ran through her. Wrapping a fist around the base of his cock, Negan rested it on her plump bottom lip, a silent order that she obeyed without hesitation. Sucking the tip of him into her mouth, she expertly rolled her tongue over his slit, savouring the taste of his precum. 

“Shit, yes. Take it down your throat, princess.” He urged her, gently resting his palm on her head, between those two adorable buns. Sticking her tongue out and flattening her it against her chin, she opened her mouth wider and thrust her mouth forward onto him, his cock hitting the back of her throat. The feel of her constricting around him had Negan cursing, his other hand gripping her shoulder firmly. “Fuck, you’re good at this…”

Gen hummed her appreciation, the praise he’d given her spurring her on further. Back and forth on his ever-hardening length, her mouth enveloped him, her mouth vibrating as she moaned and mewled around him. Catching a string of saliva with her hand, she used it to lubricate him further, her hand pumping at the base of him while she placed gentle kisses across the tip of him. 

“Oh, you’re my dirty girl. Tell me.” Another order. Not so silent this time.

Sucking him from near base to tip in one swift motion, her cheeks hollowing, she released him with a pop causing him to emit a lusty, masculine groan. Gen looked up at him then; a sliver of spit trailing from his throbbing cock to her chin, both hands wrapped around the length of him, twisting and pumping.

“I’m your dirty girl.” And she meant it. Only he brought out this side of her. He made her want to be bad. She had an unbearable need to pleasure him, and she thrived off of giving it to him.

“Yes, you fucking are, fuck!” He growled, low in his throat, pushing her mouth back onto him. Keeping one hand at the base, she tossed him furiously, bobbing her head up and down; the sounds of her wet mouth slurping at him driving him further towards release. 

All it took was one look at those big baby blues looking up at him, so full of obedience and admiration, and he was done. His hands gripped her shoulders as she willingly drove her mouth down further as hot, sticky streams of cum coated the walls of her throat. She kept him there for a few seconds, his cock pulsing in her mouth as he thrust forward jaggedly.

“Holy fucking shit, princess. That was something else.” Negan panted. 

Taking him out of her mouth, she licked at any liquid that escaped from her lips, swallowing everything he’d given her in one gulp. It wasn’t a taste that she normally welcomed, but for him, she’d managed to make it enjoyable for herself. The saltiness of him remained in her mouth, but he didn’t care. Pulling her up to her feet, he pressed his lips against hers firmly, not giving a shit that the taste of himself still lingered. He had to kiss her.

Tucking himself back into his trousers, Negan button himself up and straightened himself out. He knew they both had to go back out there and pretend nothing was amiss, but with each passing tryst, it became harder and harder for him to do. And that wasn’t something he was even remotely ready to think about. 

“I’ll get your rocks off later, princess. That’s a fuckin’ promise.”

With one last kiss, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the alley, leaving her there to contemplate the lengths she was beginning to go to just to get her fix of him. And she knew it was just that; only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Leave me a comment and let me know. I love reading them. They truly spur me on.
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	11. All That Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Negan & Lucille's marriage and things begin to get a little more interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter took a while to get out. I've not had the best week due to some personal issues and everything going on with the virus. Its been very draining, that's for sure. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment!

Negan married Lucille at the tender age of twenty-three years old. He would never forget the day he first met her, on leave from military duty in New York, right smack bang in the middle of a Bob Dylan concert. Her eyes were the first thing that drew him in. Beautiful, big glassy blue orbs, full of mystery and mischief. God, if he hadn’t fallen head over heels the moment they locked eyes for the first time. She was everything he could have ever hoped to find. Playful, kind, funny as shit and last but certainly by no means least, drop dead gorgeous. Lucille’s appearance hadn’t changed all that much over the years. Her body had always been lithe and toned, her breasts a perfect handful and her hips womanly and full. 

Negan’s childhood hadn’t been all that fanciful. His father had worked in sanitation while his mother performed the duties of a housewife and mother. He had taken a few lashings from his father’s belt from time to time, but it was nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing bordering on what was deemed to be abuse back in those days. 

Lucille’s childhood had been completely different. They were polar opposites in that respect. Her father was a banker and her mother an interior designer. She had truly been born with a silver spoon in her mouth and rarely wanted for anything. You wouldn’t have known it to talk to her; not back then at least. 

Life hadn’t been kind to either of them in the end though, with both going through tremendous pain at one point or another along the way. Negan’s father had died of a heart attack when he was just fourteen years old, his mother left to raise him into manhood alone. She’d done her best, truly, but after developing early onset Alzheimer’s, it was Negan who was left to care for her in the end. 

Lucille’s mother discovered she had stage four breast cancer on Lucille’s thirtieth birthday. It was a short illness, making it all the more difficult for Lucille and her father to comprehend. Her father could now be found in a plush retirement complex in Atlanta, all his marbles were still in-tact, but his heartbreak over his wife’s death had turned him into a cold-hearted, reclusive human being. Lucille had very little to do with the parent she had left, something that Negan could understand although knowing what he’d give to see his parents again, he couldn’t support the decision long-term. 

Negan had served in the military during his late teens to early twenties, completing two tours of Iraq and meeting Abraham, his best friend. They had shared experiences during their time on dispatch that couldn’t tear even the most fragile friendship apart, and theirs was as solid as a rock. They were more than friends, they were brothers.

Lucille fell pregnant shortly before he stepped down from military duty, and being crazy about her, Negan did the right thing and married her. It had been the happiest day of his life, it really had. She had looked simply angelic in her lace, capped sleeve gown, her raven hair falling free down her back as she looked up at him with the sweetest smile on her face as she said; ‘I do’. 

They’d sworn to cherish each other for eternity, in sickness and in health, to love and honour. 

The fire from her eyes vanished around the same time Tommy was born. Suffering from a bout of post-natal depression and the eventual breakdown that followed, Lucille and Negan crumbled from the inside out. Her breakdown brought about things that neither of them were ready to face or accept, the home truths discovered between the two of them doing solid, permanent damage to their marriage early on. But he had stayed, supported her, raised Tommy by her side. Taking a job at a local high school, Negan coached baseball for a good fifteen years before he called it a day, only to return to it part time a couple of years later. 

The ranch was his dream, and they’d been lucky enough to amass a decent amount of savings and inheritance between them to make the dream come true. Something that Lucille had begun to resent him for, the ranch taking up most of his time while she had been left with the scraps. If he wasn’t working on the ranch, he was coaching.

Sure, they had their good days. Days where they remembered why they fell so far in love with each other in the first place, but most days were quiet, uncomfortable and thick with tension. But he would always love her. No matter how much of an asshole he was capable of being when her back was turned. 

Gen hadn’t been the first. Not by a long shot. But she was most certainly the only one that he’d gone back to more than once. He’d known from the moment her saw her cartwheeling across his lawn that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. It didn’t matter that she was his son’s girlfriend; and the way she looked at him that morning in the meadow all but sealed it for him. He had to touch her, had to feel her beneath him as he fucked her senseless.  
Negan didn’t feel guilt, not anymore, but he knew Gen did. He was almost waiting for her to lose her shit and shut the whole thing down, something that he couldn’t do. Not now. He was addicted to the way that she tasted, the way she fell apart that first time on his lap; she was like a drug. A dangerous, exhilarating drug. It was becoming harder for him to stay away from her. 

She had a certain innocence to her that he found completely mesmerizing yet had the ability to flip it on its head completely and drive him wild with her sexuality. Negan wanted nothing more than to lay her down and fuck her until she couldn’t remember her own name, to make her cry out his own until the sun came up. He didn’t know how much longer he could remain sated with quick hook ups in dance studios or late-night liaisons on Gen’s couch. He wanted to show her just how good her could make her feel. He wanted to take his time exploring her sweet little body just like he had promised. 

Tommy was far from his mind when it came to Gen, but he wasn’t proud of it. When they were alone together, it was easy to shut everybody else out. There was something magnetic between them, something that he had been craving ever since his marriage to Lucille had begun to dwindle all those years ago. 

He had remained faithful to her for fifteen years. After the first time he strayed, he couldn’t rid himself of the guilt for months. It hadn’t meant anything; just a drunken hook-up with a woman who’s name he couldn’t remember the morning after. 

It would be two years before Negan would betray her again. Much like the first time, it was just a way to get some sort of release. An outlet for his anger and frustrations. Even during the worst times, Negan and Lucille had maintained a healthy sex life. There was a fire there that they both stoked regularly, and maybe that was part of the problem. 

They never talked through their issues; they fucked their way around them. 

By the eighteenth year of their marriage, a resentment had settled between them that bordered on impossible to live with. The atmosphere in their home had turned icy and raw. The routine was always the same; every few months they would fight, Lucille would make it unbearable to be around her and Negan would take off, spend the night drinking whiskey in some back-alley bar and sink himself into a pretty little thing to forget it all. If she had ever had a clue, she hadn’t confronted him about it. Things would go back to normal and then the cycle would repeat a few months later. 

Two years it went on for. Until their nineteenth wedding anniversary. He had spent that evening balls deep in another woman while his wife waited at home with a bottle of his favourite scotch and a hearty steak dinner. His favourite. The shame he felt when he arrived home that night, having to look at her tear soaked face as she sat at the kitchen table, two cold plates of food laid out in front of her; it had been too much for his pathetic heart to take. From that night forward, Negan had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t fuck up again. No matter how tough things got, he would put his all into his marriage. And he did. 

Then she showed up with her cute as fuck face, perfect curves and a smile that could make even the devil melt. The sexual attraction he felt towards Gen was maddening and from that very first night he’d heard her moans of pleasure from the hallway outside his bathroom, he’d known she felt it too. It scared the ever-living shit out of him, and the all too familiar feelings of lust rose back to the surface once again; however, stronger this time. More intense. He’d almost fucked Lucille through the headboard that night, desperate to rid himself of his urges. 

Negan was almost disgusted with himself the night Gen spread her thighs for him in the back of his truck. Disgusted because any normal, loving husband wouldn’t have dreamt of pulling such a fucking stunt on the way to his twentieth wedding anniversary celebration. The first time he kissed her in that empty marquee, it took every ounce of will power he had not to fuck her right then and there. There was a hunger in her kiss that night that made him come to the realisation that whatever they were doing, it wouldn’t be a one-time thing. And god damnit, he didn’t want it to be. 

Standing next to Lucille in Carol’s diner, Negan searched for any trace of the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago. To anyone else she looked perfectly happy, but Negan knew her inside out. The light behind her eyes was gone and he hadn’t seen a flicker of it in a long time. Tensions had been rising between the two of them for a few months and it was reaching boiling point. Even after twenty years, he was still enamoured by her ability to put up a front. Nobody would ever guess what went on behind closed doors when there was no-one watching. 

“Negan, the least you could do is talk to me instead of standing there like a tit in a trance.” 

He turned to face Lucille, her lips pursed together as she threw him a look of contempt. Negan sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from throwing down with her right there in the diner, slamming his beer bottle down on the counter a little harder than he intended. Jumping at the sudden change in his demeanour, Lucille shot him a warning look, one he’d seen plenty of times before, one that said; don’t start this shit in public. As he slid his leather jacket on, Lucille looked at him with a look of confusion. 

“What? I can’t fucking go and smoke a cigar now?” 

Standing from her seat, Lucille stood up with her drink in hand and raised it to him sarcastically. “Do what the fuck you want Negan, you usually do.” 

Snatching his own beer bottle from the counter, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the diner. The sun had set, the street was winding down. Gone was the sound of children’s laughter, replaced by the muffled laughs from inside. Negan leant against a picnic bench, taking a deep breath as he attempted to calm himself from the aggravation his wife had instilled in him so far that evening. 

“I am telling you Gen, he wants that ass!” 

The sound of girlish giggling filled the air. Negan opened his eyes to find Beth stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Gen’s apartment. With her back to him, she clutched a crate of beer in her arms. Her blonde ponytail bobbed back and forth as she did a little dance on the spot. 

“Beth, could you just stop…” Gen sounded amused but exasperated. He couldn’t see her, but the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils as the breeze wafted in his direction. 

“You would though, wouldn’t you? I mean, just look at the guy. Would you?” Beth urged, throwing her head back and laughing before turning on her tiptoes, spying Negan in front of her. 

“You need a hand there, doll?” He asked her, amused by the colour rising in her cheeks as she lifted a knee to rest the crate. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the kind of effect he had on women but as pretty as she was, it wasn’t that particular young woman he wanted to see blush. 

Gen halted at the bottom step clutching two bottles of tequila, her eyes locking with his immediately. The three of them stood in silence for a moment before Beth looked back at Gen, clearly confused at the tension in the air. 

“Well, I’m gonna get these beers in to Daryl. You coming Gen?” Beth nodded her head towards the diner entrance, waiting for her friend to acknowledge her. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. I’ll be there in a minute, okay? Don’t want Daryl getting withdrawals. From you, not the beer.” Gen winked at Beth as Negan held the door open for her, the sounds of laughter and music escaping as he did so.  
Beth turned back to Gen once more, wiggling her eyebrows as Gen rolled her eyes, realising that she wasn’t exactly discouraging her friends remarks about her boyfriend’s father. Beth wasn’t a stupid girl, but she was loyal. If she had any true suspicions, she would voice them to Gen directly, not gossip about her behind her back. Beth disappeared inside, Negan letting the door fall closed behind her. 

“She’s a party all in her fuckin’ self.” Negan chuckled, propping himself up against the picnic table once again. Gen couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over him as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, she’s a party alright. She thinks you, and I quote, want a piece of this ass?” Gen laughed, gesturing to herself with her tequila filled hands. 

Negan ran his tongue along his pearly whites as he grinned widely. “She’s not fuckin’ wrong princess, and we both know it.” 

Gen shifted her feet nervously, knowing full well that their interactions were becoming less and less discreet. His eyes were hungry as he took in the sight of her, making her weak with desire. It was becoming harder to resist him, even with a diner full of family and friends literally metres away. 

“What are you doing out here anyway? Too loud for you in there, old man?” Gen teased, attempting to lighten the mood. He seemed different, tense even. 

Negan’s shoulders relaxed as he laughed, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was comfortable around him. She was a breath of fresh air, the total opposite of what he experienced at home. “Old man, huh? Interesting, princess. No old man I know would have you screaming their name the way I do.”

As she blushed, desperately looking around to make sure nobody could hear him, she took her bottom lip in between her teeth softly, the sound of his voice rumbling through her as it always did. 

“Trouble in paradise, princess. Just needed a minute.” Gen didn’t pry further, but she sure as hell was curious. Standing up straight, Negan took a couple of steps towards her, her head level with his chest as she clutched at the bottles desperately. She had already proved to herself that she couldn’t be trusted around him, not in public. Not with loved ones nearby. Gen kept her eyes on his leather clad chest as he looked down at her. “Can’t look at me now? Didn’t have a problem earlier when your lips were around my dick…” 

Gens eyes shot up to meet his, the fire behind them evident. He’d hit a nerve, and he wasn’t sorry. Not one bit. He loved the fact that each time they met, she came out of her shell just that little bit more.

“Negan, you need to keep your voice down.” She hissed, shuffling from foot to foot and clenching her thighs together as the warmth flooded to her groin once again. 

“I can’t fuckin’ help myself princess, you’re too much when you blush. Tickles my fuckin’ balls the way you look at me with those pretty eyes.” 

“Negan…” Gen all but whispered his name as she looked down at her feet, feeling the warmth of his hand tentatively brush against her cheek. She flinched at his touch, her heart racing in her chest at the thought of being caught with him. Looking up at him through her long lashes, inhaling his delicious scent, her eyes pleaded with his. For what, she wasn’t sure.

“Take those bottles in there before dollface notices you’re missing. I’ll see you in five.” Negan unhooked her keys from her pinky finger and twirled them round his own as he made his way towards the stairs. 

“Negan, no. We can’t. Have you lost you’re fucking mind?” Gen asked, completely floored at his carefree attitude. He threw his head back and laughed at her then. “I’m not coming, Negan.” 

“Oh, you fuckin’ will be princess.” With a wink and a shit-eating grin, he turned on his heel and disappeared out of sight. Hearing the keys in her apartment door, Gen suddenly realised that he was completely serious. He wanted to fuck her, right there, above everyone they were trying to hide it from. He had officially lost his mind, she was sure. 

Getting her shit together, she shook her head and made her way back inside the diner. She would resist, she would not go up there. She would not. 

Gen spotted Tommy over by the far wall drinking and laughing with some friends, and she was upset with herself to realise that she had no desire whatsoever to interrupt him. In that moment, there was only one man on her mind and it wasn’t him. It wasn’t like he’d made any kind of effort to spend any time with her since they’d left the confines of her apartment.

Beth called her over, practically snatching the bottles of tequila out of her hands like a starved animal, Daryl standing next to her amused at his girlfriend’s drunken antics. “There you are. Couldn’t be a complete angel and do me a favour though, could you?” 

“Anything for you, what do you need?” Gen asked, opening a fresh bottle of beer for herself and taking a sip. She almost choked when Beth made her request.

“We forgot the limes. Run back up and grab them? Pretty please?” Beth pressed her palms together dramatically, smiling wide with absolutely no idea what she’d just instigated. Simply nodding, she drank down half of her beer, wondering if she could muster the willpower to reject Negan. 

“Love you!” Beth called, Gen waving a hand in response as she exited the diner. Standing in the car park, she took a deep breath and began to walk up the steps. With each one she passed, Gen repeated the same mantra to herself over and over. 

“You’re not going to fuck him. You’re not. You can do this.”

Standing outside her apartment door, she could feel the anticipation building inside of her. It was like an electric current running through her, and she had never felt so alive. The door on the latch, she pushed it open slowly, not quite sure what to expect when she closed it behind her. Stepping over the threshold, she repeated it again, almost silently. 

“You’re not going to fuck him.” 

So why was she deadbolting the door behind her? Why were her panties damp? Why could she think of nothing else but him filling her to the brim while she cried out for more? 

She felt him before she saw him, the feel of leather grazing the nape of her neck as his hands begun to explore her. Melting into his touch, she let her head fall back against him; she was a goner within seconds. 

“Fuck, I gotta have you right now princess.” He mumbled against her ear, his open mouth dragging along the curve of her neck, the heat of his breath making her skin prickle. His hands running up the backs of her thighs, he gripped the hem of her halter-neck, pulling it straight over her head in one swift movement. Her nipples hardened as they swept across the wood in front of her, quickly replaced by his rough palms as he kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts firmly.

“You feel so fuckin’ good, fuck.” His mouth trailed a series of passionate kisses down the length of her spine, making her shudder against him. Yanking her shorts down over her hips, Negan discarded them instantly, along with the lacy red thong that lay underneath. Gen was exposed to him, her pussy visibly saturated as she felt his beard drag along the naked flesh of her ass. “I will never get tired of this view. Shit.”

Sinking to his knees behind her as she braced herself against the door, hands splayed out across the cherry red wood, she almost jumped out of her skin as she felt his tongue run the length of her, from her clit to her ass. One languid stripe after another, she couldn’t help but push back against him, her spine arching as her legs shook.

A string of inaudible expletives fell from Negan’s lips as he palmed her cheeks, pulling them apart to take in the sight of her perfect holes, both slick and glistening from his mouth working her. 

“God…” Gen moaned, her forehead falling forward to rest against the wood as she revelled in the feel of his tongue against her puckered rosebud. No man had ever dared to kiss her there, but Negan wasn’t just any man and by the sounds coming from his mouth, he was getting just as much pleasure from it as she was. With one more expert flick of his tongue, he rose back to his feet, his mouth never leaving the soft skin of her back as he went. “Please, fuck, please.” 

“Please what princess? Fuckin’ say it…” Negan whipped her body around to face him, his mouth on hers instantly, kissing her so hard she lost her breath. The taste of her on his lips spurred Gen on further as she leapt up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands palmed the undersides of her thighs, keeping her steady and held tight to him. Pushing the leather jacket off his shoulders, she reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to one side. 

The feeling of his skin on hers was enough to set her alight, the sensation of his chest hair tickling her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth as his tongue fought for dominance with her own. 

“I said fuckin’ say it…” He growled, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs roughly as she ground her hips against him, his cock jutting against the material of his jeans. 

“Fuck me, Negan.” 

Before she knew where she was, Negan had her bent over her kitchen counter top. She felt his hands caress her ass softly before bringing them both down to slap either cheek forcefully. It was a welcome pain, making her skin tingle and swell. 

“One of these days princess, I’ll have you all to myself. All. Night. Long…” Gen shivered at the tone of his voice, low and gravelly as he all but threatened her. “Would you like that? Fuck yeah, you would.” 

Gen couldn’t see him, but his grin was wide as he watched her legs quiver. Kicking her feet apart with the toe cap of his boot, she arched forward further, instinctively submitting to him. Slapping her ass once more for good measure, Negan pulled himself free from the confines of his jeans, running the tip of his cock against her soaking wet centre. Gen wriggled her hips, desperately trying to take him inside her and crying out in frustration when he teased her clit instead. 

“How bad do you want my dick, princess?” He purred, leaning over her to nip at the shell of her ear. 

“I can’t…please…god Negan.” 

He drove her crazy in the best possible way. 

Gripping her hips, Negan thrust himself inside her. Gen winced at the new sensation. She’d never felt so full. Winding her hips slowly, she adjusted to his size; the new angle causing tears of sheer ecstasy to pool in her eyes. His cock dragged against her sensitive walls as he maintained a steady rhythm, in and out. Her knuckles white from grasping onto the countertop, Gen pushed back against him meeting each of his thrusts with her own, the sound of her skin hitting his filling the room. 

“Fuck, I swear you just get tighter. You like that, princess? Shit, tell me you love it…” He all but begged her, worshipping every inch of her back with his beautifully rough hands as his cock drove in and out of her at a pace that made her head spin.

“I love it, I love it, fuck… I love it.” The words fell from Gen’s lips like a prayer, an arrogant smile forming on Negan’s as he caught the back of her neck in his firm grasp. 

The familiar warm buzz that only he could give her rose up in her belly, the pressure of the tip of him bumping against her cervix made her eyes roll back in her head slightly. Panting like a wild woman, her nerve endings vibrating with pleasure as he poured everything he had into fucking her. 

“Fuck princess, I can’t hold back much longer…” He hissed through gritted teeth, pulling both hands behind her back and locking them there with one hand. Her cheek rested against the counter, his possessive thrusts pressing her into it each time he slid back into her. 

Gen clenched herself involuntarily around him as her orgasm hit her like a train. Her mouth fell open, toes curling and eyes wide as she rode out the intense current running through her. 

“That’s it, princess. Good fucking girl. Fuck.” 

Her soaking wet centre pulled him in as she trembled through his last desperate, eager thrusts. Welcoming the feel of his seed spilling into her, she relaxed against the cool counter-top, taking a moment to get her breath back while little aftershocks of pleasure struck her all over. 

An eerie calm fell over them both as Negan fell forward, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades. His breath tickled her skin as she lost herself in the intimacy of the moment. His beard grazed her skin as his lips pressed against the back of her neck. 

“Princess…” He all but whispered, shaking his head as he pulled out of her. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down to take in the sight of him spilling out of her, Negan tucked himself back into his jeans.

“Fuck, I need to get back down there.” Snapping out of her lust-filled haze, Gen scrambled to dress herself, knowing full well that they were becoming sloppy. If their affair, if it could even be called that yet, was to continue, they had to be more careful and learn to control themselves around each other. Straightening herself out, Gen grabbed a handful of limes from the fruit bowl. “I’ll go first, just leave the key on the counter. Tommy…Tommy has a spare.” 

Guilt hit her as she struggled to get the words out, the look in Negan’s eyes making her stomach churn. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something intense there that made her curious. As she went to turn for the door, Negan pulled her back to him, crashing his lips down onto hers with passionate abandon. Squeezing the limes in her hands, she whimpered against his mouth as he pulled away from her. Pressing one last kiss on her forehead, he relaxed his grip on her. She could barely stand, the passion she felt from him radiating through her. 

“Negan…” Gen uttered, her lips tingling as his touch lingered on her flesh. 

“I’ll see ya later, princess.” Negan pulled on his leather jacket, his eyes never meeting hers as he zipped himself up. 

Gen stood there for a moment longer, unsure of what she was waiting for exactly. Giving up when he turned his back to her, resting his palms against the counter; she left. 

Desperately trying to push any thoughts of Negan from her mind, she spent the rest of the evening drinking and laughing with Beth and Daryl. Tommy was nowhere to be found, not that she was particularly upset about it.  
She danced, she sang, and she pretended that everything was as normal as it could ever be. 

Forgetting all of her troubles and avoiding Negan’s intense stare from across the diner, she belted out Fleetwood Mac with Beth, her arm wrapped around Beth’s shoulder as the pair of them relived their favourite pastime.  
It wasn’t until Lucille tapped her on the shoulder later than night that things began to get complicated. Feeling a soft hand grasp her shoulder, Gen turned around to meet the sweet smile of Negan’s wife as she pulled her in for a friendly hug. 

“We’re heading off now, sweetheart. Tell Tommy I said goodbye?” Lucille squeezed her once more for good measure, releasing her and pulling her jacket over her shoulders. 

Gens eye’s met Negan’s as he stepped forward to hug her. It was nothing like the embrace she was used to, but she couldn’t help but inhale the scent of leather as he held her to him momentarily before pulling away.  
As they walked away, Gen couldn’t help but stare after them. She couldn’t help the jealousy that rose within her as she swallowed the truth that it was Lucille that he was going home with. Of course, she was his wife. It wasn’t Tommy’s feelings she thought of in that moment, and she hadn’t been thinking of them for weeks. All she wanted was to wrap herself up in Negan and the time they spent together. But it wasn’t enough anymore. She needed more than what he was giving her, and she was certain that he couldn’t give it to her. 

“Hey honey, I have a question for you.” Beth’s sweet voice filled her ears as her friend wrapped a friendly arm around her waist. Distracted, Gen hummed for her to continue.

“Care to share why Negan has gold glitter in his beard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would love to know if anybody spotted a potential plot twist in this chapter? Blink and you'll have missed it. 
> 
> Comment and let me know if you noticed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading once again!


	12. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I've written here could even be considered smut, not when emotions come into play...

Baking had always been Gen’s favorite way to destress. Many a time over the last few years she had found herself tucked away in her kitchen concocting some kind of sweet treat in the middle of the night. Having woken at 1am, Gen couldn’t shake her thoughts away. 

‘Care to share why Negan has hair glitter in his beard?’

She had laughed off Beth’s comment that night in the diner, but she knew her friend; it would only be a matter of time before she pressed Gen again. It had been a little under a week since the carnival, and Gen was a nervous wreck. For the first time since their affair had started, if you could even call it that, Gen was truly nervous. Not only because people were beginning to notice the sparks between her and Negan, but because she felt something in the pit of her belly whenever she thought of him that scared her. A feeling she’d never felt before was creeping in slowly, becoming stronger each time she saw him. 

Gen had barely touched Tommy since that night, not that he’d made the effort to spend any time with her. Gen would’ve been angry, only she didn’t have the right. Not while she was fantasising about what life could be like with Negan. 

Thankful that she didn’t have any neighbors, Gen cranked up her stereo, swaying her hips from side to side as she sang along to dulcet tones of Banks. Layering the brownie mixture into the baking tray and levelling it, she slid the tray into the oven and set the timer, brushing flour off her old high school gym shirt before pouring herself a glass of white wine. She wasn’t big on drinking alone, but the thought that it might settle her for the night swayed her. 

Throwing herself down onto the couch, she stretched her bare legs out in front of her, the hem of her oversized t-shirt sitting mid-thigh as she rested her feet on the coffee table. Sipping at her wine, Gen rested her head against the cushion and willed her mind to stop racing. 

Looking across at her phone, Gen found herself full of the urge to text Negan. She still hadn’t. And she hadn’t called either. She thought of the last time they were alone together and the look in his eyes; it frightened her. Frightened her because it ran deeper than lust. She could see it. The way he turned away from her as she walked out the door, almost as if he couldn’t bare to watch her leave. 

She found herself wanting to ask him questions. Had she been the only one he’d been unfaithful with? Was she the only one he was being unfaithful with right now? How long would it go on for? She wanted to ask all of those questions, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for the answers. 

Swilling the wine around her glass, she wondered how on earth she was going to get out of the mess she was in. Wondered if she even wanted to. Sex with Negan was unlike anything she had ever experienced. To be with someone who truly worshipped her body was completely rare and new to her. Gen was used to men, or rather boys, who took what they needed with little care for her satisfaction. Negan was in a class of his own. A real man. A man who truly took pleasure in satisfying her. 

She remembered Beth’s words from the night of Negan and Lucille’s anniversary party. 

‘Older guys just know. They know how to move, how to get you to move and all the right spots to hit. They get off on getting you off and honey, that shit is hot.’

As she took her last gulp of wine, the oven timer rattled her from her quandary. The smell of chocolatey goodness filled her apartment as she opened the oven, using an oven mitt to take out the tray, placing it on the wire rack on the countertop. 

A loud knock at her door nearly sent the tray hurtling towards the floor as she jumped, and then the confusion set in. Looking up at the clock, she frowned. It was 2.30am. 

“Who the fuck is this?” Gen muttered to herself as she stepped towards the door gingerly, sliding the safety chain across just in case. 

“Who’s there?” Gen asked, her voice shaking slightly as she let fear get the better of her for a moment. 

“Open the door princess.” 

Gen felt her fear melt away as his gravelly voice rumbled through the closed door. Sliding the chain back across, she unbolted the door and opened it slowly. 

Negan stood before her, his elbow resting on the doorframe and his eyes fiery. He looked her up and down, biting his bottom lip and emitting a satisfied grunt at the sight of her. 

“Its 2.30 in the god damn morning, what are you doing here?” 

“Well shit, make a fella feel welcome why don’t you? You gonna let me in? Freezin’ my fuckin’ balls off out here.” 

Gen opened the door wide, checking the parking lot below out of habit. The last thing she needed was somebody seeing him enter her apartment at such a ridiculous hour. 

“Ain’t nobody out there this time of night. You worry too much.” 

Gen rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the small smirk that formed on her lips as she watched him kick off his boots before shrugging off his leather jacket, making himself at home as he threw it across the back of the couch. 

“You make a habit out of baking in the middle of the night? Fuck, that shit smells good. Gonna start calling you Betty fuckin’ Crocker.” 

Leaning down to inhale the scent of her efforts, he locked his eyes with hers, licking his lips for good measure. Heat flooded her groin as she struggled to tear her gaze away from his. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” She told him, shrugging before she continued. “Helps me relax.” 

He oozed a kind of confidence that she wished she could harness as he reached out to take her hand, pulling her flush against his firm body. Her breath escaped her as he tilted her chin up with the tip of his finger, their lips barely apart. 

“What’s got you wound up so fuckin’ tight princess? Anything I can help with?” His voice was little more than a whisper, but it was so seductive that Gen couldn’t help the whimper that fell from her lips as his finger brushed against her cheek, collecting a smidge of brownie batter on the tip of it. 

“You look so fuckin’ pretty right now, you know that?” His grin stretched from ear to ear as she just stared up at him, frozen to the spot as he sucked the batter off his finger with a pop, groaning as the taste hit his mouth. “Well shit god damn, I got myself a damn domestic goddess over here.” 

“What are you doing here, Negan?” She asked him, still baffled as to how he’d managed to slip away in the middle of the night without a care in the world. 

“You still didn’t call princess.” His fingers ghosted her lips as her hands gripped his grey t-shirt, his breath warming her face whilst she looked up at him. “Starting to think you’re not fuckin’ in this with me.” 

“What is this?” She asked without hesitation, watching his brow furrow slightly at her question. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know in that moment. He was struggling just as much as she was. He didn’t even need to say it. 

“Whatever the fuck you want it to be, sweetheart.” 

As Gen went to respond, his lips crashed against hers, leaving her breathless as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Her hands found their way around his waist and up under his shirt, feeling the strong muscles of his back bunch beneath her touch. The desperation of his kiss poured into her; hot, fiery and passionate. 

“Bedroom.” Negan all but ordered between kisses, lifting her effortlessly as her legs entwined around his waist. Keeping her pressed against him as he moved, he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to one side. Crossing the threshold of her bedroom, his hands caressed the skin of her lower back softly. Laying her down in the middle of the bed, he stood before her at the end of it, a serene smile gracing his mouth. 

“You are a sight to fuckin' behold, princess.” 

As she lay there in just a pair of plain blue panties, her chest heaved. Her eyes never left his as she lifted her ass up off the bed slightly, dragging her underwear down over her thighs. They fell down over her feet as her legs parted, the sight of her glistening pussy making his jaw clench. 

“Come to bed, Negan.” 

He hesitated slightly, his eyes raking over her naked flesh as hers pleaded with him. Her muscles tensed at the thought of him rejecting her like that. She needn’t have worried. He pulled his shirt up over his head, unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off to the side. When he climbed between her legs, her skin prickled, his chest hair tickling her bare breasts. Gen wrapped her arms around his neck as he hovered above her, his eyes tracing patterns over her face.

Negan didn’t move, only brushed a tendril of her hair away from her face as he gazed at her. She stared up at him, attempting to figure him out. He was like a puzzle. She had most of the pieces in place, but there were a couple she was yet to work out. He lay there between her thighs in comfortable silence as he studied her, his lips twitching up at the corner as her fingers ran through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Negan?” Gen urged him, wanting to know exactly what was running through his mind in that very moment. But he said nothing. 

Resting his elbows either side of her shoulders, he cupped her jaw with his hands and brought his lips down to meet hers once again. His kiss was tender, soft and caring; something completely new between the two of them. The way he kissed her was uncharted territory. It wasn’t needy, it didn’t take her breath away and it wasn’t overly passionate; but she felt every movement in the depths of her soul. His fingertips brushed against her skin as he breathed against her open mouth. 

“Fucked.” Gen’s brows furrowed confusedly at his profanity. His nose traced the arch of her neck as his lips dragged against her skin, nibbling gently on her ear lobe as she whimpered beneath him. The intensity of the situation was too much for her to take. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized the tenderness of the moment they were sharing. Things had changed and she could feel it. All of it. “Completely fucked.” 

Gens fingers dipped below the waistband of his underwear, pushing them up over the curve of his ass, his hardening cock springing up against her inner thigh. She didn’t know what he was thinking, but she sure as hell knew what he needed in that moment. He had always been the one to take control, but tonight would be different. Placing the palms of her hands against his tattooed chest, she urged him to roll over. His head lay against her pillows as she climbed on top of him, her hair surrounding them both as she leant down to kiss him softly. 

“Shit, princess. I wish I could take a fuckin’ picture right now.” His hands travelled up her ribcage, his callous fingers creating a beautiful friction that made her squirm and roll her hips against him. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful.”

She saw a completely different side of Negan in that moment. The sexually charged, animalistic alpha male took a back seat as his vulnerability rose to the surface. His eyes had softened, and for the first time since they’d met, he was open to her completely. Negan’s hands cupped her breasts as she sat up on top of him, her hands running up her front to lace her fingers with his, holding them against her chest. Rising up on her knees slightly, Gen lined his impossibly hard length up with her slick entrance. Looking down at him, an erotic sigh escaped her mouth as she took him inside of her. Her head fell back in pleasure as he filled her completely. 

In that moment he was speechless. He hadn’t realized just how perfectly they slotted together. It shook him to his core – there were no words for it. So, he didn’t offer any. He simply lay back and allowed her to pleasure herself.

His body was her tool. 

“Negan…” Gen cried softly, rocking her hips back and forth against him. His cock pressed firmly against her sweet spot as she rode him, eyes tight shut as she took in the feeling of his skin against hers. 

Negan’s hands found their way to her hips, silently urging her on by squeezing her flesh firmly. Rising and falling onto him, she braced herself on his chest; her fingers tangled in his chest hair as the pleasurable burn built in her stomach. Negan’s hips thrusted up to meet hers, his cock dragging against her swollen walls as she lost herself in fucking him. 

Except it didn’t feel like fucking. It felt like something else altogether. Something neither of them would admit to themselves, let alone each other. 

Unable to lay there any longer, Negan sat up, his chest pressed against hers as he shifted up the bed slightly. His back rested flat against the headboard as his arms enveloped her. Something unspoken passed between them as she rested her forehead against his, all the while still rocking against him as his hands traced every line and curve of her. She took her time on him, wanting the moment they were sharing to last.

“God, Negan. This is…” She whispered against his lips in awe as his hips bucked upwards into her, regaining some of the control back. 

“Sshh. Come on princess, let it go for me.” With one hand splayed out against her lower back and the other guiding the rhythm of her hips, her kept a steady pace as he drove himself up into her again and again. 

Gen clung to him, her body trembling against his. Her orgasm washed over her, gently almost, as his fingertips traced her spine. She saw the moment for what it was; a poignant, soul-stirring milestone in their relationship. It couldn’t be disputed. 

Negan rolled her onto the bed, still connected to her as he pressed himself between her thighs. His hands never left her soft skin as he poured every bit of desire he held for her into her body. His cock slid in and out of her slowly, forearms resting on the mattress next to her head. Gen arched her back as Negan’s tongue danced across her rosy nipples, sucking them into his hot mouth one after the other. Leaning back on his knees Negan lifted her legs over his shoulders, peppering her calves with soft kisses as he drove himself into her. 

“Come for me again, princess. I know you can. Fuck.” Gritting his teeth, Negan quickened his pace, lowering his stare to watch her soaking wet pussy take him to the hilt. “Shit, I wish you could see what I can see right now. Perfect.”

Gen could only moan at his praise, her hands gripping the sheets either side of her. The delicious friction of his thrusts sending her into a state of euphoria. Her eyes flickered closed as his hand travelled between her thighs, pinching her engorged clit softly. 

“Open your eyes. Look at me, sweetheart.” 

She did as she was told, meeting his intense gaze. Her hands reached down to grip his thighs as she fell apart beneath him once more. Her legs shook, falling off his shoulders and landing on the mattress either side of him. Lowering himself between her legs again, Negan wrapped his arms beneath her, holding her against him while he thrust himself into her for the final time. Spilling his seed inside of her, a slurry of profanities fell from his mouth against the crook of her neck. Digging her nails into his shoulders, Gen smiled as he stilled; his body limp on top of her. 

His forehead fell to the pillow beside hers, her lips brushing against his neck. Gen savored the moment, her fingertips travelling up and down his strong back while he caught his breath. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re something else princess.” Negan mumbled incoherently against the shell of her ear, nipping her earlobe gently with his teeth. Gen giggled at the sensation before climbing out from underneath him, her thighs burning. 

Laying on her side with her elbow on the mattress, Gen rested her head in her palm and watched him. Smiling, she wiped his brow with her free hand and thoroughly enjoyed the sight of him laying in her bed, spent. Negan released a satisfied sigh, bringing his hand up to trace the curve of her naked waist. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. She had never been so enamored with a man in her life.

“Its rude to stare doll.” Negan chuckled, his eyes flickering open and following the path of his fingertips, up over her hip and down her thigh. His index finger tapped gently against a small, silvery scar on the upper-side of her thigh. “Where’d you get this?”

“Learning to ride a bike. Must have been six or seven at the time. Why? You wanna kiss it better?” Gen teased, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Looks good to me princess, maybe one for luck.” Negan shuffled down the bed, rolling onto his side and hooking one of her legs underneath his head; his face inches from her sticky centre as her thigh acted as a pillow. He placed a chaste kiss across the tiny scar, his beard brushing against her soft skin. “On the bright side, you’re a fuckin’ pro at riding now.” 

Negan looked up at her and winked before she playfully slapped his shoulder. The intimacy of the moment was not lost on either of them as he relaxed against her, one arm hooked under her thigh and the other thrown lazily over her waist. Gen had never felt so comfortable in her own skin. Taking his comfortable silence as an opportunity to open herself up to him, she risked it.

“I didn’t call you because I’m scared, Negan. I’ve never done anything like this before.” 

Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard every word as he exhaled deeply against her inner thigh. Silent for a moment, his thumb traced circles on her hipbone. Gen’s heart rate quickened, as if her body was telling her she’d misjudged the moment. 

“I don’t fuckin’ deserve you, you know that right? And I’m just waiting for you to realize it. You’re scared princess? Which one of us spent two hours sitting in the fuckin’ parking lot trying to find the fuckin’ the balls to come up here?”

Gen nodded, to herself more than anything, as her brain processed his response. 

“People are starting to notice, Negan. Beth…”

He cut her off before she could finish, scooting out from between her thighs and pulling the comforter at the end of the bed over the both of them as he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.   
“I can’t give you anything you deserve. I can’t give you what you need. I’m selfish as shit, I know that. You should run for the fuckin’ hills, but fuck I hope you don’t.” Negan paused for a moment, his chin resting atop her head. 

“You love Tommy?”

Gen’s gut twisted at the mention of his name. He could literally walk through her front door any minute and she was brazen enough to hardly care. 

“You really want to talk about this now?” Gen asked, uncomfortable with the question even though she knew the answer. She felt Negan nod against the top of her head, urging her to continue. Taking a moment to form an answer in her head, she decided to simply be honest with him and tell him something that she hadn’t told anyone else, only Beth. 

“Did you know my Dad left without so much as a goodbye when I was little?” She looked up at him then, his brow furrowed; confusion written all over his face. “I’ll get there in a minute, just listen. When he left, I blamed myself. I guess I thought I wasn’t worth enough for him to want to stay, you know?”

Gen felt his arms tighten around her, but he stayed silent, allowing her to continue.

“I’ve done some pretty ridiculous shit to gain the approval of boys since my teens. I’ve always looked for validation from them. I just wanted to be wanted, I guess. I have a bad habit of clinging to things that aren’t necessarily very good for me.”

She felt his muscles tense, her words clearly hitting home. Attempting to soften the blow, Gen danced the tips of her fingers across the tattoo on his chest. 

“When I met Tommy, he was just so…I don’t know. I guess he just took an interest in who I was, and if you hadn’t noticed, he’s not exactly painful to look at. I thought I loved him, really I did. But I don’t think I could do this” Gen pointed to Negan and then back to herself before finishing “to someone I love.” 

Negan didn’t say a word, just stared down at her, almost dumbfounded by her response. 

“And I guess if I’m not in love with Tommy, if that’s not what we have, then I’ve never really been in love with anyone.”

Gen closed her eyes, breathing a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed into him. She felt comfortable opening herself up to him like she had. Negan leant his head back against the headboard, his fingers brushing against her back affectionately as he lay there wondering why he was so happy with her answer. But underneath his satisfaction was an underlying feeling. He felt like the cat that got the cream and a piece of shit all at once. 

Gen was good, good where it really mattered. She had a pure heart, and he had stamped his black mark on it by putting her in the situation they had found themselves in. And Negan could hand on heart say that deep down, he truly did love his wife, but not enough to remain faithful to her. Not when such a beautiful, kind hearted, funny young woman wanted him in her bed. And if he could do that to her, and still love her, what kind of man did that make him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I am loving writing these two together. But it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt. Question is, who will it be?
> 
> Thank you for the ongoing support :) x


	13. Midnight Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and smut. Oh, the smut. 
> 
> And Gen comes across a baseball bat in the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while, huh?
> 
> There's been a lot of sadness and frustration in the world recently, and I just needed to take a little break to focus on myself.
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Staring out of the kitchen window, Gen trained her eyes on her boyfriend sat absent-mindedly chatting with Rosita and Abraham. The weather was glorious, and Lucille had suggested a cook-out, inviting Gen and Tommy to visit for the weekend. 

Ever since the night Negan had turned up at her apartment, she had been completely conflicted. Her admission that she didn’t love Tommy niggled at her most days. What niggled at her even more were her growing feelings for Negan, feelings that she couldn’t bring herself to accept, let alone admit. The way he had touched her that night flipped a switch in her brain. Sure, she craved the feel of his skin on hers, the feel of his beautiful cock filling her completely; but now she craved the feeling of his soft lips on hers too, the way he lay between her legs and caressed the soft flesh of her thigh, the light-hearted pillow talk. She had begun to want it all. And it scared the living daylights out of her to say the least. 

Gen gazed at Negan as she washed the salad leaves at the sink. The way he was so at ease with the situation baffled her. She bit her lip at the sight of him throw his head back in amusement at something Abraham had said, wishing she could walk right up and kiss the spot just beneath his ear. She knew it drove him wild. The ache between her thighs was ever-present when he was around, but the ache in her chest was beginning to overtake it. 

Negan caught her eyes briefly as he stared through the open window, his tongue running along his bottom lip before he smiled wide and shook his head, tearing his eyes away from hers. 

“I think the lettuce is clean now, honey.” 

Gen jumped slightly at the sound of Lucille’s voice, turning off the faucet and draining off the salad. Wiping her hands dry on the material of her red sundress, she turned to face the woman whose husband she had begun to fall for. Plastering a smile on her face, Gen rested her hands on the counter behind her. She watched Lucille float around the kitchen, gathering utensils and raw meat to take outside. 

Lucille stopped for a second, her eyes meeting Gen’s. She took a breath before speaking. 

“What do you think of Rosita, Gen?” 

Of all the things she could have asked, Gen hadn’t expected that. Gen took a moment to gather her thoughts before responding, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she did so. 

“She seems like a nice girl. She’s fun to be around, I guess. Why do you ask?” 

A look of confusion formed on Gen’s face as she watched Lucille laugh and shake her head, a hand on both of her hips as she tilted her head gently. 

“Does it bother you that she flirts so openly with Tommy?” 

The second question completely floored her. Rosita hadn’t been flirting with Tommy. Had she? Gen could hardly say that she’d noticed if she had. She’d been so preoccupied with stealing glances at her married lover that Tommy had barely been in her line of sight for most of the afternoon. 

“Well, I mean, they’ve known each other for a long time. Maybe she just feels comfortable around him. Her and Abraham seem incredibly happy together.” 

Gen’s attempt to diffuse the awkwardness floating in the air fell on deaf ears as Lucille’s expression hardened. The coldness in her eyes was apparent as she sucked in a frustrated breath. 

“Abraham. Did you know he was married for thirteen years?” Gen shook her head in response, her fingertips gripping the marble counter-top in front of her as she waited for Lucille to continue. “He was. They were incredibly happy for the longest time. And then one day, he just up and left her. Or so it seemed at least. A couple of weeks later we found out that he was shacked up with Rosita. They’d been sleeping together for just under a year. Can you believe that? That someone could just destroy a marriage, just like that. No guilt, no shame.” 

Gen felt her heartbeat so hard in her chest she was sure Lucille could hear it batter against her ribcage. Heat rose to her cheeks as her knuckles turned white. Lucille shook her head once again, stepping forward to place a calming hand on Gen’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to unsettle you. I guess I just get so tired of pretending that I’m okay with her being here. She broke my friend’s heart and I’ve been picking up the pieces ever since.” Lucille’s hand squeezed Gen’s shoulder gently as she offered her a reassuring smile. “Besides, I’m sure you have nothing to worry about honey. It seems she’s much more taken with older men. If anything, I have more to be concerned with than you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my husband is kind of a looker.”

Gen felt sick. Physically sick. Forcing herself to smile, she placed the salad bowl in Lucille’s hands and watched her float out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Feeling like she could finally breathe, Gen exhaled deeply through her mouth, the guilt eating away at her insides as she stood there processing the conversation she’d just had. 

Gen felt tears prick at her eyes as she shook, her hands clenched into frustrated fists as she realised that she was no better than Rosita. Worse, if anything. The first sob escaped her lips, her throat raw with the pain of trying to keep it all in. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, she ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sinking to the floor, the cool wood grazing her skin through the thin material of her sundress, she cried silently. All of the feelings of guilt she had so desperately tried to push to the back of her mind rose to the surface, the realisation of what she was truly doing to Lucille hitting her like a train.

“Fuck.” Gen whispered to herself, wiping the tears away from her face as she attempted to compose herself. She stood, looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes puffy and red. “Pull yourself together."

Splashing her face with cool water and wiping it dry with a clean towel, she hadn’t noticed the door behind her open before she spotted him behind her in the mirror.

“What the fuck are you doing, Negan?” She whispered; her tone emotionless. 

The smirk disappeared from his face when he took notice of her blood shot eyes. Without hesitation, he stepped forward and cupped her cheek with his palm, his eyes examining her face with a look of concern on his own. 

“You’ve been crying.” It was a statement, not a question. Gen said nothing, forcing herself to stare right through him as he stroked the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. “Shit don’t cry. What’s wrong princess?” 

Gen felt her chest heave as another sob threatened to spill from her lips. Instead, she laughed humourlessly as he studied her, a look of confusion evident on his beautiful face. 

“What’s wrong? Are you fucking kidding me?” Gen turned on her heels, staring down at the white porcelain of the sink as she felt his warmth behind her. Negan’s hand traced a gentle path down her spine as he attempted to comfort her. 

“It’s hard for me too, princess. Fuck, it really is…” 

Negan’s words were cut off by Gen’s vitriolic laughter, her shoulders shaking as he stood there without a word to say to make her feel better. Nothing he could say in that moment would make her feel better. 

“Oh, I’m sure. Must be real hard sticking your dick in me and then coming home and making love to your devoted wife. A real fucking hardship, Negan. Don’t you feel even just the least bit sick that I’m sleeping with your son too? I can’t fucking do this. I am not this person. I’m not.” 

She wasn’t so much trying to convince him, but herself. 

More tears spilled down Gen’s cheeks as the bitterness inside her boiled over. She was jealous, she knew that. She wanted him more than any man she’d ever met. So much more than she could ever want Tommy. 

“Gen…” Negan uttered her name, his lips pressing ever so softly against the nape of her neck as she shook with anger. 

“You shouldn’t be in here. Do you know how stupid this is? What the fuck are we even doing? Why am I putting myself through this? I can’t do it. I can’t do it anymore. This has to end Negan.” 

Negan stilled behind her. Neither of them said a word. Not so much as a breath could be heard in the air around them. The reality of what she had said began to set in as she felt the muscles of his chest harden behind her. She daren’t look at him. She couldn’t. Not until he spoke.

“No.” 

Gen’s eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror. She had never seen that expression on his face. The intensity in his eyes frightened her yet made her weak at the knees all at once. 

“I can’t do this, Negan.” She whispered, softer this time, almost pleading with him to put her out of her own self-inflicted misery. There were so many words that she couldn’t say, but she hoped he could see them in her eyes. Still, he resisted. 

“You are mine, princess. Shit, I can’t let you end this.” 

Gen felt his arm snake around her waist, his hand splayed out against her stomach as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Negan’s beard grazed her skin as his lips pressed against her. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her as his touch set her aflame once again. 

“I’m not yours, you’re not mine. You will never be mine.” 

Whipping her around to face him, her chest flush against his torso, he tilted her head up towards his. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to stop it from trembling, she tried desperately to retain her composure. 

“You don’t want this anymore? Fine. Tell me. Tell me you don’t fuckin’ want this and I’ll stop.” Negan was pushing her on purpose, she knew. God, did she want this. She wanted him. It was written all over her face, plain as day. Her silence frustrated him. Gripping her shoulders almost painfully beneath his fingertips, he urged her on through gritted teeth. “Tell me.”

Gen felt the tears rise to the surface once again, but she refused to meet his gaze. Shaking her head insistently, she couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud in fear of shattering completely. 

“I know you want me, just as much as I want you. Fuck, you drive me insane do you know that? I can’t stop fuckin’ thinking about you. Not just fucking you. Not just how that beautiful pussy of yours tastes. Everything about you. It’s shitty on everyone else. I may be an asshole but I’m not stupid. I know what happens if anyone finds out. I lose everything. But you wanna know the scary fuckin’ thing princess?” Gen looked up at him then, sensing the pain in his eyes as he contemplated losing what they had, whatever it was. “I just can’t bring myself to give a damn when you’re so goddamn perfect.” 

With that, Negan pulled her lips up to meet his in a passionate display of his need for her. She resisted, just for a second, her palms flat against his chest in a poor attempt to stop him before they reached up to wrap around his neck as his mouth devoured hers. 

Negan’s tongue wrapped itself around hers, his hands in her hair. Taking a moment to breathe, their mouths open against each other, he spoke once again.

“Midnight. Meet me in the barn.” 

Gen’s eyes closed at the thought of the first time they’d been in that barn. How much she had wanted him. Before everything got so fucking complicated. 

“If you don’t show, I’ll know you don’t fuckin’ want me and that this means nothing to you. And it’ll hurt like shit, my ego will take a knock, but I’ll be gone when you wake up and I won’t come back until you’ve left. You won’t have to see me again if you don’t want to. Think very carefully about this princess because once it’s over, it’s fuckin’ over.” 

At the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut, Gen opened her eyes. She mulled over his words. He’d said so much without really saying anything at all. She knew how big of a decision she had to make and her realisation about her relationship with Tommy still stood no matter what. She had to end it with him, even if she ended things with Negan too. Too much had passed between her and Negan for her to ever feel settled and happy with Tommy.   
That was the easy decision. She had no doubt in her mind that it was already over between the two of them. She would let him down gently; on the journey home she would tell him that they were two vastly different people and it wasn’t working for her anymore.

But ending things with Negan? That was something she hadn’t even begun to accept. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Gen avoided even so much as looking at him. She couldn’t. She wondered how it was so blatantly obvious to her, yet everyone else seemed oblivious. She seemed to be the only one who could sense the tension in the air as everyone else laughed, ate and drank well into the evening. Every now and again, Tommy would pull her in for a hug and she would feel nausea begin to set in. She pondered how everything could change so dramatically in just under three months? 

Finding every possible excuse to stay away from Negan, Gen busied herself with helping Lucille clean up. She didn’t attempt to press Gen any further about Rosita, and Gen was appreciative for it. Instead they made small talk while they washed up before Gen quietly excused herself, blaming her early absence on a migraine. 

Tucking herself into bed, she desperately wished to fall asleep. To have the impossible decision that she faced taken away from her. She tossed and she turned, but she simply couldn’t settle. Tommy joined her some time around 10.30pm, his back to her and the stench of alcohol coming off him in waves. Asleep within minutes, Tommy’s snores filled the air as she lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. 

In her heart of hearts, she already knew what she was going to do, but that didn’t stop her from trying to do the right thing. But it was the right thing for everyone else, not her.

Deciding she could lay there no longer; Gen hopped out of bed and pulled her summer dress back over her head. Pushing her golden waves out of her face with a couple of bobby pins, she grabbed an oversized black hoodie and pulled it on over her shoulders. Not bothering to check the time, Gen wedged her feet into her boots and exited Tommy’s bedroom. 

The house was dark and quiet; and she could already sense that Negan wasn’t inside. Hearing Lucille’s gentle snoring as she passed her bedroom door, she felt herself relax a little. The fear of running into her had been present up until that moment. Gen knew she was a heavy sleeper; Negan had told her as much. 

Making her way through the kitchen, she looked up at the clock on the wall. 11:39pm. 

Gen grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before slipping out of the back door. The dull lamp provided the only light as Gen settled on the loveseat on the porch, tucking her feet up next to her. 

With her brain racing a million miles a minute, Gen knew that whatever decision she made, whether she entered that barn or not, things were changing. Whatever her and Negan had was no longer just a sordid affair, it was no longer just about the sex. They were beginning to form a connection that neither of them were strong enough to ignore. 

The way Negan held her in the bathroom earlier that day told her that he felt something more for her, even if he wasn’t willing to say it out loud. The way his eyes, full of concern and care, bore into her as her tears fell showed her that she meant more to him now than just a quick fuck. And it scared the ever-living shit out of her because deep down, she knew her feelings were growing at a rapid pace. Each time she saw him, she wanted him just that little bit more, and it was becoming excruciating to have to watch him leave. 

If their relationship was going to continue, she needed more. More than just the occasional late-night booty call. She didn’t need hearts and flowers, just his time. That was more precious to her than anything else. She wanted to know what it was like to wake up next to him, what it felt like to bask in the heat of his beautiful, strong naked body all night long. 

Gen wondered which was worse; walking away and never knowing what could develop or continuing in her relationship with Negan and most likely getting her heart broken. 

Without so much as a second thought, Gen stood and straightened out her red, cotton sundress. They very same one she’d worn the first time she’d laid eyes on Negan. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way over to the barn; its big, wooden doors open slightly. A light flickered through the gap, and she was almost certain that he was already in there waiting for her. 

Gen felt her mouth go dry and mentally kicked herself for leaving her water on the porch. She couldn’t go back for it; her feet wouldn’t carry her. Her chest felt tight from anticipation and she knew that if she didn’t enter then, she never would. Pushing the heavy door open just enough that she could squeeze through, Gen stepped into the barn. 

Her eyes travelled straight to the workbench where he’d pressed himself against her that first weekend. Heat spread in the apex of her thighs as the memory came flooding back to her. She had no idea at the time that he would become so important to her. So important that she would throw everything away just to have a little piece of whatever he could give her. 

Gen slipped the oversized hoodie she was wearing off her shoulders and laid it out on the bench, consciously looking around for sight or sound of Negan as she did so. Running her fingertips across the splintered wood, she examined her surroundings. Her eyes caught sight of a wooden baseball bat leant up against the side of the bench. Instinctively, she picked it up and felt the cool, smooth wood graze her fingertips as she held it in the palm of her hand. 

Gen smiled as she imagined Negan swinging it with his athletic arms, giving it a gentle swing herself. She almost let it fall from her hand as the sound of the barn door creaking open made her jump. 

“You planning on caving my head in or some shit princess?” 

Gen looked to her left, the image of him standing in front of the wooden door almost taking her breath away. The sight of him always did. Dressed in grey sweats and a white t-shirt, it was the most casual she had ever seen him.

And he looked impeccable. 

Chewing her lip nervously, she smiled a little and shook her head softly, gently setting the bat back down against the workbench. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself before turning to face him completely, her arms hanging down by her sides. 

“Don’t look so fuckin’ scared. I ain’t gonna hurt you. No more than you want me to anyway…” The look in his eyes sent sparks running through her. He had never looked so hungry for her, and she could do nothing but anticipate whatever would happen next. 

“We need to talk, Negan. I mean really talk. About this. Whatever the fuck this is.” 

Running his tongue across his molars, Negan smiled before advancing towards her, his hands in his pockets as he did so. Mere inches away from her, he cocked his head and waited for her to continue. 

“I just need you to listen to me, okay? And I can’t look at you while I’m talking because you look like you want to eat me right now, and I can’t concentrate.” 

Negan laughed, pulling his hands out of his pockets and raising them either side of his head defensively. 

“Oh, I wanna eat you princess. I’ll let you speak first though.” He told her, winking suggestively. Gen groaned, knowing full well that he could ask anything of her, and she would do it. She was a sucker for that face. Gen began lightly pacing, trying to keep her brain on the task at hand. 

“Okay. I have some rules.” 

Negan desperately tried to hold in his laughter, but she looked so fucking cute he couldn’t help himself. He nodded his head for her to elaborate. 

“Number one. If we’re going to do this, I can’t just accept the late-night visits as all you give me. It’s not enough for me. It makes me feel cheap, and I don’t deserve to feel that way. Okay? Spend the night occasionally, find an excuse. I need that.” 

Negan stepped towards her instinctively, aggravated that she thought that of herself. Putting a hand up to gesture for him to keep his distance, he stilled and nodded. He wanted nothing more than to spend long, hot nights with her in his arms. 

“Number two. I’m not naïve, Negan. I know you’ll never leave Lucille, and I’ll never ask you to. Just know that I won’t stand for being one mistress in a long line of girls. No fucking around, you understand me? I could kid myself and pretend that I’m the first, but we both know this isn’t your first rodeo, is it?” 

With her back towards him, she prayed internally that she could make it through her mental list without falling into his touch. She knew he was closer now, the heat from his body radiating against her the backs of her bare thighs. He was mere inches away from her. 

“It ain’t my first rodeo doll, but I sure as shit ain't been ridden the way you ride me. Next.” 

Gen’s eyelids fluttered closed as she felt his fingers grip her hips gently, pulling her body against his as he shifted from foot to foot, the material of his sweatpants brushing against the backs of her knees. 

“Number…number three. I want real moments with you, Negan. I’m not asking you to take me out to dinner. Fuck, I know that’s not even possible. But at some point, maybe, I want to do something with you that doesn’t include us fucking like rabbits.”

Negan’s breath warmed her neck as he chuckled at her dirty mouth, his beard tickling her pulse point as he leant down to place a soft kiss on her jaw. A moan fell from her lips, his hands wrapping around her front possessively, pulling her even closer.

“You want me to take you on a fuckin’ date princess? Shit, you’re adorable.” 

Gen rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully in the ribs with her elbow before laying the last one on the line. The big one. 

“This is going to take effort and planning now, Negan. Admittedly, that kind of takes the romance out of it. But I won’t be conveniently laying around on your ranch every other weekend anymore. Not now.” 

Gen felt him still behind her. Looking over her shoulder at him, the confusion evident on his face, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and gazed up at him through her thick lashes. He went to speak, but before he could get the words out, she beat him to it. 

“I’m breaking up with Tommy tomorrow. Its done. And it’s not just because of you. He’s not what I want and I’m certainly not what he needs. If I’m doing this, with you, then I have to have my own morals in check. As fucking stupid as it sounds, it eases my own guilt knowing that he’ll be free of this fucked up situation.”

Turning to face him, Gen lifted her head defiantly, proud of herself for setting her ground rules and even prouder for making her way through them without melting into a puddle of lust on the ground. His eyes were wide, his lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes slightly squinted, full of intrigue as he processed her words. 

“You got a problem with any of that, baby?” She teased, cocking an eyebrow at him, one hand on her hip. He brought out a type of confidence in her that she loved. She felt invincible in his presence. 

Looking down at her with lustful eyes, his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, his smile widening as he took in her tiny form, all puffed up and defiant. 

“You about done, princess?” 

Before she had the chance to answer him, he scooped her up into a smouldering kiss, his lips melting against hers as she whimpered against his mouth. Nobody could ever kiss her like he did. Negan’s hands found their way into her golden locks as she clawed at his shirt, desperate to get as close to him as physically possible while his tongue expertly explored her mouth sending wild tremors throughout her body. 

Lifting her effortlessly up onto the workbench, Negan hitched her dress up around her waist, her cotton panties damp and on show for him. As his deft fingers worked the buttons down her front, he nipped at the shell of her ear, causing a strangled cry to fall from her lips. 

“De ja vu, baby. You want me to fuck you right here on this workbench?” 

Gen’s eyelids fluttered closed as the tips of his fingers brushed against the damp patch on her panties. Rolling her hips towards him for more contact, she leant back on her elbows while he pulled apart the red material, her breasts free from the confines of her dress. Gen saw the outline of his erect cock through his sweatpants and licked her lips, leaving them glistening and wet for him to devour once more. 

His hot mouth started a trail from her lips, his salt and pepper beard causing a delicious friction on her neck as he travelled lower, taking one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth. Gen’s back arched into him as he rolled his tongue across her sensitive peaks, releasing each one with a pop leaving them swollen and moist. Looking down between the valley of her breasts, Gen’s breath hitched in her throat, her mouth hanging open as he slid a finger inside of her soaking wet core whilst looking up at her with the most delicious of smirks on his face. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot for me princess but you didn’t answer my question. Do you want me to fuck this pretty little pussy?”

It was all Gen could do not to cry out in pleasure as he slipped in a second finger, curling them against her sensitive walls, the spot that made her legs quiver. She nodded enthusiastically, unable to form a coherent sentence while his mouth explored her taut stomach, his teeth nipping at her hipbones as she bucked up into the palm of his hand.

“Please, Negan…” 

Sinking to his knees between her thighs and whipping her panties off, Negan’s tongue was on her before she could finish her sentence. His mouth feasted on her, his palms splayed out across her inner thighs, pushing them further apart so he had access to every little bit of her. Running a languid stripe with his tongue from her entrance to her swollen clit, he groaned as her wetness hit his taste buds.

“Best fuckin’ pussy I’ve ever had the pleasure of tasting, princess.” 

Keeping eye contact with her, he winked, sucking her nub in between his teeth with such pressure that her whole body jolted. Negan hummed against her, sucking and sucking while his fingers drove in and out of her wonderfully.

“Whose pussy is this, baby?” Negan asked, releasing her from the confines of his mouth with a teasing nibble to her lips, his free hand reaching up to squeeze her breast firmly before slapping his palm against it forcefully. Gen’s back arched once again at the feel of pleasure mixed with stinging pain as he slapped her other breast with equal force. She liked it rough, and boy did he deliver. “Whose pussy? Tell me.” 

“Fuck, yours. Yours.” 

It was all she could manage as he stood between her thighs, the palms of his hands massaging her thighs. Gen’s pussy throbbed at the loss of contact, desperate for him to fill her.

“Please, please fuck me.” 

Negan smiled down at her, his fingers reaching the waistband of his sweatpants while she writhed around in front of him, desperate for release. Negan pulled his long, hard cock free and began to pump it roughly with his hand.

Gen’s eyes were transfixed, mouth open and tongue hanging free slightly. 

“What’s that princess? Where do you want this dick? Tell me.” He demanded, spitting in his palm and running his wet hand from tip to base. 

“Fuck my pussy, Negan.” 

Wrapping his arms around the underside of her thighs, he pulled her body towards him, her ass barely resting on the bench as he lined himself up against her slit. Nudging the tip of himself between her pussy lips, he halted, smirking down at her.

“Whose pussy?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow while his thumb drew circles around her clit. 

Back arching up once again, Gen gripped his forearm as she shook. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to hold her pleasure in for much longer. Every action he took sent her near tumbling over the edge. 

“Fuck, its yours. All yours.” And she meant it. She was sure nobody else would ever make her feel what he made her feel. 

With one brutal thrust, he buried himself inside her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he stretched her to capacity. Negan’s towering form hovered over her as he pounded into her over and over, the wood hitching against the skin of her ass with each passing thrust. 

“Fuck, this pussy is dangerous princess.” 

Leaning back, he lifted her legs against his chest, the soles of her boots resting flat on his shoulders as he bent her knees slightly. The new angle had Gen gripping the woodwork for dear life, her ass lifted completely off the bench as he ground her against him, his cock bumping her cervix. 

“Yes, oh my god yes…” She mumbled, her breasts bouncing in time with his rhythm. She felt his teeth sinking into the flesh of her calve while his cock throbbed inside of her, the pain equally as welcome as the pleasure he was offering. “Harder!” 

Grunting at her sordid demand, he forced her legs together, still flush against his torso, and wrapped his arms around them. Negan pummelled into her with such force that Gen heard the baseball bat she’d held in her hands earlier clatter to the floor, tools falling and the workbench hitting the wall behind them. She wasn’t in her own body, she was floating. The ecstasy that Negan was pouring into her sent her dizzy, so dizzy she could have sworn she saw stars. 

“Mine…fuck, all mine.” Negan was almost incoherent, bending his knees slightly to press his cock against her g-spot perfectly. “Come for me, come all over my dick princess.” 

His dirty words had her hurtling towards her rapture, her pussy clenching around him as his fingers once again found her swollen clit. His thrusts became too much to bear, each one stinging her buttocks as his flesh slapped against hers. Overcome with complete bliss, Gen fell apart at his hand, her orgasm falling out of her and coating him completely. 

“That’s it baby, fuck that’s so fuckin’ hot.” 

He didn’t stop, pounding himself to his own release within seconds, his teeth clenched as he tried to hold in the roar that threatened to escape his throat. Negan jerked himself in and out of her erratically before stilling completely, his head thrown back as he enjoyed the aftershocks of her pussy clamping down around him. 

“Fuck.” Gen whispered, a sweet smile gracing her face while she gazed up at him through half-closed eyelids. 

“Fuck, indeed. Christ, you’re gonna kill me one day.” He gasped, pulling his softening cock out of her and tucking it back inside his sweatpants. “You okay princess?” 

Gen could do nothing but nod blissfully, his seed spilling out of her and onto the ground below. Negan lifted her gently upright, cupping her face with his hands and scanning her face in awe. 

“You got any goddamn idea how fuckin’ gorgeous you really are? Fuck the make-up, fuck the hair, this, the way your skin blushes like this, you look wild. Fuckin’ beautiful.” 

Taken aback by his generous words, Gen could only kiss him, the softest of kisses, while she brushed a strand of his hair away from his forehead. 

“I think I got a splinter in my ass.” 

Negan couldn’t hold back his laughter at her gripe, a look of mock sadness on her face as she reached back to rub her cheek. 

Patting the wood firmly with his palms, he spoke.

“You think that’s bad? I might lose a fuckin’ finger next time I’m workin’ on this thing. No way in sweet holy hell that I’ll be able to think of anything but that tight little body now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I was worried that I'd lost my way a little after leaving it for so long. 
> 
> I promise you won't be waiting anywhere near as long for the next one!


	14. Close To The Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has a plan.

Waking up the next morning, Gen couldn’t help but start her day with a smile. She had a plan, and she was taking control. She would break up with Tommy when they left the ranch and she would feel a little lighter. 

Gen’s eyelids flickered open to the sight of Tommy, laying on his stomach, his eyes closed and relaxed. She couldn’t help the niggling feeling in her stomach as she took the sight of him first thing in the morning in for one last time. There had been, without a doubt, fond memories that she could look back on. They had spent some wonderful times together, and generally, the good memories outweighed the bad. 

Any sane person would suggest that it was Negan that had brought about the change. Of course, Gen couldn’t deny he was a big part of it. But it wasn’t so much because of the attraction they felt towards one another, but more to do with what he had opened Gen’s eyes to. Before Negan, she had never known what it had felt like to harbour that much passion for another person. Before Negan, she had never felt butterflies. Not once. Before Negan, she simply hadn’t realized just how much she deserved to be kissed the way he kissed her and touched the way he touched her. 

Gen truly wasn’t kidding herself and she had meant every word when she told Negan that she would never ask him to leave Lucille. She was just as sure of the fact that he would never agree to. Truthfully, a part of her was frightened to death by the thought of falling for Negan. She didn’t want to, truly she didn’t. But she questioned herself each day when it became more and more of a probability. 

“Morning babe.” Tommy grumbled, stretching his limbs and shuffling onto his back. As he opened his mouth to yawn, the stench of stale beer and cigarettes filled Gen’s nostrils, causing her to scrunch her nose up in disgust. “Jesus, I feel like crap.” 

Sitting up in bed, Gen swung her legs around and placed her feet on the floor. She stretched her own arms above her head before grabbing a towel from the chair in the corner of the room. 

“I’m going to take a shower Tommy. Maybe you should take some Advil or something? We should really get going early – I’ve got a shift at the diner this afternoon.” 

Just before she reached the bedroom door, Tommy grumbled, closed his eyes and rolled back onto his stomach. 

“Babe, I can’t drive anywhere in this state. My head is fucking pounding and I feel like I’ve swallowed a cactus. Can’t you call Carol and pretend you’re sick or something? We could stay another night.” 

Gen rolled her eyes, anger growing inside her as she felt the urge to bite. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t knocked back so many drinks last night with Rosita, you’d be in a fit state Tommy.” 

“At least she knows how to have a good time, Gen. You’ve been boring as shit these past few weeks, and you know it. Why don’t you remove the stick from your asshole and loosen up a little?”

Eyes wide, Gen couldn’t believe the way he’d so easily spoken to her like that. She knew she had no right to be high and mighty, but she would never dream of speaking to him the way he had spoken to her. Gen may not have been the girl she was when she first met Tommy, but he most certainly had shown his true colours. 

Although the statement she’d made hadn’t come from a place of jealousy, his response was enough to give her just the slightest tinge of it. There wasn’t a girl on the planet who would be happy to be compared to somebody else so cruelly.

The past few weeks of their relationship had been practically long-distance. They hadn’t stayed over at each other’s apartments, they hadn’t had sex, they had barely spoken on the phone. The odd text here and there was the only communication they had shared in the week before their visit that weekend. Even without Negan’s interference, it was clear to see that Gen and Tommy were far from a match made in heaven and that they would never have a future. Negan had just accelerated the process.

“You know what, go fuck yourself. Sorry if I don’t enjoy spending every waking minute of my weekend getting piss-ass drunk. Ever thought that maybe sometimes a girl would like a little conversation about something other than beer and football? Some romance here and there? If Rosita’s so much fun, fuck off and go spend your weekends with her. From what I hear, she’s not all that fussy.” 

Gen didn’t give him a chance to respond, slamming the bedroom door behind her as she stepped into the hallway. She heard Tommy’s mumbled voice through the wooden door but didn’t care enough to find out what he’d said. She was done. 

“Trouble in paradise honey? I couldn’t help but overhear.” 

Lucille stood in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips, a gentle smile gracing her mouth. Gen had forgotten how thin the walls were and a pink tinge hit her cheeks as embarrassment set in. Gently nodding her head, Gen spoke. 

“You could say that.” Sighing softly, Gen followed Lucille as she beckoned her silently into the kitchen with a waggling finger. Lucille patted the seat of one of the breakfast stools in front of the countertop, urging Gen to sit. 

“Gen, I’m sorry if what I said yesterday rattled you. I didn’t mean to plant doubts about Rosita. I’ve just spent so long having to pretend I approve of what she did. Negan’s been best friends with Abraham for as long as I remember, and I guess having her here reminds me that she could just as easily do the same thing to my marriage.” 

Gen’s stomach knotted. She mentally scolded herself for not running straight to the bathroom when she’d slammed the door closed on Tommy. Having to sit and listen to Lucille, the things she was doing, the kindness she was showing; it just made Gen feel like trash. 

Did it make her feel trashy enough to end her passionate affair with Lucille’s husband? Of course not. And she couldn't help but wonder why Lucille didn't seem to place any of the blame on Abraham. Her bitterness was reserved for Rosita only, as if she'd put some kind of magic spell over him and tripped and fell between Rosita's legs by accident. 

“It’s fine. It’s not that, really. Lately, things have just been…odd.” 

Lucille placed a hot cup of coffee down in front of Gen before hopping up onto the stool opposite and taking a sip from her own cup. 

“Relationships can be shitty, honey. You just have to look real hard and decide whether or not its worth the effort you’re putting in, and sometimes you have the harder task of deciding whether or not you even want to put the effort in at all. Do you want to put the effort in Gen?” 

Gen bit her lip nervously, her hands closed around the hot mug, the heat stinging her palms. 

“You can be honest, Gen. I know Tommy’s my son, and I’ll champion him until the cows come home, but if you’re not happy then he’s not happy, and I don’t want that for my son…” Lucille trailed off, eyeing Gen carefully as she took another sip. 

Gen didn’t know what to say. She knew that her face gave her feelings on the matter away. Stirring a sugar cube into her coffee slowly, she gulps at it, trying to come up with a response. 

She had been taken aback by Lucille’s ever-present kindness and for the slightest moment, Gen wondered how Negan could sleep at night knowing that he was betraying a woman like her. She certainly wouldn’t miss the feeling of having to sit face to face with Negan’s wife every other weekend, but it was a motherly presence that she rarely felt with anyone other than Carol these days and a small part of her would miss that. Gen took a deep breath, her hands shaking slightly as she exhaled through her nose.

“I’m not happy. I just don’t think we’re right for each other. My mom used to tell me that I had an old soul. Sure, I like to have a beer and have fun sometimes. Every weekend though? I just can’t see myself wasting my life that way.” Gen blurted it out before she’d had a chance to censor herself, her eyes shooting up to meet Lucille’s nervously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

“I get it. You know how long it took me to adjust when I met Negan? Lord, he was wild. Still is. I wanted nothing more than to spend every waking minute with him when he was around. But he was a military man, Gen. He spent months at a time away from home and when he came back, he practically spent most of his evenings in bars with his buddies. I adjusted because he gave up his freedom for this country. That was worth it to me. Is adjusting your thought process worth it for Tommy?” 

Gen didn’t feel like the question was meant for her to answer, more for her to bring herself to the already made conclusion that it was over for her and Tommy. The look in Lucille’s eyes told Gen that she knew it too. Finishing her coffee, Gen set the empty cup in the sink before looking back at Lucille once more. 

“Thank you, Lucille.” 

Gen picked up the fluffy towel, gripping the material between her fingertips as she made her way to the bathroom. Not knowing if she would ever get past the guilt of her actions, Gen pushed them to the back of her mind and stepped under the piping hot water, hoping it would clear her mind enough to have an adult conversation with Tommy. 

Washing her hair, Gen scrubbed her scalp with coconut shampoo and conditioner before rinsing herself clean. 

Stepping out of the shower, she wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror and studied herself. Gen doubted she would ever be certain about her actions in last three months, didn’t know if she could even recognise herself. And then the thought entered her mind that maybe she had always been that girl, that she was simply tucked deep down inside her, safe and away from the surface. 

Lucille and Negan had been together for more than twenty years, and a huge part of Gen longed to know even half the things about Negan that Lucille did. Gen knew that their relationship was predominantly fuelled by sexual attraction. That initial attraction that they both felt was the start; the feelings that Gen felt running through her three months on were much more than sexual. 

Gen wrapped the fluffy, white towel around her body and opened the bathroom door to find Negan stood inches in front of her in a pair of black pyjama bottoms and a matching t-shirt with his fist raised in the air as if a moment earlier he had been poised to knock. 

“So, I hear you’re not having a great morning?” Negan grumbled, still half asleep as he yawned. With his elbow leant against the doorframe, he cocked his head at the sight of her in a towel and nothing else, golden skin still glistening from the shower. 

“Tommy? What did he say? That I’m a total cunt? Worst girlfriend in the world? Wouldn’t exactly be wrong would he.” Gen replied, a bemused yet bitter smile on her face. Negan’s brow furrowed slightly, unimpressed with the low opinion she seemed to have of herself, but he didn’t dispute her. He knew it would go in one ear and straight out of the other. Instead he simply brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone before speaking. 

“So, I’ve been told I’m giving you a ride home, doll. Be ready in thirty minutes.” 

“What? Why? Because he’s hungover to shit and can’t be bothered to get his ass out of bed. You know I wanted to talk to him Negan. I can’t put this off much longer.” Gen all but whispered, having no clue if any ears were listening nearby. Negan smiled, the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

“Be ready in thirty minutes.” 

With that, Negan pushed himself off the doorframe and disappeared back into his bedroom down the hallway. Letting her head fall back slightly, Gen rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. He was simply impossible, and she was fascinated. 

Tommy didn’t move a muscle while she dressed and packed away her things, but she was sure he wasn’t asleep. Not bothering to say goodbye, Gen threw her overnight bag over her shoulder and left.

Lucille was waiting for Gen in the hallway, arms outstretched and clearly a little downcast. 

“Come here and give me a hug.” 

Gen walked into her open arms, still clutching the straps of her overnight bag tightly. She allowed Lucille to envelope her as she wrapped her free hand around her shoulders and gave a little squeeze.

“I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of each other now. See you around Genevieve. The trucks not locked; Negan will be out in a minute.” 

Gen pulled away from Lucille and walked out onto the porch, taking in the sight before her for what could be the last time. She really had loved the ranch. It was so tranquil, and the part of her relationship with Tommy that she would miss most. 

Tossing her bag in the back seat of the truck, Gen opened the passenger door and climbed in; the smell of Negan filling her nostrils as she did so. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took in the woodsy scent, a slight hint of aftershave coming after.

“Ready to go princess?” 

Climbing into the drivers’ seat, Negan pulled on his seatbelt. Gen was mesmerised by him as he sat there, cool as a cucumber dressed in black jeans, a matching short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of aviator sunglasses. 

He started the engine, reversing the truck with his right arm outstretched around her headrest. As he drove up the dirt road, Gen was enamoured. 

“What are you so taken with? I know I look good but shit…” Negan trailed off, laughing. Gen couldn’t help but smile wide. She adored the calming effect he seemed to have on her. 

“Did I ever tell you; your modesty is one of the things I like about you?” Gen teased. 

“We both know that’s bullshit princess.” 

“You know, I realized I’ve never asked. How old are you?” Gen twisted her body slightly, leaning her shoulder against the passenger door as she faced him. Negan grinned, glancing at her momentarily with an amused look on his face. 

“You were too busy riding my dick to even think of asking. Not sure I wanna let you in on the secret in case you throw my old ass away.”

Gen knew he was joking, but she couldn’t help but tease him further with a cocked eyebrow and a telling shrug. 

“I am forty fucking three. Old enough to be your Daddy.”

“You’re not gonna start asking me to call you daddy, are you? Because in case we hadn’t already established, I have me some serious daddy issues and may not be entirely opposed to the idea.” Gen winked, poking her tongue out at him before settling back in her seat, back against the leather. 

“Anything you wanna ask me princess, ask away. I’ll answer anything. We got time. I’m taking the long way home anyway.” 

Gen smiled at the prospect of him deliberately going out of his way to spend more time with her. It made her tummy warm and her heart flutter. 

“Oh, you’re screwed now. I could literally ask you anything. Good job I only need the basics right now, huh?” 

Leaving one hand on the wheel, Negan rested the other on her denim covered thigh, squeezing gently as he kept his eyes on the road. 

“Why did you join the military?” 

Negan contemplated for a moment, surprised at her question. 

“A sense of purpose, princess. I loved it. I loved the comradery. I knew that no matter what, my brothers had my back. Whether you like each other or not, in the military you are family. Guess I needed that back then.”  
Gen had expected a smart-ass remark in return to her question, and to say she was a little shocked by his openness was an understatement. So, she pressed further. 

“What about your parents? Where do they live?” 

Negan hesitated for a moment, his hand patting her thigh gently. Instinctively, Gen laced her fingers through his and squeezed.

“With almighty God, princess. They both passed a long time ago.” Negan paused momentarily, reflecting on his childhood. “My dad died of a heart attack when I was fourteen and my momma developed Alzheimer’s not long after, in her 50’s. Nasty fuckin’ disease. You wouldn’t even put a dog through that shit.” 

Gen began to feel guilty for bringing it all back up for him, but he reassured her as his hand squeezed hers affectionately, letting her know it was okay.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Thank you for sharing that with me. My mom passed away a few years back. I...I don’t think you ever really get over it.”

“If she was anything like you princess, I bet she was one hell of a woman.” 

Gen looked up at his sunglass covered eyes, her own reflection staring back at her. It felt strangely normal driving with him, her hand wrapped around his, the radio humming softly in the background as they talked. 

“You got anymore for me? Shit, do I win a fuckin’ prize if I get all the answers correct? Fuck, I hope your pussy is the prize.” 

Gen threw her head back and giggled as he lifted her hand to his lips, his salt and pepper beard tickling her skin while his soft lips grazed her knuckles. 

“Okay, what’s with the baseball coaching? Spill. Do you enjoy it? I can’t imagine you being hold in all the ‘fucks’ in front of your students.” 

“I’m offended princess, truly.” Negan removed his sunglasses and threw her a playful wink before continuing. “Been playing baseball since I was a kid. When I left the military, it was the only other thing I was good at. I knew the former coach, he got me the gig. The rest is history I guess.” 

“I bet the cheerleaders love Coach Negan.” Gen teased.

“I’m not in the market for jailbait baby, no need to be jealous.” 

Gen rested her head back against the leather, her arm outstretched and catching the breeze through the open window. She revelled in getting to know Negan on a deeper level, learning things about him that made him all the more human to her. 

“My turn, princess. How’d you find yourself living in a small town, teaching kids how to dance?”

Gen told him everything he wanted to know. From the college dance scholarship, to nursing her mom while she was sick, to returning to Georgia and settling near the people who cared about her when she needed them the most. 

“You’re a tough cookie, you know that princess? You’ve been through some shit.” 

“We both have.” 

A comfortable silence fell on them, Gen humming along to song on the radio while Negan drove. The normality of the scene made her smile. They drove for a few more miles before Negan turned onto a quiet road.

“So, when you said you were taking the long way?” Gen nudged, wondering where the hell they were. 

“You’ll see.” Negan replied with a wink and a smirk. 

Gen didn’t press him further, just sat back and enjoyed the view. The lush greenery that surrounded them, the birds tweeting in the distance. A flash of blue came into view, a beautiful lake, as striking as paradise. The quaintest little lake surrounded by wildlife and forestry. Gen question how she hadn't come across it before. It was truly stunning. 

“Wow, I had no idea this was even here…” Gen whispered in awe, soaking in the tranquility as she watched the birds bobbing on top of the water. 

“Not a lot of people do princess, thought we could stay a little while before I take you home. That okay with you?” Gen nodded eagerly, a beaming smile forming on her face. 

As the truck came to a slow halt, Negan shut off the engine and reached behind the passenger seat pulling out a blanket from the footwell. Gen couldn’t sit still a moment longer, opening the passenger door and jumping out. 

The cool grass tickled the tops of her feet through her sandals as she took a deep breath of pure, country air. 

“Come on.” Negan appeared beside her, taking her hand in his and leading her down towards the water. Laying the large blanket out on the ground, Negan gestured for her to sit, which she did without hesitation. 

The ground was slightly uneven and not the most comfortable, but Gen couldn’t bring herself to give a damn as she looked up at the striking, white birds flying overhead. Negan sat down beside her, leaning back on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

“This is beautiful Negan.” Gen told him in awe. “How do you know about this place?” 

“I’ve been coming here since I was a kid. I come here night fishing sometimes, to get some headspace. Fuckin’ gorgeous, right?” 

Gen simply nodded, picking at the daisy’s next to the blanket. Her thoughts took her back to that morning in the meadow, a daisy chain atop her head while Negan gazed up at her. The moment was almost identical, although now they were so much more. Instinctively, Gen began making a daisy chain while Negan sat watching her, his lips forming into a smile as he leant back flat on the blanket, his arms folded behind his head. 

“Fuck, you’re a sight for sore eyes princess. You put that goddamn daisy chain on that pretty little head of yours and I won’t be held responsible for shit.” 

Gen continued weaving the stalks together, smirking as she did so. She could honestly say that any tension from that morning had left her body. She felt at peace. Sitting next to him on that blanket, making daisy chains and staring out over the water, she felt whole. 

“What do you think?” Gen asked, pulling her long, golden hair across one shoulder and placing the daisy chain atop her crown, posing dramatically. 

“What I always think princess, that I am one lucky son of a bitch.” 

Negan stretched out his arm, gesturing her with his index finger to lay with him. So, she did. 

Resting her head on his bicep, Gen lay down flat on her back and looked up at the sky above her, investigating the fluffy white clouds as they lay in comfortable silence together. Negan exhaled deeply, and peacefully, through his nostrils before speaking.

“You got any plans next weekend? I just had the best fuckin’ idea.” 

Gen shuffled onto her side to look up at him, her chin resting softly on his chest. 

“I don’t think so. What do you have in mind? Dare I ask…” Gen felt his laughter rumble through her as she watched him with mesmerized eyes, wondering if she would ever tire of looking at his face. 

“Picture this.” Negan held his hand out in front of him, as if his idea were laid out in front of him. “Me, your fine ass, and a little night fishing.”

Gen smiled at she envisioned his words, before laughing at his suggestion that she had the foggiest idea how to fish. 

“Fishing? You gonna teach me to fish old man?” 

Like a predator pouncing on its prey, Negan rolled Gen onto her back, holding her hands either side of her head. Staring up at him, eyes wide, Gen couldn’t help but giggle before teasing him again.

“Did I hit a nerve old man?” 

Parting her thighs with his knee, Negan settled in between them, hands still pinning her wrists to the grassy ground below them. 

“Old man? Princess, I don’t think an old man could fuck you the way I do.” Negan’s palm moved to wrap around the back of her neck, squeezing slightly as he licked his lips. “Could an old man fuck you the way I did last night baby? Make you cum so hard you forget how to walk after?”

Gen felt her panties dampen as his lustful gaze bore down into her. Swallowing hard, Gen shook her head, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. His fingertips wound through the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging her head up a breath away from his own.

“You never answered my question princess. You wanna go fishing? I can think of a few other things I’d like to do out here with you too.” 

Negan’s lips brushed hers ever so slightly, her back arching up instinctively as she ached to kiss him. Gen wrapped her free arm up under Negan’s shoulder, clenching his shirt between her fingertips as she anticipated the feel of his lips pressing firmly against hers. 

“A night alone with you? One hundred times, yes.” 

“That’s my girl.” 

Gen found her girlish whimper silenced as his lips merged with hers, the warmth of his peppermint breath tickling her tongue while he massaged it against her own. His elbows resting either side of her shoulders, he captured her face in his hands. Kissing her fervidly, his groin pressed against hers as she clawed desperately at his shirt covered back. 

“Shit, I can’t get enough of this mouth princess.” Taking her chin between his fingertips, their bottom lips still connected, he nudged his nose affectionately against the tip of hers. “But we gotta get you back for work.” 

With that, he pulled himself up from between her legs, holding out his hand for her to take. Gen was breathless, if not a little frustrated, as she looked up at him through moody eyes. 

“The one time I agree to work overtime…” Gen mumbled, grabbing Negan’s hand and pulling herself upright. “And this damn daisy chain was supposed to make me irresistible.” 

Negan laughed loudly at her jibe and shook his head, entwining his fingers with hers.

“Baby, I would eat you up right here, trust me. But I’m guessing you ain’t the kinda girl to let Carol down.” 

He had her on that one. Carol had done so much for her over the past few years, and she would never be able to repay her fully for the kindness she had shown. 

Hopping to her feet, Gen brushed herself down while Negan gathered up the blanket, taking her hand and leading her back to his truck. 

The rest of the journey was spent in mostly comfortable silence, her hand resting on his thigh as he drove. Gen soaked in the last few moments with him before they departed for a week. The burden of needing to end things officially with Tommy still sat deep in her stomach, but for the first time in weeks, she felt completely at ease. Not just around Negan, but in her choices as well. She knew what she wanted and she was going to take it, no matter how selfish that made her.

As Negan pulled up to the diner, Gen undid her seatbelt and reached into the back seat for her overnight bag, resting it on her lap as the truck came to a slow stop at the far side of the parking lot. Shutting off the engine, Negan removed his own seatbelt and turned to face her, one hand resting on the steering wheel while the other reached up to brush a stray tendril of hair away from her face.

“So, next Saturday. I’ll pick you up around 7. Should give me plenty of time to set up before it gets dark. Fuck, I don’t know if I can wait that long, but I’ll give it a try.” 

“Well I’m not entirely opposed to a late-night visit, but I know you’re busy, so I guess next Saturday it is.”

With that, Negan leant into her, kissing her softly on the lips and caressing her jawline with his knuckles. Gen shuddered at the sensation, the warmth between her thighs still present.

Gen popped the passenger door open, hopping down and landing on the hard concrete below. Closing the door, she leant against the open window frame and blew him a kiss, watching him smirk in her direction as she did so. 

“And fuck, just call me if you wanna talk okay? You gotta start using that phone princess, 7 days without a word from you makes Negan a very dull boy.” 

Gen laughed, nodding as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I will. I’ll text you tomorrow okay?” 

“You fuckin’ better.” 

With that, Gen stepped back from the truck. Negan started up the engine and reversed out of the parking space, throwing her a playful wink and a smile before driving out of the car park. 

Gen couldn’t help standing on the spot and watching him disappear out of sight, a wide smile on her face as she realized that she already missed him. 

Turning on the ball of her foot, Gen rummaged for her keys in her bag as she walked towards her apartment.

“Okay girl, I love you, but you’ve clearly been keeping secrets and we don’t do that shit.” 

Gens head shot up, like a frightened rabbit in the headlights, to find Beth sat on the bottom step of the fire escape. Quite confident that Beth had seen her kiss Negan, she had nothing to say. Nothing of any coherence anyhow. All she could offer was a slight shrug as her cheeks reddened. 

“I’m on my break, so tequila and girl talk are off the table right now, but the second we close that diner later, we are running up to your apartment and you’re telling me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know your thoughts. I'm doing my best to further the plot a little in the next couple of chapters so apologies for the lack of smutty goodness in this chapter. We might get a little phone sex in the next one however ;) 
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you have anything specific you'd love to see Gen and Negan do, sexual or nonsexual. I love suggestions. 
> 
> Until next time x


	15. Space Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot. Some tequila. And some smut. Kind of.

Looking up at the clock hanging above the food pass, Gen chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, knowing that it was nearly closing time. 

Beth hadn’t spoken to her about what she’d seen during the shift, and Gen was grateful for it. She was also nervous. She wondered what Beth would think of her when she knew the truth, because there was no way that Gen was going to be able to tell her anything but that. She knew that Beth had her suspicions from the night of the carnival and the mysterious, yet not-so mysterious, case of the hair glitter. 

Beth’s friendship meant the world to Gen, and she worried that her relationship with Negan would tarnish Beth’s opinion of her. 

As she wiped down the tables and waved off the last customer of the day, Gen kept her head down. Part of her wanted to call Negan and ask him what she should do, but she decided against it. Instead, she would just be truthful and hope that her friendship remained intact at the end of it. 

“I’m just going to unload the dishwasher and then we’re all set, okay? Five minutes!” Beth hollered from the kitchen. 

Finishing off the tables, Gen switched the neon sign in the window to closed and grabbed her phone from under the counter. She hadn’t heard from Tommy at all that day, and truthfully, she didn’t care. But a part of her was curious as to why he hadn’t bothered to even so much as text her after their argument that morning. 

As Beth appeared from the kitchen, Gen shoved her phone into the pocket of her uniform before offering Beth a meek, awkward smile. 

“I love you, stop worrying. Come on, lets go.” 

Gen was grateful for Beth’s reassurance, knowing full well that her anxiety was blatant to see on her face. Following Beth out of the diner, Gen pulled out her keys and locked the door behind them, jimmying to door a little to make sure it was secure. 

Making their way up to Gen’s apartment, both of their body’s sagged a little, exhausted from the day. Gen opened her front door and immediately kicked off her converse. Beth didn’t bother however, heading straight to the cupboard in the kitchen and pulling out a half empty bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Forgoing the salt and the lime, Beth placed the alcohol and the glasses on the coffee table, patting the sofa cushion beside where she sat. 

Gen sat down next to her, wondering what her first question would be. She was sure to have a few. 

Beth poured two shots and slid one across the table towards Gen. “Drink. You look terrified right now, you need it. Cheers.” 

Beth held her glass up to Gen’s and necked it back, followed by Gen who did the same. Both wincing from the hot sensation at the back of their throats, they sat back into the sofa in silence until Beth spoke. 

“Okay, first question. How big is his dick?”

If Gen hadn’t already swallowed the tequila, she sure as hell would have spat it out all over her friend. Gen’s eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open, shocked and unsure of how to respond. 

“Oh my god, your face! I’m sorry, I just wanted to break the ice. You look so nervous, and I don’t even know why. You’re my best friend, and I’m kinda pissed that I don’t know all the juicy details, but I could never be mad at you. So come on, spill. We’ve got all night and half a bottle of tequila, start at the beginning. When did this start?” 

Gen breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling much more comfortable and at ease. 

“Okay. I’m just gonna spill, and it’s okay if you think I’m a skank. I get it.” 

Beth rolled her eyes, pouring Gen another drink and handing it to her. 

“Bitch, you are not a skank. Drink. And then spill.”

Gen knocked bath the second shot, feeling her muscles relax and her anxiety calm a little. 

“So, you know that first weekend that Tommy took me home to meet his parents?” Beth nodded, urging Gen to continue. “So obviously I met Negan. I don’t really know what happened. You know when you look at someone and your body just…reacts? Well, mine sure as shit reacted when I first saw him. I just couldn’t believe how fucking gorgeous he was.”

“Anyway, you know I told you that we went horseback riding. If I had to pinpoint the moment that it really started, it was probably that morning. The day after I first met him. God, I’m such a whore.” 

Gen faceplanted her palms, groaning as she recalled the whole situation from the beginning. 

“Genevieve Littlewell, you are not a whore. Stop slut shaming yourself and get to the good bits.” Beth said sternly, with a slight smirk on her face. Gen couldn’t help but smile at her friend before tucking her legs up next to her on the couch. 

“So that night I got really pissed at Tommy. He just wasn’t interested in anything intimate, constantly drinking too much at dinner, both nights, and passing out in bed within seconds. It was just me, Tommy and Lucille that night; Negan went to play poker with his buddies.” 

Beth nodded for her to continue, hanging on Gen’s every word.

“Well, I saw him outside the window after I got out of the shower…” Gen paused for a moment, as if saying it out loud made it real that she had actually been bold enough to behave that way. “And I just stood there and…dropped the towel.” 

As she finished the sentence, she cringed, throwing her head back dramatically. Beth couldn’t help but giggle, clearly loving the gossip she had been so desperate to know about. 

“You are bad. What did he do? Oh my god, I can imagine it now…”

“He didn’t do anything. I just sort of stood there for a moment and then got into bed. I don’t know why I was surprised when he questioned me about it on the porch the next morning.”

Beth shuffled in her seat, nodding, and clearly enamoured with the tale, eyes wide like she was waiting for the conclusion of an episode of her favourite television show. 

“He just asked me what it was all about and I couldn’t speak to him, not that close to his wife and son, who I just happened to be dating. So, he took me to the barn…” Beth cut her off before she had the chance to finish her sentence, squealing excitedly.

“Oh my god, this is like the start of one of those late-night erotic movies on cable.”

“Will you stop.” Gen rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend’s eagerness. “He took me to the barn because he knew I was uncomfortable. So, we fed the horses until I calmed down. I didn’t really have an answer for him, still don’t in all honesty. And then, you know…”

“You know, what? Come on girl, I’m dying here!” 

“Nothing happened, not really. Things just got a little…heated. We got interrupted. He didn’t touch me, not properly.”

“Okay, okay. Well you should skip to that bit.” Beth winked, pouring them both another drink. 

“We kissed on the night of the anniversary party.” 

Beth almost spat out her tequila, choking slightly as she swallowed it down. Coughing, she waved her hands around in disbelief as Gen watched, biting her bottom lip.

“I know, you don’t have to tell me how shitty that is. It’s really fucking shitty. But fuck if it wasn’t the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“I knew it! I saw the way he looked at you when he came to pick you up that night!” Beth sipped at her drink this time, the effect of the alcohol taking its toll on them both after a long shift. “Honestly, I should have just called you out weeks ago.”

“I’ll admit, I could have used someone to talk to. I just didn’t know what to say. Like, hey don’t mind me, I’m just screwing my boyfriends’ married father, wanna talk about it?” Gen rolled her eyes at her own predicament, pouring half of the tequila down her throat. 

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s one fucked up situation to be in. I don’t envy you. Well, I kinda do because you know…” Gen couldn’t help but laugh as Beth winked at her playfully. “But I can’t lie, I’m kind of living for this. You never put a foot wrong, and you’re doing something that you want to do, for you. I told you, there’s just something about older guys…” 

“Yeah, you weren’t kidding, were you?” Gen knocked back the rest of her drink, wrinkling her nose at the taste. “So, there you go, I’m screwing my ex-boyfriends’ father.”

“Ex?” Beth’s eyebrows rose, urging Gen to continue. 

“Well, not officially yet. I was planning on telling him today, but his hungover ass couldn’t make it out of bed this morning. That’s why Negan gave me a ride home.”

Beth stood up off the sofa, walking over to the fridge and grabbing two beers before returning to Gen’s side. Unscrewing the caps, she handed one to Gen.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be here a while, and I can’t drink anymore of that shit. Why do we insist on drinking tequila when it tastes so fucking bad?” 

“Clearly we’re just drawn to things that are bad for us.” Gen laughed, taking a sip from her bottle. 

“Hey, speak for yourself! If you must know, things are going well between Daryl and me. We’ve been talking about making it official. I really, really like him. Its more than just sex for us, you know?”

Gen felt a tinge of jealousy grow inside her, unjust in her feeling of annoyance that her friend had seemingly written off her affair with Negan as some seedy sexual relationship. Of course, when it came right down to it, that’s exactly what it was. Or what it was supposed to be at least. Snapping herself out of it, Gen scolded herself mentally.

“I’m really happy for you, Beth. Daryl’s awesome and so chill. You balance each other out perfectly. Although I guess we won’t be heading out on any double dates any time soon.” 

Both girls laughed out loud, finding the humour in Gen’s predicament. They spent the rest of the night talking about Negan and Daryl’s sexual prowess and giggling into their beer until Beth finally passed out on the sofa. 

Looking at her through hazy eyes, Gen smiled, feeling lucky that she had a best friend that would never judge her. Gen stood up, holding herself steady on the coffee table as the effects of the alcohol made themselves apparent. Covering Beth with a blanket, Gen grabbed her phone out of her pocket and made her way to the bedroom. 

Unbuttoning her dress, she threw it to the floor and flopped onto her bed in just her underwear. Tucking herself in underneath her comforter, Gen let the buzz from the alcohol take her off to sleep.

Waking the next morning, Gen rubbed her head and groaned out loud, her brain pounding against her skull. Her phone still in her hand from the night before, Gen looked at the screen, wincing slightly as the brightness hurt her eyes. 

No messages, no missed calls. 

Gen wondered why Tommy hadn’t even so much as texted her. Surely, he realised that they needed to sit down and have a serious talk, thus concluding their relationship. A small part of her wanted to be petty and give him the silent treatment right back, but she knew that in order to move on with her life she had to officially end things with him. Opening up a new message, Gen sent Tommy a text. 

‘Hey. I think we really need to meet and talk. Let me know when you’re free. G.’

The message delivered instantly, but Gen would be damned if she’d spend all morning waiting for him to text back. Hopping up out of bed, Gen went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water. Desperately thirsty, Gen gulped the whole glass down in one. Beth was nowhere to be seen, assumedly skulking out at some god-forsaken hour that morning with a head as sore as Gen’s.

Gen showered, threw on a pair of yoga pants and a vest top and made herself some breakfast before settling down on the stool next to the counter. Wolfing down her granola, Gen had the sudden urge to text Negan, just the thought of him bringing a smile to her face. She had promised she would after all.

‘Good morning old man. You miss me yet? G x’

Gen pressed send, finishing off the last of her breakfast before rinsing the empty bowl and placing it in the dishwasher. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and pulled it up out of her face in a messy bun on top of her head. Hearing her phone buzz on the countertop, Gen practically sprinted out of the bathroom, grabbing it off the kitchen side. 

‘You keep calling me old man and I’ll put you over my knee. N x’

Gen giggled to herself, shaking her head as the image of her spread across his lap, bare ass in the air, flooded her mind. She replied instantly, not caring how eager it made her look. 

‘Is that a threat, or a promise? G x’ 

With her phone in one hand and a damp cloth in the other, Gen busied herself by cleaning down the kitchen sides while waiting for him to respond, enjoying every minute of the new form of communication between the two of them. 

Gen looked down at her phone as it buzzed in her hand. 

‘Oh, it’s a fucking promise princess. I’ll call you tonight. N x’

Smiling wide, Gen felt her insides tingle as she looked forward to it immediately. 

Forgetting that she was even waiting for a response from Tommy, Gen went about her day as normal. She spent the rest of the morning at the gym after the realisation that she’d been neglecting it and had a dance class to teach in the afternoon. Her hangover plagued her for most of it, but Gen plastered on her best happy smile and got on with it. 

It wasn’t until she was walking home that evening that Gen even remembered Tommy and the need to cut things off properly with him. Pulling her phone out of her bag, Gen found his number and pressed dial.  
It rang, and it rang, before Gen heard the call connect. Feminine laughter trickled through the speaker and Gen’s brows furrowed. 

“Hello?” She spoke.

More giggling. Gen could hear Tommy’s voice in the background, but the words were inaudible. 

“Hey…Tommy can’t come to the phone right now, he’s a little busy.”

Gen felt herself becoming frustrated, recognising the female voice at the end of the phone but unable to place it through the poor cell connection. Gen wasn’t willing to play whatever game it was that they wanted to play. 

“Could you pass on a message for me?” Gen asked, her voice sickly sweet as she did so. 

More giggling and…moaning? Gen could feel hear heart pounding, the anger fuelling her.

“Oh god…yeah sure, what is it?” 

“Tell him to go fuck himself. Or you. I don’t care which. We’re done.”

Gen didn’t wait to hear a response, cutting off the call and shoving her phone back into her sports bag. Stomping most of the way home, Gen was more confident than ever that she’d made the right decision. And cutting Lucille out of the equation completely, any little bit of guilt that Gen felt about betraying Tommy dissipated almost instantaneously.

As Gen entered her apartment, she threw her bag aggressively to the floor and kicked of her sneakers. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down before she heard her phone buzz in her sports bag. Gearing herself up for another encounter, Gen snatched the phone up out of the bag and prepared herself to open the message. 

‘Hope you’re having a good day princess. Wait up for me to call. N x’

Gen relaxed instantly. Even though he wasn’t physically there in her apartment, he still had the ability to make her feel at ease. She tapped away at the screen before pressing send.

‘Wouldn’t miss it. G x’

Making sure her phone was on silent so that she’d hear it ring, Gen set it down on the kitchen counter before running herself a bath. She poured essential oils and bubble bath in with the piping hot water and undressed. Stepping into the bathtub, Gen sank into the water, sighing relievedly as the heat enveloped her naked body. 

Leaning back, Gen rested her head on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes, humming along to the music playing from the radio in the kitchen. She no longer felt conflicted, she felt excited. She found herself thinking of their next meeting, wondering what the night would bring. Smiling to herself, she realised that she was even excited about learning to fish, simply because it was Negan who would be teaching her. She was excited to sit with him under the stars and just enjoy him. The next few days couldn’t pass fast enough for her. Gen was thankful for the overtime she’d picked up at the diner. At least she would be busy while she pined for him.

Gen lay in the bath for around an hour before stepping out and wrapping herself up in a towel, ordering a pizza and settling down in front of the television for a true crime marathon. 

A while later, Gen found herself drunk on pepperoni pizza in her bathrobe and completely entranced by the story playing out on her tv screen. So much so that she damn near jumped out of her skin when her phone began to ring. Leaping up from the sofa, she snatched her phone from the kitchen counter and answered it. 

“Hey.” Gen breathed; a smile plastered across her face. 

“Hey there, princess. How the fuck are you?” Negan’s deep, tempting voiced flowed through the speaker and into her ear, causing her heart to beat just that little bit faster. 

“I’ve had better days, but I don’t wanna talk about it. What are you doing?” 

Gen flopped back down onto the couch; legs stretched out in front of her and feet resting on the coffee table. 

“I’m just putting the horses to bed. Thought I’d better say goodnight to my princess before I hit the hay.” Gen smiled, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for him to continue. “So, what are you wearing?” 

Gen threw her head back, laughing out loud.

“What are we, in high school now?” 

“If we were, I’d be making out with you in the back of my truck as we speak; and that is most certainly a fuckin’ promise.” 

Gen squeezed her thighs together in frustration as his voice dripped with a lusty warmth. Never in her life had her senses been affected so dramatically by another person. 

“If you must know, I’m sat in my bathrobe watching true crime and I think I might actually explode with the amount of pizza I’ve shoved in my mouth tonight. I need a belly rub.” 

Negan chuckled down the phone as she patted her bloated stomach while she yawned. 

“Shit, am I boring you princess?” Negan teased, making her roll her eyes. 

“One thing you most certainly are not, is boring. I’m just tired is all. I was up most of last night drinking tequila with Beth. She uh…” Gen paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Negan that Beth knew what was going on. “Beth knows Negan. She saw us kissing.”

“Okay.” Negan breathed. “You trust her, right?” 

“Of course, she’s my best friend. I trust her with my life.” 

“Well then, no problem. I just gotta remember to keep my hands to myself when we don’t have the privilege of privacy, and trust me princess, that ain’t gonna be easy. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Gen felt her cheeks redden, mentally pinching herself at the fact that a man as confident and sexy as Negan was lusting after her.

“I wish you wouldn’t. I love your hands on me.” 

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual. You looking forward to our little fishing trip this weekend?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Gen told him, yawning again. 

“You should get your fine ass to bed. I wish I could be there to tuck you in.” He told her; his words laced with bad intentions causing Gen to moan in frustration. “Shit, I am hard as a rock just thinkin’ about you.”

Gen couldn’t help herself, parting her thighs and pulling apart her robe, feet resting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

“I guess I’ll just have to tuck myself in, huh?” Gen said, her voice clouded with a tone of mock innocence as her hand edged ever closer to the apex of her thighs. “I just wish you were here to touch me so I wouldn’t have to do it myself.”

Gen heard Negan suck in a deep breath, her lips twitching up into a smirk as she teased him. 

“You’re a dirty girl. Are you touching that sweet little pussy for me baby? Tell me what it feels like…” 

Gen opened her legs wider, her fingertips brushing against her centre as she sank further back into the couch, her index finger running the length of her slit wantonly. 

“Its so wet, and warm. Fuck, I need you here.” 

“Fuck, I wish I could princess. What I wouldn’t give to have that tight pussy wrapped around my dick right now. Rub that perfect pussy for me baby.” 

She did as she was told, the tip of her index finger tracing circles on her swollen clit as her back arched up off the couch at the tingling sensation the motion caused. 

“God, Negan…” 

“That’s it baby, make yourself feel good for me. Put those fingers inside your pussy and think about my dick.”

Doing as she was told, Gen slid two fingers inside of her sopping wet entrance, right up to the knuckle, her lust coating her fingers completely. 

“I want you Negan, I want you inside me. Fuck…” She cooed, driving her fingers in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. She imagined Negan pumping his long, impossibly hard cock with his fist, pushing her pelvis down onto her fingers as she desperately tried to feel even half of what he made her feel when he fucked her. 

“Goddamn baby, I am gonna fuck the shit out of you this weekend. You want that? You want me to make that pussy cum all over my dick?”

Gen couldn’t help the guttural groan that escaped her mouth as she listened to his dirty mouth. Sliding another finger inside herself, she rubbed her clit with her free hand, writhing around on the couch desperately as she sought release. 

“Fuck, princess. The noises you’re going to make, I’m gonna love every fuckin’ second of makin’ you scream my name out there where nobody can hear us. I can see it now, you bouncing up and down on this big dick. You want that baby? You want me to make you scream?”

“Fuck, yes. Please Negan, fuck.” 

Almost incoherent, Gen quickened her pace, thrusting her fingers furiously in and out of her pussy as she applied even more pressure to her throbbing clit. 

“Tell me princess, tell me what you want me to do to you…” 

“I want you to…” Gen’s breath hitched as the pleasure began to build in her centre, making her body shake slightly. “I want your mouth on me, on my pussy.”

“What else baby?” 

Gen could hear Negan’s breath becoming laboured, and she was almost certain that he was jerking himself off at the other end of the phone. The image of that in her head spurred her on to let her inhibitions go and tell him exactly what she wanted from him. 

“I want you to pin me down…and I want you to fuck me hard. I need you to fuck me hard. This pussy belongs to you Negan.” 

“Fuck yeah it does. That tight pussy is all mine, and I’ll do what I want with it. And you’ll love every second of it. My dirty girl.” 

Gen nodded, her head clouded and hazy as she teetered on the edge of her climax, curling her fingers upwards to hit that sweet spot inside of her. 

“You love it when I take charge and pin you down, don’t you princess? You like it rough, huh? When I wrap my hand around your throat and slide this dick inside you?” 

“God, yes! Fuck Negan, I’m so close…”

Her head falling back against the cushions, Gen’s legs began to shake, her pussy clenching around her fingers as one final swipe of her fingertips against her slippy clit had her falling apart at her own hand. 

“That’s it baby, cum for me. Fuck, I wish I could taste that beautiful pussy right now. Fuck…fuck!” 

As Gen lay there, eyes closed, silent and muscles spasming, she imagined the mess Negan had made in his own hand and licked her lips instinctively. Her pussy throbbed with the aftershocks of her orgasm as she slid her fingers out, wiping them on her robe before sighing deeply, contently. 

“Shit princess, that’s the stuff. You okay over there?” 

“Mm-hmm…” Gen mumbled sleepily, causing Negan to chuckle at the other end.

“Okay, get your ass to bed and get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Mm-hmm…okay.” Gen sighed, laying there revelling in post-orgasmic bliss. The only thing missing was his arms around her. 

“Goodnight princess, sweet dreams."

And she did have sweet dreams. 

Gen never made it to her bed that night, instead falling into a deep sleep right there on her couch. The last thing that she saw in her mind before she drifted off was him, his face as he gazed at her affectionately while he made love to her, and she knew right then and there that she was falling. Falling deeply, and fast. 

And finally, she knew what Negan meant, his words replaying in her head over and over again. 

‘Fucked princess, completely fucked.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the fishing trip... 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love reading the comments and hearing people's thoughts. 
> 
> See you soon! x


	16. Leather & Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing and smut. Oh, my favourite smut so far. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you for all the support and thank you for reading this story. It means the world to me. 
> 
> I thought I might just take a minute to list the songs I listened to while writing this chapter. You can check them out and listen along while you read if the mood takes you. 
> 
> Led Zeppelin - Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You  
> Etta James - I'd Rather Go Blind (Beyonce version from the movie, Cadillac Records)  
> FKA Twigs - Home With You  
> Everybody Loves an Outlaw - I See Red (If you know, then ya know ;))
> 
> Enjoy :)

The week passed impossibly slowly for Gen. It was funny, although they were still in the early stages of their relationship, Gen realized that she missed him less when she had no idea when she would see him again. Now that they had firm plans, Gen found it excruciating to be away from him for so long. 

They had spoken on the phone almost every day and the texting between the two of them was becoming more and more frequent. It had made the week a little more bearable for her. 

Gen had busied herself with dance classes, overtime at the diner and lingerie shopping with Beth. Upon her realization that she had never, not once in her life, dressed up for a man in the bedroom, Gen decided to push her limits a little further. She felt wholly comfortable with Negan and she was coming into her own in regard to her sexuality. 

As Gen stood there looking over the items she’d purchased, she wondered what Negan preferred. Sexy or slutty? Pretty lace or corsets and suspenders? She truly had no idea. What she did know was that Negan had told her they would be sleeping in a tent, and corsets weren’t easy to lace up at the best of times, let alone in a confined space. 

Gen eyed a twin set, racier than anything she had ever purchased before. The scalloped lace bra featured a peek-a-boo slit on either side, fastened together with a diamante embellished kiss, giving Negan easy access to her nipples without even having to remove it. The matching thong, crotchless, had the same embellishments at the hips, for a finishing touch that sparkled.

Gen smirked at the thought of Negan’s face when she revealed it to him. She was confident that she’d get the response she wanted. He had told her that morning when she had spoken to him to wrap up warm, so the last thing he would be expecting to see underneath her clothes was that lacy little number. She couldn’t wait. 

Realizing that she only had two hours before Negan picked her up, Gen set about getting ready. She took a bath, shaved her legs and neatened up her bikini line. It was their first full night together, and Gen wanted it to be perfect. Once out of the bath, Gen moisturized all over with cocoa butter and separated her long, golden locks into two separate French braids before slipping on the black lace over her naked form.

Dressing in a pair of thick black leggings and a long-sleeved V-neck jumper, Gen paired the casual outfit with her Timberland boots and a plain black beanie hat for extra warmth. Looking at herself in the mirror, Gen couldn’t help but laugh at herself thinking she’d fit right in as part of a bank robbery.

Lastly, Gen applied a little mascara to her lashes and a smattering of lip of strawberry lip balm to her lips before double checking she had everything she needed in her backpack. Clean underwear, check. She was counting on needing it. Toothbrush, check. Spare clothing, check. 

Negan had told her that’s all she would need, so she didn’t question anything else. 

Looking at her watched, Gen huffed when she realized she still had just under an hour to wait. She could feel her insides slowly turn to mush as she waited, killing time by watching television as the clock ticked away in the background.

Finally, Gen heard a firm knock at the door and almost jumped six feet in the air with excitement. Checking herself over in the mirror she attempted to quell her excitement, not wanting to come across as over-eager. Something she’d once been told by her mother that men didn’t appreciate. 

Leaving it a couple more seconds, Gen walked towards the front door, opening it slowly. The sight of him never failed to take her breath away. 

“Hey…” Gen’s breath hitched in her throat as she took him in. Standing there in a faded denim jeans, a black t-shirt layered with a thin, blue chequered shirt; buttons undone, and that leather jacket that she hadn’t even realised she’d missed seeing him in until that very moment. 

“Well shit, you look fuckin’ adorable.” Negan’s grin lit up his eyes, his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth as he admired her from head to toe. “You ready to go princess?” 

“Yep, all set.” Gen confirmed, picking up her rucksack and throwing it over her shoulder. Unable to resist, she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt Negan smile against her mouth before he reciprocated her affection by leaning down and planting a kiss on her jawline, the feel of his facial hair on her skin causing her knees to weaken slightly. “Let’s go.” 

As Gen climbed up into the truck, she looked out of the back window, confused as to why it was empty. 

“You forgetting something?” Gen asked Negan, gesturing to the truck bed. 

“You’ll see.” That’s all he said as he pulled out of the diner parking lot, a smirk fixed at the corner of his mouth. “I sure as shit missed you princess.”

“Of course you did, I am a ray of sunshine!” Gen beamed, grinning dramatically and wide, eyes clenched shut. 

Negan laughed at her then, enjoying that each time he saw her, her confidence grew stronger and more evident. 

The drive to the lake took less time than Gen expected, the traffic practically non-existent. It was just before 8 that they arrived, the sun not quite yet setting. Negan pulled the truck up to a grassy clearing before shutting off the engine and hopping straight out the driver’s door and making his way round to the passenger side. 

Negan pulled the passenger door open wide, holding out a hand for Gen to take hold of. Feeling butterflies in her tummy, Gen placed her hand in his as he pulled her backpack out of the footwell with his free arm. Slinging it over his shoulder as she jumped down to the ground below, he laced his fingers with hers, causing Gen to take a sharp intake of breath at how perfect her hand felt holding is.

“You okay princess?” 

Gen shook her head and smiled nervously, unable to look him in the eyes in fear of him seeing just how doe-eyed she was in that very moment. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Lead the way…” Gen gestured with her hand.

Stepping in front of her, Negan began to walk, leading her through some foliage and overgrown grass, Gen was amazed at how secluded it was. The only sound she could hear were the twigs below her boots snapping as they walked over them. Negan lead her further on for around five minutes before stopping and turning around to face her. She was so mesmerized by him standing in front of her that she didn’t notice the scene behind him. 

“Are we here?” Gen asked him, peeking around him as he began to move to her side. 

She couldn’t help her mouth when it fell open, and she couldn’t form any words. She was utterly speechless. A medium-sized tent sat a few metres away from the edge of the bank, lit up with a lantern from the inside. In front of it lay a blanket, a couple of pillow scattered on top of it for added comfort. But the thing that took Gen’s breath away the most was the view that it looked out onto. 

The orange-kissed sky and the dwindling sun overlooked the now seemingly crystal-clear water, tinted a slight orange from the reflection of the sky. Gen could see swans with their signets bobbing on top of the water in the distance, kingfishers diving after their prey and air bubbles rising to the surface from the wildlife below. It was so serene that it had genuinely left her speechless. They were the only ones around for what seemed like miles and it was the first time they had truly been able to relax in one another’s company. The simple fact that Negan had gone to the effort of it all meant the world to her. 

“Wow…” Negan looked down at her, his tongue running the length of his teeth gently as he studied her pretty face. “This is so beautiful.”

“Fuck yeah it is princess.” His eyes never left her face, and she wasn’t sure if he was talking about their surroundings, or her. 

Negan led her towards the tent, tossing her backpack inside and pulling out a cool box. Opening the lid, Negan took out two beers and handed one to her. 

“Can’t fuckin’ fish without beer. Sit.” 

Gen knelt down on the blanket on both knees and watched him as he set up the fishing line, eyes wide as she remained enamoured with the way his hands moved, the way his forehead wrinkled slightly as he concentrated at the task at hand. 

“So, what now?” Gen asked, having never fished in her life. 

“That’s it. Now we wait.” Negan took a swig of his beer, sitting back on his elbow on the blanket.

“That’s it? What do you do out here all night?” Gen watched him ponder as he looked out over the lake, a look of pure tranquillity on his face. “I had a feeling you didn’t really bring me out here to fish, did you?” She teased him, sipping on her own beer. 

“Well princess, if you weren’t out here with me tonight, I’d spend the night drinking beer and listening to the music I’m now allowed to play in the house. But…you are out here with me, and that changes my plans somethin’ fierce.”

Gen smiled at him, her back now leaning up against his knees. They sat in silence for a moment, taking in the beauty of their surroundings and the fact that they were alone, with an entire night to spend together. 

“So, this music that you’re not allowed to play in the house?” Gen prompted, setting the bottle on top of the cooler and turning to face him fully, one elbow resting on his thigh. 

Negan stretched his back, reaching above his head into the tent and pulling out a portable speaker. Switching it on, Negan pulled his phone out of his pocket, the music soon echoing out of the speaker.

“Are you kidding me? You’re not allowed to play Led Zeppelin in the house? For real?”

Negan found himself laughing at Gen’s instant recognition of the music playing, wondering if there was anything that wasn’t perfect about the young woman in front of him. 

“’Fraid not princess, it’s a damn shame. How’d you get such good fuckin’ taste in music anyway?” 

Gen took a slow, thoughtful sip of her beer before answering him. 

“My Dad mostly. He was into all the old school rock n roll music. I’ve been listening to all that since I was a baby. Led Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac, Jefferson Airplane, Joan Jett, Alice in Chains, all that stuff.” 

“Well shit princess, I am about fifty percent more attracted to you now. Didn’t think that was fuckin’ possible.”

Gen giggled, enjoying the moment with him.

“I kinda know how it feels you know. I mean, my mom didn’t have a blanket ban on rock music or anything, but after my Dad left, I guess I just felt guilty listening to it and reminding her of him. So I used to wait until she’d gone to sleep at night, which didn’t take long; the meds helped with that. I’d just sit up most of the night listening to all my Dad’s old records and lose myself in them.”

Negan looked up at her as she spoke so freely, feeling privileged that she’d chosen to share moments from her past with him. He could sense that talking about her father didn’t come easy to her, the trauma from his abandonment still dwelling beneath the surface and plain for him to see. Negan reached up to her, his knuckles grazing her jawline gently before her eyes met his. 

“Sorry, I’m sure you’re not interested in all that.” Gen apologized, suddenly feeling like she’d brought the mood down. 

“It’s you, princess. You can bet your ass I’m interested.” 

“I was born in the wrong decade, I’m sure of it. My mom used to say so all the time.”

“I can see you in some goddamn hippie commune; high as a kite, makin’ daisy chains and huggin’ trees.” 

Gen nudged Negan playfully in the ribs, scrunching her face up at him while he laughed at her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Negan pulled her to the floor with him, tucking her into his side, her chin resting on his chest as she gazed up at him through wonderous eyes. The tempo of the music playing through the speakers changed, the sounds of old school rhythm and blues filling her ears. 

“Its like you’ve been rummaging around in my head, I swear. B.B King, right?” Negan looked down his chest at her then, her icy blue eyes sparkling up at him, and he couldn’t help himself. 

Gripping underneath her shoulders firmly, he pulled her on top of him, her body flush against his. Using her elbows as leverage against his chest, Gen looked down at him as he reached up and pulled her hat from her head and tossed it to the side. Cupping her cheeks with his rough palms, Negan ran his tongue along the length of his bottom lip, smirking while he did so. 

“Take that pretty hair down for me baby.” 

Gen didn’t question him, instead sitting up on his stomach, her knees on the blanket either side of him. Pulling the elastic from either braid, Gen began unravelling one while Negan wrapped the other around his fist as he watched her through thoughtful eyes with an arm resting behind his head. 

“Fishing, my ass.” Gen giggled, batting Negan’s hand away from her hair playfully as she unravelled the other side, her long hair now cascading down her front in waves. 

“Well excuse the shit out of me princess, but who’s straddlin’ who here?” Negan winked, causing Gen to blush. Not ashamedly, no. Her skin was flushed with her desire for him.

Just before Gen could bite back, the sultry, powerful notes of Etta James began to play through the speaker and Gen couldn’t help but close her eyes and smile, her head lulling to the side slightly. 

Negan’s breath hitched in his throat as he suddenly found it harder to breathe. The sight of her on top of him, the sun setting behind her, enveloping her in a golden glow that made her look simply heavenly. 

“You are just full of surprises, princess.”

“You have no idea…” Gen replied, her lips twitched up at the corner as she crossed her arms over her stomach, reaching for the hem of her black sweater. Pausing for a moment, Gen sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at him. She felt his body tense beneath her as she pulled it up and over her head in one swift movement, her hair falling delicately down her back. “Surprise.” 

“Holy fuck, baby.” Negan’s eyes travelled over her lace covered breasts, his hands finding their way to her hips, holding her in place. “You look…fuck.”

“Cat got your tongue, Negan?” Gen cooed, thrusting her chest forward slightly to give him a better view of the intricate design. One of Negan’s hand travelled from her waist, splayed out against the bare flesh of her stomach as he reached up to run his fingertips along the delicate diamante clasp holding the lace together across her budded nipple. 

“I take it you still want this in one piece when I’m done with you…” Negan teased, pulling her boots and socks off one after the other, his hands massaging the palms of her feet with his thumbs.

“Depends. You gonna make it worth losing a perfectly good set of lingerie?” Gen took to her feet, standing over him as she hooked the waistband of her leggings with her thumbs. 

He watched her through hooded eyes as her hips swayed a little. Gen lifted a foot, pointing her toe and kicking apart his knees; standing in between them. 

“I think you know the answer to that princess. Shit, show me what you’ve got under there baby…” 

Turning around to face the water, Gen slowly slid her leggings down over her hips, exposing the pert flesh of her behind to him and revealing the matching lace thong. Gen felt Negan’s palms on her calves as she looked back at him over her shoulder. His eyes were ravenous as his gaze fell between her legs. 

“Crotchless panties? My, my princess. You are a bad girl.” 

Gen nibbled at her bottom lip, turning to face him and kneeling between his legs. Squeezing his muscular thighs, she simply sat there and allowed him to appreciate the image in front of him. 

Swiftly, Negan sat up, his hands reaching around to knead the flesh of her ass firmly in his palms. An almost inaudible squeak fell from Gen’s throat at the sudden sensation of harsh leather on her soft skin. His facial hair grazed against her collarbone as she let her head fall back slightly, his lips tracing a path from her chest to her chin.

“You know what you’re fuckin’ doin’ to me right now princess? Shit, I bet you do…” Negan tilted her chin down towards him, still squeezing her behind with his other hand. “You know what seeing you like this makes me wanna do to you? Hmm?” 

Gen felt her pussy clench at his soft, yet slightly threatening tone. She welcomed the feeling of his hand wrapping itself around her slender throat, smiling as it did so. It was such a predatory display of ownership, but Gen couldn’t help but feel anything but safe. 

“I want to fill that pussy all the way the fuck up princess. I want to stretch…you…out.”

With each of his final words he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to involuntarily whimper at the sensation. Gen gripped the collar of his leather jacket between her fingers, pushing it back over his shoulders and making quick work of the shirt underneath. Her hands travelled up underneath the remaining layer, pushing the white material up with them. Pulling the t-shirt up over his head, Gen couldn’t wait to get her mouth on him, her lips connecting with his neck as her tongue ran the length of it. 

“What are you waiting for? Fill me all the way the fuck up…” Gen whispered into his ear, sucking his earlobe between her teeth for good measure. Negan’s hand squeezed her throat, making it a little more of an effort to breathe, but the feeling that was flooding her groins made it quite clear that her body was coming alive for him. 

“I don’t think that pretty little pussy is ready for me yet, babygirl…” Gen felt her skin prickle at the sound of the new nickname as Negan unhooked the diamante clasps holding the lace of her bra together. Pinching her rosy nipples between his thumb and forefinger, Negan enjoyed every second of driving her wild. 

“Oh god…” Gen muttered, still kneeling between his open legs as he teased her breasts, his mouth so close to them that she could feel his breath on her skin. 

“No, princess. Negan.” 

With that, Negan lifted her slightly; her legs once again straddling his as his mouth began its passionate assault on her soft flesh. Sucking a nipple between his teeth, Negan ran the tip of his tongue over the hardened peak. Gens hands found their way to his hair as she held his mouth to her, desperate for him to continue. Maintaining eye contact with her, Negan released her from his mouth with an agonizingly slow motion, the slightest bit of his saliva causing her flesh to glisten. And then he worked the other, his tongue running circles around her hardened bud while her cheek rested atop his head. 

“Negan, I want you to fuck me.” Gen told him, confidence oozing out of her. And if it wasn’t the most attractive thing about her in that very moment. “Please.”

Before she could process it, she was on her back. Negan’s hands palmed at her inner thighs as she opened her legs wide for him, he didn’t even need to ask. He let out a low, appreciative whistle at the sight of her damp pussy peeking out through the lace of her thong. 

“I’m sorry baby, you’re gonna have to wait a little longer. Daddy’s hungry.” 

Gen didn’t have time to process his decent into dirtier territory before his mouth was between her legs; licking, sucking, nibbling and slurping away at her as her thighs shook either side of his head. Arching her back up off the blanket, Gen ground herself against his mouth, his facial hair scratching against the sensitive flesh of her groin. 

“Fuck, yes. That feels so fucking good. Please, don’t stop.” Gen’s desperate cries filled the air around them, and he did everything but stop. His palms spread her thighs ever wider, his tongue flattening against her pussy as he ran the length of her, each time catching her swollen clit between his teeth and releasing it with a gentle suck. 

Shaking his head from side to side, a throaty moan escaped Negan’s mouth, vibrating against her centre as she fisted at the blanket beneath her. Panting, Gen felt the heat rise to her stomach, his fingers all of a sudden inside her, curling up against her g-spot impeccably. Gen looked down between the valley of her breasts and caught sight of his face as he devoured her, eyes closed and completely lost between her burning thighs. He was a man starved, and he was loving every second of feasting on her. 

“I can feel you, princess. This pussy is about ready to explode in my mouth. Fuck.” 

As he expertly flicked at her clit with his tongue, Gen felt her breathing become laboured, and her chest felt like it would cave in at any moment. Reaching underneath her, Negan gripped her ass in his hands; holding her firm against his mouth as he applied suck after torturous suck to her sensitive nub. 

“Fuck, Negan!” Gen howled, gyrating against his tongue as the pleasure crashed over her in waves, his tongue unrelenting as he slurped at her while she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Her muscles spasmed, her eyes clenched shut; he brought her the kind of pleasure that a woman could only read about in romance novels. Her toes curled as he concluded his assault on her with a gentle kiss to her throbbing clit and she smiled lazily, the orange glow of the nearly-set sun filling her vision through her hooded lids. 

“Sweet as fuckin’ honey princess.” He whispered against her stomach, planting a soft kiss to her belly button on his way back up her ragged, lace-adorned body. 

His parted lips found hers and the salty-sweet taste of her desire coated her tongue. His perfectly groomed beard was damp against her chin as he kissed her with a fierceness that caused her to moan into his open mouth. Gen’s hands found his jaw, her thumb pressing affectionately into his cheek as she raked her fingertips through the course hair, all the while still kissing him like he was air itself, and she was suffocating.

Reaching down between them, Negan unbuckled his jeans, their lips parting as he sat up to remove them, nudging them to the side with the rest of their clothes. His warm flesh melted against hers as he lowered himself back between her legs, the hard outline of his bulge pressed against her already soaking wet pussy. Raising her knees, Gen’s thighs opened wider, she needed to feel more. 

“You ready to scream my fuckin’ name again, baby girl?” Gen could only nod, she would do anything, anything, if it meant having him inside her again. Negan wrapped his forearm underneath her, rolling her onto her front and pulling her knees up roughly. Her ass high in the air, she could feel the remnants of her orgasm coating her thighs. “Say it, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Gen rested on her elbows, looking back over her shoulder at him. The image of him behind her, surrounded by nature, his large hands gripping the curvature of her hips with a look of pure primal attraction on his face; Gen was transfixed. 

“Fuck me, Negan. Hard and fast or soft and slow, I don’t care. Make me feel good, Negan. Just fuck me.”

Her eyes never once left his from over her shoulder as he pulled his solid, thick cock from the confines of his underwear. Rubbing the tip of it through her wet folds, he leant forward, wrapping a forearm around her neck and pulling her up towards him. 

Gen’s tilted her head back, the top of it resting on his chest she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to give her what she so desperately wanted. Looking down into her eyes whilst lining himself up with her throbbing entrance, he leant down to breathe into her open mouth, stilling for a moment as the sexual tension in the air throbbed in Gen’s ears.

And then, in a move that Gen simply didn’t expect, Negan sunk himself into her slowly, inch by inch until sheathed fully within her. Gen’s mouth fell open wider, her eyes flickering closed as the sensation of him filling her rocked her to the core. 

“That’s it, fuck that’s it.” Negan growled through gritted teeth, pulling himself all the way out. Gen whined wantonly at the loss of his cock but was soon speechless as he thrust back into her with one raw, brutal movement. “Sit back on me baby.” 

Gen did as she was told, sitting back on her knees, her pussy still full to the hilt and her ass pressed against his abdomen. Leaning back slightly to admire the view in front of him, Negan’s hands found her shoulders, using them as leverage as he began ruthlessly thrusting up into her welcoming flesh. Bouncing slightly to meet his thrusts, Gen reached back and gripped his thighs with her fingernails, her head lulling against his chest. 

“Yes, oh my fucking god yes…” Gen muttered as one of Negan’s rough palms wrapped its way around her neck, gripping her throat firmly and squeezing ever so slightly. “More.”

The feral edge to her voice had Negan pounding into her unapologetically, the hand around her throat squeezing firmly and the other reaching around to cup her lace covered breast. His open mouth against her ear, he whispered things that even the devil himself would blush at.

“Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around my dick like that. You feel that baby? A perfect fucking fit. Because this sweet little cunt is mine, right?” Gen felt herself nod, but the sudden sharp slap of his palm rippling across her ass as his thrusts slowed told her that he wanted to hear it. “Right?”

“Yes. Yes, my cunt is yours Negan. Jesus, just take it.” Gen’s voice rasped slightly, his hand still applying pressure to her throat as he fucked up into her, the backs of her thighs rippling against his. “Shit, it’s all for you.”

A lusty grunt of approval vibrated against her ear as he kept up the pace, one hand now tracing a delicate path down her spine, down to the parting of her pinkened cheeks. Gen felt herself tense up slightly as his fingertips grazed her most private places, her hole puckering and clamping down at the sensation. 

“Has anybody ever fucked you in your pretty ass princess?” Negan asked her brazenly. The thought of it sent a shiver through her as his thumb pressed against it, his thrusts slowing while he concentrated on her behind. Gen shook her head, scared but exhilarated.

“Don’t worry your pretty head baby girl, I’m not fuckin’ that ass today. But one day, oh baby one day, I’m gonna stretch that tight little hole out too; just like my dick is stretching that pussy right now. You like the sound of that? Fuck, yeah you do.”

He wasn’t lying. She did. She didn’t know if it was the sound of his voice, or his thick cock dragging against her insides, but she felt herself relax as if her body had reacted perfectly to his promise. The tip of his thumb nudged its way in slightly, her muscles instinctively trying to reject the foreign object. 

“I’m gonna take you in ways nobody else ever has, and nobody ever will again. You got that princess?” 

Gen nodded, her chest heaving as his grip tightened on her throat. The feeling of him bumping her cervix caused her to cry out, only it came out as a strangled moan instead.

Negan lowered himself slightly, giving him access to the deepest parts of her. His teeth grazed her cheek as he held her tight to him, her back flush against his chest. 

“Yes, Negan. Only you, you…” 

Gen’s words became inaudible at that point, his deep, plunging thrusts in and out of her drenched pussy had her shuddering in his grasp. Her head was light as his hand squeezed ever harder around her throat, and she could have sworn she’d seen heaven in that very moment. The sheer euphoria and shock of him removing his hand from her throat so suddenly had her pussy clamping down around him, the evidence of her orgasm coating his cock as it rushed down between her thighs. 

“Fuuuck, look at you princess. You are fucking wild.” 

She was almost lifeless in his arms as he thrust into her one more time, hitting her so deep she thought she could feel him in her belly. As he came in the very depths of her pussy, his teeth sank into her shoulder, causing her to cry out over the unusual mixture of pleasure and pain. Something about their surroundings had brought out a different level of dominance in Negan, and she had loved every second of it. 

Gen felt his body sag a little behind her, his head resting between her shoulder blades as she lulled forward, gripping his forearms as they came to rest on her thighs. Finally getting her breath back, Gen sat back on the blanket, completely spent. He had fucked the living daylights out of her, just as he’d promised. 

Pulling another blanket out of the tent, Negan collapsed beside her and covered them both. Taking a moment to look at him, worn out and trembling, Gen smiled the sweetest of smiles, always making sure to memorize those small, insignificant moments. 

“I think I might’a ruined those pretty panties of yours, princess.” Gen couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips, followed by a shudder. She hadn’t quite realized how cool the air had become until she no longer had Negan pressed against her. “You’re fuckin’ shivering, here.”

Negan reached across her body, dragging his leather jacket across to him. 

“Sit up.” He ordered, holding the jacket out for her to slip into. Mustering the energy to sit herself forward, she held her arms out behind her for him to sip the sleeves onto. Wrapping her up in the leather, he couldn’t help but smile as it swamped her petite frame. “Fuck, that’s an image I ain’t forgettin’ in a hurry.” 

Gen found herself rubbing her cheek against the collar, the scent of him filling her nostrils. God, just the smell of his cologne had her ready for round two. Reaching for her beer, Gen took a sip, letting out a satisfied sigh as the liquid moistened her dry throat. 

“So, Daddy huh?” Gen teased, unable to hold in her laughter any longer. Undeniably, in the moment it had been hot. Very, hot.

“I didn’t hear you complaining, baby girl.” Negan didn’t even flinch, instead winking at her confidently as he took a gulp of his own beer. “I fuck you again like that, I’ll have you callin’ me Daddy in no time.” 

Gen shook her head with a smile, never failing to be amazed by his oozing masculinity. Pulling on her boots, Gen hopped up off the blanket to her feet. 

Negan looked up at her, unable to hold in the wide grin that was forming on his face at the sight of her there, all leather, lace and hiking boots. She was fucking glorious. He couldn’t help himself as he reached for his jeans and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Gen smiled, looking back over her shoulder at him as she stood there. 

“You look like fuckin’ art princess, I gotta get this.” Holding up the phone, Negan captured the image with his camera, immortalizing her in that very moment. One that he would most certainly never forget.

Gen turned to face him once again, the jacket falling open, black lace peeping out once more. He had to take another as she looked up at the trees above them, a look of serenity on her pretty face. 

“Are you just about finished, pervert?” Gen laughed before turning suddenly, the line attached to the long-forgotten fishing rod becoming tight, causing the rod to shudder slightly. 

“Oh my god, a fish!” Gen squealed, the excitement overtaking her. Negan couldn’t help but rest back on his elbows, still dressed in just a pair of black boxer shorts, and appreciate her. She was so pure, it almost made him feel guilty. “Negan, a fish! What do I do?” 

“Reel it in, princess.” Negan gestured with his hand towards the rod, way too amused by the scene playing out in front of him to spoil it by doing it for her. 

“Okay, shit.” Gen held the handle with one hand whilst winding the fishing line in with the other. She couldn’t understand for the life of her what had her so excited about the prospect of catching a fish, only that she hadn’t felt so light in years. “I caught a fish!” 

“Yeah you fuckin’ did.” Negan grinned, pride blazing in his eyes as he watched her ogle the river carp dangling from the hook on the line. “Take it off the hook princess, make it quick.”

Without hesitation, Gen grabbed the tail end of the fish, the cool and slimy scales tickling the palm of her hand. Taking the wire hook that was attached to the mouth of the fish, Gen winced as she pulled it out swiftly, the fish jutting around in her grip. 

“Can I throw it back in? I feel bad.” Gen looked to Negan then, a look of innocence on her face that damn near melted him. 

“You’re cute as fuck princess. Sure you can. But I gotta get a photo of this shit first.” 

Picking up her beer, Gen held her arms out wide; carp in one hand, beer in the other. A smile so wide, it could have brightened up the darkest sky. Stood there like a goddess in leather and lace, Negan felt his chest tighten at the vision of her. She looked so happy; it genuinely caused his heart to twinge a little. 

“Okay princess, shoot.” Negan urged, throwing his phone behind him into the tent. 

With one forceful swing of her arm, Gen launched the fish back into the lake, staring out after it to make sure it didn’t float back up to the top. Breathing a sigh of relief as the tiny air bubbles rose to the surface. 

Losing herself for a moment, Gen wondered if she’d ever felt that content before; that alive. 

She wouldn’t admit it, she couldn’t. Not to herself, and not to him. 

But she was falling madly, irrevocably, insanely in love with the man sprawled out on the blanket behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and how you think their relationship is going to pan out. I always love reading peoples theories on where they think the story will end up.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading :) x


	17. Holding On For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Negan, a smut scene that legit made me weep a little, and then we go out with a bang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to three wonderful readers who truly spur me on to write this story. JDMsNegan, Amber Larsen and R2D2J2. 
> 
> Hearing your thoughts on each chapter of this story makes my day and fills my heart with joy, so thank you. I hope you all enjoy the next installment xoxo

Gen had never really thought about settling down and having kids. Sure, she knew she wanted to meet the man of her dreams someday. Maybe get married. She hadn’t made her mind up on the whole kid thing. Part of her knew that she was terrified of raising a child in a broken home, like her mother. 

That was the logical part of her brain talking. 

Deep down, she also wanted the fairy tale. She wanted her prince to come and sweep her off her feet. She wanted to be in love with a man who adored her, to get engaged at the top of the Eiffel Tower, to have a big white wedding. Of course she did. She wanted children who would be loved unconditionally, by parents who would never dream of leaving them. 

She wanted to right every wrong, every negative memory from her childhood. 

Gen had been truthful when she’d told Negan that she’d never been in love before. She hadn’t known how it felt, how a person that special could make her feel. As she lay between Negan’s legs, her back resting against his torso, she wrestled with her own mind. She tried to rationalize with herself, to convince herself somehow that she was just blinded by good dick and a shit eating grin. 

But that didn’t explain why her heart fluttered when he looked at her, why her stomach did somersaults when she felt his breath on her skin. It didn’t explain why she felt connected to him in some way, why it was so easy to be in his company. She couldn’t ever recall feeling as happy as she did in that very moment, just taking time to enjoy being alone with him. 

The only thing keeping her from losing herself in the moment completely was the slow-creeping realization that Negan wasn’t her fairy tale. He would never get down on one knee for her, he would never make her his wife. He already had one. No matter how many times she told herself that they had something special, it was tarnished by the knowledge that she was merely his mistress. His dirty little secret. 

They would never hold hands in the street, never share a bottle of wine over dinner at a fancy restaurant, never celebrate anniversaries or vacation together somewhere warm and tropical. It wasn’t possible. All she had were those little moments when it was just the two of them, and anyone would call her a damn fool for clinging onto those moments. 

Gen and Negan rarely discussed Lucille, but lately, Gen had found herself wondering what their marriage was like. When he’d finished giving her mind-blowing orgasms, did he go home and make love to Lucille? Did they fuck often? Was it passionate? Did he take her out to fancy restaurants? Buy her flowers, just because? 

How would Negan react if she started dating somebody? Would he really have any right to kick up a fuss? So many questions, her brain was beginning to feel like mashed potato. 

“Shit, you’re thinkin’ so hard you’re startin’ to give me a headache princess.” She felt Negans chin rest on the top of her head, his breath warming her forehead. “What’s goin’ on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I was just thinking about what happens when I start dating again.” Gen hadn’t meant to antagonize him, but she felt his jaw clench atop her head as he processed her response, and it was clearly unexpected. “Negan?” 

He didn’t move a muscle, only to sweep her hair across one shoulder, the slender curve of her throat on full display. 

“You dating, huh? I just fucked your goddamn brains out and you’re thinkin’ about dating? You already got someone lined up princess?” 

There was a slight edge to Negan’s tone that made Gen feel a little uneasy, the unmistakable tinge of jealousy present as he spat the words out. Sitting forward, Gen turned to face him; legs tucked underneath her as she dared to look at him. There was a darkness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, not even when he’d watched Tommy fuck her up against the wall in his house. 

“You think I move that fast?” Gen asked him, cocking an eyebrow to make it known that the insinuation didn’t sit well with her. 

“Well you’re sure fuckin’ thinking about it a lot for someone who doesn’t…” Negan spoke calmly, but Gen knew he was pissed. And truthfully, she was kind of happy that he was. 

“You know how hypocritical you’re being right now, right?” Gen refused to back down, not when she knew damn well that she was right. “What do you expect me to do, Negan? Refuse to explore new possibilities because you can sneak away and fuck me once a week? And that’s if I’m lucky.”

Negan’s facial expression didn’t change, but she could see his jaw clenching as he ground his teeth together. He was pissed, and it was because she was, indeed, right. Finishing his beer, he set aside the empty bottle and sat forward; the tension in the air was palpable. 

“And what do you think some prick could do to you that I couldn’t, huh? You think someone else can fuck you the way I do?” 

Gen felt herself growing angry, upset with his refusal to understand not what he could give her, but what he couldn’t. 

“You think that’s all I need, Negan? Sex? Seriously? You don’t think I want someone who can take me to the movies? Out for dinner and dancing? Hell, even just a weekend on the couch watching true crime and eating ice cream. I love that shit, and I deserve more than just sex. That’s not all I can survive on, that’s not all I’m good for, and you’re a fucking asshole if you think otherwise.” 

Negan just looked at her, eyes slightly widened, and stayed silent. She couldn’t tell if she’d shocked him or pissed him off and quite frankly, she didn’t give a shit. He needed to hear it for the sake of her own sanity, but once she’d started, she simply couldn’t stop.

“And you know what else? Its not my fucking fault that you can’t give any of that to me, its not my fault that you’re married. You know, I wish, I fucking wish that it could have been one and done. I could have coped with that, I think. But this, what this is turning into, its bigger now.”

Gen stopped to compose herself, inhaling deeply through her nostrils. She daren’t look directly at Negan, afraid that any coherent speech would fail her once she set her eyes on him laid out in front of her in just his jeans and motorcycle boots. Exhaling through her mouth, she continued. 

“Maybe I’m just going insane. I’ve never been in a position like this before. I’ve never had to worry about being the other woman and what frustrates me more than anything at all is that I seem to be good at it. I’m here when you want me, wherever you want me. I just can’t say the same about you. Can you really expect me to stay committed to you? To this? With nothing given in return?”

Gen felt his callous fingertips dust across her cheek as her gaze remained fixed to her lap. She could feel her heartbeat slowing as she calmed down, almost as if she’d ripped open a hole in her chest and let all the words, all the frustrations, just fall out of her.

“Sweetheart, look at me…” 

She felt his fingers tug at her chin gently, urging her to lift her head to him. A part of Gen wanted to resist, knowing that she felt entirely too vulnerable now that she’d ripped the band aid off and confronted a fact that neither of them had really spoken about before. 

But she couldn’t help herself. She looked up at his eyes, expecting to see something resembling anger or frustration in his eyes. Instead all she saw was torment. She couldn’t describe it any other way. He was truly a man torn, right there in front of her, on the verge of becoming just as vulnerable as her. 

“Remember what I told you? I don’t fuckin’ deserve you, I know that, and I think deep down, you know that too. You think I don’t wish I could give you more of me, more of my time? You are so fuckin’ pure, sometimes I feel like a fuckin’ monster for what I’m getting you into. But…”

Negan paused for a moment, his eyes darting over her face while she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Shit, I just can’t stop. So if you want this to end, you gotta be the one to do it. Because the last fuckin’ thing I want is for you to be hurtin’ baby. I just can’t stand the thought of some other guy holdin’ you and I know that’s hypocritical as fuck given the state of things. I’m a selfish prick, and I know it.”

Negan’s fingers laced through hers, bringing her hand up to his lips to place a chaste kiss upon each of her knuckles. 

Gen thought about what he’d said. Would she be able to end it when the time came? She could hardly spend her life playing second best to a woman that he’d shared half of his life with. Should she end it before she fell deeper? She couldn’t even bring herself to think about it, her heart twinging at the mere thought of it. 

“I brought you out here tonight because I know you need more, even when you don’t ask for it, I know. And I know I can’t give it to you as often as you fuckin’ deserve. Because you deserve the fuckin’ moon princess. I wanted you to forget everything else for a while and just be here, with me. Shit, I know you’d probably prefer to be in some fancy as fuck hotel room but…”

“No.” The word fell from Gen’s lips without hesitation as she locked eyes with him. “No, that’s not true. That’s not me, and it’s not you either. This is something that I’ll never forget, no matter what happens.”

Gen shuffled slightly, turning away from him and leaning back against his chest once again. There were things that she needed to think about, things that wouldn’t be resolved easily. But she couldn’t bring herself to waste anymore of the precious time she had with him getting wrapped up in the impossibility of it all. Negan’s chin came to rest back atop her head as he tapped his fingers against her collarbone to the beat of ‘Hotel California’ by The Eagles. She couldn’t help but smile as she stared out across the moonlit lake, the only light surrounding them besides the lantern in the tent behind them.

“You know, this song has two of my favourite guitar solos of all time? Most people think its just one long solo, but actually, its two separate ones. Classic.” 

“Well you’re just a fuckin’ brainbox when it comes to good music huh?” Negan couldn’t help the way he felt listening to her talk so passionately about the things she loved. Whether it was music, her friends, it didn’t matter. 

When her face lit up, it made his chest tighten. That feeling you get in your heart when you look at a kitten, that’s the only way he could ever describe it. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted her. 

Two more beers and what seemed like a kilo of chicken wings later, Gen found herself feeling curious to know more about the glorious man in front of her. 

“You made these? Because they taste ridiculous, you know that right? Where’d you learn to make chicken taste that good?” Gen grabbed a napkin from beside the cool box and wiped the remnants of sticky barbeque sauce from the corners of her mouth. 

“What can I say princess? I’m a goddamn enigma. My momma was a damn good cook, I learnt from the best.” 

“Well, your momma certainly taught you well. I haven’t had chicken wings that good in years. You know what they say, a way to a woman’s heart is through her…” 

“Pussy?” 

“No.” Gen rolled her eyes dramatically, not so secretly enjoying the fact that the light-hearted mood had returned again. “But you can try that way if you feel the need.” 

She couldn’t help but wink playfully in his direction as she jumped to her feet, redressed with Negan’s leather jacket draped over her shoulders for warmth. Reaching into the tent and grabbing her feminine hygiene wipes out of her bag, she set off to find a private spot. 

“You runnin’ away from me princess?” 

“I have to pee. I’m sure you can manage a couple of minutes without me.” She hollered.

“Oh I’m not sure about that baby, go take a piss and then get your fine ass back over here.” 

Gen found a spot a tree, pulling her black leggings down and squatting. She cringed at the sound of her urine hitting the leaves and grass below, her inner lady hoping to God he couldn’t hear it. Wiping herself clean and pulling her leggings back up, Gen made her way back to their spot, Gen was surprised to find Negan had moved. He was no longer sprawled out on the blanket. 

“Negan?” Gen called out. 

“Bring that pretty face in here and warm me up princess.” 

Gen smiled, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she felt the anticipation rise within her. She had only been able to appreciate a completely naked Negan once before, and for nowhere near as long as she would have liked. 

She had been fantasizing for so long about simply laying in his arms, no time limits and no worries. 

Standing before the entrance to the tent, hands on hips, Gen looked down at him laying there in nothing but his tightly fitted underwear and grinned wide. 

“The fuck are you waiting for baby? Get in here.” Negan chuckled low in his throat, holding a hand out and gesturing for her to lay with him. 

Crawling on her hands and knees, she was surprised at how comfortable the ground below her was. Blankets and pillows littered the floor of the tent, and once again she found herself smiling at the effort Negan had put in to make her comfortable. Once inside, Gen was impressed with how spacious it was. 

“It’s a far cry from what you deserve princess, but it’s comfy as shit in here.” 

“It’s perfect Negan, honestly. I’m really just a rough and tumble girl who prefers to slum it.” 

Negan couldn’t help but laugh and pull her down next to him, her head resting on his bicep as he turned to face her. His fingers tracing her jaw while he simply stared into her, tongue pressed against his teeth. 

“A bit of rough is not the way I’d describe you princess. You’re fuckin’ majestic. Me, on the other hand, I am definitely a bit of rough. And you fuckin’ love it.”

He wasn’t wrong. Not one bit. She loved the fact that he was a hard worker, that he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. She’d seen Negan in a suit, and he looked damn good, but she’d take him in a pair of dirty jeans and a t-shirt any day of the week. 

Gen lay there tucked in close to him, the music still playing on the speaker outside with a chorus of crickets chirping in the distance. She felt so at peace, she could hardly believe that it was even possible to be so content. The two of them lay silent for a little while, her fingers tracing patterns across his bare, tattooed chest while his soothed the length of her spine; his fingertips grazing the soft skin of her back as they eased underneath her clothes. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Gen found herself whispering against his bare chest, the rise and fall easing her into a peaceful state. “Thank you Negan, I think this is the best date I’ve ever had.” 

Feeling him roll onto his side Gen lifted her head slightly, shifting onto her back, allowing him to gaze down at her from above. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, studying his gorgeous features and anticipating his next move.  
Captivated by the way his tongue ran the length of his bottom lip, Gen couldn’t help but imitate the motion herself, leaving her lips glistening and her mouth open just a touch. 

“Shit, you are fuckin’ beautiful.” Negan studied every inch of her face; her pupils blown wide with desire, the slight blush of her cheeks and the way her pretty pink lips formed a perfect ‘o’. “Goddamn, I love the way your body reacts to me princess.” 

Negan’s hand ran the length of her ribcage, his open palm splayed out against her stomach as he edged her shirt up around her waist. Goosebumps prickled her flesh, his breath hot on her neck as his salt and pepper beard grazed against her skin. A sensual sigh fell from Gen’s lips while Negan’s pressed a kiss behind her ear. 

“I can barely fuckin’ control myself around you, do you know that?” Another kiss, open mouthed and against her pulse point. Her back arched instinctively as his hand cupped her breast beneath her shirt, his thumb teasing the flesh of her nipple through the lace of her bra. 

“The sounds you make…”

With one swift movement, Negan pulled her shirt up over her head, her intricate lace once again visible for him and him only. His hungry eyes raked over her body, as if he were seeing it again for the first time. His mouth dragged from her belly button to her sternum, his tongue daring only to taste slightly. The sounds of her soft mewls filled the air as he smiled against her sensitive flesh. 

“This body…” 

Negan wrapped an arm beneath her, tenderly rolling her over onto her front as he leant over her, his legs either side of her thighs. Lace pooled at her sides, the clasp of her bra falling open beneath his grasp. He ran his knuckles softly down the curve of her spine, his other hand laced with one of hers. 

“The taste of your skin…”

Negan’s lips never left her as he kissed his way down her back, snaking his tongue out to taste the supple, golden flesh. Gen couldn’t help but arch into him, her forehead pressed against the pillow as she attempted to control her own urges. She wanted nothing more than to grab hold of him and beg him to fuck her, but this, this was something so new, so tender, she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt him.

“This perfect, perfect ass…”

His hands kneaded the flesh of her cheeks, affectionately, but with a hint of dominance that sent heat pooling at the apex of her thighs. As he dipped his fingertips below the waistband of her leggings, he pulled them down her legs, so torturously slow that even the sensation of the cotton peeling away from her naked thighs had her moaning beneath him. 

“Good enough to eat…” 

Gen gasped for air as his teeth sank into the flesh of her ass, so aggressive yet so tender. A perfect balance between the two. A balance that only he could find. Negan’s tongue soothed her after each affectionate bite. He was truly worshipping her, and she was so overwhelmed, she felt tears prick at her eyes. 

“And baby, these legs…” 

In all but her delicate lace thong, Gen trembled beneath him, her nerves set on edge by his featherlight caresses. She desperately wanted to see him, to touch his body the way he was touching her, but she was frozen to the spot, curious to see where his hands and mouth would travel next. 

He knelt between her naked thighs, his hands wrapping around her ankles. Bringing the curvature of her foot to his mouth, he placed the gentlest peck with his lips, causing her toes to curl at the touch. And then the other. As his rough hands glided up the backs of her calves, dipping in at her knee and up further until the cheeks of her ass sat perfectly in his hands; she was done for. 

“Negan…” She all but managed to whisper, her voice trembling while his hands payed homage to her naked body. “Please…”

“I can’t give you all the things you want princess, nowhere near what you deserve, but I can give you this. Let me give you this.”

Gen felt herself melt against him as his chest rested against her back, his lips kissing every inch of her neck slowly, passionately. He reached for her face, pulling her head to the side softly, his open mouth now pressed against her cheek. 

“You okay princess?” 

His breath hot against her cheek, she tried to find the words to answer him. She was more than okay. She was in a state of euphoric bliss. He had quite literally touched and kissed her all over. He had made her feel like a goddess, and she was utterly speechless. All she could do was nod softly against his cheek, her hand reaching to run a fingertip across his soft bottom lip as they locked eyes over her shoulder. 

“I’m going to take your panties off now baby…” Normally such a simple sentence wouldn’t send Gen hurtling towards a state of crying need, desperate to feel him fill her, but he had made her crave him with such a hunger that she would lay down for him however he wanted, and do whatever he wanted. 

“And this, right fuckin’ here…” Her panties round her knees, Negan trailed a finger through her deliciously wet folds, from her now throbbing clit to her slick entrance. Gen couldn’t stifle the needy moan that fell from her mouth as he did so. “…this is my girl. And I promise baby, I will treat her so good.”

“Negan…” Her bottom arched up, desperate to press herself against his palm as he cupped her pussy in his hand, his thumb brushing delicate strokes across her clit. “Jesus, please…”

His torturously gentle assault on her body began to take its toll. Now shuddering and writhing beneath him, Gen didn’t think she could wait another moment to feel him slide into her. 

“And the thought of somebody else even trying to do what I can fuckin’ do to her, well princess it makes me fuckin’ mad…” Negan sat back on his knees, discarding his underwear before laying back down on his side next to her.  
His hands were straight back on her sensitive body the second his own hit the blankets below. Stretching his arm out beneath her, she instinctively rolled onto her side, their bodies now pressed tightly against each other; her back against his chest. Lifting Gen’s leg and placing her delicate foot on his own, Negan nudged his now impossibly hard cock against her slick entrance. “You ready baby?”

“Yes, god yes…” 

A sob of pure relief fell from Gen’s lips as he filled her up with every inch he had. Reaching an arm back and wrapping it around his neck, she more than welcomed the feel of his own hand cupping her breast softly, still bouncing in his palm as he drove a steady, sweet pace into her from behind. With each drag of his thick cock against her walls, she wilted a little bit more against him, trusting him completely with her pleasure.

“How do you feel right now princess?” Pulling his hand from her breast, Negan gripped her jaw between his fingers, pulling her face to the side. “You look fuckin’ sensational. Look at my girl.” 

Unable to wait for her to respond, he pulled her lips to meet his in a slow kiss, massaging his tongue against her own softly. He didn’t quicken his pace, instead keeping a devastatingly slow rhythm in and out, making sure she felt every inch with every glorious thrust. 

Gen lost count of the orgasms he spoiled her with after the fourth, unable to move or to think coherently. Her body quivered; her skin blushed from top to toe; he had taken her to paradise right there in that tent. She could date a thousand men, but she was sure of one thing; nothing would ever compare, and nobody would ever make her feel the way Negan had that night. Negan quite literally fucked her to sleep, her body exhausted at his hand. 

She couldn’t remember dozing off in his strong arms, she couldn’t remember the way he stroked her hair, peppered her shoulder with kisses or when he had tentatively wrapped her up warm against him. She didn’t register his words as he lay there behind her, or the way he held her tight, almost afraid to let go. 

“Goodnight princess.” 

xoxo 

Lucille had always wondered what a man like Negan had seen in her when they first met. When she first saw him, she knew she wanted to marry him someday. His face, his smile, his cocky demeanour; he was a sure-fire catch. And hot as hell to boot. Twenty-two years they had been together. Twenty-two years. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment everything changed, as much as she’d tried. 

Of course, nobody was perfect. Not even her. Far from it in fact. And Negan knew it well enough. 

Maybe that was why he found it so easy to stray. She’d never confronted him about it, not even when it had been so glaringly obvious that even a blind man would be able to see it. 

Negan’s infidelity wasn’t new, and it no longer shocked her. 

Sitting at her kitchen table, glass of red in hand, she knew. 

She knew that something was different this time. She had never wanted to make a fuss, to push him away. Not after everything that she put him through all those years ago. 

The one-night stands after a night on the whiskey with the boys was something that she despised, but she knew it happened. She’d smelt it on him on more than one occasion. 

She despised it, but she could handle it. He was still hers, still coming home to her no matter what he’d done. 

But not that night. No. That night he hadn’t come home. Overnight poker session with the guys, he’d told her. She only had one word for that. Bullshit. Not that she dared to speak it aloud to him before he left.

She hadn’t bothered to call, knowing full well he wouldn’t answer. Things between them had been frosty for months. Throughout all the time they’d been together, no matter the fights or the disagreements, they had always kept a healthy sex life. He had always kissed her goodnight, every night, no matter what.

On more than one occasion that week she had watched him as he worked on the ranch, every now and again pulling his phone out of his pocket. The way he licked his lips and smirked as he looked at it told her everything she needed to know. 

There was someone else. 

And this time, for the first time, it terrified her. 

For all of the infidelity, the fights, the cruel words, she’d never once felt threatened by another woman, never felt like another woman could ever replace her in Negan’s heart. 

Sex was sex, she knew that. And it was damn important to Negan. 

He had always had an appetite far bigger than hers. Over the years, she’d managed to convince herself that all the girls in all the bars meant nothing. It was easy pussy in a spur of the moment situation. She’d swallowed it down and accepted it. 

Divorce wasn’t something that she had ever considered a possibility and she was quite sure that Negan hadn’t either. And that almost made it more hurtful, to know that despite his marriage vows, despite the lifelong commitment he’d made to her; he was taken with somebody else. So taken in fact, that he was doing a piss poor job of hiding it and she’d started to wonder if he even cared about trying to.

Swallowing down the last of her wine, Lucille stood. Looking at her reflection in the mirror above the table, she wrinkled her nose slightly. Sure, she was still an attractive woman. She was still in good shape. But that didn’t change the fact that somewhere out there, her husband was without a doubt in bed giving himself to another. 

A woman she knew. 

She’d had her suspicions at the carnival. She didn’t bother to question Negan that night when they lay in bed together, the glitter still shimmering in his perfectly groomed beard and the smell of sex radiating off him. She knew how it got there, and she knew who’d put it there. 

At first she’d wanted to blame Genevieve, to find someone else to blame other than her husband and his wandering eye.

He’d always been a sucker for a pretty young blonde. 

And this one just so happened to be Genevieve’s best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM.
> 
> Anyone expect that? 
> 
> We're about half way through this story now, and its all go from here on out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter x


	18. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically gratuitous smut and an inner monologue from our Genevieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter yet and I hate having a word count of less than 5,000 on my chapters but needs must as I need a clean cut off point for the next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it regardless.

Gen was woken by the sweet sound of birds singing in the trees above them. Neither of them had bothered to zip up the tent, so as her eyes flickered open she was met with a beautiful view of the lake, the orange glow of sunrise coating everything in a golden hue. 

At some point during the night, Negan had rolled over onto his back. Gen found herself strewn against his chest; one leg haphazardly thrown over his thigh and still naked. The warmth from his body kept her from catching a chill. Gen lifted her head slightly, looking up to find his eyes still closed. She could tell he was asleep by the way that his lips were slightly plumped, the muscles of his face completely relaxed. 

Gen couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, his hair falling slightly in his face and sitting in soft, fluffy peaks atop his head. She hadn’t noticed how long his eyelashes were until she witnessed them fanned out against his skin. 

She couldn’t bring herself to move, her body still relenting from the pleasure of the night before. At the same time, she couldn’t remember a time before that when she’d woken up feeling more rejuvenated. She certainly couldn’t pinpoint the moment in her mind when she’d fallen asleep, just the fact that Negan hadn’t stopped until she had drifted off. 

Something about the whole experience felt so romantic to her, a moment in time that she would treasure in her mind and her heart for as long as she could remember. However as she lay there draped across him, she couldn’t help the heavy feeling in her chest as the dread of being without him again slowly crept in.

One part of her brain was telling her to live in the moment and enjoy every experience with him to the fullest. The romantic girl tucked away inside of her knew that this was a kind of connection that she would compare all others to, that she would forever be looking for the guy who could top it for her. 

The other part of her brain, the sensible part, told her that for her, this could and probably would only end in heartbreak. There would come a time when a decision had to be made, but she would face that day when it came. And Negan had made one thing perfectly clear to her, that when the time did come, she would be the one to end it. 

“Mornin’ princess. You know its rude to stare, right?” 

The smile that spread across Gen’s face couldn’t be helped as he stretched his body out, a gratified sigh leaving him as he did so. And then his eyes opened, and Gen didn’t know if there would ever come a day that she would get tired of looking at them. 

“I can’t help it if you look this good first thing. It should be a crime, really.”

Rolling onto his side, Negan brought his face level with hers, the glow of her bare face in the morning causing him to press his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smile, not wanting to tell her just how much it meant to him to be starting his morning with her. He would never tire of the sight of her big, blue eyes gazing expectantly at him. 

“Shit, you keep lookin’ at me like that and I’m gonna have to do somethin’ about it.” He said, thrusting his hips against her, his erect cock pressed against the flesh of her belly. 

If she had been standing, her knees surely would have gone weak. Instead, she simply smiled, her hand reaching down between them to grab hold of him firmly, squeezing slightly as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I think you’d better do something about it because we’re not wasting this.” Gen squeezed again, harder this time, causing his cock to throb in her had and an elicit moan to fall from his lips. “Fuck me, Negan.” 

His hands grabbed at her hips, pulling her on top of him, her knees resting either side of her waist. Gen looked down at him, a devious smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth. She placed her palms flat against his stomach, rolling her hips back and forth against him and unable to suppress the lustful sigh that fell from her lips as the tip of him nudged against her clit.

“You teasin’ me?” One of Negan’s hands travelled to her waist while the other grabbed at her breast tightly. “Sink that pretty pussy down on my dick princess.” 

Raising up on her knees, Gen looked down as she guided him inside of her, the sight of him filling her causing her pussy to clench around him as she did so. As he bottomed out inside of her, Negan couldn’t help himself, planting his feet flat against the blankets below and beginning a series of firm, sharp thrusts up into her. 

“Fuck…” Gen cried, her mouth falling open as her head lulled to the side, her pelvis slamming down against his with the help of his large hands gripping her hips as leverage. “Yes, Negan.”

His open palms explored the flesh of her stomach, running up her torso and cupping her bouncing breasts loosely. Gen arched into his touch as he rolled her nipples between his fingers gently, her own hands gripping his thighs behind her. Negan allowed her to take control, her hips rocking back and forth, side to side; her clit pressed firmly against him as she did so, causing short, sharp shocks of pleasure to ripple through her. 

“That’s it baby, get yourself off on my dick.” His fingers still pinching at her nipples, he couldn’t help but raise his knees up, her lower back resting on the tops of his thighs as she quickened her pace. With her elbows resting against his strong thighs, she arched her back and slid herself down onto him over and over, the flesh of her ass rippling against him. “Fuck yes, that’s it.” 

Negan’s praise only spurred her on further, causing her to switch simultaneously between bouncing eagerly on his thick cock and grinding herself flush against him. Gripping the flesh of her ass roughly in one hand, Negan wrapped the other around the back of her neck, pulling her down into a heated kiss. Gen’s movements stilled for a moment, losing herself in the way he was kissing her. 

“I will never get over how fuckin’ tight you feel wrapped around my dick, princess.” Negan breathed against her wet lips, rolling her over onto her back abruptly. Wrapping his arms underneath her, Negan carried out his lazy assault between her thighs. His hips thrusting gently against hers, barely pulling out of her before slowly filling her up again. Gen’s hands travelled his strong back as her legs wrapped around his waist, locking at the ankles. 

“Fuck, Negan…” She cried softly, their noses touching as their open mouths panted against each other. Gen’s back arched up off the blankets gracefully, one of his hands tracing the curve of her spine while he held her close to his chest above her. “Please, please fuck me harder.” 

Negan pulled back from her, his arms straight while his palms rested either side of her head. The filthy smirk that appeared on his face caused Gen’s pussy to clench around him once again, his teeth catching his bottom lip at the glorious sensation. 

“Goddamn princess, this pussy was made for me.” Gen’s palms found her breasts as he sat back on his knees, her legs open wide while he fucked into her. Negan was mesmerized by the sight of her thrashing around in pleasure. To him, she was most beautiful like that. Animalistic, hungry, and so eager to take every inch of him every time he sheathed himself within her. “Tell me baby, tell me how good it feels.” 

“You feel incredible, fuck Negan, so fucking good.” 

Hooking her arms beneath her thighs, Gen pulled her legs open as far as they could go, desperate to see the view he was so taken with at the apex of her thighs. Gen’s eyes damn near rolled back into her skull at the sight of his beautiful, thick cock disappearing inside of her, her pussy eagerly swallowing him whole. 

“You see that baby? Shit, that is hot as fuck.” His voice rumbled low in his throat, one hand reaching for her throbbing clit while the other gripped her hip almost violently, pulling her roughly to meet each and every thrust. Gen’s head fell back on the blanket, unable to keep support her own weight with the intensity of the moment. “Oh no princess, you are going to watch me come all over this beautiful fuckin’ pussy.” 

With that, Negan reached for the back of her head, pulling her forward so she could see everything. His fingers gripped her golden locks, stinging her scalp slightly; but she didn’t care. Not one bit. Every now and again, Gen’s gaze would wander to his face. He looked positively primal, his lips pulling back over his teeth as his jaw clenched. The noises coming from him were as close to animalistic as she’d ever heard, each thrust into her causing the muscles in his shoulders to bunch. 

The tip of his index finger ran gently back and forth across her clit, the slow burn travelling from her groin up to her belly, an all familiar feeling of euphoria ever present. Still, he held her there, determined for her to see the mess he was about to make of her. 

“Come all over my dick babygirl, let it go.” And with one final pinch of her clit, she did. Gripping her thighs for dear life, desperate to keep hold of them for him, she dug her fingernails into her flesh, a guttural cry falling from her mouth as her pussy began to spasm around his cock. “Fuuuck, that’s it. My turn. You watchin’ princess?” 

His eyes never left her face as he pulled his cock from within her, holding himself tight at the base while white hot ribbons of cum coated her pussy lips and inner thighs. She was completely transfixed at the sight of his seed on her flushed skin, her own orgasm evident as her skin glistened with a mixture of the two of them. 

Gen sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, staring up at him as she collected some on the tip of her finger. Bringing it up to her mouth she snaked her tongue out across the tip, the salty taste of him surrounding her senses while he looked right back at her with a proud grin on his face. 

“Fuck, that’s my dirty girl.” 

Negan collapsed beside her, her leg instinctively wrapping around one of his as she lay her head on his shoulder. She couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across her face while his hand traced lazy circles on her back as she went to speak.

“You know, as much as I love feeling like this, I can’t wait to take a bath.” 

“You teasin’ me again princess?” Negan drawled, reaching for his phone to check the time. “Ah shit, I hate to ruin the fuckin’ moment but I gotta head back soon.” 

Gen knew it was coming. She had hardly wanted to open her eyes that morning for fear of the night being well and truly over, and now it was. She couldn’t bring herself to make a fuss. She knew the deal. And as she had reminded herself so many times over the past few months, she knew he had a wife to go home to. Gen couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be before they could spend the night together again, but again, simply couldn’t bring herself to ask. For fear of sounding needy and desperate? Maybe. 

“Hey…” Negan nudged her from her thoughts, his knuckles brushing against her cheek tenderly. He could sense her sudden change in demeanour, the tip of his nose grazing hers comfortingly. “Did you have a nice night princess?”

“I had the best night, Negan. Thank you.” 

Gen pressed her lips to his, enjoying the last moments of peaceful bliss with him before they both had to go back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading x


	19. Sucker Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you all just read...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took an age to get out. I've been flat out with work so haven't had as much time. I hope you all enjoy!

As Lucille watched Negan’s truck pull up outside the house, she chewed on her lip nervously. The previous night she had been furious, knowing full well that he was with another woman. He’d told her that he would crash on his buddy’s couch after poker so he could have a few beets, and she knew damn well that it was a bare faced lie. She knew this because she called first thing and asked to speak to him, and to no surprise, he hadn’t even showed up for poker in the first place, let alone stayed the night. 

Lucille hadn’t made a fuss on the phone. She didn’t ask any further questions. Just politely ended the call and then disconnected it. After the call, she wanted to rip her own hair out in frustration. Instead, she took it out on the drinking glasses, throwing one after another furiously at the kitchen wall. 

It wasn’t the sex she was threatened by. She was in her forties and she knew that sometimes, sex was just sex. What had made her so uncontrollably angry was the fact that this was different. An overnight stay with another woman was much harder to swallow than a hook up in the bathroom of some bar. 

Genevieve had mentioned Beth a few times, and Lucille had met her for the first time at the carnival. She was young, very pretty, had a gorgeous figure, and had the iciest blonde hair Lucille had ever seen. Truthfully, it wasn’t until she noticed the glitter on Negan’s beard that she’d even suspected Beth. She had seen her with her boyfriend. He was, not shockingly, much older than Beth. A rugged looking fellow who, she had heard, was a truck driver from a few towns over. 

But oh when she spotted the glitter. Right there, on his face. Little flecks of gold adorned his lips and his beard, and she had wanted to scream. They drove home in complete silence that night, and all Lucille could do was try to claw onto any logical reason as to why it would even be there. The smell of sex mixed with women’s perfume, however, was something that she couldn’t explain away. It was unmistakable. The pungent stench of it filled her nostrils the second they were alone in the confined space of Negan’s truck. She couldn’t help but gag slightly as it hit her nostrils. But yet, she said nothing. She kept her mouth shut while they undressed that night and didn’t say a word while they lay next to each other staring at the ceiling. Negan seemed to sleep easily enough, but she lay there all night wondering what the hell she was going to do about his blatant infidelity. 

As she stood there, aimlessly washing the same mug over and over again at the sink, all she could do was stare blankly at her husband while he jogged up the porch steps still dressed in the clothes he’d left in the night before. She had barely slept, but she was still no closer to deciding how to deal with the situation. But now he was home, and she couldn’t put on a brave face this time. She had to confront him before her brain and heart imploded. 

“Mornin’ Luc.” Negan so casually drawled as he walked through the door, heading straight to the refrigerator, and grabbing the juice. She couldn’t look at him. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she tried to muster the courage to speak. “Where are all the glasses?” 

“You sound tired.” It was all she could say in return, the inside of her cheek red raw from chewing down on it so hard.

“Lucille, where are all the fuckin’ glasses?” 

Her knuckles were white from gripping the kitchen counter, and she felt her resolve slipping with each passing moment. She wanted to cry, shout, lash out. His nonchalance was breaking her heart and her spirit. Tears pooled in her eyes as she stood in turmoil with her back to him, knowing that if she confronted him about his actions, old wounds from long ago would be reopened. She wasn’t sure she could have her own mistakes thrown in her face once again, no matter how deserved. 

“Jesus fuck, I’ll drink it out of the bottle. You gone deaf or some shit?” 

Lucille choked back a sob, a sharp pain itching at the back of her throat as she swallowed. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him. 

“Where were you last night Negan?” 

As he stood there in front of her shaking his head, she wrung her hands together, silently begging him to tell her the truth. If he told her the truth, she could forgive him. She was almost certain that she could move on and let go if he could just be honest with her to begin with. She wasn’t about to throw away twenty years of marriage over a fling.

“I told you where I was Luc, where I am every Saturday night. I’m going to take a shower.” 

If he felt guilt, he certainly didn’t show it. Instead, he made his way to the bathroom with his one hand stuffed casually in his pocket while the other rubbed at the back of his neck.

Lucille could barely breathe she was so enraged. Grabbing her keys off the hook, she ripped open the front door, slamming it closed behind her as she ran down the steps. Reaching her car, she felt the sweat begin to rise at the back of her neck. 

If he wouldn’t tell her the truth, she’d find someone who would. 

xoxo  
“Damn, did you have some kind of sexual awakening last night or something? Your skin is practically screaming ‘I had fifteen orgasms’.” 

Gen couldn’t help but blush a little at Beth’s comment, but she couldn’t deny that she felt absolutely incredible. Even if she was in desperate need of a bath. Negan had dropped her off further down the street, so Gen figured she’d grab a coffee at the diner before she headed up to her apartment. Taking a sip of her coffee, Gen shrugged her shoulders

“I can’t even sit here and deny it. That man is godliness personified.” 

Her mind travelled to the night before, his hand wrapped around her throat possessively whilst he fucked her. Gen instinctively brought her fingertips up to her lips as she remembered just how good his lips felt against hers. 

“Fuck, you’ve got it bad. You miss him already, don’t you?” 

She did. She really did. 

“Am I interruptin’?” A low southern voice drawled from behind the two of them, causing Beth to almost leap across the counter at the sound of it. 

“Hey Daryl.” Gen laughed, happy to see her friend so smitten with such a great guy. She watched Daryl wrap his arms around Beth, lifting her feet off the ground to press a sweet kiss to her lips. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until next weekend!” Beth beamed as Daryl set her back down on the ground. 

“I got some time this weekend. You busy?” Daryl hopped up onto one of the stools, resting his elbows on the counter in front of him. 

“I’m on the early shift so I’ll be done pretty soon, just need to get these last breakfast orders out. Why don’t you keep my Gen company? I’ll get you some coffee.” 

With that she skipped away, her blonde ponytail bouncing from side to side as she went. 

“She’s crazy about you.” Gen said, turning slightly to face Daryl. She knew he was a reserved person, but the smile on his face told her that he was just as crazy about Beth. 

“She’s special, y’know?” Daryl shrugged, clearly head over heels. 

“That she most certainly is. Things are getting a little more serious now, huh? I’ve never seen her this happy.” 

Beth slip two cups of coffee across the counter top before dashing off to the kitchen. 

“So, how are you doin’? Beth told me about, well, you know…” Gen could have spat out her coffee in sheer surprise at his forwardness. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she didn’t know how she felt about answering him. 

Gen wasn’t angry at Beth for talking to Daryl about her situation, but she feared being judged by her friends lover. Running her finger around the rim of her coffee cup, Gen sighed. 

“Yeah, it’s not my finest moment I’ll admit. I know what you’re probably thinking.” 

Gen paused to take a sip of her coffee, the blood pumping in her cheeks as she awaited his response. It felt odd to speak to freely to someone she didn’t know all that well, but she felt that she could trust him. 

“Nah, I called it weeks ago.” Daryl replied, smirking at her as he dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “That night at the carnival, I called it.” 

“Oh my god, is it that fucking obvious? You must think I’m a total whore.”

Gen’s knees began to jitter as she contemplated how risky her, and Negan had been with their passion for one another. Neither of them were able to keep their hands off of one another at any given time, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise that somebody had picked up on it. 

“Nah, I ain’t like that. I know life’s not perfect. You dumped that asshole Tommy, right?” Gen laughed, nodding her head for him to continue. “Right. Well the way I see it, you’re single. You can do whatever the hell you want. Sure, it’s kinda weird that you’re screwin’ your ex-boyfriends Dad, but whatever. He’s the one that’s married. You gotta look out for yourself. If you’re happy doin’ what you’re doin’, that’s all that matters, right? You get one go at this shit show they call livin’, you don’t wanna have regrets.” 

Gen couldn’t help but smile at Daryl. He was usually a man of so few words, but their exchange was clearly bringing him out of his shell a little more in her presence. Gen threw back the last of her coffee, her stomach rumbling as she did so. She hadn’t eaten a thing and there was leftover blueberry pancake mix in her fridge that was calling her name. 

“Thanks Daryl. You’re pretty awesome, you know that?” Gen hopped off the chair, throwing her backpack over one shoulder as she did so. “Tell Beth to call me tomorrow with all the details.” 

Daryl’s brow furrowed in confusion before breaking into a smile. “She tells you everything?” 

“Oh she tells me everything. You should know by now, we’re a package deal.” 

“She’s right baby, its both of us or none of us. See you later G!” Beth piped in, grabbing two plates from the pass and darting past the two of them. Daryl waved at Gen before shaking his head and laughing to himself. 

As she made her way out of the diner, Gen couldn’t help but think about Negan. He and Daryl seemed similar in some way, their similar attitude towards life evident. She had barely stopped thinking about him since he’d dropped her off that morning. She could still feel his presence between her thighs, and she ached for his touch on her skin once again. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled her cell phone out and began to text him.   
She didn’t notice the woman brushing past her as she looked down at the screen, completely unaware of what was about to take place behind her. All Gen heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Lucille’s fist connected with Beth’s face. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Beth screamed, falling back against the counter whilst clutching her nose with her hand. Deep red trickled down the front of her uniform as Daryl stood protectively in front of her. Diners stared on, their forks hanging in mid air as they sat in shock at the events taking place in front of them. 

“Lady I’m not okay with violence against women, but you touch her again and I’m gonna do somethin’ about it.”

“That’s very touching. You poor bastard. Maybe if she could keep her legs closed and stop fucking my husband whenever my back is turned, I wouldn’t have to break her fucking nose!” 

Gens stomach dropped as she stood rooted to the spot, her phone hanging limply in one hand. Beth’s eyes widened and a vitriolic laugh fell from her mouth, muffled by the hand that was clutching a napkin to her bloody nose. Daryl locked eyes with Gen over Lucille’s shoulder and shook his head in distain. Never in her life had she wanted the ground to swallow her up more than in that moment. 

“Sounds like something you need to take up with your husband, lady. You’re barkin’ up the wrong goddamn tree. You leave now, I won’t call the cops and let them know you just assaulted my girlfriend.” 

It was commendable the way he was standing up for Beth. The guilt running through Gen’s veins was palpable as she tried to process the consequences to her actions. Her best friend likely had a broken nose. The whole town would be talking about Beth by the end of the day and it was all because of her. 

Gen had no idea what to do, but she had to do something. Anything. 

“Lucille, I think you should leave.” Gen stepped forward, making her presence known to her lovers wife. 

“I thought you were a good kid, Genevieve. Did you know about this while you were sleeping soundly under my roof?” 

Lucille looked positively exhausted, and Gen had never felt more disgust for herself. She looked over at Beth, shooting her an apologetic glance as tears filled her eyes. 

“Beth hasn’t done anything wrong, Lucille. She wouldn’t do that. You need to leave, please.” 

Gen wrung her hands together nervously, worried that any moment the pressure would become too much to bear and she would spill everything. A part of her wished Negan were there, if only to drag his wife away from the mess they’d created. 

“I was so welcoming to you, but you were never good enough for my boy. That’s clear to see now.” Lucille spat before turning to Beth to deliver her parting words. “You come anywhere near my husband again, I’ll break more than just your nose. You got that?” 

Beth stepped forward slightly, the anger evident on her face. Daryl wrapped a protective arm around her, stopping her in her tracks as Lucille spun on her heel and made her way out of the diner, shoving aggressively past Gen as she went. 

Customers still watched on in awe, gossiping to each other in hushed whispers. Gen rushed over to Beth; regret seeping from every pore as she surveyed the damage to her friends face. 

“Take her up to your place and clean her up, I’ll fix it with Carol.” It wasn’t a request. Daryl was pissed. Gen just couldn’t figure out who he was pissed at. He pressed a soft kiss to Beth’s forehead before disappearing behind the counter and into the kitchen. 

“I am so sorry.” Gen pleaded, taking the bloody napkin from Beth’s hand and replacing it with a crisp, clean one. 

“Can we just get upstairs? I look like something out of a Stephen King movie and these nosy assholes can’t seem to mind their own fucking business.”

Gen followed Beth out of the diner and up the steps leading to her apartment. Unlocking the door, Gen opened it and threw her backpack down on the floor of her living room. She went straight to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice, wrapping it in a towel and placing it on Beth’s swollen nose. 

“Do I look like the Elephant Man?” Beth asked, wincing as Gen applied a little pressure with the ice. 

“You don’t look like the Elephant Man, but it is swollen like a motherfucker. Beth, I’m so, so sorry. I don’t even know what to say. I don’t even understand what the fuck just happened. Hold this, I’ll get you some clean clothes.” 

Beth leant against the counter while Gen grabbed a pair of leggings and a shirt from her wardrobe. 

“I think Daryl hates me now.” Gen told her, taking the ice away to check the swelling. 

“He does not hate you. I mean, I’m a little pissed that I took a sucker punch from your boyfriends crazy wife, but I don’t even slightly hate you, so he’s not allowed to either.” 

Gen forced a smile, more for Beth’s benefit than her own. 

Boyfriend. 

“Negan’s not my boyfriend. Far from it. What the fuck am I gonna do, Beth? I’m kidding myself thinking that this can just be a bit of fun. It’s all bullshit because I can’t stop fucking thinking about him. And now you’ve got a broken face. It’s all gone to shit in the space of an hour. It’s a complete shit show.” 

They stood silently for a moment. Beth looked at Gen, her face shrouded with sympathy. Gen couldn’t help but think it should have been the other way round. But Beth knew exactly what kind of trouble Gen had gotten herself in. She’d fallen in love. It was as clear as the sunrise on a summers morning. 

“You love him, don’t you?” 

The question made Gen’s heart tighten in her chest, the lump in her throat prominent at even the mere thought of saying it out loud. She had sworn to herself that she’d never say it to Negan, no matter what the circumstance. Could she really get away with lying to her best friend? After everything that had happened? 

“Jesus Christ…” Gen flopped down on her couch, her elbows resting on her knees while her hands cradled her face. Tears fell haphazardly through her fingers and onto her legs as Beth comforted her. “Why does it have to be him?”

“Life’s a bitch. And then you marry one. Ask Negan.” 

Gen felt terrible for laughing, but given the circumstances, she allowed her heart a little light relief. The truth was, in reality, she was the bitch. She was the one who willingly started an affair with a married man. A gorgeous, funny, arrogant, irresistible, son of a bitch. 

“I think we all know who the bitch is in this situation, Beth. And its definitely not Lucille.” 

“I’ll give her one thing; she’s got one hell of a right hook.” Beth winced as she laughed, the blood no longer streaming from her nostrils, but the swelling ever present, if not growing by the minute. “Look, I’m your best friend so I’m just gonna be honest because I love you and I would want you to do the same for me. He’s never going to leave her, not even if you ask him to. They’ve been married what, twenty years? There must be something good about their marriage if they’ve lasted that long. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel things for you, and it doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to feel things for him.”

“I don’t want to see you hurting, and if you’ve fallen in love with the guy, you’re going to. So just think about it, okay? I’ll support whatever you decide because that’s what we do for each other. If you think you can handle this, I’m here for you. But if you can’t, I will be here to pick up the pieces. You’re my person. And I will sit and eat ice cream with you for a whole month if I have to.” 

Gen threw her arms around her best friend, careful not to touch her bruising face. She was sure that Beth was as close to family as Gen would ever have, and she was so grateful for her in that moment that it made her heart swell. 

“I have no idea what I’d do without you, Beth Greene.” 

With that, Gen’s front door swung open, a slightly less tense Daryl standing in the doorway with Beth’s purse in his hand. 

“Come on babe, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Beth smiled at Gen, standing up and placing the towel filled with ice on the kitchen counter. Daryl looked at Gen, a look of pity evident on his face. “How you holdin’ up? You look like shit and you ain’t even the one who got socked.”

Gen couldn’t help but smile at him, humour running through his strong southern drawl. She shook her head, almost in disbelief at the sheer understanding that her friends seemed to possess. 

“I hope everything goes okay at the hospital.” Gen stood, her hands in her pockets as she shifted from foot to foot nervously. “I’m so sorry Daryl, I feel awful.” 

She was surprised when he approached her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder as he looked down at her. Gen felt more tears prick at her eyes at the show of brotherly-like affection he was showing her. 

“Package deal, remember?” 

xoxo  
That night, when all was quiet, Gen found herself laying in a piping hot bubble bath while she stared up at the ceiling wondering when her life became so complicated. Not that it had ever been simple. Washing away Negan’s touch almost felt wrong, unnatural. The thought of not seeing him again made her physically sick, but the thought of him breaking her heart made her want to die. 

She basked in the hot bath so long that she found herself nodding off. Rinsing herself off, Gen removed the plug and stood up, wrapping a clean towel around herself before stepping out onto the bath mat. 

Drying herself off, Gen wrapped herself up in her bath robe and towel dried her hair. She almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang in the next room. Looking at the clock and seeing how late it was, she knew it would only be one person. Her heartbeat quickened instantly and the sick feeling in her stomach came flooding back. She knew what she had to do; she just didn’t realise she had to do it so soon. 

“Hello.” 

“Princess, what the fuck happened today? Why didn’t you call me? I’ve only just got it out of Lucille.” He sounded calm yet agitated all at once. But the concern was there. Dripping from every word he spoke.

“Your wife broke my best friends nose Negan. You weren’t at the top of my call list.” 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen. Is Beth okay? Are you okay? Shit, I feel like an asshole.” 

“She’s okay. Daryl’s with her. She’s in good hands. Why are you calling Negan?” 

Gen clutched the material of her robe desperately between her fingers, willing herself the strength to remain so cold and distant. 

“And you? Are you okay princess?” He asked softly, almost as if he was trying to pacify a startled animal. 

“No, I’m not. I can’t have the people around me getting hurt because of my mistakes Negan. This has to stop. I can’t see you anymore.” Gen felt a pain in the back of her throat that she could only guess was the feeling of her heart leaping from her chest. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she clenched them shut, desperate to hold it all in until he was no longer on the other end of the phone. 

“You can’t see me anymore? Princess, fuck, please don’t say that shit. I’ll fix this mess, I promise.” She had never imagined Negan to be the begging kind, which made it all the more hard to keep up the façade. 

“We’re done, Negan. In fact, we never even begun. Not really. You won’t have to see me now that I’m not with Tommy, so it should be easy for you really. It’s over. I mean it. We're done.” Gen choked back a sob, the feeling that wracked her body so intense that she began to tremble violently. 

“Fuck! Princess I…” 

Gen couldn’t listen to another word. The phone call had all but ruined her. She fell to her knees next to her bed, her head resting on the edge of it as she cried. She cried for him. For the loss of him. When she finally managed to crawl up into the bed, her knees were marked from kneeling on the carpet for so long. She could barely open her eyes, they were so puffy. Tears stained her cheeks, now red raw from all the moisture. 

Her phone vibrating in the background had been the soundtrack to her breakdown, but she daren’t pick it up. She had done what needed to be done. That didn’t mean that her heart didn’t feel like it had been smashed like a crystal vase, shattered into a thousand pieces and impossible to ever repair. 

Sleep came for her in the end, providing little to no relief as the only face she saw in her dreams belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all hate me? 
> 
> You can tell the truth. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading, as always x


	20. Strange Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20. I cant believe we're 20 chapters in. This story is my baby, and I certainly couldn't have made it through lockdown without it. 
> 
> This is for everyone that's read and supported this story. You're all amazing. 
> 
> PS. Someone asked me not long ago if the chapter titles were of any significance. They, mostly, are not. They just happen to be named after either a song I was listening to while writing, or a song that inspired a part of the chapter. Hence why they don't necessarily match up with the plot line. Does that even make sense? While writing this chapter, I spent most of the time listening to Strange Weather by Anna Calvi (feat. David Byrne). Its a hauntingly beautiful track. I highly recommend you give it a listen. I, however, am now bored of it because I've heard it 1000 times! Haha!
> 
> Enjoy.

The first day, Gen didn’t get out of bed. She cancelled her dance classes and couldn’t face her shift at the diner. She lay under her comforter, her eyes streaming tears consistently while she ignored every single phone call. She lost count of how many times he’d tried, hadn’t bothered to look. She couldn’t let herself. Gen ate nothing, drank barely a drop, and only got up to use the bathroom. 

The second day was much of the same. She hadn’t realised until it was over just how attached she had become to Negan. She missed his text messages throughout the day, missed the late-night phone calls; she missed everything. His calls continued well into the evening, her phone battery eventually dying. Gen didn’t bother charging it back up. She was glad of the quiet. This way, she could simply assume that Negan would give up and carry on with his life. Gen was sure he would get over it fairly quickly, after dealing with a bruised ego of course. But for her, it was different. Her chest felt hollow. She felt empty. Everywhere. 

The third day she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, sitting cross legged on the porcelain she just stared. At the wall, at nothing at all. Her eyes were raw from tears, no moisture left to pour out. The usually soft skin on her face was now chapped and red, proof of hours and hours of despair, and no desire to wipe any of it away, instead wallowing in it completely. She managed to eat that day, but only a little. Instead, she chose to consume her daily calorie intake in the form of red wine and tequila whilst mumbling along to every Stevie Nicks song known to man. 

The fourth day, she woke with a raging head. Her brain felt like it was rattling against her skull for most of the afternoon. She also considered it a great achievement to have washed two days in a row, so much so that she opened another bottle of red as a reward for her efforts. She didn’t have to drink it alone however, with Beth refusing to stop pummelling at Gen’s door until she knew her friend was okay. 

“How did he take it?” Beth asked, placing a comforting hand on Gen’s knee. 

Gen could feel the tears rising to the surface once again, but her eyes were too sore to let the flood gates open. 

“I don’t know, I hung up when I’d finished what I had to say.” She knocked back a large gulp of wine, her heart wincing at the thought of Negan being even remotely as upset as she was. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. And I’m almost certain this isn’t the first mistress he’s lost along the way.” 

Beth poured another glass for herself, kicking her shoes off and resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Resting back into the couch, she shrugged her shoulders cluelessly. 

“I still don’t get why she thinks that I’m the one screwing her husband. It’s a shame he was such a good fuck, huh? If he were just passable, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be anywhere near as devastated.” Beth nudged, offering Gen a friendly smile as her efforts to cheer her up with humour landed on deaf ears. “I’m so sorry honey. It’ll get better, I promise.” 

“You know what I hate the most? And it’s so fucked up.” Gen paused, pouring herself another glass of red before continuing. “I have never, never been with someone who knows my body like that. And I don’t mean just in bed. I hate that he so quickly figured out my body language; when I’m anxious, when I’m sad, how to make me smile, how to turn me on. Fuck, he doesn’t even have to try to do that because, well just look at him. I hate it that in just a few months, he figured me out. That’s why I hung up the phone because I knew damn well that if I didn’t, he would have figured me out right then and there. And he would have known exactly what to say to change my mind, and I’d have let him. I would never have told him that I love him, never. But he’s not like other men. He’s perceptive, clever, and intuitive. I can’t get away with shit with a man like that.” 

“I get you; I do. Daryl see’s through all my bullshit. It’s both a blessing and a curse, honey.” 

“And you know what’s really fucked up about this situation? I’m almost pissed at myself for not doing all the things I thought we had time for.” 

“Like anal?” 

“Exactly. This is why we’re best friends, Beth.” Gen told her, raising her wine glass in a mock toast.

On the fifth day, Gen woke early, ate, washed, and dressed, and completed the dreaded task of putting her phone on charge for the first time in days. Her heart was racing as her phone turned itself on, vibrating instantly as the notifications began to pour in. A feeling of disappointment set in as she realised that for the past two days, he hadn’t tried to call at all. She couldn’t bring herself to open his message, instead deleting them before her brain had a chance to kick in and overthink. 

She completed her dance class that day with a smile on her face, albeit a forced one. But it was an improvement and better than nothing at all. One particular little girl coaxed a genuine smile out of Gen when she presented her with a bunch of yellow tulips. A sweet, homemade card accompanied them with an adorable get-well message written inside. She almost enjoyed the walk home that evening, basking in the orange glow of the sunset as she meandered down the sidewalk. 

On the sixth day, she found herself jumping every time her phone rang. Relieved, yet disappointed all at the same time when it wasn’t him. It was never him. She couldn’t be angry. She’d all but asked him to leave her the hell alone. She was the one who ended things. She was the one who insisted it was over. She had no right to be disappointed that he’d actually accepted it. But yet, she was. 

On the seventh day, Gen laughed for the first time in a whole week. She went out for dinner with Beth and Daryl, and even though she was technically the third wheel, she felt more than welcome. The three of them laughed, ate endless desserts, and drank enough beer to take down an elephant. The two of them had been detrimental to Gen’s mental wellbeing and she had truly never felt so supported. 

Oh the eighth day, it all went to shit once again when she received a package in the mail. She hadn’t thought anything of it when it arrived. Going about her morning as usual, she swallowed down her toast as she ripped open the padded envelope. What fell out was enough to have her sinking to the kitchen floor, every feeling rushing back all at once. A single photograph of Gen standing next to the lake in his leather jacket and not a whole lot else fell from the envelope. The only emotion she felt was rage, until she read the note that came with it. 

‘Find somebody who makes you this fucking happy princess. N x’

It felt like a trap. Like a reminder that only he had ever made her feel that content. Yet he didn’t know that did he? Her feelings weren’t something she’d freely shared with Negan, in fear of complicating their situation even further. Gen shoved the photograph in one of the kitchen drawers along with the note. She couldn’t bring herself to throw either of them in the trash. 

Out of sight, out of mind. Right? 

On the ninth day, Gen’s shift at the diner kept her busy enough throughout the afternoon and early evening. The incident between Beth and Lucille wasn’t discussed any further, and Gen was more than happy with that. Instead, she tried to carry on as normal. She had a wobble when she smelt the very same cologne that Negan wore on one of her customers, but she pulled herself together none the less. 

Nine days, but each day felt like a month without him in it. It had been the only day so far that she’d truly been tempted to pick up the phone and call him. Tell him it was all a mistake and she needed to see him, to feel him; but she didn’t. 

By the tenth day, the choice was ripped away from her entirely. 

The sound of fists hitting wood filled Gen’s ears as she woke sharply from her slumber. She looked at the clock.

01.23am. 

Panic filled her brain as she pounding became louder and more frequent. She stood, her oversized t-shirt hanging around her knees as she crept out of the bedroom and towards the front door. Frightened to death, she thought it best not to turn the light on and alert whoever was outside that she was home until she knew who it was. 

“Who…who is it?” Gen muttered, hoping it was audible through the door. The banging stopped instantly, instead she heard a light thud and then silence. She could feel her heart battering against her chest as she waited for a response. “Hello?” 

“Princess…please let me in.” 

Gen’s head began to spin, his deep and slightly intoxicated voice oozing through the cherry red wood. She might have been frightened before, but it was nothing compared to the vulnerability that washed over her when she heard his voice. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t think straight. All rational thought dissipated, instead she stood rooted to the spot in front of the door, staring through it as if somehow if she looked hard enough, she’d seen him right through it. 

“Fuck!” His voice startled her as he pounded the door with his fist once more. His desperate calls threw her into action. Removing the security chain, she twisted the lock, her hand resting on the handle just a moment longer than necessary. 

Slowly, Gen opened the door, and she could only feel a tinge of pain at the sight that stood before her. Negan rested his palms against the doorframe flat out in front of him, leaning against it, his head level with hers as their eyes met. His beard was long enough now that she could no longer see his skin beneath it, his hair looking just as it had that morning they’d woken up in each other’s arms for the first and only time. But what captured her the most was the tortured look in his eyes, the hint of dark circles beneath them evident in the porch light. 

“You look like hell.” It came out before she had time to think about it, but he simply twitched his lips into a tight smile and dropped his head slightly, shaking it as he went. The stench of whiskey and cigars radiated off him, and on any other man it would have been a complete turn off, but it was Negan. Gen ran a hand across her face helplessly, shifting from foot to foot as they stood there in total silence. “What are you doing here Negan?” 

“Can I come in, princess? Don’t really fancy doin’ this on the fuckin’ doorstep.” He stood up straight then, all of a sudden a hulking figure in front of her coated in leather. He observed Gen, the way she bit at her bottom lip and kept her gaze low; she was conflicted. “I’ll sit on my fuckin’ hands if you want, I just…please?”

Gen couldn’t detect any deceit in his tone. He certainly didn’t look like he’d rocked up in the middle of the night for a booty call. Exhaling deeply, she stood back, opening the door wide for him to enter and closing it behind him as leather brushed against her forearm. The slightest touch set her skin on fire, no matter what part of her body. 

He flopped onto the couch, his head falling back against the cushions as he closed his eyes. Gen watched him, consciously choosing to sit on one the stools next to the kitchen counter. It seemed like minutes had passed before either of them spoke. Gen tucked one leg underneath her and waited. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose, opening his eyes, and staring up at the ceiling blankly. 

“I don’t even know why I’m here. I just…am. Fuck.” Sitting forward, Negan rested his elbows on his knees as he looked over at her. “You look good, princess.”

Gen shuffled slightly in her seat, afraid that her body would soon scream out for him to touch it. His presence alone was enough to kick start that insatiable desire within her once again. 

“I wish I could say the same for you.” Gen smiled at him sympathetically before continuing. “Like I said, you look like shit. What’s going on Negan?” 

Negan scoffed, once again shaking his head, but a little more forcefully this time round. 

“The night before you told me you didn’t fuckin’ want me anymore, was the best fuckin’ night I’ve had in a long time, did you know that?” 

Gen flinched at his words. She did want him. Oh god, did she want him. She had wanted him since the day they met. That was the problem. 

“No, I didn’t know that.” Gen spoke softly, looking down at her hands resting in her lap. “You weren’t there Negan. You didn’t hear the things she said to Beth. Jesus Christ, her fucking face, the blood.”

“And maybe that’s why I’m here, huh? Because I know you only ended it because you were fuckin’ scared.” Gen’s head shot up, her top lip trembling slightly as her jaw tightened. “Don’t look at me like that, you were fuckin’ scared and you know it.”

“Scared? Try absolutely fucking mortified, Negan. My best friend took one hell of a hit that should’ve landed on my face, while she was at work, with half the town watching. Scared is not the word I would use to describe that feeling.” 

Negan stood then, stepping towards her slightly. She held a hand up to gesture for him to keep his distance. She simply couldn’t trust herself if he came any closer. She had longed to be wrapped up in him since the moment she last saw him. 

“Maybe I’m an asshole. Fuck, we both know I’m an asshole. And I’m real sorry that your friend got dragged into this, I am. I’ve no fuckin’ clue why she thought I was screwin’ her in the first place. But none of that changes the fact that since you hung up that goddamn phone on me, I can’t stop thinkin’ about you. You just…went. Just like that.” Negan clicked his fingers to emphasise his point. 

“And I tried to fuckin’ call you, hundreds of fuckin’ times. But you weren’t answering. So I left if for a couple days, gave you some headspace and shit. I thought maybe you’d get in touch, at least to end things properly. Say goodbye properly…” He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I was drunk as fuck when I mailed that photo. I don’t even know what I wrote. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Negan watched Gen, his eyes travelling up the backs of her slender legs as she hopped up off the stool and pulled a piece of paper out of the kitchen drawer. She said nothing, simply handed him the note so he could see for himself.

“Well that’s bullshit. You know why? Because I already make you that fuckin’ happy.” Negan tossed the note to one side, his tongue running the length of his bottom lip as he stared her down. “Tell me, right here, that I don’t make you fuckin’ happy. Tell me that you don’t want me, and I’ll go.” 

He stalked forwards, a couple of metres now the only distance between them. Gen suddenly felt very exposed as she toyed with the hem of her shirt around her thighs. 

“Why are you making this so fucking hard, Negan?” 

Negan couldn’t help but laugh, bending his knees slightly and throwing his head back in amusement. His eyes never left her though. Not for a second. He was examining every inch of her beautiful face for a sign, any sign at all that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

“Tell me, princess. Tell me to leave and I’ll go. Did you mean it when you said you didn’t want me anymore?” 

The pressure in Gen’s chest was unbearable. She couldn’t stand it. 

“I never said I didn’t want you!” Gen bawled, tears prickling at her eyes. “Of course I fucking want you! But that’s the problem isn’t it. I. Want. You. All of you. And that’s something you can never give me. So who ends up alone when you get bored of me, huh? Not you! You’ve got your wife waiting for you at home. I have nobody, Negan. Nobody!” 

He closed the space between them in an instant, his hands cupping her face tenderly as his eyes raked over her face. 

“I could never, in a million fucking centuries, get bored of you. You, princess, are a goddamn sapphire in a world full of fuckin’ diamonds.” 

She choked back a sob for the hundredth time that week, only this time in fear of falling apart completely in his arms. Her strength was waning, the feel of his rough palms on her hot skin was enough to melt her. 

“You’re going to break my heart, Negan.”

He said nothing, but she could see the guilt written all over his face, plain as day. Yet he didn’t step away, instead leaning down and brushing the tip of his nose against hers. Inhaling the scent of her, he couldn’t help but moan a little. Gen’s eyes flickered from his deep brown eyes, down to his plump lips, and back again. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Can I kiss you princess? Fuck, I gotta.” 

Gen was paralyzed, unable to speak or move as one of his hands clutched the hair at the nape of her neck, pressing her body against his. She felt dizzy from his touch, in the best way possible. He was like a drug, and she was the addict. 

“Say yes, baby.” 

She couldn’t. She couldn’t say anything at all. Instead, she put her palm flat against his abdomen. For a moment Negan thought she was pushing him away, but instead her hand ran the length of his torso, snaking around the back of his neck as she stepped up on her tiptoes to meet him. Gen’s eyes fluttered closed, her lips pressing against his for the first time in what felt like forever. She thought she’d never feel them on her skin again. 

The kiss was slow at first, tentative even. Negan’s thumb traced little affectionate circles along her jawline as his lips massaged hers. But when he felt her hot little tongue break through and snake into his mouth, he felt an explosion of testosterone build up inside of him. 

He began kissing her with a feverous passion, slow yet brimming with need. Her lips tasted like peaches and he couldn’t control himself, sucking her bottom lip in between his own teeth causing her to mewl like a kitten in his arms. Negan felt his dick twitch at the sound of her neediness, her body arching into him instinctively. 

“Fuck, I missed you baby.” Negan breathed against her open, panting mouth as he came up for air. 

Gen’s fingernails raked against leather, pushing it off and letting it fall to floor behind him. The warmth of his body made her flesh tingle. There was no feeling quite like it. Negan bent down, gripping the backs of her thighs, and effortlessly lifting her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hot centre pressed against his stomach as it peeked out from under his shirt, nothing separating their flesh as she wasn’t wearing any panties. 

“You want this?” Negan asked her, pressing her up against the wall, both hands gripping her ass firmly. She responded by lifting her shirt up over her head, tossing it over Negan’s shoulder. Leaning back against the wall, Gen arched her back slightly, giving him all the encouragement he needed. “I’ll take that as a ‘fuck yes’.”

His lips encased her nipples one after the other, her head lulling to the side as she watched him devour her full breasts with a hunger that made her pussy shudder. Flattening his tongue against her chest, he licked a passionate path to her pulse point whilst she clawed desperately at his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Unravelling her legs from around his waist, she sank to her knees in front of him, her nimble fingers making light work of his belt and zipper. 

Negan stood there; jeans pooled around his ankles as she pulled his impossibly hard cock out of his underwear. Gen couldn’t help but enjoy the fell of the weight of him in her palm, unable to fit her whole fist around him as he pulsed in her hand. She watched him, his brow furrowing and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, all the while her hand ran firm strokes up and down his thick cock.

“You want me to suck your dick, baby?” Gen teased, enjoying having him, literally, right in the palm of her hand. Negan sucked in a sharp breath as he thumb traced tiny circles over the head of him, precum seeping from the tip.

“Fuck yes, get that mouth on me princess.” Negan tangled his fingers in her long, golden locks and guiding her onto him. 

Sitting up on her knees for better access, Gen wrapped a hand around the base of him, her mouth sucking the tip. His hips bucked forward instinctively, his cock sliding ever so effortlessly down her throat as he did so. Gagging on his length, spit flew from her mouth onto him, coating him completely as she continued to jerk him and swallow him down simultaneously.

“Holy shit, that’s it.” The sounds of her throat contracting around him rang through the air as she devoured him with fervour. Her nose pressed against his abdomen, tears falling from the corners of her eyes as she took all of him down her throat for the first time. “Shit baby, good fucking girl.” 

Her mouth hummed around him as she revelled in his praise, her pussy aching to be filled. Negan pulled her off his cock, yanking her head back slightly. Gens mouth hung open, spit trailing down her chin and her chest. Crouching down in front of her, Negan traced his fingers softly across her lips, his filthy smirk making her want to grind herself into the floor. 

“Goddamn, you can suck a dick. You are such a good girl, princess.” His lips pressed tenderly against her forehead, he took her hand in his and all but dragged her to the bedroom, kicking his jeans and underwear off as they went. 

“On the bed. Ass in the air.” 

Gen didn’t need to be told twice. Anticipation was burning between her thighs, her pussy visibly quivering as she crawled onto the mattress, her head down low as she arched her back. The sharp slap against her right cheek caused her to veer forward slightly, a needy moan falling from her mouth as she gripped the sheets between her fingers. 

“Look at that fuckin’ pussy. She is just begging for a fucking. What do you think princess?” 

Gen shuddered, goose bumps breaking out all over her body as he ran a solitary finger up the length of her slit before sliding it inside of her and curling it against her sweet spot. 

“Yes, please god, please fuck me. I need you, Negan.” Gen sobbed, her sexual frustration heightening more and more by the second. Another finger slipped into her as he kneeled behind her, placing the tenderest of kisses at the curve of her spine.

“I’m right here baby.” He took his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times for good measure before pressing it up against her soaked pussy. She wiggled her hips, desperately trying to take him into her. “Go ahead. Fuck yourself on my dick.”

Relief seeped from every pore as she backed up on him, inch by inch, until she was full to the hilt. The pressure of his cock throbbing against her walls was so intense, she froze for a moment. She wanted to cherish the feeling of him inside of her. Pressing forward on her elbows, she pushed forwards, his cock shimmering with the evidence of her arousal, before slamming herself backwards once again. His hands gripped her hips roughly, his nails biting at her skin, urging her on. 

“Fuck, Negan!” 

“Oh no baby, this is all you.” And it was. Before she knew it, she was driving herself back onto him at a heavy pace, her ass slapping against his hips as she pounded herself onto his beautiful, thick cock. Negan was transfixed at the sight of her writhing around on her hands and knees, desperately winding her hips with each thrust, desperate to feel all of him, everywhere. 

Gen’s climax crept up on her like a thief in the night, wracking her body to the core as an explosion of pleasure erupted inside of her belly, coating Negan’s cock and her inner thighs while her knees trembled. 

“Holy fuck, baby. I will never get tired of seeing that tight little pussy gush all over my big dick. Don’t you let up now. You got another one in there, I know it.” 

Negan brought his hand down onto her ass again, harder this time as her flesh welted from the force. He clenched his teeth as her pussy tightened around him. 

“You love it when I treat you rough princess?” All Gen could do was nod as she rocked back on her knees, the feeling of his cock stretching her walls with every stroke making her mewl illicitly into the comforter. Smacking the other cheek with equal force, Negan smiled wide as she shook. “Fuck yeah, you do.”

Admiring his handy work as the handprints began to glow on her soft flesh, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Grasping the back of her neck, he yanked her up towards him as she cried out at the unexpected move. Now flush against him, her ass rippling as he pummelled into her over and over, she reached her arms up over her head, wrapping them around the back of his neck to hold herself upright. Her knees were weak from her first orgasm and the feel of him hitting her at the perfect angle had her crumbling in his clutches. 

“Negan, I’m…oh my fucking god…” 

Knowing she was nearing her next thrill, Negan leant back slightly, one hand tangled in her hair while the other reached around, pinching a rosy nipple between his fingers. The tip of his cock nudged against her g-spot, causing every muscle in her body to tense. He was, without doubt, the most insatiable man she’d ever had the pleasure of fucking. 

When her second orgasm crashed over her, she cried out like a banshee, her clit throbbing from the sudden rush of blood. Gen could feel her insides fluttering, and by the sounds coming from Negan’s mouth, so could he. 

“Sweet fucking Jesus, princess. This pussy is a goddamn weapon.” 

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Gen collapsed on her stomach, her limbs twitching slightly as her toes curled their way through the assault of pleasure that he was gifting her. 

She felt a strong hand on her hip. Negan flipped her onto her back effortlessly, forcing her legs up, almost folding her in two as her ankles rested either side of her head. 

“The perks of fucking a dancer, huh? Fuck, I love how flexible my girl is.” His palms flat on the bed, he thrust his cock back into her. She almost couldn’t cope with how full she felt. She couldn’t move, his chest pressed against the backs of her legs, pinning her to the mattress below. Each of his thrusts was more brutal than the last, violent almost, the sound of skin meeting skin and lusty grunts filled the room. 

“Fuck, Negan. It’s too much.” She sobbed, her pussy now completely sodden and raw. The delightful pleasure mixed with the discomfort of his unrelenting pace; it was all too much. 

“Trust me princess, the third one is gonna make your fuckin’ head pop.” He forced through gritted teeth, desperately trying to hold onto his own release for just a little while longer. 

Sitting back on his knees, his palms splayed out against the backs of her thighs to hold them in place, he fucked her. He wanted her to remember every single moment, remember how good he could make her feel. 

“You should fuckin’ see this, baby. That perfect pink pussy is just about wrecked.” 

His dirty words sent her flying over the edge once again, her eyes rolling back into her head as they fluttered closed. She didn’t make a sound, she simply couldn’t. She was so overwhelmed with ecstasy that she just lay there, her mouth hanging open as she tugged at her hair. 

With one more forceful, delicious thrust, he coated her walls with his cum; her pussy clamping down around him, tipping over the edge just that much further. Gen was flushed red all over, coming to from yet another release at his hand. When he pulled out, she almost whined. He had pushed her to the point of insanity, but the empty feeling that he left behind was far, far worse than any violent orgasm that he could give her. 

“Holy shit, Negan.” She panted, her eyes finally opening to meet his gaze. He smiled that shit-eating grin at her and she couldn’t stop her heart from swelling. Collapsing next to her on the bed, Negan let out an unsteady breath, in a haze of his own from the mind-blowing encounter. 

And as she lay there, her fingertips raking through his unruly hair, she wondered how on earth she’d ever thought of walking away from him. 

She was right. She knew it. 

He was going to break her heart. 

He was going to destroy it. 

And yet, in the most delightfully twisted way, she would rather that than to feel nothing of him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well I need to go take a cold shower. BRB. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I love hearing your feedback. 
> 
> Until next time x


	21. Chasing Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time for warnings. 
> 
> Graphic depiction of anal sex. If you're not into that, then I suggest you skip a good chunk of this chapter.  
> Daddy kink if you squint. I know some of you don't like it, but I just gah. I must write a different Negan story as an outlet for my dirty fantasies.  
> This is one monster smut session, you have been warned accordingly.
> 
> But I know most of you will lap it up.
> 
> Also, this is a fictional tale so I haven’t gone into the ins and outs of safe play. If you’re going to try anal sex, please use a condom and prepare accordingly beforehand. Cleanliness is next to godliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a minute. Lots of things going on in life right now so apologies for the delay. I hope this mammoth chapter will make up for keeping you all waiting. 
> 
> I just want to take a minute to say that the response from the the last chapter literally had me in tears. My heart feels so full when I read all of your lovely comments. It's just amazing to me that anybody takes the time to read this. Thank you all, so much, from the bottom of my little heart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this installment and fingers crossed you won't have to wait so long for the next one. Enjoy x

“Jesus Beth, that’ll never fit!” 

Staring at the object in her hand, Gen was all of a sudden terrified at the prospect of even remotely attempting to fit it inside of her. Inside the clear packaging was what could only be described as a monster made of black silicone. 

“Well I mean, you’d be surprised what you can fit up there after a few orgasms. You look absolutely terrified. Come here, this is more up your alley.” Beth winked, amused by her own double entendre. 

Following Beth to a much less daunting corner of the erotic store, Gen breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the much smaller items. Beth pulled two boxes off the shelf, holding them both up to Gen. 

“This one…” Beth started, holding up the box with the plain purple toy inside, “is practical and simple. Silicone, no ridges. Definitely a starter toy before you work up to bigger things if you’re cautious.” 

Gen was clueless on the subject of anal sex, so she was more than grateful for Beth’s seemingly deep knowledge on the matter. Lowering the box, she held up the other one with a wide grin on her face. 

“But this one is glass.” Gen’s eyes bulged a little, gulping as she imagined all the things that could possibly go wrong with that. “Will you chill? Its perfectly smooth and solid, and it has the cutest detailing on the handle.”

Gen couldn’t deny it was a very pretty toy. In actual fact, it looked more like a household ornament than a butt plug. A heart-shaped, baby pink gem sat embedded at the base. Three inches long and four wide at its roundest point, and weighty. Gen couldn’t deny that she was much more enamoured with it than she was the first option. 

“Also, amazing for sensitive skin, completely immersible in water if you need it to be, and you can use any lubricant you want, it won’t erode. Get both, see how you feel.” With that, Beth tossed both boxes into the basket.

“How’d you get to know so much about anal sex, Beth Greene? Daryl’s a bad influence.” Gen winked, her friend in her absolute element. 

“Hey, what can I say? He’s certainly not shy when it comes to broadening the mind. Going back to lube, you’re gonna need some.” Grabbing Gen by the hand, Beth pulled her over to the vast range of lubricants on offer. 

“Can I give you a tip? Avoid the flavoured ones. They really do taste like ass. Excuse the pun. A simple water-based lube should be fine. You don’t want oil-based, it’ll stain everything.” Grabbing a sleek black bottle from the shelf, Beth handed it to Gen. 

“Someone’s got the knowledge. You should totally apply for a job here.” Gen teased, rolling the bottle around in her palm before tossing it into the basket with the other items. 

“I take it this is a surprise?” Beth asked, aimlessly browsing through the rest of the aisle as they made their way to the cashier. Gen nodded, her eyes fixed on the more weird and wonderful items on sale. “He’s going to lose his damn mind, honey.”

“I wanna get to the hotel before him so I can prepare. Fuck, I’ve no idea how long that’s gonna take. Thank you, by the way, for letting me borrow your car. I owe you.”

“Are you kidding? After all the times you let me have free reign of your apartment. It’s the least I can do. Also, anything to avoid getting socked in the face again.” 

Since that awful afternoon, Gen and Negan had struggled to rein in their impulsive urges, but the situation called for care and patience. The night he came to her door, she knew that she couldn’t stay away from him any longer. Instead of thinking about what could happen in the future and the potential hurt he could cause her, she focused her mind on the here and now. 

They had arranged to meet at a hotel half way between the two of them, and Gen had booked the room to avoid any trace of evidence behind Negan. Six months ago, she would have felt shame committing to such a deceptive act, but now all she could think of was having him to herself all night long. Nine times out of ten, their encounters lasted a couple of hours. But Gen had plans for Negan. And she was absolutely certain that he was going to love it. 

Never before had she been with someone who made her feel so safe and comfortable to express her sexuality, her deepest desires, and that’s exactly what she intended to do. She gathered everything she needed, arranging it neatly in her overnight bag. They weren’t meeting until 9pm, but she wanted to be there a few hours early so that she could relax in the tub and primp and preen herself to within an inch of her life before getting ready for Negan’s surprise. 

She couldn’t wait to see his reaction. Just the thought of what he might do to her once he saw her made her tummy flutter, not to mention the excitement she could already feel growing between her thighs. Gen couldn’t get used to how responsive her body was to him, even just the thought of him let alone the way he touched her. 

The drive to the hotel was short. It was nothing fancy, but it was in a quiet part of town and the rooms were reasonably priced. Pulling into the parking lot, Gen shut off the engine and hopped out of Beth’s Jeep. Grabbing her overnight bag from the backseat, she locked the car and made her way to the hotel reception. 

Checking in with no problems, she made her way to the room. Checking the key card against the numbers on the hotel room doors as she walked down the lowly lit corridor, she halted outside room 47. Sliding the card into the slot and seeing the light flash from red to green, she opened the door and let herself inside. 

The room was tidy, the sheets were clean, and it was perfectly reasonable for the price. A double bed sat against the wall in the centre of the room, a plain maroon coloured duvet and pillows laid out on top of it. The en-suite bathroom boasted a large bathtub with a shower above it fixed from the ceiling. 

Yes, it would most certainly do for what she had planned.

Two hours later, Gen stood in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of the hotel room. In truth, she hardly recognised herself. Her poker straight ponytail fell down her spine, resting just above the curve of her lower back.  
Lowering her gaze to her feet, she took in the sight of her legs, wrapped in sheer thigh-high stockings. Running her fingertips up her thigh, she grazed the suspender belt that sat around her waist. Turning her lower body slightly, she eyed the sheer black panties that encased her rounded cheeks, taking her lower lip between her teeth as she imagined Negan’s hands ripping them away from her body. 

The black, figure-hugging longline corset accentuated her figure, the curve of her waist now more prominent than she had ever seen. The sweetheart neckline showed off the swell of her plump breasts perfectly, her rosy-pink nipples barely contained. 

The most daring part of her outfit by far was the simple black leather collar wrapped around her slender throat, a solitary silver ring dangling just above the base of her neck. She had seen plenty of Negan’s dominant side, and she adored it, but she wanted more. She wanted him to own her. 

Glancing over at the bed, Gen smirked to herself as she eyed the chain-link leash that lay haphazardly across the sheets. Sat next to it was the glass butt-plug that she’d purchased earlier that day. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of attempting to insert it herself, but she was adamant that she could do it. She wanted to shock Negan, and she was sure that she would.

Ever since that night by lake when he’d made those dirty promises, she’d thought of him filling her most intimate of places. And she was sure as hell that he would do anything but refuse her when presented with the opportunity. 

Walking over to the bed, Gen picked up the toy gingerly, rolling it around in her palm as she took in the weight of it. Snatching up the lube with her free hand, she held the two in front of her face, exhaling deeply before laying back on the bed. Spreading her thighs, she coated her fingers in the clear lubricant, pulling her panties to one side and smothering her puckered hole. She shivered at the contact, a thrill running through her as she lowered the toy between her legs. 

Pressing the cold glass between her cheeks, she felt her muscles automatically tighten at the sensation. Taking another deep breath, she applied pressure, feeling the tip slide in slightly. The tingle she felt threw her off a little, taking a moment to gather her composure. 

The slight sting that occurred as she reached the widest curve of the glass ornament soon eased off as she felt her back entrance suck the remaining length in, as if instinctively. Breathing out deeply, she lay there for a moment, the foreign feeling of total fullness washing over her. She couldn’t deny that there was a tinge of pleasure running through her veins. She felt naughty – her pussy dampening at the thought of Negan’s cock taking its place. 

Pulling her panties back into place, Gen sat up, the slight discomfort not bothering her as much as she thought it might of as she stood. She teetered over to the mirror, turning around, and looking over her shoulder – the slight shimmer of the heart-shaped gem embedded in the base of the toy showing through her sheer panties as she bent over to get a better view.

Her phone buzzing on the nightstand pulled her out of her fixation. Picking it up to check the message, Gen couldn’t help the somersaults in her belly.

‘Be there in five princess. Room number? N x’

Chewing her lip nervously, she replied. Setting her phone back down, she ran to the bathroom, as well as she could with her asshole stuffed, and checked her hair and make up for the final time. 

Making her way back out to the bedroom, Gen knelt down on the carpet, her feet tucked underneath her and thighs together. Placing her palms flat on the upper side of her thighs, she waited. Her heart was battering against her ribcage as she hoped to god that she hadn’t misread his sexual preferences. 

She kneeled there for what felt like an hour before she heard footsteps approaching the hotel room door. She knew they belonged to him. The heavy beat of his boots against the carpeted hallway, it was unmistakable. 

Knock, knock. 

Blowing out a final heavy breath, Gen composed herself. “It’s open.” 

Gen lowered her head, unable to see his reaction as he walked through the door. Not for fear of him being disappointed, because let’s face it, he wouldn’t be – but to set the scene. She wanted him to know, without her even having to tell him, that she was submitting herself to him completely, her body language practically screaming the fact out to him. 

She could see his boots, his feet parted slightly while he stood there in the doorway. He didn’t move a muscle, not that she could tell anyway. What she couldn’t see was his eyes – his pupils blown wide instantly with lust.  
She could hear his breath hitch in his throat as he took in the sight of her knelt before him, his do to whatever he pleased. She couldn’t see the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth, the way his head tilted to the side while he looked over her with pride. 

“Well, fuck. Look at me princess…” Gen raised her head slightly, her eyes locking with his instantly, but she said nothing. “Well aren’t you a pretty fuckin’ picture.” 

Parting her lips slightly, she kept her eyes on him – enjoying the sight of his filthy grin as it spread across his face. He walked forward, his feet inches away from her knees, and his crotch level with her eyeline. She absentmindedly licked her bottom lip at the sight of strained denim as the outline of his cock became more and more prominent. She had definitely hit the nail right on the head with this surprise. 

Crouching down in front of her, Negan lifted his hand to her face, grazing his knuckles against the apple of her cheek. Looking up at him through her thick, mascara coated lashes, Gen waited for him to make his move.

“Well this is a surprise, baby. Look at my girl…” Hooking his index finger through the silver loop dangling from her collar and tugging slightly, he pulled her gaze upwards, leaning over her and placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. “You do all this to impress me princess? Shit…” 

“Yes Sir.” She whispered confidently, mischief glinting in her eyes as she watched his mouth, his tongue dragging against his molars while his eyes widened at her words. 

Patting her cheek affectionately, Negan stood up, spying the chain-link leash laying across the bed as he walked towards it. Picking it up by the leather strap, Negan held it up, the metal glistening in the dim glow of the bedside lamp. The look on his face said it all, not that she could see it. Gen sat still, face forward, waiting to see where he’d go with this—thinking of all the places she wanted him to go with it. Her heartbeat was no less erratic, she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. 

“Crawl to me princess.” 

Nibbling on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling, she did exactly as he asked. Her eyes never left his as she crawled slowly towards him on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air, the carpet burning against her skin as she did so. 

Perching himself on the end of the bed with the leash dangling between his fingers, Negan looked down at her, a filthy shit-eating grin plastered across his face as she halted in front of his feet. Gazing up at him expectantly, Gen sat back up on her knees, palms once again flat against the flesh of her thighs.

Just for a moment, his resolve slipped, his eyes full of care as he traced a long finger across her collarbone.

“I think I know what you’re asking for princess. You sure you want this?” Negan asked, eyebrows raised slightly. 

If she gave him the permission he sought, he would give her exactly what she was asking for. His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat slightly as her eyelashes fluttered, her tongue running the length of her bottom lip before she answered him. 

“Yes, Sir.” Sitting up higher on her knees, she arched her back, her breasts brimming over the neckline of her corset, silently begging him to make her his. “Take me. Do whatever you want. I know you’ll make it good for me.” 

The admiration for her in his eyes was evident as he brought the clasp up to the silver hoop on her collar, clipping it in place. Leaning forward, the tip of his nose touching hers, he placed a soft kiss against her pouty lips, his breath giving her goose bumps. The sexual tension in the room was palpable and she could feel it throbbing in the air between the two of them. 

He stood before her, her face level with his crotch.

“Pull my cock out.” Her hands moved from her thighs instantly, desperate to please him and equally desperate to get her hands on him for her own selfish pleasure. “With your mouth. Hands on your ankles.”

Negan’s voice was firm, cold almost, yet she couldn’t help the overflowing surge of arousal that surged through her in that moment. Reaching both arms back, Gen gripped her ankles just as he had ordered her to. She watched him as he undid his belt buckle, thankful for the action as she had no clue how she’d have unfastened that with her teeth.

“I said pull my fuckin’ cock out princess, don’t make me tell you again.” 

Arching her body towards him, she played up to it completely. Her tongue flat against her chin, she licked a long languid stripe along the outline of his erection, her teeth catching the zipper of his jeans. Gen shook her head from side to side slightly, pulling the zipper down as she went. 

Kneeling up a little more for better access, she nipped his hard cock with her teeth through the material of his underwear, earning her a throaty moan from his mouth. Catching the waistband of his boxer shorts with her mouth, she tugged them down in one, his ever-growing cock springing out against her cheek. 

“Good girl.” He praised, looking straight down at her through hooded eyes. “Now open that pretty mouth wide and let me fuck it.” 

Wrapping the chain links around his fist, he had her in position, unable to back away as palmed his cock with his free hand, resting the tip of it on her plump bottom lip. Opening her mouth as wide as she possibly could, she waited. The only sound in the air was that of her laboured breathing as she anticipated him. 

Yanking on the leash slightly, Negan sank himself into her mouth with one brutal thrust, his cock hitting the back of her throat instantly. Gen’s eyes bulged, tears instantly pooling in the corners of her eyes as she tried to accommodate him fully. 

“Take it down your throat princess, you know how I like it.” 

Taking a moment to compose herself, Gen relaxed her throat as he pushed further and further down, her nose buried against his neatly trimmed pubic hair as he bottomed out in her mouth. 

“Jesus fuck, that’s it baby. Don’t you dare fuckin’ move. Not a single muscle.”

Her mascara traced black marks down her cheeks as she wept, her throat visibly bulging as he held her there, the chain still wrapped tight around his fist. She tried to breathe through her nostrils, but it was impossible with her nose pressed up against him like it was. Gagging around him, spittle began fell from the corners of her mouth down onto her thighs, but she didn’t move. Instead, she gripped her ankles, her fingernails biting into her skin as her eyes pleaded with him. 

Still he held her there, his knuckles whitening beneath the chain while her throat contracted around him beautifully. Looking down at her with a wink, he yanked her head back – his cock springing free from her mouth as she gasped for oxygen. 

Desperate to sate him, she attempted to capture him between her lips once again. 

“Ah, ah.” Negan scolded, wagging his index finger down at her with that trademark smirk on his face once again. “Tell me how much you want it first. Beg me for it.” 

“Please. Please let me suck your cock.” Gen cooed looking up at him with doe eyes, her chin sodden with saliva and her lips swollen. “Fuck my face. Sir.” 

“Well, I just can’t fuckin’ say no to those big baby blues.” 

With his last syllable, he thrust himself back into her hot, wet mouth. His pace was far from tender, brutal almost. In and out, each time sliding down her throat causing her throat to bulge. The sight of him made his cock throb, her mouth humming around him between the ragged breaths she desperately tried to steal with what little reprieve he gave her. 

“Now get on that fuckin’ bed. Face down, ass up princess.” 

Gen couldn’t help the tiny smirk that twitched at the corner of her lips. He simply had no idea what was waiting for him back there, and the thought of not being able to see his face as he discovered it was a little disappointing. 

“Somethin’ funny princess? Do I need to put you over my fuckin’ knee and slap some goddamn respect into you?” 

Gen shuddered at the thought of it, heat pooling between her thighs. With the game they were playing, he wouldn’t give her what she wanted so easily. With a look of mock-fear on her face, she locked eyes with him and shook her head lightly. 

“That’s too fuckin’ bad.” 

No sooner was she on her feet was she perched across his lap on the end of the bed, her stomach pressing down on his full, pulsing length as he ran a gentle touch up the back of her thigh with his palm. 

Tugging her panties down to sit across the tops of her thighs, his palm connected with her plump flesh, causing it to ripple beneath his touch.

“Shit.” Gen mumbled, desperately trying to find some kind of relief as she wormed her legs together, anything to cause some kind of friction. Another stinging slap fell onto her other cheek, causing her to throw her head back slightly. The mix of pain and pleasure were parallel. She could feel the toy in her ass weighing down on her through her velvet walls. 

Grabbing both cheeks in his hands roughly, Negan pulled them apart to get a better look, and then he stilled – his breath warming her intimate areas as he exhaled deeply, a low whistle ringing out in the air. 

“Well fuck, would you look at that…” One hand stroked the baby pink gem sitting perfectly in between her cheeks while the other brought yet another stinging slap down on her flesh. 

“Fuck!” Gen cried, unable to stand the tension building inside her belly. He was driving her crazy and he knew it – it was exactly what he’d intended to do, exactly what she’d asked him to do. 

“Did you stuff that pretty asshole just for me baby?” The sensation she felt when he tugged gently on the base of the glass plug was nothing short of delicious. Coupled with the fact that her pussy was soaked, aching to be filled up, it was sheer bliss. Another slap. “Answer me.” 

“Yes! Yes Sir!” 

“Good fuckin’ girl.” Negan’s breath was hot on her neck as he leant down to tease her, his lips ever so slightly grazing her cheek. “You want me to fuck that ass? Stretch it out?” 

Gen pushed the fear away, swallowing down her anxiety as she composed herself to answer him. She knew full well that he wouldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do, and that despite the game they were playing with each other, he would stop the second she asked him to. 

“Yes Sir.” 

She felt him smirk against her cheek. With one fluid movement, she was back on her hands and knees once again, mattress dipping beneath her. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw him stripping himself of the rest of his clothes. She would never tire of the sight of him naked. It was simply magnificent. 

“Spread that ass for me princess.” 

Gen didn’t hesitate for a moment, both arms reaching back and grabbing at her stinging buttocks, her face pressing into the mattress as her weight fell forward. The cool metal of the leash rested against her spine as Negan’s fingers scissored around the glass that had her stretched for him, his touch making her holes flutter with anticipation. 

“Fuck, you are drenched.” The lusty groan that fell from his mouth coupled with the tip of his thick cock pressing against her pussy had her trembling. Her arms were aching from holding her ass open for him, but the pleasure she got from obeying him far outweighed any discomfort. “I think I’ll take a dip in that perfect pussy first, what do you think princess?” 

“Please. Please fuck me.” 

The sound of her begging was music to his ears as he leant back a little to get a perfect view of her spread wide open for him. 

“Seeing as though you asked so fuckin’ nicely…” 

Inch by inch he slid into her, slower than she expected, but the feeling of complete fullness overwhelmed her. The feel of her pussy stretching to accommodate his big, throbbing cock along with the pressure it created as it vibrated through her velvet walls was enough to have her coating him in her own arousal instantly. 

“Tell me how it feels princess.” The last syllable of his sentence was accompanied by a sharp tug of the leash, causing her head to snap back. 

“Full. So full.” 

Her fingers gripped the flesh of her ass, her nails biting into her already raw skin as her mouth fell open, panting into the cotton bedspread below her. 

With one hand on her hip, Negan’s thrusts quickened, his thighs smacking against the backs of hers while he pounded into her mercilessly. 

“Jesus fuck, you’re tighter than ever baby.” 

She could feel him tugging at the toy in her ass, pulling it out slightly before sinking it straight back into her. Each time the sensation became more enjoyable, the feel of both of her holes stuffed full at the same time causing her eyes to roll back slightly. Gen felt her knees weakening, the coil in her stomach would tighter than a bedspring as he fucked into her. 

“Do you wanna cum princess?” Negan crooned softly, his grip on the leash tightening as he pulled her up a little more, his mouth hot against her ear. 

“Oh god, yes. I don’t think I can hold…” 

The feeling of him leaving her body left her on the brink of sobbing, his touch completely gone as she remained there on her knees, her forehead resting on the bed as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“Nope. I don’t fuckin’ think so.” 

Gen could feel his cock twitching against the inside of her thigh teasingly, instinctively trying to wriggle back against him to take him inside of her again. 

Slap.

That one stung. A lot. 

“Don’t be such a greedy little slut. You get to cum when I say so, and not a fuckin’ second before.” 

Gens eyes widened at his derogatory statement, but the throbbing lust between her legs was evidence of her enjoyment. Only he could treat her this way. Only he could pull it off and still make her feel like a fucking goddess.

“I’m gonna take this pretty little toy out now – you still want my big dick in your ass baby?” 

Gen knew he was giving her an out, but she’d be damned if she’d even consider taking it. Arching her back further, her ass as high in the air as she could get it whilst still on her knees, Gen nodded enthusiastically. 

“Please.” The word fell from her lips like a prayer, her voice husky from the dryness of her throat.

Wrapping one arm beneath her, Negan flipped her onto her back, pushing her thighs apart roughly with one hand and yanking on the leash once again with the other. Gen’s back arched up off the bed, her pert breasts jiggling as she trembled before him.

“Hold these fuckin’ legs open. Do not let go.” 

Scrambling to do as he said, Gen hooked her arms up around the underside of her thighs, holding them as tight as she could. Negan’s hand grasped the hair on the back of her head, shoving a pillow beneath her so she could see everything. 

“Open that mouth for me.” It wasn’t a request, and she wasn’t about to deny him a single thing. Opening her mouth wide, he placed the leather strap between her teeth, the feel of the chain grazing her nipple making her squirm. “Bite. Not a fuckin’ chance in hell you’re missing this princess.” 

The sensation that followed was nothing short of euphoric, two fingers driven into the depths of her sopping pussy while the other gently removed the toy from her ass, the tight ring of muscle shrinking back to size as it popped out of her. 

“Fuck…” Gen whimpered, tears of pleasure pricking at the corners of her eyes when he drove it straight back inside of her again, once again stretching her out around the smooth glass. Negan repeated the motion over and over until she thought she might explode. 

“That’s my dirty girl. You like that? Yeah you do – look at that little pussy squeezing my fuckin’ fingers.”

“Please can I cum? I can feel it…” 

“No baby. Now be a good girl and tell daddy where the lube is.” Removing the strap from between her teeth and withdrawing his fingers, Negan gazed down at her with a dirty grin on his face and winked, and it made her want to worship him. 

Gen could have whined like a bratty child, but she knew it wouldn’t make a difference. Negan had a plan, an awfully specific plan, and she was only too happy to play along – but fuck, did she want to cum. 

“Its…on t-the floor, d-down there.” She cocked her head to left slightly, directing him to it as she anticipated what he’d do next. As he placed the leather strap back between her teeth, Negan leant over her, purposefully pressing his cock up against her asshole as he did so, grabbing the bottle from next to the bed. 

Sitting back on his knees, Negan squirted a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, enjoying every second of the doe-eyed look she was giving him as she ever so obediently held her thighs apart for him, her ass raised off the bed slightly thanks to her flexibility. 

Gen watched him as he coated his cock in the clear liquid, the way he pumped himself making her moan, needy for his touch. The tip of him nudged her asshole softly as he held the backs of her thighs – and he stilled. 

“You sure about this princess? I can sto…” 

Before he had a chance to finish, Gen shook her head, her mouth stuffed with leather, unable to respond verbally without disobeying him. Instead she gazed up at him, the look in her eyes telling him that she was right where she wanted to be, doing exactly what she wanted to be doing. 

Bringing a solitary finger to her swollen clit, Negan traced tiny circles across it, her muscles instantly relaxing as she felt the very tip of him pressing into her. She flinched a little as he started to stretch her, the tight ring of muscle puckering and pushing him back out again. 

“Easy baby, just breathe for me.” 

Negan’s voice was soothing, comforting – it made her feel safe and secure. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she held the breath for a moment, releasing it deeply and nodding to let him know she was ready for him. He tipped her a reassuring nod in return, pushing the tip of him back into her tight hole while he worked her clit. 

Feeling the pop as he broke through the barrier, Gen winced, breathing in and out once again to compose herself. Negan’s fingers found their way inside her pussy, curling up against the spongy flesh inside her causing her legs to begin to tremble once again. She was all too focused on the feel of him hitting her g-spot to notice him sliding his cock inside her ass inch by inch, stopping as he felt her clench around him. 

“Fuck, that’s tight. Jesus baby.” 

Gen felt her skin prickle, heat spreading through her insides as she adjusted to his girth, his fingers working her pussy expertly, bringing her to the brink of release once again. 

“Negan, please. Please god, let me cum.” She was sobbing with frustration, her cheeks flushed red and her chest heaving. 

“You’ve more than earned it princess, cum for me.” 

His approval was all she needed, his fingers pressing roughly against her sweet spot tipping her over the edge completely, coating him in her slick release. The feeling of euphoria that ran through her in that moment was enough to make her eyes glaze over as he bottomed out inside of her. Her asshole constricted around him, sucking him into her as far as he could go. 

“Atta girl, fuck, takin’ it like a champ.” 

Every nerve ending in her body was alight, the tingling feeling running from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as they curled in delight at the sensation of his cock slowly pulling out of her most sensitive place, and then straight back in with ease. The aftershocks of her orgasm remained ever-present, aiding her in accommodating him inside of her. 

“Negan…” She whispered, almost inaudibly, as she looked down between the two of them. The sight of his thick, beautiful cock filling her up over and over again created a pleasure inside of her that she didn’t know existed until that very moment. “Fuck, fuck, fu…” 

“Tell me how it feels baby, how does that fuckin’ cock feel in that tight little asshole? Fuck, it’s swallowing me whole.” 

Just the sound of his filthy words had her pussy fluttering once again, her clit crying out for more attention, for another release, for anything at all. 

“So fucking full. So big. Negan…” 

Mesmerized by the vision of him easing himself into her, Gen let her legs fall either side of his hips and waited for his chastisement – but it didn’t come. Instead, he practically fell between her legs, the hair on his chest grazing her sensitive nipples as they peaked out over the top of her corset. Ripping the leather away from her mouth, he captured her lips with his own, in a kiss that could only be described as hungry and full of need. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Gen angled her hips up off the bed, feeling fuller than she ever thought possible. The ecstasy that he poured into her was enough to make her cry. Tiny teardrops fell from the corners of her eyes as she felt her muscles constricting around him once again, only this time more frantic. 

“Where do you want me to cum princess?” Negan’s voice was dripping with lust, his words breathing against her open mouth.

“Wherever you want, I’m yours.” 

An animalistic growl escaped his throat, his pace quickening once again as he pounded into her. Completely slick with lube, his cock slid in and out at a frightening pace, and she revelled in every movement. 

Sitting back up on his knees once again, Negan once again slid his fingers inside her wanting pussy, absolutely soaked from her first orgasm. Finding the familiar spot that made her see stars, he worked it, worked it until she couldn’t see straight. Her juices gushing down around him, sticking to his thigh’s and coating his cock completely. 

She tried to speak, tried to let him know what he was doing to her body, but no words came. Her hands found themselves curling into her hair, pulling at the roots so hard it stung, but she didn’t care – not with the way he was making her feel. Her vision blurred, and if she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought that the milky way was right there in front of her eyes. Back arching up off the bed riding out her release for as long as possible, she trembled, her muscles giving way as she went limp beneath him. 

“Shit baby, here it comes. Jesus fuck!” 

His teeth clenched together as his thrusts became more erratic. Sharp, quick stabs into her resulted in him pulling out completely and covering her delicate corset and chest in his hot, white seed. The warmth it brought her made her lips pull up into a soft smile, the feel of knowing he was just as spent as her made her heart swell. There was nothing she wouldn’t share with him, and truly little that she would deny him when it came to his own sexual pleasure.  
Gen could barely open her eyes she was so blissed out, but she could feel his feather-light kisses peppering her nose and cheeks. Whining pathetically as he pulled away from her, she curled up on her side, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure, her holes quivering as her legs were reduced to jelly. She was truly sated. 

Gen barely registered the sound of the bathtub filling up, it was only when she felt Negan’s strong arms gather her up against his chest that she came to slightly. Opening her eyes she looked up at him and couldn’t help the lazy smile that spread across her flushed face. Nuzzling into his chest hair, she clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck haphazardly. 

Negan set her down on the closed toilet seat, her thighs completely soaked and sliding against each other. She watched him as he prepared the bath, pouring some kind of bubble bath underneath the flow. The smell of coconut and hazelnuts filled the air as the steam rose from the tub. 

Turning to her, Negan crouched down in front of her and began to undress her. Gen couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief as Negan undid the clasps on the front of the corset. Her skin was slick with sweat and bodily fluids – she was utterly filthy. And she loved it. Unclipping her suspenders from the belt sat around her waist, Negan pulled them off one after the other, unable to help himself as he ran his hands up her shins and over her knees. 

“Stand up for me princess.” 

She tried, but it wasn’t graceful. Her legs were still limp as she gripped the sink next to her. Pulling the suspender belt down past her waist, Negan let it fall to the floor and stood up inches in front of her. One final item remained as she stood before him completely naked wearing only the leather collar, the metal leash dangling between her breasts teasingly. Reaching out, his eyes boring into her own, Negan reached around to the nape of her neck, unbuckling the collar, letting it fall to the floor between their feet. 

“I really did a number on you didn’t I? Fuck, you look so pretty.” Negan’s lips found hers in the most gentle, tender kiss she’d ever experienced. His hand cupped her jaw gently while the other held her securely by the waist. He didn’t put his tongue in her mouth, didn’t attempt to escalate the pace – just kissed her. Innocent and pure. She felt it in her heart, and it scared the living daylights out of her. 

Gen squeaked when he gathered her up in his arms once again – she would never not be impressed by his strength. He lowered into the hot, bubbly water and she felt all her aches melt away instantly as she sank back into the water, albeit her ass cheeks stinging from the harsh spanking he’d given her. 

“Hey, budge up. Don’t you go fallin’ asleep on me.” 

A soft giggle fell from her lips whilst she sat forward, allowing him space to slip in behind her. Negan’s body enveloped hers, her back flush against his chest and her head resting on his collarbone. The feel of his fingers tracing soft lines up and down the tops of her thighs had her sighing in complete contentment. It was easy to forget that they weren’t a couple. The way they were able to just be, not a word spoken between them, totally comfortable in one another’s company. Negan pressed a kiss to the top of her head, stroking her hair back out of her face while he did so. 

“This is nice. Didn’t take you for a bubble bath kinda guy.” She teased, nudging him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. Reaching back behind her, Gen slipped her hands back around his neck.  
“What can I say princess? I’m full of surprises, and apparently so are you…” 

His lips grazed her ear as a low chuckle vibrated against her skin. Gen thought back briefly on her past lovers. She had never even so much as dressed up for them, let alone been as bold and brazen as she had been with Negan. He simply made her comfortable, and she knew she was safe. Safe to explore her deepest sexual desires. She couldn’t pinpoint the moment that it became more than that. Maybe it always had been more than that and she was just kidding herself all along. 

“Well you know, you did say that one day you’d fuck me in the ass. Had to hurry things along a little, didn’t I.” 

Negan’s laughter echoed in the room, warming her tummy as she revelled in the glorious sound of his happiness. Gen had barely registered the music playing in the hotel room from the second he’d walked through the door, a gentle angelic voice wafting through the air through the air. 

She hummed along, eyes closed and arms resting on Negan’s thighs. If there was a heaven, Gen imagined it to look something like that. She couldn’t help it, she was completely relaxed, sharing a bubble bath with the man she had fallen head over heels in love with. And yet he had no clue. 

“It's not true  
Tell me I've been lied to  
Crying isn't like you  
Oh-oh-oh  
What the hell did I do?  
Never been the type to  
Let someone see right through  
Oh-oh-oh”

Negan’s fingertips traced little figures of eight over her pulse point as he drank in the sound of her soft voice.

“Maybe won't you take it back  
Say you were tryna make me laugh  
And nothing has to change today  
You didn't mean to say "I love you"  
I love you and I don't want to  
Oh-oh-oh”

She felt Negan tense slightly behind her, the muscles in his stomach bunching together against her back. She hadn’t meant to turn the mood, and truly in that moment hadn’t even been thinking about her feelings for him.

“Negan…” 

“You know I can’t ever say it, right? I can’t do that. Not to you, and not to…not to Luc.” 

Gen could hear her heart beating in her eardrums. Had he taken it as a direct confession? Maybe it was, subconsciously. Or maybe she just really liked the damn song and his arrogance was overpowering his brain? No, it was definitely not the latter. 

“Negan, I didn’t…I wasn’t saying…fuck, I just like the damn song okay?” 

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, his fingertips resting on her collarbone, Negan sighed, his head falling back against the bathroom wall with a slight thud. “I know. I just...keep singing princess, I don’t wanna fuckin’ get into this right now. Forget I said anything, I'm being an asshole. I don’t wanna ruin the time I have with you tonight. Just keep singing.”

For a moment, she couldn’t, unsure what the feeling was that was rushing through her in that moment. She hadn’t ever expected to tell him how she felt, and even in that moment, she hadn’t. She had simply sung along to one of her favourite songs and the lyrics had obviously hit a nerve with him. But hearing him say that he would never say it to her had her coming down to earth with a bump yet again. He was right though, they rarely got to spend the night together and she wanted to enjoy every second until it came to an end once again. 

“The smile that you gave me  
Even when you felt like dying

We fall apart as it gets dark  
I'm in your arms in Central Park  
There's nothing you could do or say  
I can't escape the way, I love you  
I don't want to, but I love you”


	22. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 95% pure unadulterated fluff, and I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> Get ready to be hit right in the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for all of your support and encouragement. 
> 
> Without all of you, this story would be so much harder to write. I appreciate each and every one of you, and your comments truly make writing this story a magical experience.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think, and once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Negan had never been the most romantic man in the world, that much was certain – but as he lay there surrounded by bubbles with the most beautiful, petite girl between his legs, he felt a swell in his chest that worried him. 

She had come into his life and turned the whole goddamn thing upside down. Feelings that he thought he would never again feel for a woman that wasn’t his wife were growing stronger and stronger each time he saw her – and he didn’t have a damn clue what he was going to do about it. 

He couldn’t say exactly when he knew that he’d fallen for her, just that he had – and hard. 

And as she lay there, her perfect body pressed up against his, he couldn’t help but wonder when she would walk away from him for good. He couldn’t give her what she wanted, what she truly deserved, that much he’d already told her. 

Gen was beautiful, sweet, kind-hearted, intelligent and a hellcat in the bedroom – all the qualities any sane man would look for in a woman. Negan couldn’t help but almost feel guilty at keeping her all to himself, away from someone who could actually give her what she deserved in life. She was 22 years old, had the world at her feet, yet she was unashamedly his. 

When she’d tried to end things between the two of them, that was when he realised that he could no longer pretend that it was all about the sex. He could get that anywhere. He knew he was good with women and easy on the eye; a perfect combination for pretty girls in worn down bars. The feeling of completion he got when he was with her was down to more than just the mind-blowing sex, and Negan knew it. 

Maybe that was why he’d felt the need to tell her that he would never cross that line with her, because he was terrified of the feelings that refused to be ignored – no matter how hard he tried to push them down. 

“It’s my birthday next week, did you know that?” 

Her sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts, her head turning up to look at him, her bright blue eyes locking with his. 

“Is that so, princess?” 

She stalled for a moment, wringing her hands together and biting down on her plump bottom lip, her cheeks still aflame from her rippling orgasms. Negan would never fail to be mesmerized at the sight of her flushed skin. 

“I know this is probably completely impossible and I don’t even know why I’m asking you this, well I’m not asking really…I just…would you…never mind.” Gen shook her head softly, resting it back against his chest and bringing her knees up out of the water, up against her own chest. 

“Well shit, now I’m curious. Go on.” 

Sitting forward, the curve of her spine glistening wet, she hugged her legs up against herself and rested her cheek upon her knees – a deep sigh falling from her mouth. 

“There’s no point, honestly. Sometimes I forget, you know? Forget that this isn’t a relationship, that it’s not real, that you can’t just be with me whenever I want you to without worrying about who might see.” 

“Hey…” Negan sat forward, his arms wrapping around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Leaving a soft kiss against the skin just below her ear, he squeezed her gently before continuing. “Don’t you ever say this isn’t real, do you hear me? It feels pretty fuckin’ real to me. We both know I can’t be there whenever you need me, and trust me baby, it fuckin’ sucks; but your birthday is a whole different ballgame sweetheart. What do you need?” 

“I highly doubt you can give me what I need this time Negan; unless of course you’re happy to out our affair to the entire town at my birthday party?”

“Fuck. Princess…” 

“Its fine.” And it really was. She hadn’t expected anything different, didn’t even know why she’d bothered bringing it up in the first place. It just seemed odd that half an hour ago, he had his cock up her ass but had no idea when her birthday was. Gen felt him squeeze her just that little bit tighter while his lips ghosted her shoulder. “Honestly, Negan I get it. It’s fine. If you wanna make it up to me, wash my hair? I could murder a head massage.” 

His laughter rumbled against her bare skin, his beard scratching at her softly. He didn’t say a word, simply grabbed the miniature bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub, gently pulled out her ponytail and got to work.   
If she could have melted into a puddle, she would have. The way his fingernails scraped against her scalp sent tiny shockwaves through her nervous system. The feel of warm water rushing down her back made her shudder slightly, and she couldn’t quite believe that in the space of six months she could feel so completely at ease in his company. The sex, the cuddling – nothing was as intimate as him washing her, caring for her. The softness of his touch compared to that of an hour ago was so completely different, but yet, the affection she felt was exactly the same. 

“Oh my god…” 

“Well fuck, where have I heard that sound before? If I’d known it was this easy…” 

“If you’d known it was this easy, you’d have still done it the hard way. More fun.” 

Gen simply shrugged as he laughed, tilting her head back so he could rinse the suds from her hair. 

Wrapping her long, golden locks around his fist to wring them out, Negan pulled her back against him firmly, less gentle but no less tender. 

“Sure as shit it’s more fun baby, wanna go again?” His teeth nipped at the nape of her neck as she giggled, all trace of awkwardness and tension gone. 

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Gen teased, knowing full well that she could be utterly exhausted, yet she’d still find the energy to do whatever he wanted. She was sure that he knew it too. 

“What can I say, princess? You do somethin’ to me.” Negan lifted himself up, stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping a towel around his waist. Gen couldn’t help her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip as she watched little rivulets of water running gracefully down his abdomen.

“Oh I highly doubt that. I have a feeling you’ve always been a live wire.” 

Gen stood, taking hold of Negan’s outstretched hand, curling her fingers around his as she stepped out onto the bathmat, bubbles still clinging to her hot skin. They stood there for a moment, just looking at one another, taking in the sight and memory of every single movement in case it was the last. They had both learned not to take a moment for granted. It had become a habit of theirs ever since Gen had panicked and cut him off. 

Neither of them knew how long their relationship would last, and neither of them wanted to take even a second of it for granted. Negan pressed a kiss to her temple before reaching for a towel and wrapping around her shoulders, rubbing at her like a parent might do with a child. She couldn’t help the giggle that fell from her mouth as he ruffled her hair with a second towel, drying it out a little. 

“Somethin’ funny princess?” 

“I’m just not used to people taking care of me like this, that’s all.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, a pink tinge gracing her cheeks as she stood there in front of him. “It’s nice.” 

“I gotta look after my girl, right? Come on…” Negan took hold of her hand once again, leading her back into the bedroom. “You eat?” 

Gen shook her head, drying off her legs before reaching in her overnight bag for her trusty Stevie Nicks shirt. Throwing it over her head, she flopped down onto the crumpled bedsheets and enjoyed the cool breeze from the air con beating down on her skin for a moment. 

“You want pizza? I am fuckin’ starved, and I blame you for it.” Negan winked at her, flopping down on the bed next to her with his phone in one hand and a takeout menu in the other. 

“Yeah, yeah. Not my fault you can’t keep up, old man.” 

“The fuck have I told you about that ‘old man’ shit? You’re headed for another spankin’ princess.” The smirk on his face accompanied by the jovialness in his tone told her that he was joking, but she didn’t want him to be. 

“Can I be honest for a sec? I’ve never done anything like…that before. Not with anyone. Never even wanted to. I have no idea how you’ve managed to bring it out in me, so bravo.” 

“Sweetheart, you wanted it. Deep down, you wanted it. Just not with any guy. You gotta feel comfortable and safe to wanna do that shit, and I’d like to think you feel comfortable and safe with me, right?” 

“I do. There’s…other stuff. Stuff I’d like to try, maybe.” 

Negan rolled over onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, eyebrows raised slightly in interest. “Please, continue.” 

“Order that pizza first old man, I’m starving.” 

An hour later, and stuffed to the brim with double pepperoni, Gen and Negan lay on the bed, stomachs full and hearts happy as they relaxed, their fingers entwined while they watched some awful reality tv. 

“Shit, these broads. Look, look at her! She’d fuckin’ melt if she spent too long in the sun!” 

Gen threw her head back, unable to hold in her laughter while she listened to him tear apart The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, cast member by cast member. “Ouch, fuck. I’m so full, don’t make me laugh.” 

“Princess, if I weren’t in a food coma, I’d totally make an innuendo right now. But fuck, I can’t move, let alone be a smart ass. Jesus fuck, come on Camille! Get a grip woman!” 

“Who’d have known you’d make such a good narrator. Maybe you should host the reunion? Scantily dressed women launching themselves at each other? Definitely your kind of gig.”

Dread filled Gen as Negan’s phone began to ring, and they both knew exactly who it would be. Gen couldn’t determine if it was guilt or jealousy she felt when he pulled on his jeans, grabbed his phone, and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She could hear various bits and pieces from his responses, but not enough to make any sense of what they were talking about. Swinging her legs around and setting her bare feet on the carpet, Gen stood up and walked over to check her own phone. 

For a moment, she was simply confused – stunned even. Waiting there for her to open was a message from Tommy. She hadn’t spoken to him since that afternoon when another woman had so graciously answered his phone, hadn’t heard a single word from him. What could he possibly want after weeks of radio silence? 

‘Hey, you wanna grab a coffee sometime? I miss you x’

She was irritated. Irritated that he had the audacity to even consider pulling that shit after how things had ended between the two of them. Sure, she was in love with his father – she wasn’t innocent by any stretch of the imagination, so far from innocence that she would probably burst into flames if she’d dared to set foot in a church, but he didn’t know that and somehow, that justified her irritation. But she would deal with him another day, a day when she wasn’t consumed with intense love and lust for his father. 

“Everything okay princess? You look pissed. Is it about…” Gen looked up at Negan holding up his own phone, gesturing to it. 

“No, no it’s not that. Don’t worry about it. Everything okay?” It was as much detail as she could bare to ask for. She didn’t really want to know how things were, didn’t want to hear what the phone call was about – didn’t even want to acknowledge Lucille’s existence. 

“Everything’s fine princess. I can see from the look on your pretty face that you don’t want to know, so I’m not spillin’. C’mere.” 

Gen was in his arms before she knew it, his face buried in her damp hair on top of her head. She could feel his heart beating against her cheek and his warmth breath tickling her forehead. He felt like home. Like a white picket fence and warm apple pie. He was becoming an anchor for her, and the more she thought about it, the more she questioned the promise she’d made him weeks ago in that barn.

She’d told him that she would never ask him to leave Lucille, and at that moment in time, she truly meant it. But as time went on, the more the thoughts crept in. Thoughts of the future, what it could be like. She wondered what it would be like to walk hand in hand with him down the sidewalk, what it would feel like to truly be his girl. Clenching her eyes tight shut, she desperately tried to push those thoughts out of her mind and focus on the here and now. Trying to cling on to the time that she had with him instead of wishing for more, for something that he simply couldn’t give her. 

“That brains a’tickin’ baby, I can feel it. What’s going on?” 

Burying her face in his bare chest, she exhaled deeply – her breath tickling his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“I was just thinkin’ about stuff, that’s all. It’s hard, you know?”

“Fuck, I know. Believe me, I know. I wish things were different. In another lifetime, maybe things could have been.” 

Gen felt tears pool in her eyes once again as she listened to him, a certain pain in his voice that made her lungs constrict. She’d never really considered before that he might be suffering just as much torment as her. She longed to ask him why things couldn’t be different, why they couldn’t just say ‘fuck it’ and do what made them happy – but she didn’t. Instead she simply leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his knuckles grazing the curve of her waist and his soft lips against her temple. 

“I know I said that I couldn’t let you go, and fuck, it would leave one hell of a scar, but…” Gen looked up at him then, her big doe eyes boring into his searching for any sign that he wasn’t about to say what she thought he was. “You’re beautiful, you’re young, you got your whole damn life ahead of you. Why are you wasting your time on me?” 

There was no malice in his tone, just pure confusion, and bafflement. Was it not totally obvious to him? Was he that oblivious to how she felt? 

“You said you couldn’t say it, not ever, and if you meant that then…then you won’t make me say it either.” Her hand found his cheek, his eyes sparkling but not wet. Negan’s eyes scanned her face for any trace of deception yet found none. She had as good as told him without saying the words, but with the way things were, he knew it would be utterly selfish of him to ask her to – but fuck, did he want to hear it. He wanted to hear her whisper it against his lips, to hear her scream it blindly as he made her fall apart beneath him – he wanted it all. “I can’t end this again, Negan. I’m in this, for whatever you can give me.” 

With that, her lips found his in a desperate kiss, all thoughts of being without him once again urging her to pour her feelings into him, her tongue massaging against his softly. She couldn’t tell him she loved him, but she could show him in the only way they both knew how in that moment. 

Her petite hands rested on his chest, slowly pushing him towards the bed. Laying back against the crumpled covers, Negan was mesmerized by the sight of her climbing on top of him. Her damp, messy hair framing her beautiful, naked face; her pouty lips shining with the aftermath of their kiss. Lacing her fingers through his, Gen leant down to kiss him once again – her lips featherlight against his. 

Her teeth nipped ever so lightly at his bottom lip before her kiss travelled, down his chin, across his jawline, stopping to pay special attention to the spot beneath his ear that made him weak at the knees. 

Not a word passed between them while she tended to him, her fingers unlacing from his to pull her t-shirt up over her head. It wasn’t about the sex – she just wanted to get as close to him as humanly possible. The feel of her bare breasts almost scorched him, the sensation causing his skin to prickle in reaction. 

She made love to him that night, all night. No dirty praise fell from his lips, no words at all. Just two people, consumed by one another, desperate to live out the fairy tale behind the door of room 47 at the Savanah Garden hotel, locking themselves away from the world in which they lived in, each of them silently wishing that the other was truly theirs.


End file.
